<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sennin by Livehak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045380">Sennin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livehak/pseuds/Livehak'>Livehak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Technology, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Fifth Shinobi War, Humor, Injustice, Mental Instability, Moral Lessons, Multi, Ninjas Being Ninjas, No Uchiha Massacre, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Realistic, Romance, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livehak/pseuds/Livehak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La nuit de l'attaque du démon renard sur Konoha, le troisième et quatrième Hokage perdirent la vie, laissant le pouvoir en place entre les mains d'un homme bien moins clément qu'ils ne le furent. Tout le village pensa avec raison que l’enfant du Yondaime et de sa femme avait péri avec eux. Il n’en était rien. Caché aux yeux du monde, il avait survécu à l'offensive, mais il se volatilisa seulement quelques jours après la funeste nuit, sans laisser aucune trace.</p><p>La quatrième Grande Guerre qui suivit, opposant quatre des cinq pays majeurs, dura plus d’une décennie et plongea la péninsule dans la souffrance et le chaos. </p><p>Trois années après la fin de la quatrième Grande Guerre et vingt ans après la disparition du plus puissant démon à queues de mémoire d'homme, les cinq grandes nations élémentaires, n'ayant pas appris de leurs erreurs, avancent leurs pions et manigancent dans l’ombre. La cinquième Grande Guerre ninja se prépare et elle pourrait bien être la dernière.</p><p>Sennin, les chroniques d’un ninja caractériel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le ninja de la Feuille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si vous voulez discuter de fanfictions avec d'autres lecteurs/auteurs français, un discord est disponible : https://discord.gg/VJatwhV n'hésitez pas à venir.</p><p> </p><p>Je vous mets ici le résumé complet : </p><p>Tout était lié à cette nuit de dix octobre, le jour de la mort du troisième et du quatrième du nom, vingt ans plus tôt. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s’était réellement passé cette nuit-là, étant donné que les récits différaient à chaque point de vue, mais il était clair que l’attaque du démon millénaire avait tout bouleversé. La disparition simultanée des deux figures emblématiques du village caché par les feuilles à savoir Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime, et Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime, avait plongé Konoha dans l’anarchie et avait mis à mal les défenses du pays. Offrant le pouvoir en place à un homme bien moins clément que le furent les porteurs de la volonté du feu.</p><p>Toutes les personnes ayant entendu les rumeurs concernant la grossesse de Kushina Uzumaki pensèrent avec raison que l’enfant du quatrième avait péri avec ses parents. Il n’en était rien. Caché aux yeux du monde, l’héritier de la volonté des Senju avait survécu à l'offensive, mais se volatilisa seulement quelques jours plus tard sans laisser aucune trace, abandonnant derrière lui la Feuille gangrénée. Une simple attaque ciblée d’un renard géant avait suffi à affaiblir la plus grande puissance de la péninsule et ses alliés, brisant l’équilibre des cinq grandes nations et éteignant la suprématie qu’ils avaient jusqu’alors représentée.</p><p>Tel un cycle que l'on ne pouvait arrêter, la quatrième Grande Guerre qui suivit, opposant quatre des cinq pays majeurs, dura plus d’une décennie et plongea la péninsule dans la souffrance et le chaos. Elle ne fut pas la plus longue ni la plus meurtrière, mais la manière dont elle se termina fit d’elle la plus mémorable. Deux mille shinobis, aux frontières du pays de la Pluie et de l’Herbe, perdirent la vie en un instant, vaporisés par une impulsion de plusieurs kilomètres de diamètre dont personne, encore aujourd’hui, ne connait l’origine.</p><p>Trois années après la fin de la quatrième Grande Guerre et vingt ans après la disparition du plus puissant démon à queues de mémoire d'homme, les cinq grandes nations élémentaires, n'ayant pas appris de leurs erreurs, avancent leurs pions et manigancent dans l’ombre. La cinquième Grande Guerre ninja se prépare, et elle sera la dernière.</p><p>Sennin, les chroniques d’un ninja caractériel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Le ninja de la Feuille</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Les yeux plissés au-dessus d’une grimace déformant les traits de son visage, à moitié dissimulé par son imperméable noir, Takeshi centra son attention sur la pluie battante et, reniflant son agacement face à l'averse, il jeta un coup d’œil à la porte dans son dos.</p><p>Celle-ci, encastrée dans une montagne le surplombant et partiellement recouverte de racines et de ronces poursuivant leur lente ascension, l’énervait tout particulièrement. Elle lui donnait même l’envie de foutre le camp. Par chance, les gouttes d’eau martelant sa capuche parvenaient à lui faire garder en mémoire le fait qu’il ne devait sous aucun prétexte quitter sa position.</p><p>D’un air ennuyé, il ramena son attention sur la luxuriante forêt d’habitude pleine de vie, mais cette fois-ci réduite au silence par l’orage qui tonnait. Un éclair illumina les immenses pins et épicéas pullulant à perte de vue tandis que, sous le grondement du tonnerre, il ne put retenir un énième soupir.</p><p>- Tu parles d’un poste à haute responsabilité, maugréa-t-il en essuyant de rage son visage à l'aide de sa manche trempée, ce qui n’aida en rien à calmer son humeur passagère. « Attendre sous la pluie que rien ne se passe. »</p><p>Cela ne faisait qu’un mois qu’il exerçait ce tout nouveau travail, ou plutôt, ce tout nouveau calvaire. Un minuscule mois, pourtant, il avait l’impression qu’une année entière s’était écoulée tant l’ennui se faisait présent. En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour aller jouer une partie de cartes avec Judan et Tsuke au lieu de restait là à ne rien faire, planté comme un arbre isolé dans les montagnes.</p><p>- Heureusement que Reimu et ses arguments avantageux passent me voir de temps en temps.</p><p>À peine murmura-t-il son nom, que ses élans d’humeurs s’en allèrent.</p><p>Il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à ressentir autre chose que de l’apaisement lorsqu’il pensait à elle. Il n’avait observé la responsable du complexe que deux fois, de loin et accompagné d’un soleil lui gâchant la vue, mais cela avait été suffisant pour qu’il en tombe fou amoureux, littéralement. Il finirait ses jours avec, il en était convaincu.</p><p>Hidetoshi à ses côtés jusqu’alors silencieux, une clope au bec et d’une vingtaine d’années son ainé, pouffa légèrement de rire à l’entente de sa dernière tirade.</p><p>- Les jeunes de nos jours… se moqua-t-il en inhalant la fumée de sa cigarette, se réchauffant de la meilleure manière qu’il connaissait. « Regarde-toi, tu as quoi... seize ans ? » spécula-t-il en levant une main trempée et moqueuse dans sa direction.</p><p>Ne lui laissant pas le plaisir de lui cracher au visage le ton acerbe qui se logea à l’embrasure de ses lèvres, l’enfoiré qui lui servait d’équipier enchaîna aussitôt.</p><p>- Redescends sur terre mon garçon. Tu n’es qu’un gringalet, une mauviette. Ça se voit que c’est une femme qui aime les hommes, les vrais, affirma-t-il d’une voix hilare avant de recracher, entre deux rires caricaturés, une éparse fumée. « Si tu veux un bon conseil, tente ta chance dans vingt… peut-être même trente kilos. » ajouta-t-il en s'esclaffant cette fois-ci franchement.</p><p>Une haine incommensurable s’accapara de la moindre de ses pensées adolescentes.</p><p>- Tu t’es regardé avant de parler de poids, gros tas ?</p><p>À la suite de sa réplique, les cent dix kilos d’Hidetoshi se braquèrent dans sa direction et, au vu de l’expression qu’il arborait, il fut sûr d’avoir touché un point sensible.</p><p>- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis petite m…</p><p>Un grésillement strident, émanant du petit gadget blanc logé dans leur oreille droite, arracha l’opportunité au quadragénaire de terminer son insulte et les ramena brutalement à la réalité.</p><p>Les sourcils froncés, Takeshi déposa instinctivement sa main droite sur son oreille au travers de sa capuche et observa, d’un air soucieux, l’expression d’Hidetoshi à sa gauche. Similaire à la sienne, celui-ci avait reproduit le même geste au millimètre près.</p><p>Le temps sembla s’étirer et s’écouler sans que rien ne se fasse entendre. Puis, le flux continu se fit doucement étouffer par la précipitation qui s’abattait sur son imperméable avant de complètement s’estomper. Sous l’apaisement de son rythme cardiaque, il reprit une bouffée d’air, convaincu que ce n’était finalement qu’une interférence.</p><p>La légère brise qui avait jusqu’alors fait osciller le tissu noir recouvrant son corps s’arrêta brutalement.</p><p>« <em>Il… arrive…</em> »</p><p>Par cette soirée de demi-lune, un frisson traversa son corps encalminé. Il sut, en jetant un rapide coup d’œil à la porte en acier trempé dans son dos et au simple timbre de cette voix saturée, moribonde, que son ennui était arrivé à son terme.</p><p>- Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?</p><p>Bloqués sur l’entendue boisée, ses iris chocolat observèrent l'éclat de la foudre qui fissura de nouveau les cieux et, dans un élan de courage et d’adrénaline, il parvint à les tourner à l’encontre d’Hidetoshi.</p><p>- Tu-tu n’as… pas… entendu ? balbutia-t-il en espérant au plus profond de son être que ce soit le cas, que cette voix se soit jouée dans son esprit.</p><p>- Entendu quoi ?! aboya le quadragénaire d’un timbre agacé par son étrange comportement. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils me mettent toujours avec des tarés. » se renfrogna-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.</p><p>Il ne pouvait clairement pas s’imaginer à quel point il aurait aimé que ses dires soient vrais, qu’il soit tout simplement fou, mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce que c’était tout sauf le fruit de son imagination. Il savait qu’il avait bel et bien entendu les dernières paroles d’un homme.</p><p>Alors qu’il allait expliquer à Hidetoshi la raison de son silence, un vacillement de lumière dans le dos de celui-ci, continuant de le dévisager, attira son attention à la fois débutante et médusée.</p><p>- C’est quoi… ça ? demanda-t-il d’une voix bien plus craintive que ce qu’il aurait voulu faire entendre.</p><p>Un air sceptique dessiné sur le visage, se demandant s’il s’agissait encore d’un autre de ses délires, Hidetoshi recracha la fumée qu’il venait tout juste d’inhaler avant de jeter sa cigarette au loin. D’un mouvement lent et incertain, il déplaça alors son attention à l’ouest, là où son regard stupéfait orbitait.</p><p>À plusieurs kilomètres de leur position, au-delà de la forêt et de la pluie brouillant leur vision, située entre deux monts escarpés, une source de lumière orangée, ressemblant à peu de chose près à un incendie, illuminait l’horizon.</p><p>- Ça, c’est le sixième avant-poste, lui répondit Hidetoshi, la mâchoire contractée, en déposant la paume de sa main sur la garde de la lame accrochée à son dos. « Qu’as-tu entendu au juste ?! Réponds rapidement ou je t’assure que tu viens d’inhaler ta dernière bouffée d’oxygène. » le menaça-t-il d’un timbre sévère en dégainant son arme, lui reprochant très clairement le fait de n’avoir encore rien dit.</p><p>- Ce-ce n’était pas très c-clair… mais ça disait q-que quelqu’un arrivait, se hâta-t-il de répondre.</p><p>Un blanc monumental suivit de près son explication, durant lequel Takeshi se demanda si la lame aiguisée était destinée à ce qui était à l’origine de l’incendie ou à son explication inexpérimentée.</p><p>Un air grave imprégné sur son visage, Hidetoshi s’avança d’un pas hésitant vers le plus grand des conifères quilles entouraient.</p><p>- C’est tout ?</p><p>Cette situation était tout bonnement dénuée de sens, il en était convaincu. Tout ceci n’était rien d’autre qu’une vaste coïncidence.</p><p>- C’est tout.</p><p>Son oncle, juste avant lui avoir dégoté ce poste, lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu’il ne courrait aucun danger en l’acceptant, que, depuis la fondation de ce lieu, soit plus de cinquante ans, aucune tentative d’attaque ou d’infiltration n’avait été enregistrée. Il s’agissait d’une véritable forteresse cachée dans les montagnes escarpées de Yarabi, situées au nord-est de Tsuchi, le pays de la Terre. Seuls un fou ou un suicidaire s’aventureraient dans ce lieu avec comme objectif de l’assaillir.</p><p>Des fous… cette péninsule en regorgeait.</p><p>- Je vais voir ce qui se passe.</p><p>La peur ainsi que l’appréhension de se retrouver seul lui en retourna l’estomac, mais déglutissant péniblement, il ne fit rien transparaitre et se contenta d’acquiescer. Si tel était le cas, s’ils subissaient réellement une attaque, alors il devait certainement y avoir des blessés, son inquiétude passait donc au second plan.</p><p>La dernière chose qu’il vit avant de fermer ses paupières âgées de seulement seize ans fut Hidetoshi qui sauta sur une des nombreuses branches d’un imposant sapin.</p><p>Takeshi inspira profondément et s’arma de courage.</p><p>Il était un shinobi et devait se comporter comme tel. Qu’importe la situation à laquelle il allait faire face, il la surmonterait comme il l’avait toujours fait. Comment le voulait l’éducation que son père lui avait inculquée.  </p><p>- Toi reste ici et empêche quiconque d’ent… </p><p>Takeshi rouvrit subitement ses yeux imbibés d’incompréhension alors que la phrase du quadragénaire s’arrêta net. Son expression craintive croisa inévitablement la grimace de son équipier perchée sur la branche du conifère. Les iris d’Hidetoshi se détachèrent alors de leurs orbites et, entrainé par le poids de son corps en équilibre sur son perchoir, il tomba à la renverse.</p><p>Takeshi observa, en déglutissant péniblement, la chute libre à une dizaine de mètres de ses jambes clouées au sol. Les images de ce qui venait de se produire se rejouèrent dans son esprit, lui faisant ainsi comprendre, après une fraction de seconde à tout remettre en ordre, qu’il n’avait rien vu, rien senti, rien perçu. Il ne savait pas d’où l’attaque était venue, ni même s’il y avait eu une réelle attaque.</p><p>Encore une fois, une pensée insolite, n’ayant que pour unique but de ne pas le faire céder à la panique, s’insinua entre deux de ses réflexions affolées.</p><p>Peut-être bien que tout ceci n’était qu’un pur hasard, peut-être bien qu’il avait tout simplement glissé et qu’il allait se rattraper in extremis.</p><p>Le bruit sourd émis par le corps s’écrasant lourdement sur le sol détrempé fit apparaitre à ses pensées l’image de sa petite sœur attendant patiemment son retour dans son village natal. Il lui fit remémorer son sourire étincelant et son regard noir de jais, et le laissa admirer son magnifique visage innocent ainsi que sa chevelure châtain foncé. Il lui remémora ce qu’il protégeait, la raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint les forces armées.</p><p>L’adrénaline que cette vision lui procura se répandit dans les moindres parcelles de son corps. D’une main trépidante, il attrapa le manche de la lame dans son dos et comprit qu’il n’avait plus le temps de se rassurer ou de ne serait-ce que réfléchir. Peu importe ce qui venait de se produire, il était le prochain sur la liste.</p><p>Sa respiration et sa bravoure s’arrêtèrent brutalement. Une indescriptible force, tel un serpent qui avait attendu le mouvement de sa proie, venait de se glisser sur son avant-bras droit et lui avait entravé ses mouvements, l’empêchant d’extirper sa lame.</p><p>S’il ne parvenait pas à entendre les palpitations de son cœur, il aurait alors juré que celui-ci s’était arrêté en même temps que sa capacité d’analyse ne trouvant aucune logique à ce qui venait de se produire. Aucune fluctuation de chakra, aucune apparition, aucun mouvement de l’air, aucun bruit.</p><p>Pourtant elle était bel et bien là, cette force effroyable lui broyant les os. Elle avait réussi à mettre à terre un Chūnin avec une facilité déconcertante et avait traversé la distance les séparant en une fraction de seconde, sans qu’il ne la ressente, comme si elle s’était littéralement téléportée.</p><p>Il observa du coin de son regard exorbité la silhouette à l’origine de son incapacité motrice et n’eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Un coup dans son abdomen lui arracha la moindre de ses pensées, emportant dans son sillage sa respiration déjà aux arrêts. La force maintenant son bras se relâcha lentement et, le laissant recracher le peu d’air encore présent dans ses poumons, elle s’éloigna de son corps tombé face contre terre.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Assis, le poids des chaînes lui brûlant les poignets, il ouvrit ses paupières marquées de cernes et regarda la seule porte de la pièce dans le même silence qu’il maintenait depuis plusieurs heures.</p><p>Un des gardes postés devant celle-ci l’ouvrit et céda le passage à un homme de grande taille, aux rides naissantes et à la chevelure brune, portant la tenue traditionnelle des ninjas d’Iwa. Arborant une barbe de plusieurs jours et une carrure d’athlète, le nouvel arrivé s’installa sur la seule chaise libre qui lui faisait face de l’autre côté de la table en fer.</p><p>- Tu es une véritable énigme, soupira-t-il d’une voix rauque en comprenant que, une fois de plus, il serait le seul à parler. « Aucun registre de passage aux frontières, pas de papier d’identité, pas de signe quelconque prouvant ton affiliation à quoi que ce soit… et pour couronner tout ça, tu restes plongé dans ce silence. »</p><p>Il écouta le monologue du ninja d’Iwa d’un air détaché, ce qui fit naitre une expression agacée sur le visage de celui-ci.</p><p>- Étant donné que tu ne sembles pas vouloir parler, laisse-moi t’expliquer ce qui va suivre, lui indiqua-il, exaspéré. « La prochaine fois que je quitterai cette pièce, ce sera la dernière. Et ces personnes te feront amèrement regretter le fait de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche tant que tu le pouvais encore. »</p><p>D’un mouvement fatigué, il déplaça son attention sur les tâches écarlates et séchées qui décoraient le sol, plafond et mur, avant d’observer du coin de l’œil les quatre peintres qui l’entouraient. Habillés tout de noir et d’un gilet en kevlar gris, les quatre Anbu examinaient ses moindres faits et gestes.</p><p>- Parle maintenant, après ce sera trop tard.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et sous l’enjouement de l’homme ayant mené son interrogatoire, il se décolla du dossier de la chaise et fit tinter les menottes qui entravaient ses poignets dans la pièce. Aussitôt, les quatre Anbu déposèrent leur main gantée sur les armes qu’ils transportaient. D’un geste lent afin de ne pas les brusquer, il attrapa le gobelet en plastique sur la table et but plusieurs gorgées du contenu avant de le redéposer délicatement là où il l’avait trouvé.</p><p>Alors que tout laissait penser qu’il allait enfin s’exprimer, qu’ils allaient enfin entendre le son de sa voix tant recherchée, son silence se réinstalla pour ne plus s’en aller.</p><p>- Très bien, si c’est ce que tu souhaites.</p><p>Sous le grincement de sa chaise, le ninja d’Iwa se leva vers la porte dans une démarche énervée et la frappa avec force. Elle s’ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit et se referma aussitôt, l’abandonnant à ses quatre bourreaux.</p><p>Dans une longue expiration, il ferma ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue. L’instant d’après, son ouïe s’aventura dans le couloir, au-delà des murs insonorisés. Ce fut tout d’abord le bruit des pas de l’homme, lourds et frustrés, qu’il entendit en premier. S’ensuivit l’écho d’une poignée de porte à peine audible.</p><p>- Enfoi…</p><p>Sa voix emplie d’animosité s’arrêta net et l’irritation qu’il lui avait fait ressentir se volatilisa tout bonnement.  « Reimu-sama ? Que faites-vous ici ? »</p><p>Face au ton respectueux dont l’homme fit preuve, il laissa sa concentration se déposer sur cette source inconnue avant de se sentir épié, comme si elle l’observait attentivement de l’autre côté du miroir.</p><p>- On parle de cette affaire dans tout le bâtiment, difficile de ne pas s’y intéresser, s’éleva après plusieurs secondes une voix mielleuse et féminine. « Ce qu’on raconte est vrai ? » enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt tandis que l’attention qu’elle lui portait se dissipa.</p><p>- D’après ce qui m’est parvenu, oui, tout est vrai.</p><p>Il n’eut nul besoin de se concentrer davantage sur les émotions de la dite Reimu pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Il aurait pu ressentir son scepticisme à des kilomètres à la ronde.</p><p>- Shuhan et Atoashi se sont retrouvés avec les deux tibias fracturés sans même voir ses déplacements, rajouta l’homme en plaçant dans un bruit sourd son avant-bras contre la vitre. « Cet enfoiré a tenu tête à quatre Joūnins en utilisant uniquement du Taijutsu… c’est à n’y rien comprendre. »</p><p>- Comment l’ont-ils arrêté ?</p><p>- Il s’est rendu de lui-même.</p><p>Le silence de la femme fit comprendre au ninja d’Iwa qu’il pouvait continuer sur sa lancée.</p><p>- Une escouade chargée de surveiller la baie du nord aux frontières de Yakishio passait par là au moment où il a attaqué Shuhan et son équipe. J’imagine que face à une escouade entière, il s’est rapidement résigné.</p><p>De nouveau, il sentit Reimu le dévisageait, mais, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas seulement de la curiosité, il y avait aussi une pointe d’incompréhension : elle n’était pas du genre à croire à ce genre de coïncidences.</p><p>- Les escouades envoyées au nord sont en quasi-totalité formées de Chūnins fraîchement promus, je me trompe ?</p><p>L’homme ne répondit pas et son silence ne fit que refléter le fait qu’il avait compris où la femme voulait en venir.</p><p>- Pourquoi s’est-il rendu si facilement face à une vingtaine de Chūnins si une fraction de seconde lui a suffi pour mettre à terre une unité de Joūnins expéri…</p><p>Il se leva sous le tintement des chaînes accrochées à ses poignets.</p><p>Dans une agitation grandissante les quatre Anbu confinés avec lui extirpèrent de leur fourreau les katanas qu’ils transportaient et le menacèrent avec.</p><p>S’il ne parvenait pas à entendre les deux souffles courts qui animaient la salle d’observation, il aurait alors juré que personne ne se trouvait dedans.</p><p>- Assieds-toi !</p><p>Debout devant la chaise, parfaitement immobile dans la salle d’interrogation, il détourna son expression impassible à l’encontre du miroir et toisa très distinctement l’exact endroit où il savait que Reimu se trouvait. Le sentiment d’effroi qu’il ressentit de l’autre côté du miroir fut si prégnant et empreint d’incompréhension, qu’il l’entendit reculer et déglutir péniblement.</p><p>- Qu-que-ce que…</p><p>Ses iris azur se perdirent dans la contemplation de leur propre reflet tandis que, les fermant un court instant sous le hurlement des deux hommes et deux femmes le menaçant de leurs armes, il se retrouva, en les rouvrant, sous une pluie battante, au beau milieu de l’une de ses nombreuses réminiscences et <em>d’une forêt verdoyante.</em></p><p>
  <em>L’orage s’abattant sur sa capuche comme seule source de bruit environnant, il observa d’un air impassible les deux corps inertes qui jonchaient le sol. L’un au pied d’un immense sapin, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, et l’autre aux siens, à plat ventre, une main tétanisée sur le manche de l’arme dans son dos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil au brasier illuminant l’horizon et les immenses vallées du mont Yariba, avant de se diriger vers la porte en acier trempé dans son dos. Celle-ci, qui mesurait deux mètres et une centaine de kilos, était encastrée dans un mur en béton s’enfonçant à même la roche et la montagne le surplombant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il s'empara de la poignée de la porte et tira dessus de toute sa force sous le grincement de l’acier qui dès lors se tordit. Les gonds de l’autre côté se mirent tout bonnement à sauter et l’acier émit un ultime râle d’agonie tandis qu’une partie du mur en béton s’arracha de la montagne. La porte s'écrasa lourdement au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.</em>
  <em> La poussière retombée le laissa observer l’escalier rouillé qui s’engouffrait dans la montagne. Alors, il enjamba les morceaux de béton qui bloquaient le chemin et pénétra à l’intérieur du bunker souterrain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sous un autre grincement, mais qui émanait cette fois-ci des marches rouillées à mesure qu’il descendait, il ne lui fallut pas plus que trois sauts et une dizaine de secondes pour atteindre la raison de sa présence en ce lieu : un immense générateur de cinq mètres de haut pour dix de large.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il s’approcha de la machine et s’empara du parchemin explosif dans sa sacoche accrochée à sa jambe droite afin d’insuffler son chakra à l’intérieur du papier. Dans une fumée grisâtre, celui-ci s’enflamma avant qu’il ne jette vers les immenses ventilateurs qui, tournant à plein régime, l’aspirèrent instantanément. </em>
  <em>Une seconde plus tard et sous l’illumination du détecteur de fumée sur le tableau de commandes à sa droite, un déraillement engendra un dysfonctionnement de la motricité du générateur et l’arrêt complet des hélices. Dès lors, les alarmes retentirent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reculant dans un premier temps doucement sous la perte de puissance des ventilateurs d’où une fumée noirâtre émanait, il rebroussa finalement chemin à une vitesse ahurissante. S’il lui avait fallu dix secondes pour descendre dans la cavité, une fraction lui suffit pour s’en extirper. La poussière volatile devant l’entrée peina à retranscrire ses déplacements tandis qu’il entendit un grondement dans son dos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Contrairement au bruit tonitruant et éphémère d’un tonnerre, le grondement ne s’arrêta pas et prit même en ampleur. La seconde qui suivit et à plus d’une centaine de mètres, il détacha son attention des deux hommes inconscients à ses pieds et observa le nuage de gravats et de fumée se faire éjecter de l’intérieur de la montagne au travers de l’entrée ouverte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le souffle de l’explosion fit virevolter ses cheveux en batailles et le laissa admirer la boule de feu qui dévora le flanc de la montagne, illuminant le ciel à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il déposa alors son regard sur la dizaine d’autres sites stratégiques éparpillés dans le massif montagneux imploser à leur tour et emportaient avec eux leur générateur respectif. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sous le tremblement incessant du sol, il observa avec intérêt les avant-postes, encore intacts et formant un cercle autour du complexe pénitencier, s’éteindre les uns après les autres en direction du bâtiment principal au centre du massif montagneux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa tâche terminée et en manque de chakra, il ferma ses paupières pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.</em>
</p><p>Il rouvrit ses paupières sous la menace des lames qui sifflèrent dans l’air de la pièce. L'esprit saturé par la réminiscence de son clone, il eut le réflexe d'envoyer valdinguer la table en fer sur la trajectoire du premier Anbu avant de s'abaisser et d'esquiver l'offensive du second. Accroupie, il s’aidant de ses mains et fit un salto arrière afin de percuter de ses pieds le thorax des deux derniers.</p><p>- Ces chaînes ne sont-elles pas supposées sceller son chakra !? s’éleva ce qu'il identifia comme le timbre indécis de Reimu.</p><p>Les néons jaunis au-dessus de son air concentré ainsi s'éteignirent et plongèrent la pièce sans le noir complet. Et, au vu de la panique qu'il ressentit de l’autre côté du miroir, il en fut de même dans la salle d'observation.</p><p>Quelques étincelles éclatèrent, éclairant ce qui semblait être un affrontement à sens unique tandis qu'un des Anbu percuta le miroir et le fissura dans un craquellement sinistre.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel !?</p><p>Un second tremblement de terre amenant avec lui une dizaine d’autre, bien plus puissant et bien plus résonant, étouffa la vocifération de Reimu.</p><p>Reprenant ses esprits sous l’étonnant silence de la pièce voisine, elle se précipita dans un geste commun avec Mukushi vers la seule sortie, mais cessa tout mouvement et tout bonnement de respirer à peine se retourna-t-elle.</p><p>Elle rabaissa alors son attention terrorisée sur la lueur bleutée qui éclaira la silhouette devant l’entrée. Prenant une forme sphérique, rotative, et éblouissante dans la main de celui qu'elle avait dévisagé durant plus de dix minutes sans le reconnaitre, la technique qui avait traumatisé toute une génération de la nation de la Terre se matérialisa devant elle.</p><p>Un grincement de dents s’échappa de la bouche de Mukushi à ses côtés alors que, accompagnée de son murmure presque imperceptible, elle dévisagea le fantôme de Minato Namikaze.</p><p>- Impossible…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>À moitié assis sur le bureau au beau milieu de la salle commune, où une quarantaine de personnes étaient penchées sur leurs ordinateurs respectifs, Tsuke ne put retenir un rire tant l’histoire qu’il venait d’entendre était absurde.</p><p>- Tu te moques de moi n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il pour la seconde fois, n’arrivant pas à croire cette histoire dénuée de sens.</p><p>- Non, je t’assure, cet abruti est mort noyé dans une bouche d’égout, il y est tombé tête la première en essayant d’attraper ce qu’il avait fait tomber, lui affirma Judan assis devant le pupitre, hilare.</p><p>- Ces immigrés ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre, déclara-t-il en secouant son visage afin de chasser de son esprit ce qu’il venait d’entendre. « Et d’où venait-il cette fois ? Attends, attends, laisse-moi deviner… du Feu ? »</p><p>Signant une feuille qu’il rangea dans un classeur, Judan déposa le dossier dans le coin du bureau avant de rapporter son attention sur sa personne et d’hausser des épaules.</p><p>- Il n’avait pas de papiers sur lui, mais d’après ses effets personnels il aurait pu venir des Rivières où du Vent, on ne sait pas vraiment.</p><p>Alors qu’il allait répliquer, Motoichi, un de leur collègue, habillé à l’identique d’eux, à savoir de rouge et de marron, arriva à leur encontre en se saisissant du dossier fraîchement terminé. Mais, au lieu de partir comme à son habitude, celui-ci s’appuya sur l’un des nombreux murets qui séparaient les bureaux.</p><p>- Vous avez entendu ce qui est arrivé à l’unité quarante-deux ce matin ? demanda-t-il d’un timbre grave, ce qui attira inévitablement leur attention dispersée.</p><p>- Ouais, articula Tsuke en pouffant. « J’imagine que Shuhan a encore exagéré pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec la hiérarchie. » ajouta-t-il en frappant de son coude l’épaule de son complice toujours assis sur sa chaise, qui le rejoignit dans son rictus amusé.</p><p>- Ça m’étonnerait, déclara le nouvel arrivé d’air sérieux, les intimant à reprendre le leur. « Je suis allé le voir à l’hôpital de Jinkou ce matin, ce serait un miracle qu’il puisse encore marcher un jour. »</p><p>Les moqueries s’estompèrent subitement et se firent remplacer par deux mines hébétées chez les deux ninjas d’Iwa.</p><p>- Cet enfoiré est en train d’être interrogé par Mukuchi en ce moment même. J’imagine qu’au vu des circonstances et du manque de place, son exécution se fera dans la nuit, indiqua-t-il en pointant de son doigt le corridor dans leur dos. « Enfin bon, ce n’est pas tout, mais j’ai du travail qui m’attend, moi. »</p><p>Sous l’air hagard de ses deux collègues de travail, Motoichi reprit sa marche entre les bureaux avant de se stopper seulement quelques mètres plus loin, au beau milieu de l’allée principale, quand le courant émit ses derniers rayonnements à l’étonnement général.</p><p>La pièce toute entière eut un sursaut de lumière tandis que la pluie battante qui s’abattait sur les fenêtres amena avec elle un grondement assourdissant. Toutes les personnes présentes dans l’immense pièce cessèrent leurs occupations et comprirent bien rapidement, en observant l’horizon au travers des nombreuses vitres, que ce qu’ils venaient d’entendre ne provenait aucunement de l’orage.</p><p>Ils observèrent à l’unisson et avec une pointe d’affolement la déflagration s’élevant dans les airs à plusieurs kilomètres de leur position, emportant avec elle le générateur principal. Tous debout dans la pièce, ils échangèrent alors plusieurs regards, aussi paniqués qu’apeurés, avant qu’une seconde explosion, bien plus spectaculaire et émanant du même endroit, n’illumine de sa splendeur la forêt avoisinant le complexe.</p><p>Dans un silence presque irréel, ils observèrent avec terreur l’immense boule de feu dévorer le flanc est du mont Yarabi. Des milliers d’oiseaux se précipitèrent dans les cieux, au moment même où l’onde de choc engendrée par l’explosion atteignit le double vitrage de la bâtisse, qui ne résista pas une seule seconde.</p><p>Se protégeant du mieux qu’ils purent des bouts de verre qui se répandirent dans une violente tempête à l’intérieur de l’enceinte, des dizaines de hurlements de panique s’élevèrent dans le bâtiment jusqu’au vingtième étage, sans que personne, ne se trouvant pas au rez-de-chaussée, ne comprenne la raison de cette explosion.</p><p>Tenant fermement le classeur de sa main droite tremblotante, Motoichi observa, du coin de l’œil, la silhouette plongée dans la pénombre. Mais heureusement pour lui, elle s’extirpa du corridor et se plaça sous le rayonnement de la déflagration de l’autre côté du massif montagneux.</p><p>Les cheveux rouge cerise et les iris noir encre, elle était habillée d’un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'un jean noir. La même tenue de civil qu'il avait reluquée lorsqu’elle était passée devant son bureau dix minutes plus tôt.</p><p>Malgré le fait qu’il la connaissait depuis maintenant trois années, il déplaça sa main à l’intérieur de la sacoche accrochée à sa jambe gauche et déglutit péniblement.</p><p>Ce ne fut pas seulement le visage horrifié de la trentenaire et les menottes accrochées à ses poignets dans son dos qui l’obligèrent à réaliser ce geste. Ce qui fut en grande partie responsable de son mouvement l’homme derrière elle. Celui qui, maintenant le kunai sous la gorge de la responsable du complexe, s’apprêtait à exécuter un mouvement irrévocable si jamais quelqu’un se décidait à jouer les héros.</p><p>- C’est quoi ce bordel ? articula difficilement Motoichi.</p><p>- R-Reimu-sama ! </p><p>La vingtaine de personnes présentes déglutirent et observèrent leur supérieur qui, la tête légèrement tirée vers l’arrière, envoya un regard vers les deux salles situées dans le corridor.</p><p>- Judan, Tsuke, allez-vous occuper d’eux, quémanda-elle d'un timbre calme, mais qui trahissait pourtant une profonde angoisse.</p><p>Un rictus de douleur déchira les traits de Reimu tandis que son bourreau tira de manière brutale sur sa chevelure et qu’il pressa un peu plus son arme contre sa trachée.</p><p>Les deux hommes firent le tour de la pièce et passèrent le plus loin possible de sa situation les dépassant avant de se précipiter vers les salles d’interrogatoires.</p><p>Reimu observa les expressions de toutes les personnes présentes passer de convaincues à hésitantes alors qu’elles se rendirent compte que par <em>eux</em>, elle parlait de Mukushi, mais surtout des quatre membres des forces spéciales.</p><p>La déflagration à plus d’un kilomètre se résorba finalement et ne laissa que pour seule source de lumière celle de la pleine lune qui éclaira avec parcimonie les airs moribonds dirigés à son encontre. Sans qu’elle ne s’y attende, et ce fut ce pourquoi elle tomba presque à la renverse, il appuya de sa main contre son dos et la força à avancer entre les bureaux. La faisant passer dans l’allée principale à moins d’un mètre d’un homme portant un classeur dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, il lui fit faire un demi-tour afin de reprendre leur traversée à reculons.</p><p>Les plus courageux commencèrent à s’avancer dans sa direction, prêts à lui venir en aide avant qu’il n’atteigne l’extérieur, mais stoppèrent leur vaine tentative lorsqu’il l’entraina au-delà de l’entrée et qu’il se stoppa soudainement quelques mètres plus loin. Prise au dépourvu, elle le heurta dans une expression terrorisée.</p><p>Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que le kunai sur sa trachée de se resserre davantage.</p><p>En un instant, des milliers d’images et de sensations lui traversèrent l’esprit, défilant à la vitesse de la lumière, ils lui remémorèrent sa vie entière. De son premier jour à l’académie d’Iwagakure au baiser sur le front de son fils.</p><p>Elle renferma ses paupières, comprenant que son heure était arrivée, et dans un réflexe qu’elle savait humiliant, se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds afin de retarder l’inévitable.</p><p>Les deux mains accrochées au t-shirt dans son dos, elle le sentit, à sa grande surprise, relâcher ses cheveux qui retombèrent silencieusement sur ses épaules et, doucement, libéra la pression sur sa gorge, ce qui lui permit de redescendre sur la plante de ses pieds.</p><p>Alors, seulement, elle rouvrit ses yeux et tourna son attention sur les barreaux dans leur dos, ceux qui entravaient le passage vers un corridor déplorable, aux antipodes de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.</p><p>- O-ouvrez la porte, articula-t-elle difficilement en jetant un regard accusateur sur le garde chargé de la régulation vers les niveaux inférieurs, le doigt posé sur le bouton actionnant le système dans son abri fortifié.</p><p>Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il cherchait à emprunter ce chemin, ni même pourquoi il n’essayait pas de s’enfuir, mais une chose était sûre, s’il passait ce couloir, il ne sortirait jamais vivant de cet endroit et, si tel était son souhait, elle ne pouvait le refuser.</p><p>Encore une fois et en l’espace de quelques secondes, il fit quelque chose qui la stupéfia au plus haut point, aussi bien elle que tous les regards désemparés qui observaient la scène : il balança sa main ayant relâché sa chevelure dans un mouvement aussi sec qu’imperceptible derrière lui et fit sauter le verrou ainsi que les gonds des barreaux. La structure en fer forgé valdingua sur plusieurs rebonds arrachant le carrelage et le béton avant de profondément s’encastrer dans le mur qui faisait l’angle dans un vacarme assourdissant.</p><p>Le garde, le doigt suspendu au-dessus du bouton actionnant l’ouverture de la porte, déglutit péniblement.</p><p>Afin de suivre le rythme qu’il lui imposa en lui retirant la chaleur de son torse, Reimu relâcha son t-shirt et recula aussi vite qu’elle le put. Dans un dernier regard, elle examina les mines à la fois alarmées et désolées du rez-de-chaussée.</p><p>Un long silence s'ensuivit ainsi qu’une cessation de mouvement quasi général alors qu’ils disparurent à l'intersection du couloir. Plusieurs protestations s’élevèrent dans la salle. Les hommes et les femmes, se comptant par dizaines et ayant assisté à la déflagration, descendirent des étages supérieurs, en quête de réponses.</p><p>- Allez voir s’il y a des blessés sur les lieux, et allez prévenir les unités les plus proches, il ne doit pas être seul, on va avoir besoin de renfort ! s’écria une voix comme un appel à la raison, sortant définitivement la salle de la léthargie dans laquelle elle s’était plongée.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Si on avait posé la question à Reimu vingt minutes plus tôt, elle aurait alors répondu que Yariba était une véritable forteresse naturelle impénétrable. Et que ce fut pourquoi, cinquante ans auparavant, le village caché par les Roches avait décidé de faire de cet endroit le plus grand centre pénitencier du pays.</p><p>Elle aurait dit que, formée de quatre monts impraticables de plus d’un kilomètre de hauteur qui se faisaient face les uns des autres, seulement quatre sentiers se frayaient un chemin au travers de la chaîne de montagnes et de la forêt. Ceux-ci, parsemaient de plus d’une dizaine d’avant-postes et orientés vers les quatre points cardinaux, descendaient dans la cuve intérieure où, en son centre, se trouvait l’immense pénitencier.</p><p>Elle aurait rappelé que d’une superficie de mille mètres carrés et vingt étages, le bâtiment montait à plus de soixante mètres de hauteur pour deux cents de profondeur et possédé une structure unique en son genre. Labyrinthique et pouvant se confondre avec les racines d’un arbre, celle-ci renfermait plus de deux mille cellules pour cinq mille prisonniers et était, à ce jour, considérée comme la plus grande prison de toute la péninsule.</p><p>Si on lui posait la question maintenant, elle répondrait que Yariba était une forteresse naturelle impénétrable, sauf pour un homme…</p><p>L’air climatisé et sec n’était plus. Une fraîcheur et une humidité sans nom s’étaient insinuées autour d’elle à chaque nouveau couloir qu’il lui avait fait traverser et chaque nouvel escalier qu’il lui avait fait descendre dans le dédale lugubre. S’il n’éclairait pas les lieux avec le bâton lumineux et rouge qu’il avait apparaitre à l’aide du sceau sur son poignet, il était clair qu’elle ne parviendrait pas à voir ne serait-ce que le bout de son nez.</p><p>Quel niveau pouvait-il bien avoir en Fūinjutsu pour que les personnes l’ayant fouillé n’aient rien trouvé ?</p><p>Alors qu’elle tourna pour la troisième fois son attention sur le panneau accroché au mur qui indiquait le sous-sol dix-sept, elle se rendit compte d’une chose : il ne savait pas où il allait et, pire encore, il tournait en rond.</p><p>Comme s’il avait parfaitement entendu ses pensées, il estompa sa marche, la forçant à s’arrêter à son tour. Le dos collé à son thorax, elle ne put retenir son sursaut lorsque la vibration de sa voix traversa son corps.</p><p>- Le prisonnier trois mille deux cent trente-quatre, où est-il ?</p><p>Sentant la pression de la lame sur sa gorge diminuer, Reimu se libéra de son emprise et, avec hésitation, s’avança. Après une inspiration qui la gava de courage, elle se retourna finalement pour lui faire face. Ses pupilles dilatées s’écarquillèrent de surprise.</p><p>La sérénité qu’il manifestait sur son visage, malgré tout ce qui venait de se produire, était presque surréaliste.</p><p>- Comment pourrais-je savoir ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte seulement du nombre de prisonniers qu’il y a ici ?</p><p>Il rapporta la pointe du kunai en dessous de son menton, et le mur froid et résilient que rencontra son dos réduisit ses espoirs de retraite à néant.</p><p>- La section E… au vingt-et-unième sous-sol… finit-elle par avouer.</p><p>Elle ne comprenait pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était perdue.</p><p>Elle ne l’avait rencontré qu’une seule fois, et c’était pourquoi elle n’avait pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite, des blonds aux yeux bleus, elle en croisait tous les jours. Mais maintenant qu’elle avait observé pour la seconde fois cette technique, celle qui l’avait traumatisé à un tel point qu’elle en avait oublié la forme du visage de son utilisateur, la parfaite dorure de sa chevelure lui était revenue. Le Yondaime Hokage. Celui qui affrontait des armées.</p><p>Elle n’avait que onze ans lorsqu’elle avait vu cette exacte chevelure dorée pour la première fois au pays de l’Herbe et, elle devait l’avouer, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était encore en vie pour en parler.  </p><p>Après n’avoir laissé absolument aucune chance aux cinquante membres de l’unité à laquelle elle avait été affiliée, et ce, qu’importent leurs âges, il s’était retourné vers elle… et n’avait rien fait. Cela paraissait invraisemblable lorsque l’on connaissait la réputation du grand Minato Namikaze durant la troisième Grande Guerre, et s’était d’ailleurs le mot qu’avaient utilisés le Chūnin ayant récupéré son rapport, invraisemblable, mais c’était le cas. L’éclair jaune de Konoha l’avait dévisagé longuement, comme s’il avait vu un fantôme, avant de la laisser partir. Elle ne s’était bien entendu pas fait prier pour se mettre à courir et, bien qu’elle eût cru qu’il s’amusait d’elle et qu’il l’attaquerait à peine ressentirait-elle de l’espoir, il n’en fut rien. Il l’avait laissé vivre.</p><p>Prise de courage, elle surmonta les iris azur qui la surplombaient d’une tête.</p><p>Était-ce vraiment lui ou sa mémoire lui jouait des tours ? Il était mort depuis plus de vingt ans, comment aurait-il fait pour ne pas vieillir ? Étrangement, la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit à ce moment précis ne fut pas de s’en sortir indemne, mais bel et bien de trouver réponse à sa question.</p><p>Sans pour autant la menacer directement, le Yondaime lui fit comprendre, en bougeant le kunai à quelques centimètres de son visage, de se remettre en marche, mais à peine entama-t-elle son premier pas que son rythme cardiaque s’affola.</p><p>Un groupe armé de lampes torches et d’une respiration vacillante s’extirpa en trombe de l’intersection au bout du couloir tandis qu’elle se demanda si ces hommes, certes courageux, avaient la moindre once d’intelligence. N'étant que de simples civils pour la plupart, soulignant ainsi le fait qu’ils n’avaient absolument aucune chance, leur geste allait juste précipiter sa mort.</p><p>- Ne vous en faites pas Reimu-sama on va vous sortir de là !</p><p>Dans un martèlement du sol, le groupe, accompagné de grognements rageurs et d’une lumière retranscrivant leurs mouvements, chargea dans leur direction.  </p><p>Un clone à la chevelure dorée se matérialisa à leurs côtés dans un nuage de fumée et, quittant le halo rougeâtre, il débuta sa lente ascension vers le groupe d’hommes.</p><p>Ses iris noir encre se fermèrent à plusieurs reprises en observant la réplique s’enfonçait dans les ténèbres, ne comprenant pas le but de cette manœuvre. Malheureusement, elle n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir davantage que la lame dans son dos l’obligea à s’enfoncer dans un autre couloir. Les nombreux cris de terreur ainsi que ce qui s’apparentait à l’effondrement de l’un des murs porteurs lui firent comprendre à que, une fois de plus, il avait été question d’un combat à sens unique.</p><p>Arrivée aux dernières marches de l’escalier du vingt-deuxième sous-sol, la question que Minato lui avait posée une minute plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Et celle-ci lui paraissait encore plus invraisemblable que le bruit de ses pas juste derrière elle. <em>Le prisonnier trois mille deux cent trente-quatre…</em></p><p>Pourquoi risquer sa vie pour ce prisonnier en particulier ? Cela n’avait aucun sens, il ne valait ri…</p><p>Son attention se perdit sur le bâton lumineux qui chuta dans les marches de l’escalier de la section E.</p><p>- Non ! ATTENDS !</p><p>Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre, suivi de près par une lame qui jaillit de l’intersection et qui n’eut que pour unique but de trancher toutes choses qui se dressaient sur sa trajectoire.</p><p>Affolée et tombant à la renverse, Reimu lorgna la pointe aiguisée du katana s’arrêter à seulement un centimètre de son œil, avant d’examiner le kunai qui avait encaissé le choc et qui, par conséquent, lui avait sauvé la vie. La petite arme blanche eut un sursaut de chakra Fūton et découpa comme du beurre son opposante.</p><p>L’homme à l’origine de l’attaque-surprise, ayant mis toute sa force et tout son poids dans celle-ci, bascula vers l’avant par manque d’adversité et, d’une expression tétanisée par la peur, rencontra le poing dur et froid du ninja de la Feuille qui l’éjecta à l’autre bout du couloir contre une porte délabrée.</p><p>Le bâton lumineux entra en contact avec le carrelage de l’étage et entama son premier rebond vers la section E, dévoilant au grand jour un deuxième homme à l’origine de l’avertissement qu’elle avait entendu juste avant de se voir mourir.</p><p>Dissimulé dans l’ombre du corridor, le ninja d’Iwa était armé d’un katana similaire en tous points à celui que son sauveur venait de découper.</p><p>- Enfoiré !</p><p>Esquivant aisément l’arme inquisitrice, le quatrième Hokage balaya les appuis du garde d’un revers de jambes avant de lui asséner un coup de genou dans l’abdomen, l’envoyant rejoindre son prédécesseur contre la porte. Sous le tambourinement contre sa cage thoracique et le tintement de l'arme sur le sol, Reimu observa les corps des deux hommes inconscients devant la porte en fer qui arborait les marques de leurs collisions.</p><p>L’éclair jaune passa devant elle et, sans un mot, récupéra le bâton rouge avant de pousser la porte rouillée. Celle-ci se décrocha de ses gonds dans un grincement et s’écrasa au sol dans un retentissement rocambolesque qui annonça leur arrivée. Tous les regards de la section E se tournèrent dans leur direction tandis qu’il revint sur ses pas afin d’attraper son avant-bras et de la relever.</p><p>- Dans laquelle est-il ?</p><p>Reimu éleva son attention sur toutes les cellules amalgamées sur plusieurs étages, comprenant parfois jusqu’à cinq détenus, alors que, du coin de l’œil, elle le dévisagea, espérant y observer une forme de moquerie.</p><p>- Sais-tu au moins qui tu recherches ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement, essayant de comprendre son implication dans cette histoire.</p><p>Face à son silence et son regard lui faisant comprendre que cette question resterait sans réponse, elle se résigna et pointa du bout de son nez les geôles à l’étage inférieur. « Quatre-vingt-deux. »</p><p>- Regardez les gars, on a de la compagnie !</p><p>- C'est elle ! C'est Reimu !</p><p>- Matez-moi cette paire de fesses !</p><p>- Viens me voir bébé je saurais te faire plaisir !</p><p>Une multitude de paires d’yeux avides reluquèrent ses formes tandis qu’elle descendit les escaliers centraux. Inévitablement, l’un des prisonniers finit par déposer son regard sur les menottes qui entravaient ses poignets.</p><p>- On dirait qu’elle a des ennuis !</p><p>- Hey mon garçon, ne sois pas radin, partage on s’en occupera pour toi !</p><p>Complètement paralysée par la peur, elle s’arrêta au beau milieu de l’étage inférieur sur la terre desséchée et se retourna vers son ravisseur. D’une mine apeurée, elle le supplia alors du regard. Dans un silence morbide où seul le tambourinement de son cœur parvenait à atteindre son ouïe n’attendant qu’un seul son, qu’une seule réponse, il lui fit un signe de s’en aller de la tête.</p><p>En dépit de tout ce qu’il avait fait et malgré les circonstances qui les avaient réunis en ce lieu, elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Mais cette même reconnaissance lui fit faire un geste qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé : elle s’arrêta au beau milieu de l’escalier et se retourna une dernière fois vers le célèbre Namikaze.</p><p>- Pour… pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ce jour-là ?</p><p>Toujours aussi impassible, il ne répondit pas et elle crut que, comme il l’avait fait depuis qu’elle avait pu l’observer, il ne le ferait pas, mais à sa grande surprise il entrouvrit ses lèvres.</p><p>- Certainement parce que tu ressembles à ma mère.</p><p>Un léger blanc s’accapara de la majeure partie des pensées de Reimu.</p><p>Sa… mère ? Que voulait-il di…</p><p>Sous sa soudaine compréhension, elle dévisagea l’inconnu au centre de la section E. Elle avait eu tort tout du long, et s’en rendait seulement compte maintenant. Minato Namikaze était bel et bien mort. Elle avait finalement trouvé réponse à sa question.</p><p>Le village caché de la Feuille renfermait bien des secrets.</p><p>Ce fut sous le son d’une course effrénée remontant les escaliers et sous les martèlements des barreaux de la section, que tous les prisonniers observèrent leur fantasme prendre les jambes à son cou.</p><p>Contrairement aux autres cellules situées sur les étages au-dessus de sa chevelure dorée, où de simples barreaux empêcher quiconque de sortir ou d’entrer, toute la rangée du bas se trouvait être des sortes de pièces de confinement où aucune lumière ne pouvait s’aventurer, si lumière il y avait.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire enfoiré ? Ne touche pas à cette cellule !</p><p>Sous un flot d’insultes encore jamais atteint, il força la serrure détériorée et ouvrit la porte rouillée de la geôle quatre-vingt-deux. Celle-ci, raclant la terre sèche, s’arrêta à mi-chemin. Une odeur indescriptible, bien plus forte que celle qu’il avait sentie en entrant dans ce lieu et à laquelle il s’était d’ores et déjà accoutumé, s’échappa de la cage à huis clos.</p><p>- C’est mon jouet, il est à moi tu m'entends ?! Tu le touches t’es un homme mort !</p><p>Les vociférations et les coups contre les barreaux s’intensifièrent et, même lorsqu’il pénétra à l’intérieur de la cellule, ceux-ci ne cessèrent guère. Alors seulement il déplaça la lumière rouge sur le prisonnier trois mille deux cent trente-quatre. Son souffle dépité se fit entendre. Pour la première fois, un sentiment de colère, de dégoût, se matérialisa sur ses traits, lui donnant envie de rebrousser chemin afin de tous les éliminer.</p><p>Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait remis en question ses mots concernant le prisonnier : il n’avait jamais été question d’un quelconque il.</p><p>Assise, les bras attachés au-dessus de sa tête où des cheveux gras et pouilleux avaient arrêté de combattre la gravité, un tissu usagé et troué recouvrait partiellement le corps dénudé de la jeune femme. Bizarrement, elle ne dégageait pas la moindre présence. S’il ne l’avait pas sous les yeux, il aurait alors affirmé qu’il était seul dans la cage. S’accroupissant devant elle, il déposa ses doigts sur sa tempe afin de s’assurer qu’elle était toujours en vie et, dans un mécanisme d’autodéfense brisé, un son, à peine audible, s’extirpa de sa gorge asséchée.</p><p>- Pitié…</p><p>Il cessa immédiatement tout contact.</p><p>Malgré le fait qu’elle venait d’explicitement exprimer de la miséricorde, il ne ressentit rien. Pas la moindre émotion. À croire que celles-ci s’en étaient allées depuis bien longtemps. Soupirant de nouveau, il planta le kunai à même le sol et se releva afin de se diriger à l’entrée de la cellule.</p><p>Cela faisait quelques secondes maintenant que les tambourinements contre les barreaux s’étaient estompés et, bien qu’il n’eut pas besoin de les voir pour ressentir leurs présences, la curiosité le poussa quand même devant l’entrée de la geôle quatre-vingt-deux.</p><p>Les vingt Anbu, éparpillés sur les trois étages faisant face au placard à jouet de la section E, le toisèrent.</p><p>- Bande de chiens ! Enlevez-moi ces menottes si vous l’osez !</p><p>Au deuxième étage de la rangée B, dans la cellule numéro vingt-cinq, les trois détenus, partageant l’enfer de celui venant de hurler à pleins poumons, s’écartèrent de sa folie. La seconde qui suivit, une lame fendit l’air et se logea dans la gorge du quadragénaire. L’homme tomba lourdement au sol et se noya dans son propre sang.</p><p>Il observa les ombres dispersées et comprit que l’heure des représailles n’était pas pour aujourd’hui. Cette fois-ci l’effet de surprise n’était pas de son côté et ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Dans un silence parfait, il fit un pas en arrière et, dans un calme tout aussi exemplaire, les Anbu commencèrent à descendre de leur perchoir pour atterrir à sa hauteur.</p><p>Il se retourna alors vers la raison de tout cela et traversa le chemin qui les séparait en un instant. D’un revers de main, il brisa les chaînes qui bloquaient ses poignets avant de la rattraper in extremis dans sa chute. Inspectant sa mine endormie, meurtrie, il la souleva et s’assura de parfaitement la tenir.</p><p>Le plus rapide des membres des forces spéciales se précipita d’un mouvement presque imperceptible à l’intérieur de la cellule rouge, mais fut éjecté en dehors de celle-ci sans ménagement dans une violente bourrasque. La porte rouillée par le temps et l’humidité s’arracha de ses fixations et s’encastra dans la geôle voisine, défonçant le mur et laissant apercevoir une autre entité ayant arrêté de lutter. La tempête passée, plusieurs masques se précipitèrent à l’intérieur de la cellule, vide de toute vie.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aux abords d'un petit village plongé d'un en sommeil profond, une vive lumière, de l’intérieur d’une fenêtre d’un hôtel tout aussi petit, illumina les arbres qui dansaient sous le vent et la pluie. Un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le bâtiment, comme si quelque chose de lourd était soudainement tombé sur le parquet de la chambre dix-sept au deuxième étage.</p><p>Il s’avança vers le seul lit de la chambre et la déposa délicatement sur l’oreiller avant de la recouvrir de l’épaisse couverture beige. Inconsciemment, elle s’enfonça plus profondément sous la couette dans un léger gémissement.</p><p>Immobile devant le sommier, il se contenta de l’observer durant plus d’une minute. Puis, à la suite d’un souffle fatigué, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.</p><p>Légèrement éclairée par la lumière des lampadaires qui longeaient l’allée au travers de la fenêtre de la chambre, il ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et s’aspergea le visage d’eau glacée. Éreinté, il examina ses cernes dans le miroir avant de se rattraper in extremis à la céramique lorsqu’un violent vertige le prit de court. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules tandis que, secouant vigoureusement son visage humide, une forte chaleur grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un sourire nerveux se déforma ses traits. Les effets secondaires commencèrent à se faire ressentir dans les moindres parcelles de son corps.</p><p>D’un mouvement las, il stoppa l’écoulement de l’eau et quitta la salle de bain à l'aide du mur sur lequel il s'appuya pour garder l’équilibre. S’arrêtant un court instant à l’embrasure de la porte, il se décida à traverser la chambre d'une démarche impotente et s’abandonna dans un rictus de douleur sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce.</p><p>L’astre solaire débuta sa révérence à l’horizon sous une pluie battante tandis qu’il la dévisagea une dernière fois. Il écouta ses somniloques et observa le mouvement perpétuel de ses yeux derrière ses paupières closes qui lui dévoilèrent le cauchemar qu’elle traversait.</p><p>Il ne lui avait pas dit. Il aurait dû lui préciser qu’il s’agissait d’une femme. Certaines choses se voulaient plus difficiles à oublier que d’autres.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>- Nous l’avons reçu ce matin.</p><p>Debout au milieu du bureau, Kazunori déposa son attention sur les sept personnes face à lui qui, dès lors, cessèrent toutes discussions. Avec une certaine forme d’admiration et de respect, il observa plus précisément Ōnoki, son Tsuchikage, au centre du groupe. Vieux, de petite taille, les cheveux blancs et un nez bulbeux, celui-ci était assis sur la seule chaise dont disposait le bureau, son fils et sa petite fille à ses côtés.</p><p>Si le Kage et la montagne de muscles de deux mètres qu’était Kitsuchi ne semblaient nullement intéressé par sa personne, mais plus par le visage sur le poste de télévision qu’il avait amené pour l’occasion, Kurosutchi quant à elle le dévisageait sans ciller. À croire qu’il était le responsable de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à expliquer. Et ce fut par ailleurs un miracle que ses premiers mots ne débutèrent pas d’un bégaiement.</p><p>- Ça s’est passé hier soir, indiqua-t-il d’un timbre se voulant le plus respectueux possible. « Un homme a fait exploser les générateurs principaux ainsi que les générateurs auxiliaires de Yariba, avant de s’enfoncer à l’intérieur à l’aide d’un otage. Il a réussi à s’introduire jusqu’à la section E du vingt et unième sous-sol où il est allé forcer la cellule quat… »</p><p>- Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir arrêté avant ? le coupa Kitsuchi.</p><p>Kazunori ne put s’empêcher de déglutir. Réajustant ses lunettes d’une main tremblante, il croisa le regard sévère du Jōnin d’Iwa.</p><p>- Ils… ils ont essayé, mais il a mis hors d’état de nuire quatre membres des forces spéciales à lui tout seul et plus de trente-deux gardes chargés de la surveillance des avant-postes, répondit-il avant de reprendre sous le regard insistant du fils du Tsuchikage. « L’escouade qui a été prévenue de l’attaque a préféré le laisser se piéger de lui-même dans le complexe. »</p><p>- Dans ce cas comment se fait-il qu’il soit parvenu à s’enfuir avec le prisonnier trois mille deux cent trente-quatre ? demanda aussitôt Kurotsuchi, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle était d’ores et déjà au courant de l’histoire.</p><p>Les traits fins aux cheveux courts et noirs, la jeune femme ne l’observait plus. Elle semblait maintenant elle aussi obnubilée par la poste de télévision où, sur l’écran cathodique, se trouvait le visage d’un homme aux cheveux dorées.</p><p>- C’est là que quelque chose s’est produit, répondit Kazunori en appuyant sur le bouton de la télécommande qu’il maintenait dans le creux de sa main depuis son arrivée.</p><p>Tous se turent, voulant savoir quelle était cette chose inattendue ayant joué en la faveur de l’humiliante l’évasion.</p><p>- Désolé pour la qualité de l’image, mais seules les anciennes caméras à batteries portatives ayant pris le relais après la panne ont pu filmer ce qu’il s’est passé.</p><p>La vidéo d’une caméra de surveillance se mit en mode lecture. L’homme, sur les pixels rouges de l’écran, quitta sa position et s’aventura derrière une porte rouillée où un membre des forces spéciales, plus rapide, plus habile, s’introduisit à son tour. La vidéo se brouilla légèrement quand une bourrasque s’extirpa de la geôle, propulsant dans un fracas l’Anbu et la porte de la cellule de l’autre côté de la section.</p><p>- L’avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire incrédule.</p><p>Son rictus se volatilisa au moment où il accusa le visage de toutes les personnes présentes, sauf celui de son Kage.</p><p>Ōnoki ne bougeait pas d’un millimètre. Silencieux et les mains jointes devant son regard plissé, il n’avait toujours pas réussi à détacher son regard de l’écran de télévision.</p><p>- Voir quoi ? demanda un autre homme présent dans la pièce, n’ayant lui rien vu du tout.</p><p>Kazunori relança la vidéo, mais cette fois-ci au ralenti. Comme précédemment, un individu s’engouffra dans la cellule, suivi de près par le membre des forces spéciales d’Iwa qui, une nouvelle fois, se fit éjecter de la pièce dans laquelle il essaya de pénétrer.</p><p>- Là, indiqua-t-il en déposant son doigt sur l’écran au moment même où la rafale balaya la porte ainsi que la vue de l’escouade présente sur les lieux.</p><p>Un flash, ne durant qu’une fraction de seconde sur une vidéo déjà au ralenti, illumina l’intérieur de la cellule, jaunissant les pixels de l’écran.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La douleur de ses poignets ainsi que la raideur de ses bras la sortirent de sa torpeur. Une sensation oubliée, qui mélangeait de la chaleur et de l’apaisement, fit rougir ses paupières endolories.</p><p>À contrecœur, elle tourna son visage à l’opposé de la rassurante tiédeur et ferma ses paupières avec force. Elle parvint par ce simple geste à faire disparaître cette étrange couleur flamboyante afin de retourner dans ce qu’elle désirait le plus : l’obscurité.</p><p>Une douce odeur s’insinua dans ses poumons en parfaite coordination avec ses sourcils, qui se froncèrent inlassablement.</p><p>Elle reprit peu à peu conscience et le sol dur et humide lui parut bien plus moelleux que lors de son dernier éveil. Chose encore plus étrange, l’habituelle fraîcheur présente à chacune de ses pertes de connaissances avait été remplacée par une légère couche de textile qui la recouvrait chaleureusement.</p><p>À cette pensée, elle ouvrit ses yeux avec crainte, et les palpitations de son rythme cardiaque lui arrachent une grimace douleur. D'autres couleurs que le gris terne et le noir se présentèrent alors à son air stoïque. Des teintes dont elle avait oublié le nom.</p><p>Le regard exorbité, la bouche asséchée et entrouverte, elle utilisa le peu d’énergie encore présent en elle et se releva précipitamment dans un second rictus qui dévoila la souffrance de son geste.</p><p>Son cœur, qui martelait maintenant ses tympans, ne fit que la désorienter davantage. Dans un mouvement qu’elle ne contrôla pas, elle plaça la paume de sa main sur la trajectoire des rayons de lumière qui la brûlaient et l'aveuglaient. Alors seulement et du coin de son œil parsemé de vaisseaux éclatés, elle l’aperçut.</p><p>Dans un réflexe, elle referma brutalement ses yeux et abaissa son visage, laissant ainsi la panique prendre le dessus sur ses pensées. Sa respiration se coupa instinctivement afin de lui offrir un silence parfait durant lequel elle s’immobilisa, espérant qu’il disparaisse. Elle fit perdurer son mutisme durant presque une minute entière et se contenta d’écouter l’apaisant silence, avant d’inévitablement l’entendre.</p><p>Elle aurait pu dans un premier temps croire qu’il s’agissait de la sienne, mais compte tenu du manque d’oxygène qui commençait à se faire ressentir à l’intérieur de ses poumons lancinants, elle sut qu’il n’en était rien. La respiration qui lui parvenait ne lui appartenait aucunement. Rouvrant les yeux avec prudence et sans bouger d’un millimètre, elle releva son attention à l’exact endroit où il l’épiait. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte que sa paralysie n’était en rien un choix. Elle n’arrivait tout simplement plus à faire quoi que ce soit. Le simple fait de penser était devenu un supplice.</p><p>Le dos droit et le regard grand ouvert, quelques instants s’écoulèrent sans que la situation évolue, sans qu’elle hydrate ses pupilles. Elle le dévisageait dans le coin de la pièce, et il l’observait en retour. </p><p>Dans une trahison instinctive, elle reprit une bouffée d’air, mais si faiblement qu’elle en resta de marbre. Une petite forme noire à sa droite, sur ce qui semblait être le chevet du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait, attira son regard un instant, avant qu’elle ne le rabatte dans le coin de la pièce.</p><p>- Je pensais que tu te sentirais plus en sécurité si tu l’avais à tes côtés.</p><p>Dans un réflexe, elle attrapa le kunai et le braqua dans le coin de la pièce. Une grimace de douleur déforma à nouveau sur sa figure pâle devant son bras frémissant de douleur.</p><p>Une larme perla le long de sa joue meurtrie, qu’elle essuya d’un revers de main, avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’en était rien. Elle n’avait même pas assez d’eau en elle pour pleurer. À vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’elle avait bu de <em>l’eau</em>.</p><p>Son champ de vision se troubla et rabaissa quelque peu son arme acérée alors qu’elle observa avec étonnement ses poignets. Le fer avait disparu, étrangement remplacé par des bandages.</p><p>Peinant à maintenir ses yeux ouverts, brûlés par la lumière aveuglante de la vitre à sa droite, elle dirigea l’arme vers la porte beige à sa gauche. Le son continu qui émanait de derrière celle-ci et d’où la délicate odeur qui l’avait éveillé s’extirpait, s’estompa sans crier gare. Elle ne l’avait tout simplement pas noté jusqu’au moment où il s’était arrêté.</p><p>Se souvenant de celui qu’elle menaçait une seconde plus tôt, elle rabattit de nouveau l’arme dans le coin de la pièce, puis de nouveau sur la porte, puis de nouveau sur lui, puis sur la porte…</p><p>Menaçant pour une énième fois l’air nullement inquiet, elle fut totalement décontenancée et se plaqua contre le mur froid dans son dos en paniquant quand il éclata dans un nuage de fumée. La porte s’ouvrit, ce qui lui fit rater un battement et mit pour la seconde fois un terme à sa respiration.</p><p>Un goût ferreux se logea dans le fond de sa gorge alors que le portrait craché de celui à l’origine de cette illusion passa devant elle en lui jetant un rapide coup d’œil, apportant dans son sillage une chaleur humide.</p><p>Il traversa la pièce jusqu’à faire face à une commode où, habillé d’un simple pantalon noir, il attrapa un t-shirt de même couleur préalablement déposé dessus afin de s'en habiller. Il se retourna alors dans sa direction et écouta les tintements incessants de l’arme blanche qu’elle maintenait entre ses doigts tremblotants avant d’observer ses poignets où des gouttes de sang tombaient sur le drap immaculé. Dans un soupir, il fit un pas dans sa direction et, prise de panique, elle se recula violemment contre le mur en béton et se cogna l’arrière du crâne dans une autre grimace de douleur. Décidément, cette illusion retranscrivait la souffrance avec une exactitude qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie.</p><p>S’asseyant sur le fauteuil où sa réplique se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, l’illusionniste ébouriffa ses cheveux dorés et humides.</p><p>- Si tu t’en sens capable et si tu n’as pas oublié comment le faire, tu peux toujours essayer de briser ce que tu penses être un Genjutsu, mais je peux t’assurer que rien ne se passera.</p><p>Elle l’observa, abasourdie. Il se jouait d’elle. Il lisait dans ses pensées, cela ne faisait aucun doute et ne faisait qu’appuyer ses dires.</p><p>- Tu as été maintenue prisonnière de Tsuchi durant un peu plus de deux ans, lui expliqua-t-il sans la quitter des yeux. « Et, hier soir, je t’ai libéré. »</p><p>Un silence dont elle en était la seule instigatrice s’installa.</p><p>Non… Non… Non…</p><p>Elle n’avait pas le droit de croire à cette histoire, elle n’avait pas le droit de goûter à l’espoir. C’était quelque chose qu’elle ne désirait plus. Ce qui lui avait fait endurer ce sentiment avait été la pire chose qui lui était arrivée. Pire que tout ce qu’ils lui avaient fait subir. Tout ceci n’était qu’un ramassis de conneries. Jamais un seul homme n’aurait pu la sortir de cet enfer. Jamais. C’était à sens unique, on ne pouvait en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’y penser, ce n’était qu’un mensonge. Un mensonge…</p><p>Déposant sa colère fiévreuse sur la chevelure dorée, elle ne put retenir les larmes invisibles qui la gagnèrent. C'était un monstre, il n’y avait pas pire sensation, pourquoi lui faire ressentir cela ?</p><p>- Calme-toi.</p><p>Sa voix fut aux antipodes de ce qu’il avait extériorisé jusqu’alors. La douceur avait disparu pour se faire remplacer par un timbre sec.</p><p>Du coin de l’œil, elle observa les bandages imbibés de sang qui entouraient ses poignets et déposa sa seule main qui ne menaçait pas le monstre sur son visage. Un rire dérangé et rauque s’extirpa du fond de sa gorge, lui brûlant la trachée. Le voilà qui s’inquiétait pour elle. Jusqu’où irait-il pour finalement la briser une fois de plus ? Sa souffrance était donc si plaisante à observer ?</p><p>- Tu vas aggraver tes blessures si tu continues.</p><p>À la suite du timbre qui résonna dans la chambre, elle fit lentement descendre son regard égaré sur sa poitrine se hissant à chacune de ses respirations haletantes. Son attention continua ainsi de descendre sur son corps parsemé de bandages qui s'empourpraient un peu plus à chacun de ses mouvements. À bout de force et dans une expiration fatiguée, elle abaissa finalement son bras armé sur ses genoux recroquevillés sous la couverture aux tâches écarlates. Un énième silence pesant s’installa alors qu'elle le dévisagea tout du long.</p><p>Trois coups sur la seule porte de la chambre firent repartir son cœur au galop et relevèrent instinctivement sa seule protection acérée dans une poussée d’adrénaline. À la limite de l’épuisement, elle se mit à l’évidence que ceci sonnait le glas de ce merveilleux rêve. Elle connaissait la chanson, un scénario qui les avait amusés de nombreuses fois. Un homme allait rentrer et lui dire d’arrêter de jouer avec elle et d’en finir. L’arc-en-ciel de couleur allait alors redevenir terne et le Genjutsu prendrait fin.</p><p>La lame le suivit dans sa traversée de la pièce jusqu’à s’arrêter sur le couloir qui menait à la porte d’entrée. L’ouverture de celle-ci laissa passer un air frais qui lui arracha un frisson de panique et d’incompréhension. L’illusion n’avait jamais été aussi parfaite.</p><p>Elle entendit une voix féminine, mais ne se concentra pas assez dessus pour comprendre ce qu’ils échangèrent. Le bruit de la porte qui se referma se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard tandis qu'il refit son apparition un plateau en main. Il s’avança vers le lit et elle ne fit qu’un avec le mur dans son dos. Une odeur qu’elle ne pensait jamais ressentir atteignit ses narines et l'obligea à contempler le plateau où un bol de riz ainsi qu’une soupe et du poisson étaient déposés.</p><p>- Mange tant que c’est encore chaud, lui conseilla-t-il d’une voix douce en déposant le plateau sur le drap.</p><p>Elle quitta aussitôt des yeux le péché et elle lui lança un regard incrédule. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait tomber dans un piège aussi grotesque ?</p><p>Il soupira pour la deuxième fois et s’accroupit alors devant le lit. Attrapant les baguettes préalablement collées, il récupéra un morceau de poisson avant de manger du riz et de boire une gorgée de la soupe.</p><p>- Tu vois, il n’y a rien à craindre, lui indiqua-t-il.</p><p>En silence, il reprit sa position initiale sur le fauteuil et l’observa sans un bruit. Tout aussi silencieusement, elle avala la salive pâteuse qui s'était accumulée sans sa bouche.</p><p>Une minute entière s’écoula sans qu’elle fasse le moindre geste. Elle essaya d’apercevoir la ruse dans ses yeux, mais il ne laissa rien transparaitre. Encore une minute plus tard, elle se décida à déposer l’arme à un endroit accessible, sans pour autant le lâcher du regard, et, après qu’encore une de plus se soit écoulée, elle se décolla légèrement du mur afin d’agripper le plateau de bout de ses doigts et de le tirer vers elle. Délaissant les baguettes, elle s’empoigna directement le riz à l’aide de ses mains et l’apporta à sa bouche. Un gémissement de plaisir s’échappa de son être. Le riz terminé, elle s’attaqua aux tranches de poisson cru puis à la soupe avant de finalement redescendre sur terre et comprendre qu’il ne restait plus rien.</p><p>- Tu en veux encore ?</p><p>Elle releva son appétit comblé sans exprimer le moindre mot.</p><p>Il prit son silence pour un non et quitta sa place assise, ce qui eut pour seul effet de provoquer chez elle un énième élan de panique. Elle redéposa sa main sur l’arme qu’elle avait préalablement posée à ses côtés.</p><p>Il se déplaça jusqu'à la commode et l'ouvrit. Puis, se retournant, il déposa une pile de vêtements sur le lit.</p><p>- Tu peux prendre une douche et t’habiller si tu le souhaites. Mais ne mets pas de vêtements si tu sens qu'ils te serrent, cela risquerait de retarder ta guérison, lui conseilla-t-il en se retournant pour fermer le tiroir.</p><p>Elle relâcha la pression qu’elle exerçait sur la lame et le regarda encore une fois d'une mine incrédule, mais cette fois-ci pas pour les mêmes raisons. La commode refermée, il attrapa le plateau et quitta la chambre sans un mot. Aussitôt et dans un réflexe, elle jeta un œil à la fenêtre de la chambre et essaya de trouver une échappatoire. Doucement, l’implacable vérité lui revint en pleine mémoire.</p><p>S’il s’agissait d’un Genjutsu, toutes tentatives seraient inutiles et se résumeraient à essayer de trouver une sortie jusqu’à son réveil. S’il s’agissait de la réalité, chose qui, bien entendu, n’était pas possible, elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas s’enfuir de cette chambre sans passer par la porte d’entrée, où il la rattraperait sans contraintes.</p><p>Pour seule issue, son cerveau la fit observer la salle de bain où une énième chose qu’elle ne pensait jamais revivre l’attendait à bras ouverts.</p><p>Jusqu’où ce mirage pouvait-il aller ?</p><p>Cette question occupa la majeure partie de ses pensées alors qu’elle se déplaça avec difficulté dans la baignoire. Ses larmes se mélangèrent à l'eau brûlante qui entra en contact avec son corps et qui fit reprendre à ses cheveux leur couleur d’antan.</p><p>Elle ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre le carrelage gelé de la cabine de douche. Même quand le craquement du lit dans son dos la fit sursauter et manqua de la faire glisser, elle ne les ouvrit pas. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, sans bouger, à ne rien faire d’autre que d’apprécier le moment avant que ce rêve n’arrive inévitablement à son terme. Une heure, peut-être deux. Mais elle se sentit partir, loin, très loin de cet endroit, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans cette illusion.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Quittant la chambre, il longea le couloir. Tout en surveillant la faible présence qu’elle dégageait, il déposa le plateau dans le meuble encastré à l’intérieur du mur où une multitude d’autres étaient entreposés. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage alors qu’il entendit le robinet de douche s’ouvrir.</p><p>Trois coups sur la vitre dans son dos attirèrent sa curiosité ainsi que ses réflexes qui se déposèrent sur le vide de sa jambe droite. La vision de sa sacoche sur la commode de la chambre lui vint en mémoire alors que son pouls reprit bien rapidement un rythme normal. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait été pris au dépourvu. Il s’était tellement concentré sur elle qu’il ne l’avait pas senti approcher.</p><p>Il combla les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. La brise des balbutiements de l'hiver fit virevolte ses cheveux dorés.</p><p>- Comment m’as-tu trouvé ?</p><p>Le petit batracien vert, mesurant une vingtaine de centimètres et assis devant la vitre ouverte, le dévisagea de ses yeux globuleux.</p><p>- C’est mon travail.</p><p>Sa voix rauque et calme constata avec sa petite taille et, comme à son habitude, le crapaud régurgita un parchemin de couleur bleue.</p><p>Il récupéra le rouleau recouvert de salive et, l'ouvrant d'une seule main, déchiffra le langage codé.</p><p>- Shima-sama s'inquiète, elle se demande quand est-ce que tu vas rentrer, rapporta le petit crapaud sous son manque d’attention, bien trop captivé par ce qu’il était en train de lire.</p><p>- Il est sûr de ce qu’il affirme ? demanda-t-il en mettant en avant le rouleau qu’il tenait fermement dans sa main.</p><p>- Tu n’as qu’à le lui demander par toi-même, conseilla le messager qui plaqua ses pattes l’une contre l’autre. « Je te rappelle que pour des raisons évidentes, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qu’il y a écrit dessus. »</p><p>L’animal tira sa révérence dans un nuage de fumée et ne laissa derrière lui qu'un sentiment exaspéré.</p><p>À la suite de son départ, il referma le rouleau et injecta de son chakra à l'intérieur avant de le jeter au travers de la fenêtre du deuxième étage avant de la refermer. Le papier enroulé n’eut pas le temps de toucher le sol en contrebas qu’il se fit consumer par les flammes. Il reprit sa marche et s’arrêta devant un distributeur de boissons. Y insérant plusieurs pièces, il appuya sur un des nombreux boutons de la machine qui se mit en route.</p><p>- J’ai entendu des bruits étranges hier soir provenant de votre chambre jeune homme, s’éleva la voix d’une femme dans son dos, réclamant son attention. « Je ne sais pas à quoi ces vêtements vous ont servi, mais sachez une chose, dans cet établissement, nous n’acceptons pas ce genre de filles. »</p><p>Il resta de marbre, comme s’il n'avait pas entendu les insinuations de la gérante de l'hôtel, avant d’attraper les deux bouteilles qu’il venait d’acheter et de continuer son chemin. Arrivé devant la porte dix-sept, il l’ouvrit sous l'attention de l'autre côté de corridor et s’engouffra dedans en silence.</p><p>L'écoulement dans la baignoire lui parvint, longeant le mur, il s’arrêta à l’embrasure de la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. Son regard empli de miséricorde se déposa sur l’eau ruisselant le long du corps parcouru de cicatrices et amaigri, décollant inévitablement les bandages qui n'avaient pas terminé de la soigner.</p><p>Il détourna finalement son regard indiscret et déposa les deux bouteilles sur le meuble à sa gauche. Il s'avança ensuite vers le lit défait et se laissa tomber dessus. Soufflant sa fatigue passagère alors que le sommier craqua sous son poids, il ressentit sa peur sous le jet d'eau, mais, trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper, il se contenta de fermer ses paupières. Bercé par le bruit de l’eau qui s'écroulait dans la baignoire, il se perdit dans ses songes afin d'essayer, ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, d’oublier ses soucis.</p><p>
  <em>À genoux et à bout de souffle, son regard apeuré se déposa sur le sourire ornant le visage écarlate de son maitre. Un mouvement dans son champ de vision l’obligea à le quitter des yeux le temps d’une inspiration pour l’épier, lui, à l’origine de tout. Il hurla sa faiblesse lorsque la main blanchâtre s’éleva dans les airs pour menacer celui lui ayant tout appris, mais rien ne fit. Son air fou bifurqua entre toutes les personnes face à lui, avant de s’arrêter sur le sourire heureux qu’il lui adressa, en disant plus que n’importe quel mot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une impulsion sonore et un souffle chaud balayèrent la plupart de ses sens pour seulement lui laisser observer l’endroit où il se trouvait imploser dans une déflagration sans fumée. Les pupilles dilatées, grandes ouvertes, il perdit son libre arbitre. Ces mêmes dilatées pupilles prirent une couleur cramoisie et furent suivies par l’ascension de son corps flageolant. Le seul dieu des environs, entouré de ses apôtres, plaça sa main blanchâtre face à son visage impassible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le nom d’un démon millénaire s’éleva dans l’atmosphère saturée de poussière. Il fit un pas vers l’être immortel. Puis un autre, suivi d’un autre et encore un. Des sphères orangées et instables se matérialisèrent dans ses mains et illuminèrent les sinistres environs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La voix divine tonna sa punition et le sol s’affaissa sous ses pieds.</em>
</p><p>Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux en même temps que l’afflux d’adrénaline dans ses muscles qui se contractèrent. Les courbes du lit n’eurent pas le temps de se remettre de sa disparition qu’il glissa sur les carreaux humides de la salle de bain et attrapa de justesse sa tête à quelques centimètres du sol.</p><p>Il la souleva, trempée et inconsciente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nuit blanche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Nuit blanche</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>De fortes nausées l’obligèrent à s’extirper du délicieux rêve semblant l’avoir bercé une grande partie de la nuit. </p><p>Ouvrant ses paupières en étirant doucement son être couvert de bandage, son attention encore somnolente se déposa sur la faible lumière émise par la pleine lune au travers de la fenêtre et des rideaux blancs, obstruant quelque peu la vue extérieure à la chambre.</p><p>La mine obnubilée par le mouvement perpétuel des branches au travers de la vitre, elle essaya de se remémorer ce qu’elle venait tout juste de rêver, en vain. Seules des réminiscences d’iris cramoisis s’imposèrent à ses pensées, la forçant à vigoureusement secouer la tête afin de les chasser. Accompagnée de courbatures lui déformant les traits, elle fit légèrement remonter son corps le long de l’oreiller, espérant ainsi ne pas céder à l’irrépressible envie de se rendormir.</p><p>Cela faisait maintenant huit réveils qu’elle se trouvait dans cette chambre bordant une immense forêt, et tout ce qu’elle se contentait de faire, à part manger les plats qu’il lui amenait et se réveiller entre deux sommeils qu’elle soupçonnait d’être agités, se résumait à se laver quand l’envie lui prenait.</p><p>Finalement, et après mûre réflexion, hormis le dernier point rien n’avait changé.</p><p>Elle referma avec force ses paupières en plaquant brusquement l’arrière de sa tête contre l’oreiller, et parvint, non sans une horrible douleur au niveau de la nuque, à chasser cette horrible introspection.</p><p>Il ne fallait pas qu’elle pense à ce genre de chose. Car, lorsque sa conscience se plongeait dans ces pensées, lui faisant remonter des souvenirs qu’elle voulait oublier, il lui rappelait qu’elle devait se reposer.</p><p>C’était presque devenu une habitude. Elle ne savait pas comment il s’y prenait, comment il parvenait à lire en elle, mais sa voix flegmatique s’élevait à chaque fois que ses pensées divaguées sur des sujets qui la bouleversaient.</p><p>Mettant un terme à son questionnement sous le silence pesant, ses sourcils se froncèrent inlassablement. Son air égaré se déposa sur le lustre noir accroché au plafond blanc juste au-dessus du lit avant qu’elle ne finisse par relever sa tête endolorie. Elle essaya de croiser son regard dans la chambre, mais ne rencontra que la pénombre. L’appréhension d’être seule accabla presque immédiatement son rythme cardiaque.</p><p>Son souffle aux arrêts se déposa tout d’abord sur le fauteuil en cuir marron dans le coin de la pièce, l’endroit qu’il semblait le plus affectionner, étant donné qu’il y passait le plus clair de son temps. Mais, malgré le fait que lors de ses huit derniers réveils, il s’était trouvé assis dessus, cette fois-ci, le sofa se trouvait vide de toute considération.</p><p>Le tambourinement de son cœur battant la chamade se répercuta inévitablement dans ses tympans et, déglutissant, elle s’appuya plus posément sur le matelas à l’aide de ses coudes recouverts d’un pull noir bien trop grand.</p><p>Ses pupilles se déplacèrent ensuite vers la salle de bain, éteinte et fermée, où aucune odeur ni chaleur ne semblaient se dégager. Se rendant à l’évidence qu’il ne s’y trouvait pas non plus, elle se mit à examiner les moindres recoins de la chambre, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite et de manière frénétique, sans parvenir à combler ses attentes.</p><p>L’angoissante vérité fit naitre en elle un frisson d’incompréhension.</p><p>Il n’était pas là.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée dans cette chambre, elle était seule. Et malgré le fait qu’elle essayait de ne pas y songer, elle ne faisait que cela.</p><p>Seule.</p><p>Une crainte qu’elle ne voulut pas reconnaitre s’insinua en elle et ses pensées débutèrent un rituel malsain, se caractérisant par l’imagination loufoque d’un scénario dont elle connaissait la seule et unique conclusion.</p><p>Une conclusion qu’elle avait vécu à tellement de reprises ces trois dernières années qu’elle avait arrêté de compter.</p><p>De lutter.</p><p>Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque la peur la fit se rabattre sous le drap, qu’une pensée rassurante, parmi tant d’autres se voulant malveillantes, parvint à quelque peu la calmer.</p><p>Peut-être qu’il faisait cela depuis le début. Peut-être bien qu’il s’absentait de temps en temps, elle ne s’en était tout simplement pas rendu compte jusqu’ici. Après tout s’était la première fois qu’elle se réveillait en pleine nuit.</p><p>Refermant ses pupilles à l’intérieur de la bulle de chaleur que produisait la couette, elle ne sut pas combien de temps s’écoula entre son intempestif réveil, ses réflexions aussi stupides qu’inutiles, et le cliquetis de la poignée de porte à peine audible, mais, comme si elle n’avait attendu que cela, celui-ci la fit instinctivement sursauter sous le drap.</p><p>Dans un premier temps paralysée par la crainte, elle parvint néanmoins à doucement retirer le réconfortant tissu de son champ de vision. Encore une fois, ses réflexions la plongèrent dans le tourment.</p><p>Les nausées étaient toujours présentes, ainsi que l’astre lunaire ne semblant pas avoir bougé d’un millimètre dans le ciel étoilé.</p><p>Marquant un temps d’arrêt à la suite de cette pensée, son esprit resta comme figé sur ce dernier détail. Mais le bruit de la porte qui se referma lui fit aussitôt oublier cette étrange sensation parcourant son corps.</p><p>Ce fut en cet instant d'incompréhension qu'une inquiétante réflexion refit son apparition.</p><p>Aucun courant d’air frais n’avait balayé la chambre, contrairement à toutes les fois où l’entrée avait été ouverte.</p><p>Comme si on avait entendu son étonnement, un vent frais et retardataire l’atteignit, apportant une forte odeur à la fois humide et suffocante qui, accompagnée par les bruits de pas émanant du couloir, mit instantanément ses pensées sous silence.</p><p>Elle resta là, les yeux exorbités et accrochés sur l’embrasure du couloir, faiblement éclairée par l’astre lunaire et les lampadaires illuminant la rue bordant l’hôtel, à chercher du regard quelque chose qu’elle ne voulait aucunement apercevoir.</p><p>À son grand soulagement, les pas récalcitrants s’estompèrent sans que leur propriétaire ne montre le bout de son nez. Ce qui, après réalisation, n’eut d’autre effet que de complètement la tétaniser de la tête aux pieds.</p><p>Sa respiration s’arrêta tandis que la déambulation se rejoua entre deux de ses pensées effrayées, en boucle, espérant qu’à chaque fin de cycle, il fasse son apparition.</p><p>Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir la rassurer.</p><p>Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent sans que la chambre émette le moindre son. Le silence semblait irréel tant son raisonnement, continuant de lui imaginer des choses de plus en plus horribles, se montrait aussi bruyant qu’insistant.</p><p>Dans un réflexe qu’elle ne soupçonnait pas, son corps virevolta vers la fenêtre avant même qu’un éclair illumine la pièce, suivi de près par un grondement assourdissant brisant la quiétude venant tout juste de se réinstaller. Comme elle l’avait imaginé, la pluie s’abattit alors sur les carreaux de la chambre, complétant ainsi le tableau morbide.</p><p>Une panique qu’elle ne pouvait expliquer fit légèrement trembler ses jambes sous la couette et, se plaquant avec force contre le mur chaud dans son dos, elle observa successivement le fauteuil et le couloir. Un autre grondement étouffa le bruit de sa panique.</p><p>Sa respiration devenue saccadée se fit toute petite, à la limite de l’inaudible, et elle se figea tout bonnement contre la paroi en béton. Ses pupilles dilatées balayèrent son champ de vision, avant de finalement revenir avec hésitation sur la salle de bain où, dans l’embrasure de la porte entrouverte, une silhouette, baignant dans la pénombre, l’observait.</p><p>Le tonnerre tonna de nouveau son mécontentement, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne sursauta aucunement.</p><p>Le temps sembla se figer, seule sa poitrine se soulevant de manière agitée sous ses yeux statiques parvint à lui indiquer le contraire. Même ses pensées ne voulaient pas se plier à ses supplications.</p><p>Non, son problème était tout autre.</p><p>Son corps tout entier avait arrêté de lui obéir. Elle voulait hurler, mais aucun son ne s’extirpait de sa bouche, et malgré qu’elle veuille partir loin d’ici, elle ne parvenait pas à se décoller du lit.</p><p>Elle ne maitrisait plus rien, tout ce que son corps et son esprit lui permettaient de faire se résumait à dévisager la silhouette l’observant dans la salle de bain. Et à sa plus grande crainte, celle-ci semblait, tout comme elle, se contenter de cette formalité.</p><p>La porte débuta sa lente ouverture dans un silence parfait en coordination parfaite de ses muscles, écoutant finalement la moindre de ses pensées.</p><p>Se décollant du mur froid aussi vite qu’elle le put sous sa terreur grandissante, elle se jeta littéralement du lit en tombant lourdement à la renverse sur le sol. Dans une grimace de douleur, elle rampa difficilement sur le plancher à l'aide de ses avant-bras.</p><p>Tremblante de la tête au pied, son dos percuta inévitablement un second mur, juste en dessous de la fenêtre faisant face au couloir et à la salle de bain, alors qu’elle scruta la silhouette, debout, de l’autre côté du lit.</p><p>Longeant celui-ci, puis la commode, dans une démarche lente, presque interminable, l’ombre à forme humaine se mit à tapoter, du bout de ses doigts gantés, le meuble en bois, reproduisant avec exactitude les battements de son cœur frappant avec entrain sa cage thoracique.</p><p>- Tu m’as manqué.</p><p>Cette voix… d’horribles souvenirs enterrés émergèrent dans son esprit, laissant échapper une larme le long de sa joue meurtrie.</p><p>Derrière la peur et l’appréhension qu’elle ressentit à ce moment précis, une note d’espoir lui vint en mémoire, mettant étrangement un terme aux tapotements.</p><p>Son optimisme se transforma instantanément en questionnement lorsqu’une douce chaleur, faisant preuve de délicatesse, engloba partiellement les phalanges de sa main droite effleurant le plancher.</p><p>Rapportant celle-ci à son visage, elle observa, stoïque et blafarde, le liquide écarlate dégoulinait de sa paume sur son avant-bras avec une fascination déconcertante. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, son regard remonta la coulée bordeaux afin d’en connaitre son origine.</p><p>Il se déposa inéluctablement sur le fauteuil marron dans le coin de la pièce et tout ce qu’elle était en train de traverser devint immédiatement dérisoire.</p><p>Les tremblements incessants de ses jambes recouvertes de bandage se dissipèrent, emportant avec eux la peur l’ayant submergé, ainsi que sa conscience, devenue spectatrice de ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. </p><p>Elle examina minutieusement sa gorge tranchée sous son visage parsemé d’hémoglobine. Ses pupilles dilatées, grandes ouvertes et figées dans le temps, semblant l’observer. La cascade de sang qui, s’extirpant de sa trachée et s’écoulant sans un bruit le long de son bras ballant contre l’accoudoir, parvenait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au parquet.</p><p>La respiration coupée, la bouche asséchée et entrouverte, tout comme l’étaient ses yeux, elle se laissa aller contre le mur dans son dos vibrant au gré des rafales extérieures.</p><p>- Tu pensais vraiment réussir ?</p><p>Son regard médusé se déplaça vers la silhouette afin d’observer, dans la main de celle-ci, l'arme écarlate pointée dans sa direction.</p><p>- Tu pensais vraiment que ce serait aussi facile ?</p><p>Immobile face aux bourdonnements des paroles, elle contempla de manière satisfaite le liquide tiède sur ses phalanges, sans parvenir à comprendre un traître mot.</p><p>Ce ne fut que lorsque la main gantée attrapa son poignet, lui retirant inévitablement la vue du sang, qu’un hurlement de rage s’extirpa de son être et qu’elle se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Mais, d’un simple revers percutant sa mâchoire, toute l’adrénaline venant de s’injecter en elle retourna à sa place.</p><p>S’agrippant plus fermement à son avant-bras, la poigne l’envoya valdinguer sur le lit avec une facilité déconcertante. La seconde qui suivit, allongée sur le dos, un suffocant poids se plaqua contre son corps, l’immobilisant complètement.</p><p>Dans une horrible caresse, les phalanges glacées déplacèrent ses cheveux recouvrant sa nuque afin de laisser entendre une profonde dans le creux de son oreille.</p><p>- Tu sens bon aujourd’hui. Tu as pris une douche ?</p><p>L’emprise sur son corps la maintenant immobile se relâcha, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle n’en avait plus la force, plus l’envie.</p><p>Arrêtant même de raisonner, elle se contenta d’observer le lustre blanc accroché au plafond noir, inerte, tout comme elle.</p><p>Tout n’avait été qu’illusion. Un mensonge. Ils s’étaient joués d’elle, une fois de plus, et elle y avait bêtement cru. Ils avaient réussi à faire renaitre l’espoir en elle, afin de la briser de nouveau. Elle voulait juste que tout s’arrête.</p><p>Tout.</p><p>Quelque chose tira sur ses chevilles et, n’essayant pas de savoir de quoi il s’agissait, elle se laissa entraîner au bord du lit. La poigne l’agrippa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci elle s'attaqua à sa gorge et déplaça son champ de vision, l’obligeant à regarder le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.</p><p>Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien, et dévisagea avec insistance son visage ensanglanté l’observant en retour, où qu’elle soit, quoi qu’on lui fasse. Elle ne savait pas à quand remonter sa dernière bouffée d’air, mais, miraculeusement, l'emprise sur sa trachée l’empêcha de goûter instinctivement à l’oxygène.</p><p>Ses paupières se fermèrent et, recrachant les dernières molécules d’air dans ses poumons, elle se sentit partir. Loin de cette chambre, loin de cette souffrance, loin de ce cauchemar.</p><p>La pression sur sa gorge se fit moins présente, moins réelle, jusqu’à complètement disparaître, et ce fut à cet instant précis qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait jamais existée.</p><p>Son corps se cambra violemment et, possédée par une force dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l’existence, elle se redressa dans un sursaut, haletante et recouverte de sueur, et examina la pièce sans voir grand-chose, complètement paniquée.</p><p>De sa seule main libre, elle agrippa ses cheveux humides en se touchant partiellement le front et essaya de se souvenir de ce qui l’avait mis dans cet état. Des centaines d’images, émotions, sensation lui revinrent en mémoire, s’entrechoquèrent, s’amalgamèrent, avant de complètement disparaître. Ne laissant rien derrière hormis un visage dont elle voulait oublier l’existence. Le cœur palpitant sous sa poitrine en manque d’oxygène, elle se rendit à l’évidence qu’elle ne s’en souvenait déjà plus.</p><p>La délicate chaleur englobant sa main droite, qu’elle n’avait pas remarquée jusqu’alors, se retira doucement, lui arrachant ainsi un énième élan de panique. Relevant son visage, elle examina le sien ainsi que l’aboutissement de son mouvement de recul.</p><p>Ce fut à son tour d’en émettre un, mais son rabattement, pris au dépourvu, fut plus revêche et, contrairement au simple recul de son bras, sa retraite à elle fut empreinte de crainte et se résuma par l’éloignement maladif de son corps percutant le mur en béton dans son dos. Ce mur qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien et dont l’exacte fraîcheur lui fit comme une piqûre de rappel concernant la fragilité de son corps.</p><p>- Désolé.</p><p>Le calme ancré dans sa voix la fit légèrement sursauter. Car, malgré le fait qu’elle l’avait longuement dévisagé de ses pupilles dilatées, elle ne s’était aucunement attendue à le voir parler. Étant donné que, tout comme elle, il ne le faisait que rarement. Chose dont elle lui était reconnaissante.</p><p>Elle ne put néanmoins pas cacher sa surprise se dessinant sur son visage tandis qu’elle examina sa position assise sur le lit, à seulement quelques centimètres de ses pieds sous la couette, lui qui d’habitude se contentait du fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.</p><p>Ne trouvant aucune réponse logique à ses questions et arrêtant de l’observer, sa curiosité descendit sur les bandages recouvrant son poignet déposé sur l’oreiller, où une étrange sensation continuait de se répandre à l’intérieur de son corps.</p><p>Rapportant son regard sur le sien ne s’étant pas arrêté de l’observer, elle comprit la raison de cette délicate tiédeur continuant de caresser sa main droite. Il lui avait insufflé de son chakra afin de la sortir de son sommeil.</p><p>Avait-il été si agité que cela ?</p><p>Une autre chose étrange qu’elle remarqua en déglutissant péniblement fut son manque de présence. Il ne dégageait pas cette rassurante aura le caractérisant tant. Comme si une partie de lui n’était pas vraiment là, comme si… il manquait quelque chose.</p><p>- J’ai dû m’absenter.</p><p>Son regard continuant de surmonter le sien s’illumina de surprise alors que les lèvres lui faisant face se refermèrent inexorablement à la suite de sa révélation.</p><p>Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraitre, il venait une fois de plus de lire dans ses pensées. Sans faire le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe, seulement en posant son regard sur elle. C’était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il ne pouvait s’agir que d’un mirage. Comme cela s’était produit à de nombreuses reprises, un homme allait rentrer dans la chambre et lui dire d’arrêter de jouer avec elle et d’en finir, qu’ils n’avaient plus le temps.</p><p>Il soupira lourdement en fermant ses paupières, exprimant sa frustration passagère.</p><p>- Pourquoi continuer de te tourmenter ainsi ?</p><p>Le calme dans le timbre de sa voix avait tout bonnement disparu, se faisant remplacer par une pointe d’agacement, et c’était compréhensible. S’il parvenait réellement à lire en elle, comme il venait de le démontrer une fois de plus, alors il devait certainement être tout aussi aliéné qu’elle l’était en cet instant.</p><p>Pourquoi continuait-elle de se tourmenter ainsi ? La réponse était tout aussi simple que la question. Parce qu’elle le voulait. La peur que tout ceci soit faux la terrifiait suffisamment pour l’empêcher de faire la moindre tentative qui résulterait par la sortie de cette illusion. Elle ne voulait pas que ce rêve se termine. Ne pas savoir s’il s’agissait d’une illusion ou de la pure réalité la rassurer suffisamment pour garder en elle le peu d’espoir qui lui restait. Car, ce simple sentiment lui indiquant qu’il y aurait un lendemain, était tout ce qu’elle possédait. Elle savait très clairement ce que cela faisait de le perdre et elle ne voulait pas que cela lui arrive de nouveau. Alors oui, si elle devait choisir, elle choisirait le tourment au désespoir. </p><p>Il soupira une seconde fois.</p><p>- On part demain, tu te rendras bien assez vite compte que tout ceci t’arrive réellement.</p><p>Sa curiosité se démultiplia et le fait que tout ceci ne soit qu’une hallucination s’effaça complètement de ses pensées le temps d’une inspiration.</p><p>Lui reprocher de ne pas lui avoir demandé son avis sur son envie de bouger de cet endroit ne lui effleura aucunement l’esprit, non. Tout ce qu’elle désirait en cet instant était de savoir où elle se trouverait demain. Une autre chambre ? Une forêt ? Un lac ? Une ville ? Il y avait tant de possibilités qu’elle ne put toutes les imaginer.</p><p>Jusqu’où ce Genjutsu pouvait-il bien aller ?</p><p>Face à son silence, alors qu’elle venait de penser à son désir de savoir où ils se trouveraient demain, elle haussa un sourcil en le dévisageant une énième fois. Ne l’avait-il pas entendu ?</p><p>Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il déplaça son attention sur la fenêtre de la chambre, scrutant les pénombres d’une nuit paisible, qu’elle comprit.</p><p>Recroquevillant ses jambes dénuées de vêtements sur son buste, elle parvint, pour la première fois, à inverser les rôles et à comprendre la moindre de ses pensées. Cette fois-ci, il ne devinerait pas ses tourments. Si elle voulait connaitre la réponse, il fallait qu’elle le lui demande de vive voix.</p><p>Elle déglutit, mais ne dit rien et, à cet instant précis, elle le détestait plus que quiconque. Et le sourire satisfait venant de se dessiner sous sa chevelure dorée ne fit que décupler sa colère.</p><p>Prise d’une envie irrépressible qu’elle regretterait si elle ne la comblait pas, elle ouvrit la bouche, attirant inévitablement son attention, tout aussi curieuse que la sienne.</p><p>Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait entendu sa propre voix, allait-elle la reconnaitre ?</p><p>À son grand désarroi malgré la conviction qu’elle y mit, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et aucun son ne s’extirpa de ses lèvres. Elle crut, lorsque le sourire pointé dans sa direction s’effaça subitement pour se faire remplacer par un air impassible, qu’elle l’avait déçu. Mais il n’en était rien. L’expression qui venait de subitement s’abattre sur son visage n’avait rien à voir avec son échec.</p><p>La vitre de la seule fenêtre de la chambre sur sa droite vola en éclat et laissa passer au travers de ses rideaux blancs un objet aiguisé qui se planta dans un bruit sourd dans le parquet.</p><p>Immobile, elle observa l’objet, petit, sombre, ressemblant étrangement à une arme qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle examina ensuite le morceau de papier accroché à celui-ci, crépitant de mille feux sous les débris de verre s’éclatant sur le sol.</p><p>Elle n’essaya pas de savoir qui l’avait envoyé, ou pourquoi, elle connaissait déjà la réponse à ces questions. Tout ce que ses réflexions parvinrent à lui indiquer à cet instant se résuma à ; une, peut-être deux ?</p><p>Il ne lui restait qu’une seule seconde à vivre, là, maintenant. Le parchemin allait exploser et tout emporter dans son sillage, la chambre, elle, lui… lui. Il avait senti le danger bien avant elle, bien avant que le kunai ne fasse une entrée fracassante dans la chambre.</p><p>Ses pupilles remontèrent la pièce aussi vite qu’elles le purent et se déposèrent maladroitement sur l’endroit du lit qu’il avait occupé jusqu’alors, afin de se rendre compte qu’il n’était plus là. Un nuage de fumée éphémère se répandait d’ores et déjà dans la chambre à l’exact endroit de sa disparition.</p><p>Il l’avait abandonné. Il l’avait laissée seule face à une situation qu’elle ne pouvait maitriser.</p><p>Observant avec effroi les flammes sur le parchemin entamer le sceau de détonation qui allait libérer la déflagration scellée à l’intérieur, elle ferma ses paupières aussi fortement que possible, espérant que cela atténuerait la douleur, et, écoutant mélodieusement ses derniers battements de cœur, attendit.</p><p>Attendit encore.</p><p>Une seconde passa, peut-être deux, sans qu’elle ressente ou entende quoi que ce soit.</p><p>Elle ouvrit un œil et, n’y voyant pas grand-chose, ouvrit le second, pour finalement frissonner d’incompréhension lorsqu’un vent frais s’insinua à l’intérieur de son pull bien trop grand.</p><p>Sans comprendre, elle observa son expression à la fois rassurée et exaspérée alors qu’il la déposa de ses mains chaudes contre un mur râpeux. D’un geste rapide, il retira la cape en soie qu'il portait et le déposa sur ses jambes tremblotantes et dénudées.</p><p>Nullement inquiétée par le choc de température qu’elle venait juste de subir, elle se surprit à scruter le moindre de ses mouvements sur la soie sur ses jambes. Avec délicatesse et prenant soin de ne pas la toucher, il recouvrit le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau à l’air libre. Puis, accroupi à seulement trente centimètres de son visage, il éleva son regard anxieux sur le sien.</p><p>- Tu vas bien ?</p><p>Sa question resta en suspens durant plusieurs secondes avant que, non sans mal, tant le fait de répondre lui était devenu étranger, elle n’acquiesce.</p><p>Son mouvement rectiligne lui fit perdre de vue mes iris azur et fit vagabonder son admiration sur la voute céleste illuminant de son drap mielleux le ciel étoilé.</p><p>Elle resta là, pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, à ne rien faire d’autre que de compter les étoiles clignotantes, alors qu’il se contenta en retour d’observer le reflet de sa bonne santé dans ses pupilles émerveillées.</p><p>Sa curiosité la fit ensuite descendre le long de la cime d’un arbre couvrant en partie le ciel, tandis qu'elle se rendit à compte que le mur râpeux dans son dos n’en était pas vraiment un. Mais qu’il s’agissait de l’écorce d’un immense pin surplombant une forêt luxuriante.</p><p>Arrivée sur la terre ferme, son attention se déposa sur son air inquiet continuant de l’épier, avant de monter sur ses cheveux en bataille, comme s’il venait tout juste de braver la plus violente des tempêtes.</p><p>Jetant un coup d’œil au tissu qu’il venait tout juste de lui déposer dessus, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de stupeur.</p><p>Était-ce… de la neige ?</p><p>Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à toucher de ses doigts hésitants l’une des nombreuses pellicules blanches présentes sur la cape noire, le vrombissement d’une explosion se déplaçant à la vitesse du son à des kilomètres de leurs positions la fit tressaillir, elle et sa compréhension.</p><p>- Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.</p><p>Elle éleva à nouveau son regard sur le sien, mais n’eut nullement le temps de le croiser. À peine avait-il prononcé ses paroles, qu’il s’était volatilisé pour ne rien laisser derrière lui, hormis un verre présent à ses pieds, contenant, aux vues de l’odeur et de vapeur qu’il dégageait, un thé venant tout juste d’être préparé.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Observant l’enseigne recouverte de neige valdinguant au gré du vent et accrochée sur la façade en piteux état d’un l’établissement encore ouvert, un chuchotement presque imperceptible, relatant le nom de celle-ci, s’échappa de ses lèvres asséchées par le froid glacial de cette nuit de pleine lune.</p><p>- Ichidome.</p><p>Expirant dans une éparse fumée blanche la fatigue du voyage l’ayant amené dans ce lieu reculé, il s’aventura au travers du duvet de neige, le séparant de l’entrée, et poussa d’un revers de la main les portes battantes et résilientes de la taverne afin de s’engouffrer d’un pas soulagé à l’intérieur.</p><p>Le revirement de température, dans un premier temps chaleureux, mais devenant bien vite étouffant, le heurta si violemment, qu’il perdit le fil de ses pensées une fraction de seconde, avant que son regard ne soit inévitablement attiré par le mur en pierre lui faisant face, où, encastrée à l’intérieur de celui-ci, une cheminée crépitait de mille feux.</p><p>Les doubles vantaux de bois qu’il avait préalablement poussé se refermèrent en fracas dans son dos, mettant définitivement un terme à toutes les conversations jusqu’alors audible et plongeant la suffocante pièce dans un mutisme exemplaire. Une multitude de faciès aussi déconcertés que surpris le considérèrent en le dévisageant sans aucune gêne, se moquant allégrement de son accoutrement qui, il allait sans dire, n’était pas conseillé pour traverser la région.</p><p>Une épaisse cape noire en soie sans manches attachée à hauteur de son buste et déposée sur ses épaules en guise de seule réelle protection contre le froid, il était habillé d’un manteau gris clair et plus fin, qui, au niveau de son cou, laissait apparaitre un col noir recouvrant la moitié de sa nuque. Son pantalon, noir lui aussi, et seulement visible au niveau de ses tibias, là où l’épaisse cape camouflant la quasi-totalité de son corps s’arrêtait, laissait apparaitre des bandages enveloppant le bas de ses jambes et reliant le tout à des chaussures noires ouvertes sur l’extrémité de ses pieds.</p><p>S’avançant vers le feu incandescent en ouvrant partiellement son manteau sous les regards à la fois attentifs et condescendants de la plupart des personnes présentes, il arqua ses bras en direction des flammes, essayant d’oublier ne serait-ce que quelques secondes le vent glacial secouant avec entrain les volets de la taverne.</p><p>- Je peux vous être utile, monsieur ? lui demanda une voix dans son dos, l’obligeant à quitter des yeux quelques instants les flammes afin d’observer une jeune femme devant avoir la vingtaine, lui souriant aimablement. « Nous n’avons plus aucune chambre de libre, je suis désolée, mais je peux vous préparer une délicieuse soupe et un thé bien chaud, qui, je suis sûre, vous revigoreront jusqu’à votre prochaine escale. »</p><p>- Je vous remercie, un thé fera l’affaire.</p><p>Ce simple échange, avec ce qui semblait être la gérante de la taverne, suffit à faire redescendre la tension dans la pièce. Les conversations reprirent leurs cours, alors que la brise fraîche qu’avait engendrée son entrée fut étouffée par l’intense chaleur de la cheminée.</p><p>Fouillant rapidement du regard l’établissement, son attention s’arrêta sur la raison de sa présence dans ce lieu. Attablée sur sa droite au fond de la pièce, elle se délectait de la fameuse soupe dont la jeune tavernière venait de lui parler.</p><p>Tout en traversant d’un pas léger la distance les séparant, ne voulant attirer l’attention plus qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait, il croisa inévitablement l’air hagard des deux hommes accoudés au bar, une main posée sur un verre à l’odeur pestilentielle, et l’autre, sur le pommeau de leur katana, fermement accroché à leur ceinture et leur veste, arborant les couleurs de leur pays.</p><p>Détachant son regard des deux hommes continuant de l’épier du coin de l’œil, il tira le plus silencieusement possible une chaise en bois collée à une table, où un homme, approchant la trentaine et ne semblant toujours pas avoir remarqué sa présence, se délectait de son repas.</p><p>Habillé d’un pantalon et un pull noir ainsi que d’une écharpe blanche, contrastant parfaitement avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux marron, il apporta une cuillère à sa bouche, avant de finalement lever son regard couleur châtaigne et de <em>le </em>dévisager à son tour.</p><p>- Seulement trois jours, huit heures, et quarante-deux minutes de retard, fit-il remarquer en observant brièvement la montre accrochée à son poignet. « J’ai bien cru que tu y étais resté… À <em>vrai</em> dire, j’étais sur le point de commencer à écrire mon discours pour tes obsèques, si tant est que ton corps ait été retrouvé. »</p><p>Avec un léger sourire présent sur son visage, il s’assit sur la chaise en bois et, épuisé, se laissa aller contre celle-ci qui craqua sous son poids.</p><p>- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Sakutarō.</p><p>Continuant de savourer sa soupe chaude, l'homme déposa délicatement sa cuillère sur la table. Puis, nerveux en s’essuyant la bouche à l’aide d’un chiffon, le scruta de nouveau.</p><p>- Alors ? Elle est en vie ?</p><p>Aucunement étonné par sa question, comme s’il l’avait vu arriver bien avant qu’il ne le lui pose, il ne répondit néanmoins pas tout de suite. Le dévisageant dans un premier temps en se demandant quelle était la raison de cette question, étant donné qu’il lui avait envoyé un message quelques jours auparavant signifiant très clairement le fait qu’il était au courant de la situation, son humeur vacillante resta comme suspendue sur la formulation de sa phrase.</p><p>- Oui, elle l’est.</p><p>Sa réponse, plus sèche qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, fit quelque peu rehausser les sourcils du trentenaire attablé face à lui, qui, arborant une expression étonnée, le toisa.  </p><p>- En quoi cela aurait-il eu de l’importance ? Même si je te l’avais dit, tu y serais allé <em>n’est</em>-ce pas ?</p><p>Face au silence se répercutant sur sa question, montrant de par ce fait qu’il avait vu juste, un sourire se dessina inexorablement sur le visage de l’autre côté de la</p><p>- Dans ce cas, cela n’en est pas un, conclut-il en haussant des épaules, avant de pointer sa cuillère dans sa direction. « Et puis, je suis persuadé qu’elle réussira… à moins-ce qu’elle n’ait déjà refusé de le faire, ce qui dans ce cas n’a rien avoir avec moi. Je veux dire, connaitre son existence était déjà un exploit en soi, mais connaitre son esprit, ça, c’est ton domaine. »</p><p>Un soupir qu’il ne put retenir s’échappa de son être, alors que l’homme assis face à lui sourit de plus belle.</p><p>Décidément, il parlait beaucoup trop.</p><p>- Je ne lui ai <em>pas</em> encore dit.</p><p>Une expression mi-concentrée, mi-dissipée sur le fessier de la tavernière essuyant le comptoir à côté d’un des deux gardes, son dispersé interlocuteur hocha la tête de manière successive, assimilant l’information.</p><p>- Et donc, si elle refuse ? demanda-t-il en avalant une énième cueillerait de sa soupe, la finissant, à son grand regret. « Après tout, c’était une kunoichi de la feuille. Peut-être bien que malgré ce qu’elle a traversé, ses principes sont toujours ancrés en elle, peut-être bien qu’elle refusera de t’apporter son aide. Et, comme <em>l’un</em> ne va pas sans l’autre, qui sait, peut-être bien que quand elle apprendra qui tu es, elle essayera de te tuer dans ton sommeil. »</p><p>Il ne put retenir un second soupir.</p><p>Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.</p><p>- Voici votre thé monsieur, annonça la gérante de la taverne en arrivant auprès <em>d’eux</em>, le sauvant de ce monologue n’en finissant plus.</p><p>Déposant le verre chaud, elle s’empressa de récupérer l’assiette vide sur la table avant de rapporter son attention sur sa personne.</p><p>Pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée dans la taverne, son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme alors qu’une profonde tristesse s’empara de son être. S’en suivit une vague d’émotions, mélangeant du dégout et de la fatigue, s’insinuant en torrent dans son esprit et essayant de l’emporter dans les méandres que pouvait provoquer ce genre de sentiments carnassiers. Le désespoir fit disparaître tout ce qu’il avait ressenti jusqu’alors et fit naitre en lui une envie irrépressible de partir de cet endroit lui étant soudainement indigeste. Tous ces hommes appuyaient sur ce comptoir le répugnaient, tous autant qu’ils étaient et… et…</p><p>Un clignement d’yeux plus tard, et comme il en avait l’habitude, il ne ressentit plus rien, l’accalmie de ses réflexions refirent surface, comme-ci rien ne s’était jamais passé.</p><p>Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la tavernière.</p><p>- Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir une soupe ? Votre ami ici présent peut confirmer qu’on ne fait pas mieux dans la région, affirma-t-elle en continuant de lui sourire, sous l’air sidéré de son dite ami.</p><p>- Eh bien, pour dire vrai, j’ai déjà mieux mang…</p><p>- Non, je vous remercie.</p><p>Souriante jusqu’aux oreilles, mais néanmoins déçue de sa réponse, elle s’abaissa légèrement avant de s’en allait, les laissant de nouveau seuls.</p><p>Le silence qui suivit ne dura que quelques secondes.</p><p>- Parfois, quand je m’ennuie, mais quand je m’ennuie vraiment, ne va pas t’imaginer que je pense à toi tout le temps, hein. Eh bien, vois-tu, je me demande comment tu fais, avoua le trentenaire, l’air rêveur. « Tu es tout son contraire, s’en est presque surréaliste. Lui qui ne vivait que pour cela, n’en attirait aucune, alors que toi, qui s’en moques royalement, tu les attires toutes. C’est à n’y rien comprendre. »</p><p>La main gauche levée en signe de promesse, il zieuta les tables voisines afin de vérifier qu’il n’était pas écouté et chuchota.</p><p>- Dis-moi, je me le demande depuis quelque temps maintenant, quel est ton secret ? Je ne le dirai à personne, tu as ma parole.</p><p>Il l’observa sans rien dire, rendant la scène des plus gênantes, avant de finalement se frotter les yeux de sa main droite en se demandant s’il était en train de rêver.</p><p>- Tu sais, moi parfois je me demande vraiment comment tu as fait pour être à la tête de l'un des plus grands réseaux de Tsuchi. C’est vraiment une des rares questions dont la réponse m’est inconcevable.</p><p>L’énigmatique espion ne put retenir un esclaffement en frappant de son poing la table en bois, attirant inévitablement l’attention des tables voisines, alors qu’il se remémora comment tout ceci était arrivé.</p><p>- Ah, c’est une très longue histoire tu sais, mais si tu veux je peux te la raconter ? Ça de me dérange absolument pas, affirma-t-il en cherchant du regard le fessier de la jeune tavernière, se préparant d’ores et déjà à commander un second repas.</p><p>- Non, non c’est bon, tu me la raconteras une autre fois… Dois-je te rappeler que c’est toi qui as organisé cet échange ?</p><p>Arrêtant sa prospection à l’encontre de la paire de fesses, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rappeler ce dont il parlait.</p><p>- Ah oui, c’est vrai, j’avais presque oublié, admit-il en se frottant l’arrière du crâne, l’air nié.</p><p>- Je t’écoute, qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire par « J’ai trouvé. » Gamadengo n’a pas pu me donner plus d’informations. Tu l’as trouvé,<em> lui</em> ?</p><p>L’adrénaline venant tout juste d’être sécrétée à l’intérieur de son système sanguin n’eut nullement le temps de se faire ressentir. Car, le simple fait de croiser son regard, pourtant inexpressif, lui avait suffi pour connaitre la réponse.</p><p>Attendre, encore.</p><p>- Non, bien sûr que non, dois-je te rappeler que ça ne fait qu’un an que je suis sur cette affaire ? Ce genre de personne ne se trouve pas comme ça, il faut du temps.</p><p>Il le faisait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.</p><p>- Mais tu te doutes que je ne t’ai pas fait venir ici pour rien. J’ai bel et bien trouvé une piste, un notaire pour être plus précis. D’après une source fiable, il gèrerait une partie des comptes d’un membre important de l’organisation, la personne n’a pas su me donner plus d’informations, mais je suis persuadé que le notaire en question t’en donnera bien plus une fois que tu l’auras rencontré.</p><p>N’extériorisant rien à la suite de sa révélation, il se contenta de l’observer sans rien dire, ce qui n’eut d’autres effets que de lui faire comprendre qu’il devait poursuivre.</p><p>- Au nord du Feu, à la frontière avec le pays du Fer, il est propriétaire de l’établissement Buranketto en plein centre de la ville de Natoma. D’après la même source, il a quitté Tsuchi il y a de cela quelques jours et devrait s’y trouver d’ici deux semaines afin de régler des soucis internes, ce qui te laisse largement le temps de…</p><p>Attrapant le thé devant lui n’attendant que d’être bu depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, il rapporta le liquide encore chaud à ses lèvres afin d’en boire une gorgée, et, échangeant un regard avec le trentenaire, ils se turent subitement, rejoignant le mutisme général venant tout juste de se répandre dans la taverne.</p><p>Des pas récalcitrants se présentèrent inévitablement à leur table et, du haut de leur mètre quatre-vingt, les dévisagèrent l’un après l’autre.</p><p>- Arrête, je t’en prie… s’exclama d’un timbre suppliant la jeune tavernière derrière son bar à l’autre bout de la pièce.</p><p>Levant son index dans sa direction sans pour autant la regarder, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de se taire, un sourire fier se matérialisa sur le visage du garde de la Terre.</p><p>- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais, voyez-vous, j’ai posé une question à mon collègue assis là-bas, indiqua celui à l’origine du silence dans la pièce, essentiellement suscité par l’uniforme qu’il portait, en pointant du doigt son compère accoudé au bar et habillé à l’identique. « Mais, n’ayant pas la science infuse, comme vous semblez l’avoir, il n’a pas réussi à me donner de réponse. »</p><p>Le silence n’avait jamais été aussi parfait. C’était arrivé au point où personne n’osait toucher à ses couverts par peur d’émettre un son pouvant attirer l’attention.</p><p>- Si vous pouviez donc m’éclairer quant à mon questionnement, ça serait vraiment aimable de votre part, rajouta-t-il en leur adressant un grand et joyeux sourire tout en déposant la paume de sa main sur le manche de son arme. « Qu’est-ce que deux étrangers comme vous peuvent bien faire dans un lieu aussi isolé que celui-ci ? »</p><p>À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu’un rire rauque et empreint de moquerie resonna dans la pièce, et, de manière inédite, glaça le sang toutes les personnes ayant déjà pu assister à une scène jusqu’alors similaire.</p><p>S’arrêtant dans sa raillerie, celui à la tête d'un réseau d'espionnage implanté dans tout le pays, s’essuya du revers de sa manche ses yeux humides sous l’air froissé du garde.</p><p>- Je te retourne la question, répondit-il en pointant à son tour du doigt les deux hommes. « Qu’est-ce que deux grands hommes avec une réputation telle que la vôtre faites ici ? Je veux dire, comment cela se fait-il qu’Iwa se passe de vos services en ces temps si tendus ? Ne devriez-vous pas être dans les hauts bureaux du village à échafauder des plans pour la guerre qui se prépare ? »</p><p>D’abord sous le choc de ce qu’il venait d’entendre, le garde resta immobile en se rejouant dans ses pensées ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Étant donné que depuis qu’il avait rejoint les rangs de la Terre lors de la grande compagne de recrutement il y avait de cela maintenant deux ans, personne ne s’était jamais adressé de lui de cette manière, il ne sut, dans un premier temps, pas comment réagir. Avant d’exploser de rage. </p><p>- Tu sais à qui tu t’adresses espèce de petite merde ?! aboya-t-il en scrutant rapidement d’un air furieux les quelques dizaines de personnes dans la taverne, à la recherche du moindre signe d’hilarité, mais tous évitèrent son regard.</p><p>Un second fou rire incontrôlable se fit entendre.</p><p>- Quoi, c’est quoi ton problème ? Tu n’as pas apprécié que ta petite copine fasse les yeux doux à mon ami ? </p><p>Les dents serrées et le regard imprégné de haine par l’humiliation publique qu’était en train de lui infliger ladite petite merde, l’homme plaça plus posément sa main droite sur le pommeau de son katana en le sortant légèrement de son fourreau.</p><p>- Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de dire, sale chien, cracha-t-il d’un ton à en faire pâlir plus d’un.</p><p>Feintant un frisson, le trentenaire leva les mains en l’air en affichant un visage des plus désolé.</p><p>- Oh non, s’il vous plait tout, mais pas ça ! Je suis encore trop jeune pour recevoir une punition de cette envergure !</p><p>Toutes les personnes présentes dans la taverne s’enfoncèrent un peu plus dans leurs chaises devenues étrangement rassurantes, essayant ainsi du mieux qu’ils purent de s’échapper de cette situation dégénérant au fur et à mesure que les paroles fusées.</p><p>Les yeux de garde s’écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois de surprise et, empli d’une intense haine, il dégaina son arme.</p><p>- Considère-toi comme mort.</p><p>- Arrête immédiatement ! hurla la jeune tavernière en arrivant au centre du conflit et en se plaçant entre les deux hommes. « Je ne veux pas d’une nouvelle bagarre dans mon établissement ! »</p><p>Le regard qu'il lui jeta fut si empreint de haine, que son air assuré s’envola aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Ayant à de nombreuses reprises assistée à ses excès de colère, elle comprit, en voyant la haine se décuplait sur son visage, qu’elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas s’en mêler.</p><p>Orchestrant sa retraite d’un pas en arrière, elle ne s’éloigna pas assez vite pour se tenir hors de portée de l’allonge du garde se dirigeant à l’encontre de son visage.</p><p>- Toi je t’ai dit de la fermer ! </p><p>Un souffle chaud balaya la chevelure blonde de la gérante de l’établissement tandis, qu’un instant plus tard, un retentissement austère ainsi qu’un hurlement de douleur resonnèrent dans la taverne.</p><p>Elle observa, à quelques centimètres de son expression choquée, la main venant tout juste de s’arrêter dans sa trajectoire, avant d’apporter son attention sur le bel étranger à qui elle avait servi un thé quelques minutes plus tôt, debout juste derrière elle.</p><p>Celui-ci tourna dans un angle incongru le poignet du garde qui, vociférant une seconde lamentation sous les tintements de son arme au sol, posa un genou à terre.</p><p>Soupirant pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée, il observa le sourire présent sur le visage de celui qu'il était venu voir.</p><p>Pour une fois qu’il était d’accord sur les surnoms que l’on pouvait lui attribuer.</p><p>Le second garde, faisant tomber le tabouret en bois sur lequel il s’était tenu jusqu’alors et un katana aux prises de ses mains incertaines, chargea dans sa direction avec pour seul objectif de libéré son collègue de son emprise.</p><p>Ne daignant même pas le regarder, alors que celui-ci se trouvait seulement à deux foulées de sa personne, il se contenta, sous le cri effrayé de la jeune femme à ses côtés, de lever sa main maintenant toujours son thé chaud en direction de sa course effrénée. À l’étonnement général, une bourrasque balaya les appuis de l’homme, faisant par la même occasion danser les flammes de la cheminée qui, semblant s’éteindre un court instant, repartirent de plus belle.</p><p>Percutant de plein fouet le bar et les tabourets en bois qu’il venait tout juste de quitter, le second garde ne résista pas une seule seconde à la collision et sombra dans l’inconscience avant rencontrer le sol recouvert de pierres dans un bruit sourd.</p><p>Alors qu’un silence pesant s’insinua dans la taverne à la suite de la scène surréaliste, des applaudissements résonnèrent, faisant écho aux plaintes du garde, toujours aux prises de sa poigne de fer.</p><p>- Alors là c’était un magnifique sauvetage, bravo, presque aussi beau que celui de l’ouverture d’Hissori, quand tu avais mis à terre ces trois enfoirés complètement ivres, s’exclama l'espion en continuant d’applaudir. « Mais pas aussi spectaculaire que la fois où tu avais carrément mis hors d’état de nuire l’équipage tout entier de ce navire marchand, on voguait vers où déjà quand ça a dégénéré ? Mizu ? Ou on n’était pas encore arrivé à Nami ? Arg, je sais plus trop. »</p><p>Sans qu’il ne le sache encore, il soupira pour la dernière fois en ce lieu.</p><p>Cet homme était irrécupérable. Il ne savait pas comment, mais à chaque fois qu’ils se rencontraient, la situation finissait toujours de la sorte. À croire qu’il le faisait exprès. Heureusement qu’il lui était d’une précieuse aide, sinon cela aurait fait longtemps qu’il aurait arrêté de s’interpo…</p><p>Braquant brutalement son regard vers les réminiscences du plancher en bois recouvrant la pièce, ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors qu’il examina le parchemin ficelé au kunai planté dans le parquet, crépitant son envie de tout emporter sur son passage.</p><p>Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il relâcha subitement sa prise sur le poignet du garde de Tsuchi, toujours un genou à terre, et balança son avant-bras dans le vide.</p><p>Sa vision se troubla une fraction de seconde alors que la suffocante pièce fut subitement remplacée par une douce et calme atmosphère plongée dans la pénombre. Son bras droit, toujours à la recherche du néant, s’agrippa à la chute de ses reins recouverts de bandages et, la relevant légèrement, mais néanmoins d’un geste brusque, il l’attrapa au niveau de ses genoux complètement tétanisés sur le lit.</p><p>À l’exact moment où une rayonnante chaleur orangée débuta sa propagation dans la chambre d’hôtel, sa vue s’altéra une nouvelle fois, laissant l’obscurité reprendre le dessus.</p><p>[…]</p><p>- C’est quoi ce bordel ?! vociféra le garde en rapportant son poignet droit contre son buste, accompagné d’un rictus douloureux sur son visage, essayant de contenir celle-ci.</p><p>Les applaudissements, dans un premier temps amusés par le spectacle, perdirent rapidement en saveur et s’estompèrent carrément tandis que l’homme à leur origine observa la chaise vide de l’autre côté de la table lui faisant de l’œil.</p><p>- Alors, je peux absolument tout vous expliquer, articula-t-il difficilement en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise, les iris toujours imprégnés de la vive lumière ayant illuminé la pièce. Se rapprochant de la fenêtre dans son dos, il croisa une dernière fois de son regard le fessier complètement perdu de la jeune tavernière et la rage du garde, ramassant son katana de sa main gauche. « Mais d’abord je dois me rendre à un rendez-vous urgent dans le sud, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, seulement… deux, peut-être trois décennies. »</p><p>À peine avait-il terminé sa tirade, qu’il se précipita sur la fenêtre sans prendre le temps de l’ouvrir.</p><p>Percutant la vitre fragilisée par le froid régnant en maitre à l’extérieur et la chaleur de la taverne à l’intérieur, il la traversa avec fracas avant de se rattraper maladroitement dans l’épais duvet de neige amortissant sa chute. Se relevant aussi vite qu’il le put, il décampa sans prendre le temps de regarder derrière lui.</p><p>- Je reviendrais vous informer de ce qui vient de se passer, vous avez ma parole !</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atterrissant sur le toit de l’une des nombreuses résidences bordant la rue, il déposa un pied sur le rebord délimitant la toiture et examina l’éparse fumée grisâtre s’élevant dans les cieux. Celle-ci, recouvrant partiellement la pleine lune, s’extrayait d’un hôtel en proie aux flammes à une centaine de mètres de sa position.</p><p>Il quitta des yeux la voute céleste à peine visible, masquée par la lumière que générait le brasier, et sauta sur une terrasse en contrebas avant de réitérer son geste et de se réceptionner sur la terre ferme. D’un bond, il traversa l’allée silencieuse et se dissimula dans l’ombre d’une ruelle partiellement éclairée par l’incendie de la façade sud.</p><p>- Il nous faut plus d’eau ! hurla un homme, les vêtements et le visage recouverts de matière anthracite.</p><p>Récupérant un seau que venait tout juste de déposer une femme, d’ores et déjà repartie en remplir un autre, l’homme se précipita, en emboitant le pas de ses compères, à l’intérieur de la construction en feu.</p><p>- Tu penses qu’il s’agit d’une fuite de gaz ? demanda une mère de famille cajolant sa fille prise de sanglot et scrutant à bonne distance les vas et viens incessants des hommes tentant de stopper la propagation des flammes.</p><p>- Non, c’est impossible, répondit une autre femme à ses côtés, agrippant elle fermement son jeune fils d’une dizaine d’années, complètement ébahi par le spectacle se jouant sous ses yeux. « Tu connais très bien le caractère et les réglementations d’Hosoka, ça m’étonnerait même qu’il y ait du gaz dans sa propriété. »</p><p>Effectuant de nouveau un saut pour passer au-dessus de la foule, se démultipliant à mesure que le brasier réduisait en cendre l’architecture, il se hissa sur le toit de la résidence voisine et noircie par l’épaisse fumée que soulevait l’édifice en feu.</p><p>Dans une profonde inspiration, il jeta un coup d’œil aux blessés, allongés à même la chaussée de l’autre côté de la rue, avant de se laisser tomber à l’intérieure de la façade sud.</p><p>Se réceptionnant sur le parquet à moitié calciné du second étage, aux abords d’un trou béant de plusieurs mètres de diamètre où une explosion semblait avoir eu lieu, il examina au travers de la brèche l’ancien lit immaculé, ayant suivi l’affaissement de la chambre, qui alimentait l’incendie du premier étage. Il déposa ensuite son attention sur le seul endroit de la chambre que la fumée semblait épargner, et cela était dû au fait que l’ouverture de la façade se trouvait à l’opposé.</p><p>Les traits de son visage se déformèrent légèrement, laissant apparaitre une forme de soulagement.</p><p>Tout en faisant attention de ne pas traverser le plancher craquant sous son poids contournant la brèche, il se dirigea vers la seule commode intacte de la chambre. Celle-ci, un pied dans le vide et recouverte de cendre, était prête à rejoindre l’enfer au niveau inférieur.</p><p>Plaçant la paume de sa main sur l’extrémité du seul meuble rescapé afin de s’assurer de sa stabilité, il ouvrit l’un des deux seuls tiroirs et écarta les quelques vêtements encore pliés à l’intérieur afin d’attraper la raison l’ayant poussé à rebrousser chemin. Mais un mouvement dans son dos, à peine perceptible et n’ayant pas lieu d’être, attira inévitablement la vigilance de ses réflexes qui, relâchant dans le tiroir ce qu’il venait tout juste de récupérer, lui orchestrèrent un salto arrière.</p><p>Un objet métallique s’enfonça profondément dans le tiroir en bois, le refermant dans un bruit austère.</p><p>Se rattrapant in extrémis sur la cloison de la salle de bain à la suite de son saut périlleux, il positionna ses avant-bras devant son buste gavé d’oxygène afin d’encaisser le poing inquisiteur du masque blanc. La paroi dans son dos, amortissant en grande partie l’impact, n’offrit pas la moindre résistance et céda sous la pression, l’envoyant valdinguer sans accroche à l’intérieur de la salle de bain.</p><p>Fracassant le lavabo en céramique qui éclata en mille morceaux contre ses côtes, il percuta violemment le carrelage qui explosa à son tour dans un nuage de cendre.</p><p>Laissant un court instant à son esprit pour se remettre de l’assaut, il effectua une roulade sur le côté afin d’esquiver les projectiles venant de se frayer un chemin au travers du mur qu’il venait de percer. Il exécuta ensuite un second salto arrière en attrapant dans sa ruade un des nombreux kunais plantés dans le carrelage et, s’aidant de la baignoire en guise d’appui, se catapulta littéralement en dehors de la salle de bain.</p><p>Son anticipation et sa vitesse furent telles, que son agresseur, venant tout juste de se réceptionner à l’embrasure de la brèche qu’il venait de créer, ne put que placer son katana et son appréhension sur sa trajectoire.</p><p>Traversant à une vitesse ahurissante la fumée ambiante peinant à retranscrire ses mouvements, son kunai s’entrechoqua avec l’acier aiguisé du masque immaculé, engendrant plusieurs jets d’étincelles qui révélèrent la forme animale de son visage.</p><p>Un oiseau.</p><p>La force qu’il exerça au moment de la friction des deux armes balaya les appuis du rapace qui, surpris et fermement accroché au plancher gavé de son chakra, emporta le bois collé à ses pieds, lui déchirant plusieurs muscles au niveau de ses jambes.</p><p>Percutant brutalement le mur porteur de la chambre sous des éclatements osseux, la respiration de l’oisillon oscilla brièvement alors qu’il observa avec crainte le poing à quelques centimètres de son visage.</p><p>Le coup fut si violent, que le béton, ayant encaissé le premier jet avec aisance, implosa cette fois-ci sous l’impact et laissa valser son assaillant au travers de la pièce qu’il renfermait dans un roulé-boulé non maitrisé. Le mur porteur de la chambre voisine, présent derrière une armoire qui ne fit que légèrement ralentir sa trajectoire, l’arrêta net dans un craquement sinistre.</p><p>Maladroitement assis à même les planches du défunt mobilier, les vêtements recouverts par la poussière qu’avait soulevé sa traversée, les bras ballants le long de son corps inanimé, la respiration du masque immaculé s’en était allée.</p><p>L’appel d’air engendrait par la liaison directe des deux chambres revigora quelque peu la nuée ardente de l’étage inférieur qui laissa échapper plusieurs brimades contrariées.</p><p>Il observa un instant la crevasse commençant à se former au beau milieu de la chambre du premier étage, donnant une vue directe sur le rez-de-chaussée, et comprit que le temps allait lui manquer. Il amorça alors un mouvement en direction de la commode n’ayant miraculeusement pas bougé, mais s’arrêta à nouveau dans son geste afin de rapporter son agacement sur la porte de la chambre.</p><p>Dans un râle d’agonie, celle-ci se détacha de ses fixations et heurta sans ménagement le sol en soulevant dans sa chute un énième nuage de cendre et de poussière.</p><p>Il fit pivoter son buste et, sous pour autant détacher son regard de l’’entrée voilée d’une éparse fumée, il évite le projectile qui, le frôlant, continua sa traversée en dehors de la bâtisse.</p><p>Le temps, uniquement animé par le crépitement du brasier sous ses pieds, sembla s’étirer sans que rien ne se produise, avant que, sans surprise, une nuée de shurikens visant ses points vitaux ne se précipite brutalement au travers de la fumée dans son dos.</p><p>Laissant une nouvelle fois agir ses réflexes, il fit ricocher bon nombre d’entre eux sur le kunai qu’il maintenait toujours de sa main droite, mais se résigna à l’idée de poursuivre ce petit jeu lorsque le déferlement acéré se démultiplia littéralement, engendrant une vague meurtrière et inarrêtable.</p><p>D’une simple impulsion au niveau de ses jambes, il s’éjecta et disparut dans le couloir enfumé en passant par-dessus la porte affaissée.  </p><p>Alors et brutalement, une centaine de shurikens s’enfoncèrent sur le parquet carbonisé qu’il venait d’abandonner. L’impact des projectiles s’intensifia sans interruption, donnant, pour toute personne extérieure à la scène, l’étrange impression qu’un feu d’artifice se jouait dans les environs.</p><p>Un éclatement abrupt, étouffant partiellement les myriades d’artifices, gronda son avertissement tandis que plusieurs parties de béton et de bois entourant l’immense brèche de la chambre commencèrent à s’effriter, débutant inexorablement leurs tumultueuses chutes au premier étage. Le déferlement de shurikens s’arrêta aussitôt, la chambre calcinée émit un craquement continu, avant de se fendre de part en part et de complètement s’effondrer sur elle-même, emportant ce qui restait de la salle de bain qui la suivit dans l’incendie en contrebas.</p><p>L’affaissement de la façade sud du second étage ainsi que celle du premier provoquèrent un vacarme assourdissant et firent trembler l’hôtel dans son entièreté, faisant sortir en trombe les quelques courageuses personnes toujours à la recherche de survivants.</p><p>Un épais nuage de poussière et de débris se propagea jusqu’au milieu de la rue sous la panique des habitants, se précipitant le plus loin possible du dangereux spectacle.</p><p>Une partie du sol et du mur donnant sur le couloir du second étage où il se trouvait se décolèrent à leur tour de leurs fixations dans un silence presque irréel et, aspirant dans leurs déchéances une grande quantité de la fumée présente dans le corridor, ils rejoignirent inexorablement les gravats et les restes de bois charbonneux au rez-de-chaussée dans un ultime fracas.</p><p>La face sud-est de l’hôtel venait tout bonnement de disparaître.</p><p>Immobile, l’humeur vacillante, il contempla pendant plusieurs secondes le vide à l’exact endroit où aurait dû se trouver la commode. Un rictus contrarié se matérialisa irrémédiablement sur ses lèvres qui, dans un soupir, relâchèrent le peu d’oxygène qui lui restait, mettant ainsi un terme à son apnée.</p><p>Le nuage de poussière retombé, il fit perdurer son immobilité, faisant naitre une certaine incompréhension chez toutes les personnes l’observant en contrebas, variant leur attention sur sa présence incongrue au second étage d’un hôtel en feu, et le fameux feu dévastant l’hôtel.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là-haut ?! On nous avait pourtant dit qu’il n’y avait personne au second étage ! s’écria un homme recouvert de cendre et ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle.</p><p>- Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ?! Il faut qu’il se sauve ! hurla une mère de famille entourée de ses deux filles en proie à des sanglots.</p><p>À la surprise générale, car nullement inquiet du scénario catastrophe se jouant tout autour de lui, il se mit à marcher lentement vers l’intérieur du couloir encore intact et s’arrêta devant le dernier distributeur encore intact.</p><p>Plusieurs explosions à répétition se firent entendre sous ses pieds, faisant imploser un bon nombre de fenêtres et secouant le bâtiment, mais, n’y prêtant aucunement attention, il plongea sa main gauche dans l’une de ses poches arrière afin d’en sortir deux pièces dorées et les inséra d’un geste nonchalant dans l’interstice de la machine.</p><p>Après plusieurs tentatives se soldant par un échec, il se rendit à l’évidence que celle-ci, privée d’électricité, se trouvait hors service. Soupirant une seconde fois, il attrapa du bout de ses doigts la porte en fer et arracha la serrure d’un geste sec, délivrant ainsi la fraîcheur qu’elle abritait.</p><p>- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout cet abruti ?! La fumée lui est montée à la tête ?! S’égosilla un homme, abasourdi, sous l’incompréhension générale.</p><p>Plusieurs voix s’élevèrent afin de se porter volontaires pour aller secourir ce pauvre garçon complètement déboussolé, sous l’indignation de plusieurs épouses, certifiant que, s’il souhaitait mourir, il pouvait le faire sans emporter avec lui des pères de famille.</p><p>Alors que les paroles fusèrent et le ton monta d’un cran afin de déterminer s’il devait être sauvé, une vieille dame, à une cinquantaine de mètres de leur position, s’extirpa du sentier s’engouffrant dans la forêt. La respiration haletante et parvenant difficilement à se maintenir sur sa canne en bois, elle observa l’hôtel à moitié détruit sans parvenir à détacher son expression abasourdie.</p><p>- Apportez plus d’eau ainsi que d’autres vêtements, on va en avoir besoin pour atteindre le deuxième étage ! s’écria un homme en enfilant un épais pull imbibé d’eau en guise de quatrième couche de protection.</p><p>- Ne faites pas ça, c’est de la folie ! hurla une femme, aux prises de sa fille accrochée à sa jambe, en direction de la demi-douzaine d’hommes s’apprêtant à entrer dans le bâtiment.</p><p>La quarantaine de personnes présentes s’unirent aux paroles de la mère, ce qui n’empêcha pas les sauveurs improvisés de continuer leurs préparatifs.</p><p>- Vous ne pourrez pas atteindre le second étage, c’est du suicide !</p><p>Serrant les foulards humides juste en dessous de leurs airs déterminés, ils s’observèrent les uns après les autres, conscient de ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire.</p><p>- Personne ne retourne là-haut, prononça d’un ton autoritaire la vieille dame en arrivant à hauteur du groupe armé de seau rempli d’eau, mettant un terme à toutes les argumentations pouvant encore se faire entendre.</p><p>- Madame Hosoka ?! s’étonna un des jeunes hommes s’étant porté volontaire en faisant descendre le foulard au niveau de son cou.  « On vous cherche depuis que l’incendie s’est déclaré, où étiez-vous ? »</p><p>- Excusez-moi si je vous manque de respect, mais ce n’est pas parce qu’il s’agit de votre hôtel que votre parole a plus de poids qu’une autre, nous n’allons pas rester ici sans rien faire et regarder cette personne mourir, s’exclama un autre homme sous l’acquiescement de la plupart de ses compères recouvert de plusieurs couches de vêtements trempés.</p><p>La gérante de l’hôtel, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle, soupira bruyamment avant de finalement claquer des dents sous le silence de la foule, comprenant que tout ceci était allé bien trop loin.</p><p>- Cet homme… articula-t-elle en l’observant au second étage. « Est recherché depuis plusieurs jours par le pays tout entier. »</p><p>Étrangement, et comme s’il pouvait parfaitement les entendre d’où il se trouvait, il déplaça son attention sur la propriétaire de l’hôtel, croisant inévitablement sa mine exacerbée.</p><p>- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous au juste ? Tout ceci n’a aucun sens, ce n’est pas en racontant un tissu de mensonges que vous allez nous empêcher de monter ces foutus escaliers, vociféra un énième sauveur en pointant du doigt les marches délabrées à l’intérieur de l’édifice dans son dos.</p><p>Soupirant de nouveau, la propriétaire attrapa un morceau de papier dans la poche de sa veste et le tendit en direction de l’homme, qui, les sourcils froncés au-dessus du foulard couvrant la moitié de son visage, s’en empara.</p><p>- Étant responsable d’un hôtel j’ai reçu ce matin même cet avis de recherche le concernant. C’est moi qui ai alerté les autorités les plus proches. Et c’est certainement lui qui est à l’origine de l’incendie.</p><p>Quittant des yeux le portrait-robot ressemblant en tout point à la personne se trouvant au plus haut étage de l’hôtel en feu, l’homme la dévisagea.</p><p>- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait évacuer l’hôtel dans ce cas-là ?! Savez-vous le nombre de blessés qu’il y a à déplorer ?! hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt les nombreux brûlés, touriste pour la plupart, allongés sur le trottoir longeant la rue et s’égosillant sous la douleur.</p><p>La gérante baissa son regard, un air d’incompréhension dessiné sur le visage.</p><p>- Je ne pensais pas que cela se ferait aussi vite, je les ai prévenus il y a seulement trente minutes, indiqua-t-elle en pointant à son tour du doigt la lumière vacillante de la ville dans son dos, surplombant la forêt à plusieurs kilomètres de leur position au nord.</p><p>Toutes les personnes ayant pu entendre la discussion observèrent à l’unisson la silhouette au second étage, savourant sa canette et continuant de les épier du haut de son perchoir enflammé.</p><p>Qu’avait-il bien pu faire ?</p><p>Un silence s’installa et mit finalement un terme à la colère des hommes ayant risqué leur vie lorsqu’une ombre se laissa tomber du plafond au deuxième étage. Dans un bruit sourd, elle se réceptionna au beau milieu du corridor donnant sur la rue, plongeant celle-ci dans une sorte de confusion, mélangeant du soulagement et de la crainte.</p><p>Buvant une énième gorgée de sa boisson sucrée, il observa les femmes en contrebas trainant de force leurs fils et leurs filles le plus loin possible de cette situation, ainsi que les hommes, aidant les blessés à se relever et à s’éloigner de ce lieu qui ne tarderait pas à devenir dangereux. Puis, il dévisagea une nouvelle fois la vieille femme dans la rue, au beau milieu de celle-ci, aussi immobile que pouvait lui permettre sa respiration saccadée, le dévisageant en retour et ne semblant pas du tout effrayer. Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un sourire.</p><p>Elle ne manquait pas de cran, il devait le reconnaitre.</p><p>La lâchant inexorablement du regard, il le rabattit sur le masque blanc en forme d’ours venant tout juste de s’extirper du plafond à l’exact endroit où il s’était trouvé une minute plus tôt. Celui-ci, arquant son bras au-dessus de sa tête, attrapa le pommeau de son arme hissé au-dessus et l’extirpa délicatement de son fourreau afin de la placer le long de sa jambe droite.</p><p>- Le prisonnier trois mille deux cent trente-quatre, où est-il ?</p><p>Le rictus en coin qu’il avait maintenu depuis quelques secondes se transforma rapidement en un long sourire, jusqu’à même le faire pouffer, lui faisant malgré lui remonter le goût sucré de la boisson qu’il venait tout juste de savourer.</p><p>Il avait déjà entendu cela quelque part.</p><p>Jetant un rapide coup d’œil à la fenêtre entrouverte dans son dos, son attention bifurqua un instant vers un des nombreux angles morts dans l’escalier descendant au premier étage. Celui-ci, au travers de la lumière orangée des flammes dansant sur les murs, lui laissa observer les paréidolies de leurs ombres humaines ainsi que la suffocante fumée anthracite enfumant le second étage.</p><p>Rapportant pour la seconde fois son regard sur l’homme lui faisant face, s’il devait se fier au timbre de sa voix, il remarqua, sans que cela ne le surprenne, la crispation involontaire que celui-ci exerçait sur le pommeau de son katana.</p><p>D’un geste lent, il fit remonter de sa main gauche la canette devenue tiède et but une énième gorgée du nectar sucrée, avant de la secouer négligemment et sans bruit devant son air penaud.</p><p>Face à son manque de réaction quant à sa question, mais surtout à sa présence, le masque blanc redoubla la frustration employée sur son arme, avant de la pointer d’un geste menaçant dans sa direction.</p><p>- Réponds maintenant, ou ta mort n’en sera que plus doulou…</p><p>Son genou droit, recourbé et à plus d’un mètre cinquante de hauteur, percuta de plein fouet le thorax de l’ours qui ne put terminer sa phrase.</p><p>Déposant d’un geste méthodique sa main gauche sur le manche du katana de celui-ci, il le subtilisa de son emprise soudainement fébrile et amovible, avant de se réceptionner sur l’emplacement qu’il avait occupé jusqu’alors.</p><p>Ce fut avec un sentiment d’incrédulité figé sur la canette commençant son inévitable chute à l’autre bout du couloir et une respiration coupée que même la fumée ambiante ne semblait pouvoir infiltrer, que l’homme fusa contre ce qu’il restait de la paroi en béton de la chambre donnant sur la rue. La pulvérisant dans sa trajectoire, il se retrouva projeter dans les gravats en contrebas qui ne purent que lourdement amortirent sa descente désarticulée.</p><p>Un air impassible ancré sur sa figure et fraîchement armé d’une toute nouvelle arme, il considéra, du haut de son perchoir et pour la seconde fois, la vieille dame au beau milieu de la rue déserte donnant sur l’hôtel. La canette de l’autre côté du corridor rencontra finalement le parquet dans plusieurs rebonds chargés d’incompréhension, alors que, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle tout aussi coupé que l’homme étalé sur les débris en proie aux flammes, elle se mit, à l’aide de sa canne en bois, à décamper aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée.</p><p>Faisant tourner dans un mouvement circulaire le pommeau du katana dans sa main, il positionna la lame étroite le long de son avant-bras droit. Ses sourcils se rehaussèrent inexorablement tandis qu’il rapporta son attention sur la fumée grisâtre se précipitant avec entrain au travers de la fenêtre grande ouverte de l’autre côté du couloir.</p><p>Les muscles de ses jambes furent soudainement parsemés d’un pressentiment et lui orchestrèrent un léger bond arrière au moment même où il plaça son avant-bras droit devant son visage, encaissant ainsi l’acier aiguisé de son troisième assaillant.</p><p>Accompagné par celui-ci et glissant sur plusieurs mètres à la suite de sa parade étincelante, il prit appui sur le parquet en y injectant de son chakra qui l’arrêta net en enfonçant le bois sur plusieurs centimètres. L’acier du katana toujours collé à son avant-bras manifesta sans prévenir un sursaut de clarté et découpa comme du beurre celui du masque immaculé, qui, la lame sectionnée et sans adversité, bascula à l’encontre de sa protection acérée.</p><p>Le bruit sourd d’un corps heurtant lourdement le sol du second étage fut suivi de près par deux tintements bien distincts rebondissant sur le plancher.</p><p>Essuyant les gouttes chaudes et écarlates sur son visage, il observa d’un air détaché le masque blanc, aux formes félines et aux calligraphies cramoisies, roulait juste en dessous de son arme dégoulinante et ne le retint pas lorsque celui-ci se déplaça au-delà de sa portée et tomba dans la fournaise du rez-de-chaussée.</p><p>Dans un bruit rocambolesque et à la suite de décrépitations de plus en plus bruyantes au-dessus de sa tête, un nuage de poussière, emmenant dans son sillage un énorme bloc de béton et le faux plafond désagrégé, traversa brutalement le couloir et la machine à boisson à une dizaine de mètres de sa position.</p><p>Le mastodonte de pierre fracassa le béton qui ne montra pas le moindre signe de résistance et traversa dans sa lancée le couloir enflammé du premier étage avant de s’encastrer violemment au beau milieu de l’entrée principale de l’hôtel, sonnant le prélude de l’effondrement complet de l’édifice.</p><p>La respiration coupée et la vue complètement voilée par le rideau de poussière qu’avait soulevé la chute de l’énorme bloc, sa concentration se déplaça sur le mur à sa gauche qui, s’enfonçant dans le couloir et longeant directement l’escalier descendant au premier étage, lui laissa entendre le détachement d’un rythme cardiaque effréné.</p><p>Écoutant minutieusement les sons émis de l’autre côté du mur de poussière, il fit un pas en arrière alors que la fumée s’illumina d’un timbre jaune pâle. Virant vers l’orange, elle se mit soudainement à tourbillonner de manière frénétique dans sa direction, essayant par tous les moyens d’échapper à la luminescente chaleur maintenant rougeâtre.</p><p>Il emboutit sans réfléchir un seul instant la porte de la chambre sur sa droite et se réceptionna sans mal l’intérieur de celle-ci. Une seconde plus tard, une boule de feu incandescente et bien trop volumineuse pour être contenue dans un espace aussi clos, traversa l’exact endroit où il s’était tenu dans un vrombissement oppressant, faisant craquer les cloisons de la chambre et balayant toutes vies sur son passage en ne laissant derrière elle que de la matière stérile et carbonisée. L’assourdissant bruit d’une explosion dans la rue principale se fit entendre, lui faisant comprendre que la boule venait d’engloutir le bâtiment voisin.</p><p>Profitant d’inspirer une grande bouffée d’oxygène tant qu’il le pouvait encore tandis que la fumée du couloir débuta sa lente ascension dans les hauteurs de la chambre, l’effluve de poulet grillé s’insinua inéluctablement à l’intérieur de ses poumons.</p><p>Son regard se détacha alors de l’enveloppe corporelle, calcinée et décapitée, visible depuis la chambre, pour se déposer sur le mur lui faisant face, donnant directement sur le couloir. Fixant sans ciller le papier peint brûlé à certains endroits, ses paupières se plissèrent légèrement quand le même le rythme cardiaque à l’origine de l’offensive enflammée lui parvint.</p><p>Appuyant doucement son pied droit contre le plancher à ses pieds, le bois émit un craquement qui, paraissant anodin, fit partir aux galops l’organe plaqué de l’autre côté du mur, lui faisant ainsi entendre l’inexpérience dont avaient fait preuve jusqu’à maintenant ses opposants.</p><p>Alors qu’il allait s’avancer en direction de la cloison, un mouvement à sa droite attira sa curiosité et l’expression impassible dessinait sur son visage ne refléta en rien son étonnement.</p><p>Allongée sous les restes d’une armoire ayant amorti le poids de son corps et la tête maladroitement accolée à un mur émaillé de sang, une jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns recouverts de poussière et aux pupilles ivoires parsemés d’hémoglobine, l’observait froidement.</p><p>Un masque blanc en forme d’oiseau fermement accroché aux phalanges de sa main droite à même le sol, elle ne put retenir un filet de sang qui s’échappa de ses lèvres parvenant difficilement à trouver l’oxygène se faisant de plus en plus rare.</p><p>- Va… te…</p><p>Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s’étouffer avec le liquide opaque dans sa trachée, elle déposa sa main gauche d’un geste incertain sur le gilet marron protégeant son buste afin de s’emparer du contenu de l’une de ses nombreuses poches.</p><p>Comprenant ce qui allait suivre en examinant la détermination naissante sous forme de larmes dans les iris de la jeune femme, il se concentra une fraction de seconde afin de localiser son échappatoire dans la forêt à cinq kilomètres au sud de sa position, mais dut s’arrêter brusquement dans sa recherche lorsque la lame récalcitrante venant tout juste de s’infiltrer à l’intérieur de la chambre fondit vers son visage.</p><p>Braquant son katana en direction de l’offensive, il fut pris, pour la première fois depuis ce début de soirée, au dépourvu. L’individu masqué au rythme cardiaque toujours aussi effréné, lâcha son arme à quelques centimètres du choc, et se jeta littéralement sur la sienne en se perforant l’abdomen dans un grognement rageur avant de s’agripper à son manteau gris de toutes ses forces.</p><p>- Maintenant ! hurla-t-il d’une voix cassée, montrant très clairement sa douleur, sa peur, ainsi que son improvisation totale. Et c’était ce dernier facteur qui l’avait empêché de prédire ses mouvements.</p><p>D’un mouvement brusque, il observa du coin de l’œil la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, le poing fermé sur plusieurs dizaines de parchemins fermement positionnés en dessous de son visage, où des gouttes d’eaux salées y pleuvaient.</p><p>Fermant pour la dernière fois ses yeux ivoire, elle serra de toutes ses forces sa mâchoire.</p><p>Une aveuglante lumière s’échappa d’entre ses mains et assécha instantanément la pièce de la moindre molécule d’eau, faisant monter la température à une vitesse fulgurante et carbonisant en un instant son gilet marron.</p><p>Relâchant son arme et agrippant à son tour le masque blanc en le déplaçant vers ce qui allait être l’épicentre de l’explosion, il s’exprima pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.</p><p>- Fais chi…</p><p>Les arbres et lampadaires solidement ancrés au sol et bordant l’hôtel furent littéralement arrachés de leurs emplacements et laissèrent passer l’onde de choc qui se répandit dans la forêt, réveillant en sursaut la faune ainsi que la ville de Kossori.</p><p>Quelques instants plus tard, une immense déflagration illumina le ciel à des kilomètres à la ronde.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Apportant de ses deux mains l’enivrante odeur aux abords de ses lèvres, elle but une gorgée du liquide ambré et, savourant le moment en fermant ses paupières, colla la tasse contre sa poitrine, se réchauffant du mieux qu’elle le pouvait.</p><p>Le fluide enfiévra son corps tandis qu’elle rouvrit son regard exténué et déposa sa curiosité sur les branches d’arbres dansant de manière envoutante sous la brise fraîche. Elle observa ensuite l’astre blanc aux nombreux cratères ornant les cieux, éclairant de son reflet lumineux la forêt l’accueillant en silence.</p><p>Le vent frais s’infiltra à l’intérieur de son pull noir et lui déroba un frisson, la forçant malgré elle à décoller de son corps la seule source de chaleur qu’elle possédait afin d’en boire une énième gorgée.</p><p>Déposant finalement le verre vide sur les aiguilles de pin marron aux abords des racines de l’immense pin qui la surplombait, elle agrippa le tissu en soie noire recouvrant ses jambes et le tira vers le claquement incessant de ses dents afin de se recroqueviller à l’intérieur. Le menton et le nez posés sur ses genoux repliés sur son corps, elle inspira profondément les arômes parfumés qu’avait emprisonnée la soie.</p><p>Cela faisait cinq minutes qu’il l’avait laissée seule dans cette forêt et, plus le temps passait, plus l’idée qu’il ne reviendrait pas se faisait présente. Malgré ses pensées se voulant parfois vénéneuses à sa propre personne, elle n’aurait jamais pu s’imaginer un scénario tel que celui-ci. Rien ne la retenait ou la menaçait de rester ici, absolument rien. Elle pourrait prendre n’importe quelle direction et s’enfuir, mais pourtant elle était là, sagement assise, à attendre son retour.</p><p>Un léger souffle, marquant une forme de raillerie, s’échappa de ses narines continuant de s’enivrer de l’odeur imprégnant le tissu. Où pouvait bien-t-elle allait de toute manière ? Elle ne savait même pas par où ils étaient arrivés, ni même où elle se trouvait.</p><p>Un clignement d’yeux et le décor tout entier changeait.</p><p>Si on lui avait dit lors de son premier réveil dans cette chambre d’hôtel qu’elle se retrouverait au milieu d’une forêt avec pour seule envie en tête celle qu’il vienne la récupérer, elle aurait alors essayé de briser l’illusion. Car malgré les milliers de mirages qu’elle avait traversés, elle n’en avait tout simplement jamais vécu une d’aussi réelle.</p><p>Déplaçant ses mains en dehors de la réconfortante bulle de chaleur que créait la soie, elle attrapa une des nombreuses aiguilles de pin parsemant le sol et piqua son index avec, faisant perler une goutte de sang le long de celui-ci.</p><p>Pour la première fois, elle doutait.</p><p>S’aidant du tronc dans son dos pour se lever malgré les courbatures parcourant son corps et lui hurlant de se rasseoir, elle scruta la pénombre présente partout autour d’elle et frémit de tout son être lorsqu’un second vent frais vint s’aventurer sur le bas de ses jambes dénudées.</p><p>La main posée sur l’écorce de l’immense pin, ses doigts se dissipèrent quelque peu sur les rainures de celui-ci, la faisant étrangement bien plus frissonner que la fraîcheur de cette nuit de pleine lune. Une volonté qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à achever quelques minutes plus tôt s’empara alors du moindre muscle de sa mâchoire tandis que sa bouche s’ouvrit légèrement.</p><p>- Arbre.</p><p>Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage en coordination parfaite avec le timbre de sa voix, se rejouant dans ses tympans.</p><p>Elle avait réussi et, sans qu’elle s’en rende compte, car ce genre d’envies étaient devenues normales pour elle, elle voulut le lui faire entendre.</p><p>Continuant ce petit jeu auquel elle s’adonnait et levant son regard sur les cieux, un second sourire se matérialisa sous le reflet de l’astre dans ses yeux.</p><p>- Lune.</p><p>Prospectant les environs de son regard à la recherche d’une autre cible pouvant lui servir de réminiscence, sa curiosité s’arrêta brusquement sur une forme amovible à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de son air éberlué.</p><p>Perché sur la cime d’un des nombreux sapins et complètement immobile, il l’observait.</p><p>- Corbeaux.</p><p>Elle resta là, pendant peut-être une bonne minute, à fixer les plumes ébènes se mouvant au gré du vent, avant de finalement sursauter lorsque le rapace, arrêtant de la dévisager de son regard funèbre, ne déploie brusquement ses ailes dans un croassement strident en scrutant l’horizon.</p><p>Sous les palpitations de son cœur, elle observa l’oiseau abandonnait son perchoir et, tout en continuant de hurler sa peur, prendre avec précipitation son envol dans la direction opposée à ce qu’il avait vu.</p><p>Faisant descendre son expression curieuse sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu’elle contempla le rideau de lumière vacillante se dessinait autour des ombres des bouleaux et autres conifères l’entourant.</p><p>S’aventurant d’un pas hésitant en dehors de la rassurante présence du pin dans son dos, elle fut contrainte de placer la paume de sa main sur la trajectoire de l’aveuglante évanescence enflammée illuminant la vallée.</p><p>Sa respiration s’accéléra d’un seul coup et son bras descendit lentement contre son corps.</p><p>En était-il à l’origine ?</p><p>L’aurore taciturne se résorba dans un scintillement étincelant, ne laissant derrière elle qu’une fumée noire s’élevant dans le ciel étoilé. Elle n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu’une vive lumière dans son dos suivie par le bruit sourd de deux corps heurtant le sol, éblouit la pénombre venant tout juste de regagner la forêt.</p><p>Complètement effrayée en se retournant brusquement, ses jambes cédèrent sous la panique et, accompagnée d’une grimace de douleur, la laissèrent lourdement tomber contre l’une des racines de l’arbre.</p><p>Un étouffement exprimant une forme de souffrance lui parvint.</p><p>Déboussolée et la vision troublée contre le bois torsadé s’extirpant du sol, elle releva péniblement le haut de son corps en serrant de toutes ses forces ses dents afin d’observer, à quelques mètres de sa position assise, le pommeau pointé vers les étoiles.</p><p>Son regard médusé descendit lentement le long du métal aiguisé et examina avec une fascination déconcertante les spasmes incessants du masque gravement brûlé, recrachant avec force le liquide s’engouffrant dans ses poumons et teintant d’une couleur écarlate les aiguilles de pin florissant le sol.</p><p>Les mains fumantes et entrelacées sur la lame enfoncée dans sa chair, il inspira fortement avant de bloquer sa respiration et, d’un geste rapide, retira l’arme dans un ruissellement d’hémoglobine. Expirant doucement dans un râle d’agonie, une mare de sang se forma le long de son corps, lui retirant toute souffrance.</p><p>Écoutant mélodieusement son dernier souffle sans réellement comprendre la scène se jouant sous ses yeux égarés, elle les déplaça finalement sur la rassurante aura présente à proximité de l’individu masqué, et fut surprise d’accuser un regard l’épiant d’ores et déjà.</p><p>S’avançant dans sa direction, il s’accroupit pour la seconde fois devant le tambourinement de sa poitrine, alors qu’elle se mit à scruter de manière maladive les cendres déposées sur sa veste grise à moitié brûlée et se figea tout bonnement à la vue des filets de sang présents sur ses vêtements et son visage.</p><p>Était-il blessé ?</p><p>Recopiant sa position assise, il se laissa tomber à un mètre d’elle en tenant ses côtes flottantes qui lui arrachèrent un rictus de douleur et, soufflant sa fatigue passagère, croisa sa mine inquiète.</p><p>- Désolé.</p><p>Sa voix, pourtant calme, était empreinte d’une forme d’irritation que les mouvements essoufflés de son buste, lui dissimulant maladroitement la vue sur le corps au milieu de la forêt, n’aidaient en rien à cacher.</p><p>Alors que l’envie de connaitre la raison de son accoutrement, mais aussi de son inhabituelle humeur, lui en brûla les lèvres, son cœur, battant jusqu’alors la chamade, manqua carrément de s’arrêter lorsque qu’un vrombissement dans son dos, bien plus puissant que celui-ci ayant eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, engendra un séisme de faible magnitude qui fit trembler l’entendu boisée.</p><p>Les secousses durèrent plusieurs secondes, faisant fuir les derniers animaux les plus vaillants, avant de s’estomper, replongeant la forêt dans un silence immuable, uniquement dérangé par l’écho de l’explosion se répercutant dans les massifs montagneux à des kilomètres à la ronde.</p><p>Ne l’ayant pas lâché du regard malgré l’incommensurable vacarme qu’avait produit ce qu’elle avait identifié comme étant, « l’explosion de l’hôtel l’ayant accueilli durant plus d’une semaine », elle eut néanmoins du mal à surmonter le sien, tant celui-ci, la dévisageant sans aucune gêne, semblait essayer de lires dans ses pensées. Mais, pour la première fois, ce fut son regard à lui qui se résorba face au silence de ses réflexions afin de se concentrer sur un point très précis dans son dos.</p><p>Cachant maladroitement une grimace de douleur, une main toujours posée sur ses côtes, il sembla longuement réfléchir.</p><p>- Il faut partir.</p><p>Comprenant qu’il avait senti quelque chose, elle se mit à son tour à scruter les environs, mais ne voyant absolument rien, se résigna à l’idée de découvrir de quoi il s’agissait. Elle rapporta alors son attention sur lui en se rejouant dans son esprit les paroles qu’il venait tout juste d’extérioriser.</p><p>Ils partaient.</p><p>Tant l’envie de connaitre la prochaine réminiscence qu’elle allait voir se faisait présente, elle ne put retenir l’air se présentant à l’embrasure de ses lèvres et, contemplant les traces de sang séchées sur le visage lui faisant face, entrouvrit la bouche.</p><p>- Où ?</p><p>Nullement surpris de la voir parler, comme-ci il l’avait senti avant même qu’elle en ait l’idée, un simple sourire se dessina sous son regard continuant de l’observer.</p><p>Une onde de choc, apportant avec elle un vent chaud ainsi qu’une odeur de suie, traversa la zone sans sommation, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds et la forçant, dans le seul réflexe qu’elle eut en ce moment de panique, à fermer ses yeux océans.</p><p>Les rouvrant péniblement, elle accusa une nouvelle fois son regard, encore plus clair que le sien, mais cette fois-ci il se trouvait debout devant elle, une main tendue dans sa direction.</p><p>- À toi de choisir.</p><p>Pour la quatrième fois en moins d’un quart d’heure, l’immense pin fut ébloui d’une vive lumière, ne laissant derrière elle qu’un corps inanimé et un verre vide à ses pieds.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Soulevant la pierre en s’appuyant sur sa canne, elle attrapa l’objet en bois dissimulé sous la poussière et enleva les morceaux de verre encore collés au cadre en bois afin extirper la photo du jeune couple.</p><p>Elle observa longuement le visage de l’homme présent sur la photographie sans parvenir à détacher son regard. Un air triste se matérialisa sur son visage tandis qu’elle plaça le morceau de papier contre sa poitrine.</p><p>- Excusez-moi madame.</p><p>Rangeant la photo à l’intérieur de sa veste à l’instant même où la voix s’éleva dans les airs, elle déposa son regard gêné par l’astre solaire sur l’homme venant tout juste de lui adresser la parole.</p><p>- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, c’est dangereux.</p><p>L’homme, arborant le bandeau du village caché des Roches attaché à un bras dirigé vers la rue parsemée de gravas, semblait vouloir lui indiquer le chemin qu’elle devait emprunter. Mais, faisant comme si elle n’avait pas compris, elle se mit à examiner la dizaine d’autres bandeaux présents sur les lieux et fouillant les ruines du bâtiment, avant de finalement rabattre son attention sur celui toujours posté juste devant.</p><p>- Combien de temps allez-vous encore perdre à fouiller les décombres au juste ? Il est clair qu’il n’est pas ici.</p><p>L’homme, les dents serrées d’agacement, se rétracta à l’idée de répondre au moment même où il observa l’ombre fit son apparition.</p><p>- Vous pouvez disposer shinobi-san.</p><p>Sursautant, elle observa le ninja devant elle s’abaissait d’un geste vif et s’en allait d’un pas intimidé, la laissant seule avec une étrange présence. Se retournant en espérant croiser le regard de la personne venant tout juste de montrer son autorité, elle fut surprise de n’en croiser aucun.</p><p>- Vous devez être Hosoka Maruyama.</p><p>Un sourcil levait au-dessus de ses yeux plissaient de méfiance, elle s’appuya puis posément sur sa canne en bois en observant le masque immaculé.</p><p>- Elle-même, répondit-elle sous le manque d’expression de son interlocuteur. « Et vous, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »</p><p>Laissant le silence régnait à la suite de sa question, la personne cachée derrière son masque se contenta de sortir une bourse de la poche de son pantalon.</p><p>- Voici votre prime pour les informations que vous avez fournies sur le suspect recherché, Iwa vous remercie de votre aide.</p><p>Attrapant au vol les quelques pièces enfermées dans un tissu qu’il lui envoya, elle ne put s’empêcher de pouffer.</p><p>- En voilà une belle somme, je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir acheter comme décoration pour mon hôtel, déclara-t-elle d’un timbre sarcastique, alors que le masque se retourna devant elle, ne lui offrant qu’un dos indifférent.</p><p>- D’après les informations que vous avez fournies, ils occupaient la chambre dix-sept au second étage.</p><p>Après plusieurs secondes et n’ayant pas de réponse, il se retourna vers elle, laissant naitre une tension palpable lui faisant comprendre qu’elle ne pouvait maintenir son silence plus longtemps, elle souffla alors son mécontentement.</p><p>- Oui, durant plus d’une semaine.</p><p>L’individu masqué devant elle se retourna de nouveau vers la partie sud des ruines.</p><p>- Votre collaboration fut très utile, Iwa vous remercie de votre aide.</p><p>Elle observa, une expression amère imprégnée sur son visage, le membre des forces spéciales d’Iwagakure s’éloignait d’elle sans la moindre once d’émotion.</p><p>- Madame, il faut y aller maintenant.</p><p>Elle éleva son air mauvais sur le shinobi lui ayant adressé la parole quelques secondes plus tôt, alors que celui-ci, revenu sur ses pas, lui indiqua de nouveau la marche à suivre de bout de ses doigts.</p><p>Passant par-dessus les débris en faisant attention de ne rien toucher, le masque blanc s’arrêta devant ce qui semblait être les chambres du premier étage et du second amalgamés au rez-de-chaussée. Il observa minutieusement les décombres et, ne bougeant pas durant plusieurs secondes, examina le corps désarticulé présent contre la paroi d’un mur en béton couvert de sang, avant d’être inévitablement attiré par le kunai s’extirpant quelque peu des gravats devant celui-ci.</p><p>S’en approchant, il retira les deux énormes blocs de béton lui obstruant la vue et examina avec attention l’arme blanche plantée dans les tiroirs d’une commode en piteux état.</p><p>Curieux par l’angle que prenait l’arme enfoncée dans le bois disloqué, montrant très clairement le fait qu’elle avait été lancée dont l’unique but de le fermer, il tira délicatement sur ledit tiroir qui se brisa entre ses mains gantées, laissant tomber une pile de vêtements.</p><p>Il attrapa, l’humeur indiscrète en écartant le linge encore intact, l’objet rectangulaire présent entre deux t-shirts avant de s’asseoir à même la commode. Une main gantée posée sur celle-ci, il examina la parure du livre qu’il maintenait de son autre main.</p><p>« Les chroniques d’un ninja caractériel. » </p><p>Observant la dorure, il resta comme figé par ce qu’il avait sous les yeux, avant de finalement ouvrir le livre. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, et, arrivé sur la dernière page, un étrange rythme, orchestré par le tapotement de ses doigts gantés sur la défunte commode, se fit entendre.</p><p>« Naruto. »</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Les pensées du cerisier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Les pensées du cerisier</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Les rayons de soleil drapèrent de leur chaleur aveuglante la rosée du matin déposée sur l’avenue pavée et débutèrent leur lente ascension sur les parois extérieures de l’immeuble.</p><p>Se reflétant sur l’unique fenêtre aux volets ouverts du cinquième étage, les filaments de lumière réchauffèrent quelque peu le drap beige du lit sur lequel ils achevèrent leur transit. Un son strident, émanant d’un petit objet rectangulaire sur la table de nuit à côté du lit, fit s’envoler la demi-douzaine d’éperviers et mésanges perchés sur les branches d’arbres s’érigeant autour du bâtiment.</p><p>Le drap emmitouflé du cinquième étage s'écarta timidement et laissa s’extirper une main fine et délicate qui, abandonnant la tiédeur de la couette, tapota avec maladresse la table de chevet à côté du lit. Après plusieurs tentatives qui se conclurent par un échec, le petit objet noir et rectangulaire, à l’origine du vacarme, entra en contact des phalanges ayant perdu leur chaleur, mais surtout leur patience.</p><p>S’élevant à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus de l’intensité sonore, la main délicate s’abattit brutalement dessus et pulvérisa l’objet en fissurant le mobilier en bois dans un bruit sourd qui perdit dix centimètres et vit ses pieds volés dans la pièce.</p><p>Le silence se réinstalla progressivement, au grand bonheur de la jeune femme sous les draps. Rapportant sa main dans la bulle de chaleur en s’éveillant péniblement, elle laissa tomber les restes de son réveil sur le parquet de la chambre.</p><p>Elle allait devoir en acheter un autre, encore.</p><p>À moitié réveillée, elle décolla son visage épuisé de l’oreiller et se retourna sous la couette avant de s’immobiliser. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent sans qu’elle fasse le moindre mouvement, se contentant de fixer le plafond ensoleillé. Ses paupières essayèrent de se refermer à de nombreuses reprises, mais plusieurs sursauts se succédant parvinrent à l’empêcher de se rendormir.</p><p>Ce ne fut qu’au moment où les rayons de soleil, continuant de grimper sur la paroi extérieure, lui brûlèrent la rétine, qu’elle releva son corps et parvint à étirer ses bras dans les hauteurs de la chambre. Tout en bâillant, elle les rabattit dans son dos et, plissant des yeux, s’appuya sur ses coudes afin d’élever sa poitrine et de profiter de la chaleureuse lumière se délectant de son teint pâle.</p><p>Sa fatigue refit surface et éternisa son inertie, avant que, finalement et à contrecœur, elle ne libère ses jambes de l’épais tissu et ne se décide à complètement lever son corps alourdi par la fatigue. Debout, dénuée de vêtements et parsemée d’une envie irrépressible de retourner dans son lit, elle s’étira une seconde fois en bâillant de tout son être.</p><p>La journée n’avait même pas encore commencé qu’elle était déjà épuisée.</p><p>Ramassant le pantalon ainsi que les sous-vêtements jetés à même le sol, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre donnant directement sur le salon et, sous un flot de paroles et un frémissement à son premier pas sur le carrelage glacé, elle traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la table basse et du canapé. </p><p>Récupérant le t-shirt ornant les dalles blanches sur son chemin, elle attrapa la télécommande déposée sur la table en verre et pressa l’un des nombreux boutons dont celle-ci disposait. La télévision, accrochée à la cloison que la chambre partagée avec le salon, émit un léger bruit et s’éteignit, refaisant naitre l’accalmie. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les stores obstruant la lumière extérieure, plongeant le séjour dans la pénombre, et appuya sur l’interrupteur présent sur le mur.</p><p>Jetant la télécommande sur le cuir du canapé à la suite de son geste, elle quitta le salon.</p><p>Un bourdonnement continu inonda la pièce. Le rideau métallique, tout aussi blanc que le mur dans lequel ils étaient encastrés, s’éleva lentement, laissant les rayons du soleil pénétrer dans l’appartement.</p><p>Cela faisait plusieurs semaines - mois - qu’elle exécutait les mêmes tâches redondantes à chaque réveil, c’était presque devenu une habitude. Elle rentrait dans la nuit, exténuée, et s’endormait sur le canapé devant une émission stupide ou un film puéril, avant de se réveiller le matin dans son lit, sans n’avoir aucun souvenir de la manière dont elle s'y était rendue. Elle ne prêtait donc plus attention à ses factures d’électricité, sachant pertinemment pourquoi le nombre écrit dessus avait doublé.</p><p>Sortant du salon et passant devant une cuisine ouverte où un comptoir en granit faisait l’angle, elle traversa un couloir vide de toute décoration et ouvrit une deuxième porte qui dévoila une salle de bain des plus sobres.</p><p>La corbeille dans le coin de la pièce parvint à réceptionner les vêtements qu’elle avait ramassés plus tôt, alors qu’elle s’empara de la brosse à dents posée sur le lavabo. Appliquant du dentifrice sur le bâtonnet en plastique, elle le bloqua entre ses lèvres avant de s’avancer vers la douche et d’ouvrir la porte en verre. Une seconde plus tard, l’eau brûlante entra en contact avec sa peau, la réveillant définitivement.</p><p>Ne voulant pas divaguer dans ses pensées après s’être brossée les dents, elle ne resta qu’une minute sous le paradis de chaleur et retourna à la froide réalité.</p><p>Une réalité qui faillit lui coûter cher.</p><p>Glissant sur le carrelage humide en s’extirpant de la douche, elle perdit l’équilibre et se rattrapa in extremis au lavabo. Trempée, le cœur battant la chamade et les deux mains agrippées à la céramique ainsi que sa brosse à dents, elle observa le reflet émeraudes de ses iris dans le miroir sans parvenir à retenir un soupir.</p><p>Il fallait qu’elle prenne du repos, rapidement. Si même de l’eau arrivait à l’ébranler à ce point, qu’est-ce que cela serait lorsqu’une réelle situation compromettante allait lui faire face ?</p><p>Ouvrant le meuble blanc en dessous du lavabo, elle attrapa l’une des nombreuses serviettes et s’empressa de sécher ses cheveux rose bonbon s'arrêtant au bas de sa nuque.</p><p>Alors qu’elle scruta le losange mauve tatoué sur son front, une pensée lui traversa l’esprit ; qu’est-ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir dire aux proches de sa prochaine intervention ?</p><p>« Désolée, avec plus de sommeil j’aurais peut-être pu sauver votre fils. » </p><p>Accompagnée de sa question rhétorique, elle quitta la chaleur de la salle de bain afin de se rendre dans la cuisine, froide et timidement éclairée par l’astre solaire au travers des baies vitrées du salon.</p><p>Mouillant le parquet à chacun de ses pas, elle s’arrêta devant le comptoir en granit et, arrêtant d’ébouriffer ses cheveux n’ayant pas fini de sécher, attacha la serviette au-dessus de sa poitrine.</p><p>« Pardonnez-moi, mais la fatigue m’a fait légèrement trembler et j’ai touché une artère fémorale. »</p><p>Le tissu fermement noué à son corps, elle appuya sur l’un des nombreux boutons dont disposait la cafetière déposée sur le comptoir et emprunta le chemin de sa chambre sous le vrombissement de l’appareil.</p><p>Passant de nouveau dans le salon, elle se stoppa subitement au milieu du séjour ensoleillé. Les yeux écarquillés vers la rosée extérieure, elle devint d’un seul coup rouge pivoine, contrastant parfaitement avec sa chevelure, et observa, au travers de la baie vitrée donnant sur sa terrasse, le vieil homme qui l’observait.</p><p>Celui-ci, tout sourire et arrosant les plantes décorant sa propre terrasse au cinquième étage du bâtiment voisin, rehaussa ses lunettes et la salua de manière chaleureuse. Gênée, elle fit légèrement remonter la serviette bleu ciel couvrant sa poitrine et s’arrêtant au niveau de ses genoux, avant d’avancer d’un pas rigide vers l’interrupteur du store et de le presser de manière frénétique.</p><p>Un sourire crispé dessiné sur son visage et sous le martèlement du bouton se déformant à chacun de ses coups, elle salua le vieil homme, alors que le rideau métallique se referma bien trop lentement à son goût.</p><p>Finalement et après de mures réflexions, ce côté de l’appartement ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour.</p><p>Le salon de nouveau plongé dans la pénombre, elle traversa la pièce en passant devant la télévision et déplaça son être éreinté vers le parquet de sa chambre. À peine son pied gauche s'engagea sur les planches, qu’une douleur lancinante lui déforma les traits de son visage et, sous un flot d'insultes, l’obligea à sauter à cloche-pied aux abords du lit.</p><p>S’asseyant sur le matelas qui se déforma sous son poids, elle déposa son pied accidenté sur sa cuisse et soupira en observant le morceau de verre profondément enfoncé dans sa chair.</p><p>Son manque de vigilance commençait à être inquiétant.</p><p>Une lueur verte illumina la chambre et prit le dessus sur les rayons du soleil passant par la seule fenêtre dont celle-ci disposait. Un air impassible dessiné sur son visage remis de la surprise, elle effleura de sa main luminescente le verre fiché dans sa chair et le retira sans ménagement.</p><p>Étrangement et sans que cela ne la surprenne, le sang coagula presque aussitôt à la surface de la plaie et, un instant plus tard, la blessure se referma comme si elle n’avait jamais existé.</p><p>Amenant le verre écarlate aux abords de ses pupilles dilatées, la source de lumière entourant sa main s’estompa tandis qu’un sourcil perplexe s’éleva au-dessus de son expression curieuse. Son attention se déposa tout d’abord sur la table de nuit à sa gauche, où gisaient les restes de plastique de son défunt réveil, avant de s’arrêter sur le petit cadre renversé à côté de celui-ci.</p><p>Un long soupir s’échappa de son être.</p><p>Tout en faisant attention de ne pas se blesser une seconde fois en déposant pied à terre, elle attrapa du bout de ses doigts le cadre en bois et plaça la photographie devant son visage aseptisé. Ses yeux scrutèrent dans un premier temps la petite fille au centre de la photo, souriante, les bras croisés dans son dos que ses cheveux roses venaient effleurer, avant de se déposer sur les deux jeunes garçons à ses côtés.</p><p>Le premier, un brin mystérieux et à moitié caché derrière le col de sa veste grise et les lunettes noires qu’il portait, observait, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le second. Bien plus expressif et souriant à pleines dents, celui-ci caressait le chiot blanc sur son épaule.</p><p>Elle contempla ensuite la femme à la chevelure noire se dressant au-dessus d’eux, ses mains protectrices déposées sur les épaules des deux garçons et son regard cramoisi, qu’un sourire venait plisser, sur la jeune fille aux reflets rose bonbon.</p><p>Elle ne put s'empêcher de détacher le sien de la photographie.</p><p>Redéposant le cadre sur la table de nuit, elle ramassa les débris de verre sur le parquet et les jeta dans la petite poubelle accolée à une armoire en bois massif. L’ouvrant sous le grincement du bois centenaire, elle examina la garde-robe entreposée à l’intérieur, n’offrant que le strict minimum. Des t-shirts ainsi que des débardeurs et des pulls d’une gamme de couleur variant entre le blanc, le vert et le rose, les pantalons et shorts se trouvaient en totalités noirs et, hormis quelques robes poussiéreuses, il n'y avait rien d'autre.</p><p>Le manque de diversité que dévoilait l’armoire avait une explication ; elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu’elle avait acheté des vêtements. Les évènements récents, mais surtout passés, ne lui avaient pas vraiment laissé le temps de se consacrer à ce genre de futilité.</p><p>D’un mouvement las, elle tira sur l’un des tiroirs du meuble et en extirpa une culotte noire ainsi qu’un soutien-gorge rouge.</p><p>Laissant tomber la serviette au sol, elle attrapa à la volée un legging noir et un débardeur blanc afin de s’en revêtir.</p><p>C’était décidé. Elle allait prendre un jour de repos pour aller faire du shopping.</p><p>Un rire moqueur résonna dans la pièce alors qu’elle referma l’armoire dans un second grincement et qu’elle s’abaissa pour récupérer la serviette humide.</p><p>Il fallait qu’elle fasse des recherches pour savoir à quel degré de fatigue le cerveau commençait à faire des blagues sans même y penser au préalable. Elle serait un bon cas d’étude.</p><p>Quittant la chambre, elle traversa de nouveau le salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle ouvrit le meuble au-dessus du comptoir. Se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle attrapa le paquet jaune au fond du compartiment et extirpa, en enfonçant sa main dans le carton, le dernier biscuit qu’il renfermait.</p><p>Rangeant le gâteau sec dans la poche de son pantalon en ne manquant pas de le salir, elle laissa le paquet vide sur le granit de la cuisine et emprunta aussitôt le couloir. Le son étouffé de ses pieds nus se modéra quelque peu à proximité de la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, lui permettant de jeter la serviette dans la corbeille visible depuis le couloir.</p><p>Continuant son chemin, elle posa un genou sur le carrelage devant la porte d’entrée et enfila la paire de chaussures noires ouvertes sur leurs extrémités. Son geste terminé, elle se releva et attrapa le trousseau accroché au mur mais, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à introduire la clé de son appartement dans la serrure, un pressentiment l’en empêcha.</p><p>La main hésitante à quelques centimètres de la porte, elle la déposa finalement sur la poignée et exerça une pression dessus.</p><p>La seule protection de son appartement s’ouvrit dans un cliquetis innocent, lui arrachant un énième soupir fatigué.</p><p>Plus rien ne l’étonnait vraiment. Elle allait bientôt oublier de se nourrir, si ce n’était pas déjà le cas.</p><p>Se saisissant de la veste beige sur le porte-manteau fixé au mur, elle referma la porte et glissa les clés dans la poche visible de la veste déposée sur avant-bras droit.</p><p>Le vitrail bleu et rouge à chaque extrémité du corridor, ainsi que les luminaires sur les cloisons marrons, éclairèrent son avancée sur le tapis beige traversant le couloir où de nombreux kanjis en laine noire étaient cousus. Bien que la plupart des idéogrammes sur le textile se référaient à l’endroit où elle se trouvait, à savoir, Hi no Kuni, le pays du feu, et Konohagakure no Satō, le village caché des Feuilles, l’un d’entre eux, plus gros et d’une couleur rouge vif, se voulait plus intrusif.</p><p>Appuyant sur le bouton de l’ascenseur du cinquième étage, elle fit descendre son regard émeraude sur le caractère écarlate à ses pieds.</p><p>« <em>Gatō compagnie.</em> »</p><p>Les portes métalliques s’ouvrirent devant elle dans un signal sonore tandis qu’elle releva son visage et scruta avec attention les deux personnes présentes à l’intérieur de la cabine. Une femme, brune, habillée d’un chemisier ample rouge et d’escarpins noirs ainsi qu’une jupe de même couleur, lisait une feuille de sa main droite et tenait son fils de la gauche. Celui-ci, ne devant pas avoir plus de quatre ans, était occupé à faire tourner un shuriken en plastique sur son minuscule index.</p><p>Le signal sonore se fit de nouveau entendre, l’obligeant à se précipiter à l’intérieur, in extremis.</p><p>Observant son reflet dans le métal de la cage se refermant sous ses yeux, la sensation d’avoir oublié quelque chose obnubila un instant ses pensées. Mais elle eut beau réfléchir durant de longues secondes, elle ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la tracassait.</p><p>Deux petits tapotements sur sa jambe droite l’empêchèrent d’y songer davantage. Descendant son expression étonnée, elle observa l’enfant, tenant toujours la main de sa mère plongée dans sa lecture, lui faisant signe d’approcher à l’aide de son jouet en plastique. Surprise, elle s’abaissa néanmoins à sa hauteur.</p><p>Le temps sembla s’allonger avant que le jeune garçon, jetant un dernier coup d’œil à sa mère, ne dépose la paume de sa main contre son oreille.</p><p>- Tu peux ramener mon papa ?</p><p>Ses sourcils rose bonbon se froncèrent sous les yeux emplis d’espoir de l’enfant.</p><p>- Ton papa ? Je ne comprends pas mon cœur, chuchota-t-elle à son tour d’une voix douce. Inévitablement, il se rapprocha de son oreille afin de réitérer son geste.</p><p>- J’ai vu tes cheveux rigolos sur les images à l’école, le professeur il a dit que beaucoup de papa et de maman avait pu revenir à la maison grâce à toi, mais moi mon papa est pas revenu, t’as dû oublier, tu peux faire revenir mon papa ? Comme ça maman ne pleure plus.</p><p>- Oh.</p><p>Ce fut tout ce qui parvint à s’échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu’elle l’observa, muette.</p><p>Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent, lui laissant jeter d’un rapide coup d’œil la chevelure brune de la mère la surplombant, se mettant d’ores et déjà en mouvement.</p><p>- Tiens, donne-le à mon papa dis-lui que je vais devenir un ninja encore plus fort que lui.</p><p>Les escarpins de la femme claquèrent sur le carrelage brillant du rez-de-chaussée. Un sourire innocent se dessina sous le regard du jeune garçon secouant sa main devant son visage enjoué, en signe d’au revoir.</p><p>Les perdants de vue derrière les portes battantes de l’entrée, elle observa, dans le creux de sa main, toujours accroupie dans la cage métallique, le shuriken en plastique. Son visage pivota de quelques degrés, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer, mais le signal sonore de l’ascenseur teinta son avertissement, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité.</p><p>Braquant son avant-bras libre de tout jouet et veste vers l’avant, les portes métalliques s’arrêtèrent subitement avant de se rouvrir, laissant ainsi sortir son être chamboulé.</p><p>Elle avait cette étrange impression que cette journée allait différer des précédentes.</p><p>Traversant le hall d’entrée de l’immeuble pareillement décoré au couloir du cinquième étage, elle ouvrit l’une des deux portes battantes et quitta définitivement le tapis beige ornant le sol.</p><p>Une brise fraîche chargée de fines pellicules d’eau fit virevolter ses cheveux humides et l’obligea, dans un frisson, à se revêtir de la veste qu’elle avait prise. Envoyant le shuriken en plastique rejoindre ses clés dans la poche de celle-ci, elle enveloppa sa chevelure dans sa capuche avant de rejoindre la rue pavée et d'entamer la longue marche qui l’attendait.</p><p>Les immeubles enfermant des appartements et des bureaux, à l’architecture moderne et montant sur plus de dix étages, se succédèrent durant de longues minutes. La pierre ainsi que les jardins verdoyants décorant les entrées des bâtiments de la compagnie Gatō, si l’on se fiait aux sigles sur les toitures, les panneaux publicitaires, et les nombreuses arches en fer s’élevant au-dessus des allées et des rues, se firent de moins en moins présents. Jusqu’à complètement disparaitre alors qu’elle quitta la zone en construction du quartier.</p><p>Le béton se fit rapidement submerger par le bois décorant les habitations et la terre jonchant le sol. Les arches en fer forgé furent délaissées pour des structures plus traditionnelles en pierre rouge, alors que les panneaux publicitaires disparurent tout bonnement, se faisant substituer par des pancartes multicolores, disposées à proximité d'échoppes en tout genre.</p><p>D’épaisses gaines électriques, noires pour la plupart, se mirent soudainement à enlacer le bois orange jaune et bleu des toitures. Accrochées à des poteaux s’élevant à parfois six ou sept mètres, elles traversaient telles des lianes les ruelles étroites, mais aussi les rues principales, donnant la véritable impression de se trouvait dans une jungle urbaine. Mais le changement le plus marquant restait le nombre de personnes arpentant les rues. Passant d’une dizaine dans les quartiers huppés, à un nombre incalculable ne cessant de croitre à mesure qu’elle s’enfonçait dans le centre névralgique de la ville.</p><p>Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste et sous de légers rayons de soleil peinant à traverser le ciel grisâtre, elle s’arrêta brusquement au milieu de la rue bondée. Son souffle chaud, s’extrayant en forme de buée devant son visage stoïque, l’obligea à se retourner et à observer, avec une pointe d’effarement dessiné sur le visage, le chemin qu’elle venait d’emprunter. L’impression qu’elle avait ressentie au moment d’entrer dans l’ascenseur refit surface, mais cette fois-ci, elle mit le doigt sur cette étrange chose qu’elle avait oublié ; son café.</p><p>Elle ne l’avait pas bu… encore.</p><p>Tournant son regard dans les quatre coins de la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle esquiva les nombreuses personnes ne prêtant aucunement attention à son être encapuchonné et s’arrêta quelques instants plus tard devant un nom lui indiquant très clairement tout ce qu’elle désirait.</p><p>« <em>Kafesachi</em> » le café du bonheur.</p><p>Lisant rapidement les nombreux menus inscrits sur l’écriteau trônant devant l’entrée ouverte de l’établissement, elle s’aventura à l’intérieur de celui-ci et, passant aux abords de tables vides de monde, décorées de couverts et de verre attendant l’apogée de l’astre solaire, elle s’arrêta derrière les clients attendant devant un comptoir où un serveur se surmenait.</p><p>Son attention ennuyée se déposa sur les tables ainsi que sur les chaises en bois, reparties dans la pièce et se trouvant à bonne distance des sièges en cuir collés au mur sur sa gauche. Le léger bourdonnement de la vitrine sur sa droite, refermant des dizaines et des dizaines de confiseries, attira son appétit grandissant à mesure que son regard oscillé entre le sucre et le gras. Mais sachant pertinemment qu’elle n’achèterait pas ce genre d’aliment, étant donné qu’un mal de ventre n’était pas vraiment une bonne idée en soi, elle s’amusa à observer les hommes et les femmes devant elle.</p><p>Habillés chaudement et transportant leurs affaires de leur seule mains libres, l’autre était trop occupée à faire monter devant leur visage impatient la montre accrochée à leur poignet.</p><p>Presque cinq minutes s’écoulèrent sans qu’elle ne fasse rien d’autre que scruter tout ce qui se trouvait autour d’elle. Cinq minutes durant lesquelles elle s’avança petit à petit vers le comptoir, et cinq minutes durant lesquelles elle ne le vit pas.</p><p>Son regard, cherchant quelque chose pour occuper son esprit vagabond, se déplaça inexorablement sur sa personne située au fond de la pièce, dans le coin, assis sur un siège en cuir, à l’abri des regards.</p><p>- Que puis-je vous servir ?... Made… selle v…</p><p>N’arrivant pas à discerner à traitre mot que le serveur lui adressait, elle avança d’un pas incertain vers le fond de la pièce en quittant le comptoir, au grand bonheur des clients la succédant.</p><p>Le visage encapuchonné, elle déposa son être surpris sur le siège en cuir et accola son dos contre le bois faisant office de séparation entre chaque table. Elle examina ensuite le journal devant elle, grand ouvert par deux mains cachant légèrement les gros titres.</p><p>
  <em>« Le grand Ouest, premier journal du pays de l’Herbe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>7 décembre,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Page 2.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sommet entre l’Eau et le Feu, les tensions s’amenuisent,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alors que la rébellion est terminée depuis plusieurs mois au pays de l’Eau, l’Hokage aurait rencontré, il y a de cela deux jours, le Mizukage lors d’un sommet entre les deux parties.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Page 3.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une attaque contre le pays de la terre ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deux semaines après les explosions ayant été entendues dans les montagnes escarpées de Yariba, près du plus grand pénitencier du pays, Tsuchi sort de son silence et affirme qu’il s’agit d’un éboulement. Mais il nous a été signalé que des troupes se dépla… »</em>
</p><p>Le journal s’abaissa devant elle, laissant apparaitre un homme aux cheveux noirs attaché par un élastique trônant au-dessus de sa tête. Pas plus vieux qu’elle ne l’était, soit d’une vingtaine d’années, il arborait de petites boucles d’oreilles ainsi que des cernes profondément dessinés sous ses yeux noirs.</p><p>Faisant remonter les manches longues de son t-shirt gris, il replia le journal afin de le déposer sur sa veste posée sur le cuir du siège à sa droite.</p><p>Ils s’observèrent sans un mot, attendant que quelqu’un prenne la parole. Mais alors qu’elle entrouvrit la bouche afin de briser le silence, une serveuse fit son apparition et déposa une assiette décorée de poissons et d’algues devant l’homme.</p><p>- Bon appétit, monsieur, désirez-vous un désert après ceci ? demanda-t-elle en rabattant ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille.</p><p>Un stylo aux prises de sa main tenant un petit calepin, elle observa l’homme venant de commander son plat, en quête de réponse.</p><p>- Non, je vous remercie, mais la dame prendra un café.</p><p>Surprise, elle détourna son regard pour le poser celui de l’autre côté de la table qui, ne l’observant plus, avait d’ores et déjà entamé son assiette.</p><p>Rapportant son attention sur la jeune serveuse, elle se rendit à l'évidence que celle-ci, un sourcil interrogateur élevait au-dessus de ses yeux bleus, attendait sa réponse. Alors, elle acquiesça, orchestrant la fuite de la femme dans les cuisines.</p><p>- La dame, hein ? répéta-t-elle d’une voix trahissant une forme d’indignation en rapportant ses iris émeraude sur l’énergumène se délectant de son repas. « Dois-je te rappeler que j’ai ton âge ? » tout en parlant, elle retira sa capuche, lui donnant définitivement beaucoup trop chaud.</p><p>Plaçant sa main tenant des baguettes devant sa bouche, il mâcha quelques secondes l’énorme quantité d’algues présente à l’intérieur avant d’avaler.</p><p>- Tu t’es coupée les cheveux ? demanda-t-il en enfermant du poisson derrière ses lèvres.</p><p>- Oui, il y a deux mois.</p><p>Les paupières de son interlocuteur, se mouvant au gré de sa mâchoire savourant son mets, se plissèrent légèrement afin d’extérioriser un sourire faisant face à ses insinuations.</p><p>- Tu vas bien ?</p><p>Elle observa la petite horloge accrochée au mur à sa droite indiquant huit heures treize alors qu’un soupire s’échappa de son être éreinté. Elle n’avait pas dû dormir plus de trois heures, ce qui, en soi, était un record cette semaine, et n’avait pas bu son café.</p><p>- Je me porte à merveille, affirma-t-elle, souriant à son tour en répondant à une question qu’elle savait rhétorique. Elle dévisagea son air affamé. « Je présume que vous êtes rentrés dans la nuit ? »</p><p>- Y’a deux heures.</p><p>Une fois de plus, elle ne dit rien, faisant ainsi renaitre le silence, uniquement dérangé par les coups de baguette du jeune homme.</p><p>- Voici votre café made…</p><p>Le bruit de la tasse touchant la table en bois fut suivi d’un hoqueté effrayé emmenant de la serveuse et l’arrêtant dans sa phrase.</p><p>Un air d’incompréhension dessiné en dessous de ses cheveux rose bonbon, elle observa l’expression choquée de la femme. Celle-ci, une main posée sur sa bouche, semblait avoir vu un fantôme.</p><p>- E-Excusez-moi, j-je ne vous avais pas reconnu, tou-toutes mes excuses, s’excusa-t-elle en se penchant vers l’avant, les deux mains collées l’une à l’autre devant son visage suppliant.</p><p>C’est vrai… elle avait enlevé sa capuche.</p><p>- Ce n’est rien, mais faites moins de bruit s’il vous plait, réclama-t-elle en observant la file se répandant maintenant jusqu’au dehors de l’établissement. À son grand bonheur, ceux-ci ne semblaient pas avoir entendu.</p><p>- D-d’accord il n’y a pas de problème, en-encore désolée, j-j’espère que vous apprécierez ce café, chuchota-t-elle en bégayant et en s’inclinant à de nombreuses reprises.</p><p>Il ne lui fallut qu’une seconde à la jeune serveuse pour une nouvelle fois complètement disparaitre dans les cuisines.</p><p>Un comportement des plus normal en sa présence.</p><p>- J’avais presque oublié ta notoriété.</p><p>Son regard assassin se déposa sur l’air moqueur assis face à elle, continuant de se régaler de son repas.</p><p>- Si cela t’amuse tant que ça, j’imagine que manger devant une foule de personnes t’amuseras tout autant, déclara-t-elle en feintant de se lever du siège en cuir.</p><p>Un bruit sourd se fit entendre sous le tintement des couverts sur la table.</p><p>Manquant de renverser le café et attirant tous les regards de la pièce, une main s’accrochait à son avant-bras gauche l’arrêta dans son geste. Heureusement pour la poigne la maintenant de toutes ses forces, la séparation en bois empêcha quiconque de voir sa présence rose bonbon attablée au fond de la pièce.</p><p>- Non, merci, sans façon. Excuse-moi, ce n’était vraiment pas drôle.</p><p>Elle redéposa ses fesses sur le cuir, pas peu fier de sa victoire, à l’exact moment où la pression sur sa veste se retira.</p><p>- Décidément, même le grand Shikamaru s’excuse, je me demande bien quelle autre surprise m’attend aujourd’hui.</p><p>Cette journée allait définitivement être différente des précédentes.</p><p>Reprenant sa place assise, le brun souffla la crainte venant tout juste d’accabler son rythme cardiaque.</p><p>- C’est comme ça que tu me remercies alors que tu t’es invitée toute seule à ma table se renfrogna-t-il, une main posée sur sa cage thoracique. « Les femmes, je vous jure. À croire que personne ne veut me laisser tranquille aujourd’hui. »</p><p>Un long silence suivit presque aussitôt la phrase emplie de sous-entendus, uniquement dérangé par la cuillère remuant le café brûlant, qui essayait tant bien que mal de réchauffer l’atmosphère devenue soudainement glacée.</p><p>- Fais attention à tes prochaines paroles, Nara.</p><p>Étonné et faisant redescendre son attention sur son regard le foudroyant de l’autre côté de la table, le teint de Shikamaru devint soudainement pâle. Il se crispa alors sur le siège en cuir.</p><p>
  <em>Avait-il pensé tout haut ?</em>
</p><p>Plusieurs craquements émanant du rebord de la table, aux prises des phalanges de l’hystérique lui faisant face, l’obligèrent à déglutir, espérant par miracle ravaler ce qu’il venait de dire.</p><p>
  <em>Oui, c’était certain.</em>
</p><p>- Tu-j-je non, je ne parlais pas de toi, déclara-t-il sous une panique grandissante en levant ses mains désolées dans sa direction. « Tu sais très bien que c’est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, hahaha… » </p><p>Rigolant faussement, son regard paniqué bifurqua une fraction de seconde vers l’entrée de l’établissement, lui permettant ainsi de calculer l’angle parfait et le nombre de foulées qui lui faudrait pour s’en sortir vivant. Et ceux, sans qu’elle n’ait le temps de le rattraper, chose dont bien entendu il doutait fortement.</p><p>Un sourire se dessina sous ses cheveux rose bonbon, substituant toute forme de sadisme. Les craquements s’estompèrent au moment même où son rictus redoubla de volume, lui arrachant même un léger rire.</p><p>- Je te charrie.</p><p>Le dos de Shikamaru s’affaissa contre le mur alors qu’un soupir s’échappa de son être, mais celui-ci était empli de soulagement. Courir était bien la dernière chose qu’il aurait eu envie de faire.</p><p>Comprenant qu’il avait fini de manger en constatant l’assiette vide, elle mit un terme à son rictus amusé.</p><p>- Raconte.</p><p>Se redressant sur le siège à la suite de sa question, il s’empara du verre d’eau et but une gorgée. Reprenant des couleurs, il le redéposa doucement avant de se gratter l’arrière du crâne.</p><p>- Oh tu sais, tout s’est déroulé comme prévu, les citoyens de Kusa sont tr…</p><p>- Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ta mission, le coupa-t-elle en s’emparant de la tasse de café afin d’à son tour boire une gorgée.</p><p>Bien plus nerveux qu’il ne l’était quelques secondes plus tôt et hésitant à l’idée de rouvrir la bouche, il semblait comme hypnotisé par le décor qui les entourait.</p><p>- Personne n’écoute.</p><p>Revenant à lui en ne l’ayant pas lâcher du regard, il arrêta soudainement de prospecter les environs.</p><p>- On n’a rien trouvé.</p><p>Avec déception, elle redéposa le café sur la table.</p><p>- Où est-il ?</p><p>Le haussement d’épaules qu’il manifesta lui donne réponse avant même qu’il s’exprime.</p><p>- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu’il m’a dit c’est qu’il avait des affaires à régler. Tu sais comment il est.</p><p>Ils s’observèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant de longues secondes, devenant presque une minute, sans rien dire, avant que finalement la serveuse ne refasse son apparition.</p><p>Arrêtant de se dévisager mutuellement, ils scrutèrent les mouvements de la femme rangeant son petit carnet dans la poche de son chemisier blanc tandis que, jetant quelques regards à sa chevelure atypique du coin de l’œil, elle s’empara de l’assiette vide.</p><p>- C-comment s’est passé le-votre repas ? balbutia-t-elle en souriant faussement, parvenant difficilement à cacher la pression qu’elle ressentait.</p><p>Elle échangea un sourire avec le Nara sous les bégaiements de la jeune serveuse, détendant finalement l’atmosphère.</p><p>- C’était très bon.</p><p>- Vous… vous désirez un désert ? demanda-t-elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention, continuant d’épier son visage.</p><p>- Hmmm… Non toujours pas non, je vous remercie, répondit-il en souriant cette fois-ci face au manque de concentration dont elle faisait preuve.</p><p>Se rendant rapidement compte de la question qu’elle avait préalablement posée, le visage de la jeune femme devint aussi rouge que pouvait retranscrire la honte qu’elle ressentit.</p><p>- Dé-désolé, je vous amène la note tout de suite, vous payez aussi le café de… de… </p><p>Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à finir sa phrase, elle tourna complètement son visage dans sa direction. Souriante, elle la regarda en retour, lui ôtant définitivement toute possibilité de s’exprimer correctement.</p><p>- Oui je le paye.</p><p>S’abaissant devant eux en prenant attention de ne pas faire tomber l’assiette, elle s’éclipsa de nouveau sous le léger rire du brun, qui disparut subitement alors qu’il croisa son air impassible. Se souvenant de la menace qu’elle lui avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt, il déglutit une seconde fois et comprit, s’il voulait s’en sortir sain et sauf, qu’il devait changer de sujet.</p><p>- Comment se porte l’insecte ?</p><p>Comme il l’avait prédit avant même qu’il ne pose la question, sa mine impassible tira aussitôt sa révérence.</p><p> - La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il partait en mission aux frontières du vent.</p><p>À la suite de sa réponse, ses se plissèrent légèrement, l’aidant ainsi à fouiller dans sa mémoire. « Ça remonte à trois semaines, il me semble. »</p><p>- Il ne t’a pas donné de nouvelles ? interrogea-t-il d’un air songeur alors que pour seule réponse, elle ne put retenir un rire crispé qui déforma une grimace dégoûtée.</p><p>- Non, merci.</p><p>Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine à la simple pensée que cela pouvait se reproduire, démultipliant le dégoût sur son visage. Le dernier message qu’elle avait reçu de sa part n’était pas vraiment quelque chose auquel elle aimait penser. Cela remontait à six mois et pourtant elle en était encore traumatisée. Il se résumait à une armée entière d’insecte qui l’avait attendu patiemment sur ses draps alors qu’elle était rentrée exténuée du travail.</p><p>Si seulement elle les avait vus avant de se laisser tomber dessus, peut-être bien qu’elle aurait pu s’en remettre un jour.</p><p>Autrement dit, elle n’avait pas dormi durant plus d’une semaine dans sa chambre et avait appris à connaitre le canapé rigide et froid du salon qui, avec le temps, s’était trouvé être très confortable.</p><p>- Et Mirai, comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de chasser les horribles souvenirs se présentant à ses pensées. « J’imagine que tu es allé la voir à ton arrivée. »</p><p>Les sourcils de Shikamaru se froncèrent inlassablement à la suite de sa question, mais il ne se formalisa pas tout de suite, se contentant dans un premier temps de répondre.</p><p>- Elle se porte très bien et elle grandit vite, c’est incroyable. À chaque fois que je reviens, j’ai du mal à la reconnaitre.</p><p>La même expression qu’elle avait orchestrée un instant plus tôt se dessina sous les yeux emplis de fierté lui faisant face, tandis qu’il reprit finalement un air serein. « Dis-moi, en dehors de l’hôpital et d’aujourd’hui, c’est quand la dernière fois que tu as véritablement parlé avec quelqu’un ? »</p><p>Sans le vouloir, elle le dévisagea en dévoilant une pointe d’animosité et essaya de comprendre le sens de sa question. Un timbre de voix acerbe se logea à l’embrasure de ses lèvres, mais se les mordant légèrement, elle se refusa à l’idée de les ouvrir. Elle connaissait suffisamment le Nara pour savoir qu’il n’était pas méchant, bien au contraire. Il ne faisait juste preuve d’aucune empathie sur commande.</p><p>Elle voulut lui répondre que c’était arrivé pas plus tard que ce matin, dans l’ascenseur, mais cela aussi elle le garda sous silence. Après tout, une conversation avec un enfant de quatre ans en était telle vraiment une ? En sachant la manière dont elle s’était terminée, elle pouvait affirmer que non.</p><p>À quand remonter la dernière fois qu’elle avait véritablement parlé avec quelqu’un en dehors de son travail ? Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Longtemps… peut-être plus.</p><p>- Tu sais, elle me demande de tes nouvelles à chaque fois, lui avoua-t-il. « Tu devrais lui rendre visite, de temps en temps. Ça lui ferait plaisir. »</p><p>Incapable de surmonter son regard, elle l’abaissa sur la tasse et, se refermant dans ses pensées, touilla le vide présent à l’intérieur. Une chose était sûre, il n’était certes pas méchant, mais il avait ce foutu don pour faire remonter des sujets dont elle ne voulait pas discuter.</p><p>- C’est… Je n’ai pas le tem...</p><p>- Elle ne t’en veut pas, la coupa-t-il dans son mensonge, sachant pertinemment qu’il s’agissait là d’une énième excuse.</p><p>Ses pupilles émeraudes remontèrent le long du t-shirt gris afin de croiser les siennes, noires et omniscientes. « Mais je présume que je ne t’apprends rien, n’est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Fuyant son regard pour la seconde fois en l’espace de quelques secondes, elle se concentra sur les ongles de sa main gauche, toujours accrochée à la table, avec une fascination déconcertante. Lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse à sa question.</p><p>- Voici la note, en vous remerciant, déclara la serveuse en arrivant aux abords de la table.</p><p>Posant le morceau de papier devant le brun et s’armant de courage, elle tourna à son encontre en parvenant, pour la première fois, à surmonter son regard. « Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, mais puis-je avoir un autographe, s’il vous plait ? C’est pour ma petite sœur, elle va bientôt être promue Chūnin et ne jure que par vous. Ce serait le plus beau des cadeaux. »</p><p>Oubliant la conversation qu’elle avait eue un instant plus tôt, elle laissa apparaitre un sourire cordial qui, aux yeux de Shikamaru, la connaissant certainement plus qu’elle ne se connaissait elle-même, parut effroyablement faux.</p><p>- Pas besoin de vous excuser, ça me fait plaisir. </p><p>Mais aux vues du comportement de la jeune serveuse, sautant presque de joie à l’entente de ses mots, elle pouvait affirmer qu’il était bien le seul à pouvoir lire au travers de son hypocrisie. « Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle en se saisissant du stylo et du petit papier.</p><p>- Meogi.</p><p>Écrivant le nom ainsi qu’une petite phrase concernant une promotion, elle rendit le papier et le stylo à la jeune serveuse qui s’en empara du bout de ses doigts et les rangea aussitôt dans la poche de son chemisier, comme s’il s’agissait d’un message de la plus haute importance pouvant ébranler le monde tout entier.</p><p>- Je vous remercie. Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point elle va être heureuse, la remercia-t-elle en s’inclinant.</p><p>Souriante jusqu’aux oreilles et non sans jeter un dernier coup d’œil dans sa direction, elle disparut rapidement derrière le comptoir de l’établissement où une multitude de clients attendaient encore d’être servis.</p><p>- Tu pourrais leur dire que tu n’as pas envie parfois, je suis sûr qu’ils comprendraient.</p><p>Rapportant son attention sur le poseur de questions emmerdantes toujours assis de l’autre côté de la table, elle ne put se retenir de pouffer.</p><p>- Tu l’as aussi bien entendu que moi, non ? Ils ne jurent qu’envers ce qu’ils lisent à l’académie, crois-moi, j’ai déjà essayé et rien n’y fait, affirma-t-elle en soupirant. « Ils sont endoctrinés par des histoires édulcorées et écrites par des personnes qui ne savent pas ce que ça fait de se retrouver sous une pluie d’acier. »</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Shikamaru de soupirer en comprenant qu’il avait été stupide. Car malgré son jeune âge, il était certain de deux choses en ce bas monde. La première était que le poisson aux algues était ce que cette péninsule avait créé de meilleur depuis son fondement. Il s’agissait là d’un fait indéniable et indiscutable et quiconque affirmait le contraire était soit fou, soit mort. La seconde était plus… compliquée et concernait un sujet et une personne en particulier.</p><p>Si elle se trouvait dans une pièce, il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte évoquer de près ou de loin le sujet de la bataille de Ryoukokutan. Jamais. Sans quoi un brasier s’allumerait et personne ne serait en capacité de l’éteindre.</p><p>Ayant seulement effleuré le sujet, il ouvrit la bouche afin de calmer ses ardeurs qu’il savait grandissantes, mais, à sa grande surprise et d’une voix étrangement calme, elle le coupa dans son élan.</p><p>- Ils m’idolâtrent pour avoir supprimé des vies. Pour avoir assassiné et massacré des pères ainsi que des mères, des maris, des femmes, des amis, aussi innocents que l’étaient les nôtres. Ils sont m… </p><p>- Sakura.</p><p>Ayant abaissé son attention le temps de son monologue, elle releva son air troublé.</p><p>- L’admiration qu’ils éprouvent pour toi est uniquement due à toutes les personnes que tu as sauvées et tu le sais très bien.</p><p>Elle soupira pour la seconde fois. C’était bien ce qu’elle disait. Édulcoré.</p><p>Ne voulant pas se disputer de si beau matin, elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’horloge accrochée au mur avant de se lever du siège en cuir.</p><p>- Merci pour le café. </p><p>Sans même dénier le regarder, elle quitta la table et se dirigea vers l’entrée de l’établissement, aussi vite que l’on pouvait dire lâcheté. « Il serait temps que tu te pardonnes. »</p><p>Elle ne sut pas si ce fut la voix du Nara ou de ses pensées qu’elle entendit, mais le regard indiscret présent dans la file qui dévisagea longuement son visage ainsi que sa chevelure lui fit oublier le moindre de ses soucis. Un second se déposa aussitôt sur son incongrue présence, puis un autre, suivi d’un quatrième.</p><p>Orchestrant un dernier pas afin de s’extirper de la foule amalgamée à l’entrée du café, la pluie s’abattit soudainement sur son visage, la forçant à inspirer profondément afin de garder son calme.</p><p>Il ne manquait plus que cela. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle détestait plus que devoir réfléchir à ses problèmes, c’était bien la pluie.</p><p>Cette putain de pluie.</p><p>- Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes Sakura Haru…</p><p>Elle rabattit sa capuche avec force sur son visage et envoya un regard assassin à l’homme transportant un attaché-case qui recula littéralement de terreur. Des protestations s’élevèrent à la suite de la retraite apeurée de l’homme qui percuta plusieurs personnes, au moment même où elle se mêla aux parapluies et imperméables parcourant la rue.</p><p>Un jour ou l’autre elle allait terminer sa journée au poste Uchiha pour avoir accidentellement fracturé une mâchoire ou deux, ça devenait inévitable.</p><p>Cette notoriété qui l’entourait, ou plutôt ce harcèlement n’était dû qu’à une seule chose, et celle-ci la suivait depuis son premier souffle ; sa couleur de cheveux. Elle était reconnaissable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Plus d’un million de citoyens vivant dans ce village et personne étaient capables d’avoir les cheveux roses.</p><p>À croire qu’il s’agissait là d’une punition divine.</p><p>Cette couleur qui la caractérisait tant et qui lui pourrissait la vie venait de la lignée de son père, plus précisément de son arrière-grand-mère, étant donné que la chevelure de celui-ci portait plus vers le violet que le rose.</p><p>Son arrière-grand-mère, portant le même nom que le sien, Sakura Haruno, avait vécu toute sa jeunesse dans un petit village de Kawazu, au sud du pays. Un lieu qu’elle n’avait jamais visité et qu’elle ne connaissait que de réputation pour son immense allée de cerisier, la route de Sakari.</p><p>Un chemin de plusieurs kilomètres de longueur où des milliers de cerisiers sauvages fleurissaient en mars, offrant un spectacle éblouissant.</p><p>Son père lui avait un jour raconté que son arrière-grand-mère, alors âgée de dix-neuf ans, avait fui un mariage arrangé. Elle avait entendu parler d'un village fraichement fondé aux idées novatrices, amené au premier plan par deux grands hommes, et avait décidé de s'y installer, soixante-dix ans plutôt.</p><p>Trente ans plus tard, Kizashi Haruno, son père, était né, et vingt ans plus tard, sa chevelure rose bonbon avait goûté à ses premiers rayons de soleil. Malgré qu’elle connaissait bien sa famille paternelle, elle ne les avait jamais connus, ou du moins elle ne s’en souvenait plus. Son arrière-grand-mère était morte à l’âge de soixante ans, dix ans avant sa naissance. D’après ce qu’elle savait, étant donné que le sujet était tabou, c’était qu’elle aurait mis fin à ses jours après que son arrière-grand-père soit mort au combat lors de la seconde Grande Guerre. Ne pouvant vivre sans lui, elle aurait pris la décision de le rejoindre.</p><p>Ses grands-parents eux étaient morts quelques mois après sa naissance, lors de l’attaque Kyūbi, la nuit du dix octobre. Ils avaient été parmi les premières victimes du démon millénaire qui avait fait sa première offensive non loin de leurs appartements, le pulvérisant sans ménagement. Elle se réconfortait en se disant qu’au moins, contrairement à des milliers de courageux homme et femme ayant combattu la bête, ils n’avaient pas souffert, qu’ils étaient morts dans leur sommeil, entrelacés.</p><p>Alors que la pluie arrêta de s’abattre sur sa capuche, son attention se déposa sur le groupe d’hommes et de femmes amalgamés dans la rue. Piquée dans sa curiosité, elle s’approcha de la foule et, parvenant à s’infiltrer à l’intérieur, observa l’affiche accrochée au poteau en bois. Le morceau de papier, de couleur verte et affichant un texte qu’elle ne parvint pas à lire, étant trop éloignée, fit naitre en elle un étrange sentiment.</p><p>S’en approchant en bousculant un homme faisant deux fois son poids, elle déchira l’affiche de ses attaches afin de l’apporter face à ses yeux exorbités.</p><p>- Oi gamine, pour qui tu te prends ?! vociféra l’homme qu’elle venait tout juste de bousculer. Plusieurs voix suivirent, lui demandant sous quel prétexte elle avait arraché la publicité.</p><p>«<em> Si votre enfant est en capacité d’utiliser son chakra et qu’il a plus de quatre ans, amenez-le passer un examen à l’académie ninja nord. Qui sait, peut-être bien que ce sera lui la prochaine figure emblématique de la feuille. </em>»</p><p>L’homme l’ayant menacé une seconde plus tôt et mesurant plus d’un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et plus de cent kilos, orchestra un mouvement de bras dans sa direction afin d’attraper son épaule. Mais sa main, dans un réflexe qu’elle ne maitrisa pas, s’agrippa au poignet de celui-ci et, d’une simple pression, l’obligea à poser un genou à terre dans un hurlement de douleur.</p><p>La dizaine de personnes observant la scène s’écartèrent aussitôt de sa présence devenue suffocante.</p><p>Ce n’était pas le message complètement stupide et mensonger décorant l’affiche qui la mettait dans cet état, basculant entre l’indignation et l’envie de meurtre, non. C’était le fait qu’elle se trouvait au centre de celle-ci. Quelqu’un avait pris une ancienne photo d’elle, datant de la fin de la quatrième Grande Guerre, et l’avait incrusté au beau milieu de la propagande. Sans que personne ne lui en ait parlé ou ne serait-ce que demandé au préalable. « <em>Pour qui se prennent-ils ces enfoirés ?</em> »</p><p>Pliant le papier mouillé, elle le rangea dans l’une des poches vides de sa veste et, l’humeur vacillante, relâcha le poignet de l’homme qui tomba à terre dans un grognement de douleur.</p><p>- C’est qu’une petite foulure, mets de la glace et des bandages, d’ici deux jours tu n’auras plus rien.</p><p>Son air impassible croisa le rictus de douleur de l’homme, un genou à terre, alors qu’elle éleva son regard irrité sur la rue bondée de monde. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu’elle comprit qu’ils étaient allés trop loin.</p><p>Placardée sur la totalité des poteaux, des murs, des toits, et même des câbles électriques traversant les hauteurs de la rue, l’affiche verte et rose la narguait.</p><p>Instantanément, elle se tourna vers le nord du village alors qu’un nuage de fumée se manifesta à ses côtés. Apeurant le groupe de personne toujours amalgamé autour d’elle, la fumée se dissipa afin de laisser apparaitre une copie conforme de sa personne. Elle récupéra alors l’affiche dans la poche de sa veste et la tendit à son clone qui s'en empara avant de se volatiliser. Son attention se déposa ensuite sur la multitude de faciès choqué ayant assisté à la scène.</p><p>Comprenant qu’elle devait des explications, sans quoi elles allaient se répercuter plus tard, elle retira sa capuche d’un geste calme sous de nombreux yeux exorbités, et attendit.</p><p>Ce fut tout d’abord des chuchotements, à peine perceptibles, qui atteignirent son ouïe, puis de grands sourires. L’homme, qu’elle avait mis à terre, brun, à la barbe naissante et devant avoir la trentaine, se releva devant elle et, se tenant l’avant-bras, extériorisa une expression encore plus paniquée que lorsque son poignet avait craqué.</p><p>- E-excusez-moi, je ne vous avais p-pas reconnu, toutes mes excuses, je vous p-promets que ça ne se r-reproduira pas ! bégaya-t-il en s’inclinant, encore et encore, réclamant son pardon.</p><p>Tout ce qui la concernait était surréaliste.</p><p>Aux vues des mains abimées de l’homme, celui-ci devait exerçait un métier artisanal et elle lui avait, certes sans le vouloir, presque brisé le poignet. Il ne pourrait donc pas nourrir sa probable famille durant deux jours au minimum. Pourtant, c’était lui qui s’excusait pour ce qu’il n’avait pas fait.</p><p>Ce monde ne tournait pas rond.</p><p>- Quel est votre nom, monsieur ?</p><p>L’homme, toujours incliné dans sa direction, se releva légèrement et resta quelques instants de marbre, le regard empli d’admiration, comme toutes les personnes présentes, ne s’attendant pas à ce qu’elle lui adresse la parole. La foule se démultiplia en un rien de temps, passant d’une dizaine à une quarantaine, alors que son nom se fit de plus en plus entendre.</p><p>- Je m’appelle Mugetsu madame, mais vous pouvez me tutoyer, un homme comme moi ne mérite pas temps de respect venant d’une personne de votre prestance.</p><p>Elle inspira profondément. Que ressentaient ces personnes lorsqu’elles se trouvaient en sa présence ? Une sensation de protection ? De quiétude ? Elle avait beau se poser la question depuis que tout ceci avait commencé, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur la réponse, et elle n'y parviendrait certainement jamais, tout cela la dépassait.</p><p>- Eh bien, Mugetsu, tends-moi ton bras, veux-tu ?</p><p>Hésitant un court instant à bouger son membre accidenté tant la douleur était forte, il décolla finalement son poignet de son thorax pour le déposer sur la paume de sa main. Ce qui n’eut d’autre effet que faire naitre sur le visage des civils, observant la scène, un sentiment de jalousie.</p><p>Il lui touchait la main… s’ils avaient su, eux aussi se seraient brisés le poignet.</p><p>Faisant remonter la veste noire ainsi que le pull de même couleur présent en dessous le plus délicatement possible, elle déposa son autre main sur son poignet et, sous l’incompréhension de la foule, une lumière verte illumina leurs iris stupéfaits, à l’exact moment où une grimace de douleur déchira les traits de dénommé Mugetsu.</p><p>Il sentit ses veines ainsi que ses tendons bouger à l’intérieur de son poignet avant que, sans prévenir, la souffrance ne s’apaise jusqu’à ne plus se faire ressentir.</p><p>Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières alors qu’elle libéra son bras, il rapporta celui-ci devant son air abasourdi avant de faire plusieurs mouvements sans ressentir aucune peine. La foulure s’en était allée.</p><p>Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre, avant que la foule toute entière ne s’embrase et ne l’acclame.</p><p>Elle observa les hommes, femmes, adolescents et enfants l’entourant, continua son ovation.</p><p>Elle ne comprenait plus rien.</p><p>Elle n’avait fait que réparer les erreurs qu’elle avait commises, et pourtant là voilà, au milieu d’une soixantaine de personnes, à se faire encenser.</p><p>Ne pouvait-il pas la détester… rien qu’une fois ?</p><p>- Merci infiniment, vous êtes bel et bien la faiseuse de miracles, ça ne fait aucun doute, remercia Mugetsu en observant son poignet comme s’il avait touché par la main de Dieu.</p><p>- Mets quand même un bandage et fais attention à ne pas trop forcer dessus durant les prochains jours.</p><p>Acquiesçant face à sa demande, elle n’eut pas le temps de lui donner un conseil supplémentaire que plusieurs voix s’élevèrent immédiatement après que l’acclamation se soit estompée.</p><p>- Je peux avoir un autographe ?!</p><p>- Reculez ! Laissez-moi lui parler !</p><p>- J’étais là avant, elle doit me parler en premier !</p><p>D’un simple bond, elle s’extirpa de la foule devenue oppressante et termina son envolée sur le toit d’un des appartements surplombant la rue, à plus d’une trentaine de mètres de hauteur.</p><p>- Où est-elle passée ?</p><p>- Quelqu’un l’a vu ?</p><p>- Elle a disparu !</p><p>S’approchant de la rambarde entourant le toit, elle se hissa par-dessus et se laissa tomber dans une ruelle adjacente à celle qu’elle venait tout juste de fuir.</p><p>Peut-être bien qu’elle aurait dû se focaliser sur l’aspect psychologique des êtres humains plutôt que physiologique, elle aurait eu plus de réponses concernant leur comportement parfois incompréhensible.</p><p>S’assurant que personne ne l’attendait à la sortie de la ruelle, elle s’empressa de rebattre sa capuche et de se glisser entre deux personnes sillonnant l’allée et continua sa tumultueuse marche durant de longues minutes, se résumant par l’esquive de passants qui s'arrêtaient devant les échoppes ou qui discutaient du mauvais temps au milieu de son chemin.</p><p>Les bâtiments en bois peint et hétérogènes, se firent lentement remplacer par des bâtisses plus petites à l’architecture moderne. Les câbles électriques et les décorations loufoques disparurent complètement, laissant place à une vision épurée d’une rue en grande partie entourée de haies et d’arbres en tout genre. Les hommes et femmes, accompagnés la plupart du temps par leurs enfants, prenaient soin de fermer la porte de leur maison derrière eux avant de rejoindre le chemin de terre amenant au centre de la ville.</p><p>Tournant son visage, elle d’observa le panneau métallique lui indiquant qu’elle venait de pénétrer dans le quartier ouest de la Feuille.</p><p>Marchant encore de longues minutes sur le sentier, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et le bout de son nez rougi à cause du solstice d’hiver, elle s’arrêta finalement devant un portail en fer forgé. Celui-ci, s’élevant à plus de deux mètres de hauteur, était fixé à des piliers en béton, eux-mêmes reliés à un muret où d’immenses grilles en fer fixées dessus entouraient une maison ainsi qu'un luxuriant jardin, à une cinquantaine de mètres d’où elle se trouvait.</p><p>Alors qu’une autre présence que la sienne se fit rare, elle secoua légèrement le portail qui émit un bruit de ferraille maltraitée et attendit.</p><p>Elle observa la paire d’yeux à la fois curieuse et menaçante apparaitre au loin, derrière la maison et la végétation décorant le jardin et, avant même que le visage canin n’émette le moindre son, un grand et chaleureux sourire orna le sien. </p><p>S’accroupissant devant les barreaux en les secouant une nouvelle fois, elle fut l’instigatrice de la chevauchée du mastodonte blanc se précipitant dans sa direction.</p><p>Sous une pluie d’aboiement et sautant par-dessus les haies de l’allée amenant à la maison, il se rua sur le portail qui vibra sous la collision.</p><p>Collée aux barreaux en fer, les deux bras à l’intérieur de la propriété, elle caressa l’énorme chien debout sur ses pattes arrière et essayant de lui lécher le visage, sous ses nombreux rires.</p><p>- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.</p><p>Remuant la queue, il rapporta ses quatre pattes sur le gravier et abaissa légèrement son postérieur, se préparant à sauter par-dessus la protection en fer.</p><p>- Non ! Akamaru, non ! Tu sais très bien qu’Hana ne veut pas.</p><p>Un léger couinement se fit entendre tandis qu’il s’arrêta dans son geste. L’air joueur présent sur son museau se fit remplacer par une mine triste et, déplaçant son regard ainsi que ses fesses sur le sol, il couina une nouvelle fois son chagrin.</p><p>Soupirant face à la comédie se jouant sous ses yeux, elle plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.</p><p>- Regarde ce que je t’ai apporté.</p><p>Extirpant le gâteau sec, elle le tendit vers le chien au travers du portail qui, étrangement, se remit aussitôt sur ses pattes et se précipita une seconde fois vers elle. Avant qu’il ne lui croque la main, elle jeta le biscuit dans sa direction et, sans que cela la surprenne, celui-ci l’avala d’une traite.</p><p>- Tu ne sais toujours pas apprécier les bonnes choses, hein ?</p><p>Pour seule réponse, il aboya deux fois, ce qui ne manqua pas de redoubler le sourire dessiné sous sa chevelure rose bonbon. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais s’arrêta net. Une immense colère, non… une immense haine percuta son humeur enjouée.</p><p>Les yeux grands ouverts sous les grognements d’Akamaru cherchant une menace alentour, elle déforma les barreaux en fer aux prises de sa poigne et observa la cour de l’académie se matérialisant à ses souvenirs.</p><p>
  <em>Sautant par-dessus le mur de trois mètres entourant la cour de l’immense bâtiment à sa droite, elle se réceptionna au beau milieu de celle-ci. Son regard se déposa sur la vingtaine d’enfants regroupés au nord de l’espace libre, où seuls quelques arbres et une balançoire osaient s’étendre. Elle observa ensuite l’homme dos à elle à la chevelure argentée. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Habillé de noir et d’un gilet vert, il était trop occupé à parler aux aspirants assis devant lui pour remarquer sa présence ne cherchant nullement à se dissimuler.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Souvenez-vous, il ne faut jamais se laisser intimider, sans quoi on perd l’idée de gagner, un ninja doit toujours…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plusieurs chuchotements entre les élèves jetant de nombreux regards dans sa direction obligèrent l’homme à s’arrêter dans sa phrase et, même d’ici, à plus d’une vingtaine de mètres, elle put entendre l’énervement qui entoura le timbre de sa voix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Daishi, Eima, je peux savoir ce qui si important pour que vous n’écoutiez pas mes précieux conseils ?! hurla-t-il presque en serrant son poing devant son air indigné. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les deux élèves, pris en flagrant délit, pointèrent le centre de la cour, à l’exact endroit où son humeur délibérant encore de la manière dont elle allait procéder se trouvait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La colère de l’homme se tourna dans sa direction et, lui jetant dans un premier temps un regard mauvais, il retourna finalement son visage vers ses élèves. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il la regarda à nouveau, comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu aux premiers abords. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite, indiqua-t-il en reculant vers ses phalanges de plus en plus impatientes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- C’est elle ? chuchota un enfant à son amie la plus proche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Elle est tellement belle…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>À chaque pas qu’il fit dans sa direction, réduisant l’espace qui les séparait, le sourire qui orna son visage se détériora, le laissant finalement déglutir alors qu’il s’arrêta devant son air irrité. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sakura, quelle charmante visite, que me vaut cet honneur ? Tu es venue visiter les nouvelles classes de l’annexe ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une chose était sûre, si du jour au lendemain cet établissement fermé ses portes et qu’il ne pouvait pas enseigner dans l’académie Sud ou Est, il ne pourrait pas se reconvertir en acteur. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Bonjour Mizuki, non, je suis venue voir Iruka, vous savez où il se trouve ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa voix, contrairement à ce que montrer son visage, était plutôt calme et n’extériorisait aucune colère, ce qui fit immédiatement chuter la crainte dans les iris de l’homme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oh, il n’est pas là désolé, ça fait un mois qu’il aide à l’enseignement de l’académie Sud, il ne t’a rien dit ? demanda-t-il en se retournant afin de jeter un rapide coup d’œil et de s’assurer de l’immobilité de ses élèves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ceux-ci étaient beaucoup trop obnubilés par sa présence dans la cour de l’académie pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que d’écouter ce qu’elle avait à dire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Non, il ne m’a rien dit, mentit-elle en se souvenant maintenant d’une conversation qu’elle avait eue avec lui, un mois plus tôt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’académie du Sud, manquant cruellement de personnes qualifiées et venant d’être construite après que le conseil ait levé des fonds, avait demandé à de nombreux enseignants retraités de l’aide durant l’année à venir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Étant donné que depuis la fin de la guerre, son ancien professeur était en charge de celle du Nord, la toute première académie de Konoha, et n’enseignait plus, il avait répondu présent pour les aider à s’établir.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Vu qu’il n’est pas là, peut-être que vous pouvez me dire à qui je dois m’adresser pour discuter de ceci ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tout en parlant, elle déplia l’affiche verte et rose, à moitié froissée, et la déplaça devant l’expression tendue de l’enseignant. À peine son regard se déposa sur le morceau de papier, qu’un air ravi déforma les traits de celui-ci. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu peux directement en parler avec moi, c’est moi qui suis chargé de gérer ce genre de futilité durant l’absence d’Iruka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle resta de marbre devant lui, perplexe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se foutait-il ouvertement de sa gueule ou n’avait-il pas compris la raison de sa présence ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Donc, si je comprends bien, c’est vous qui avez conçu ces affiches ? demanda-t-elle afin de s’assurer qu’elle ne se trompait pas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Conçu, conçu, c’est un bien grand mot. Mais oui, j’ai été chargé de vérifier si elles respectaient bien le règlement avant qu’elles ne soient affichées, répondit-il en observant de plus près la propagande qu’elle tendait dans sa direction. « Elles sont superbes n’est-ce pas ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ses sourcils se froncèrent inlassablement. Malgré les deux années qu’elle avait passées à l’écouter derrière son bureau ses premières années à l’académie, elle avait fini par oublier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cet homme dépassait de loin toutes formes de stupidité auxquelles elle avait pu faire face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pouvez-vous m’éclairer sur un dernier point, j’ai tendance à oublier beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps et je ne veux pas faire d’amalgames, avoua-t-elle en laissant apparaitre un sourire camouflant l’éruption qui menaçait ses émotions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Oui bien sûr, en quoi puis-je t’aider dis-moi, je te dois bien ça après tout, tu as été la meilleure de nos élèves, et de loin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Observant un dernier instant la duplicité de l’homme lui faisant face, elle inspira profondément. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Est-ce que vous m’avez demandé mon accord avant de mettre mon visage sur tous les murs et poteaux de ce putain de village ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le teint de Mizuki devint subitement livide, mais contrairement à ce qu’elle pensa en voyant son comportement, ce ne fut pas uniquement ses paroles qui le rendirent ainsi. Ce fut surtout à cause des milliers de copies encore présentes au sous-sol de l’académie, n’attendant que d’être affichées.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu n’aimes pas c’est ça ? C’est trop… vert ? J’avais pourtant dit à Tsume que le vert n’allait pas avec le rose, cet abruti ne m’a pas écouté. Il va falloir toutes les refaire maintenant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle recroquevilla son visage vers l’intérieur de son cou et se demanda, en scrutant minutieusement les moindres traits de l’homme, s’il était sérieux. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle allait vraiment finir par croire qu’il se foutait réellement de sa gueule.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je me moque que ce soit bleu vert ou rouge et je ne veux surtout pas qu’une autre version soit imprimée. Ce qui me dérange c’est le message écrit dessus, je ne veux pas être mêlée avec, vous pouvez le comprendre ça, non ? demanda-t-elle en restant néanmoins calme, espérant ainsi se faire comprendre et ne pas avoir à se répéter, mais l’expression qu’il extériorisa lui indiqua le contraire. « Quatre ans. Vous recrutez des enfants de quatre ans bordel. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ce fut au tour de Mizuki de froncer des sourcils, mais les siens étaient plus perdus qu’offusquer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- En quoi cela est-il un problème ? On ne fait qu’appliquer la nouvelle réforme votée par le conseil, déclara-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « N’étais-tu pas dans la salle lorsqu’elle a été votée ? J’ai pourtant entendu dire que tu l’avais récemment rejoint. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle ferma ses paupières et expira la colère venant de se loger à l’embrasure de ses lèvres. Il fallait qu’elle se souvienne qu’il avait été son professeur durant deux ans. Oui, il fallait qu’elle garde cela en tête et qu’elle ne cède pas à la voix hurlant contre ses tympans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Regarde jusqu’où tu es arrivée en ne partant de rien. Les prouesses que tu as accomplies quand tu avais seulement dix-sept ans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une haine qu'elle eut du mal à contenir se répandit dans les moindres fibres musculaires de son bras droit, resserrant inévitablement ses phalanges et froissant un peu plus l’affiche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Et tout cela, car tu as su apprendre le plus tôt possible, certes à cause de la guerre, mais l’important n’est pas là. L’académie a besoin de ton image, tu es devenue l’une des figures de la Feuille. Pense au village pour lequel tu as combattu et imagine. Imagine ce que la future génération sera capable de faire à dix, douze ou même quinze ans. Si ne serait-ce qu’un pour cent d’entre eux reproduisent le chemin que tu as suivi. Ils pourront étendre la superficie du Feu dans les moindres recoins de la péninsule… n’est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites ? Toi, l’héroïne de la bataille de Ryouko… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plusieurs hoqueter à la fois terrifier et surpris s’élevèrent chez le groupe d’aspirants. Le bruit d’un corps heurtant lourdement le sol dur et froid de la cour se fit entendre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle observa l’affiche verte et rose sur le thorax de son ancien professeur, allongé à même le sol et accompagné d’un rictus de douleur en se tenant l’abdomen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Écoute-moi attentivement, je ne me répèterai pas. Je te laisse jusqu’à demain matin pour retirer toutes les affiches et je te conseille de t’y mettre maintenant. Si jamais j’en vois ne serait-ce qu’une seule, même si elle est déchirée, illisible et que je marche dessus, crois-moi que tous les ninjas de ce village ne seront pas suffisants pour m’empêcher de t’atteindre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tournant les talons en jetant un dernier coup d’œil à l’air terrifié au sol et aux visages emplis d’incompréhension de l’autre côté de la cour, elle ferma ses paupières pour ne plus les rouvrir. </em>
</p><p>Les aboiements incessants  la ramenèrent à la réalité. Clignant des yeux durant plusieurs secondes et d’un air troublé, elle jeta un regard sur le chemin dans son dos, amenant à la rue qu’elle venait tout juste de traverser.</p><p>- Ce… n’est rien. Ne t’en fais pas, dit-elle en rabattant ses pupilles émeraudes sur Akamaru, couinant d’un air inquiet.</p><p>En y réfléchissant bien, elle allait peut-être envoyer un de ses clones à la prochaine réunion du conseil. Ils semblaient plus… convaincants.</p><p>Le mastodonte devant elle, devant mesurer un mètre quarante s’il levait légèrement le museau, aboya de nouveau avant de tirer sa langue baveuse. Positionnant ses pattes avant entre les barreaux du portail, il s’éleva à plus de deux mètres alors qu’un sourire se dessina sur son visage.</p><p>- Non, désolée, je n’en ai apporté qu’un, c’était le dernier du paquet, il faudra attendre demain mon vieil ami.</p><p>Elle ne put retenir un rire tant la déception que manifesta l’animal fut drôle à observer. Redescendant sur ses pattes arrière, il fit mine de s’en aller, le regard et la queue dirigeaient vers le gravier à ses pieds.</p><p>- Très bien, pour me faire pardonner demain je t’emmène promener au terrain d’entrainement quarante-trois, ça te va ? C’est toujours ton préféré, je me trompe ?</p><p>À peine entendit-il le mot promener que sa queue se redressa immédiatement sur son postérieur et qu’il se mit à faire de léger bond sur place, d’ores et déjà excité à la journée qui se profilait.</p><p>Un mouvement de l’air, amenant dans son sillage la fraicheur et les arômes de la végétation environnante, fit redescendre à une vitesse ahurissante la joie d’Akamaru, qui, reniflant le vent frais, s’arrêta dans ses cabrioles. Un grognement bien plus profond et agressif que le précédent s’extirpa de ses crocs dirigés vers la rue.</p><p>- Hana est là où elle est déjà partie ?</p><p>On aurait pu croire que le chien, âgé d’une vingtaine d’années, était bipolaire, tant la vitesse avec laquelle il reprit un état normal fut brève, mais il n’en était rien.</p><p>Pour seule réponse émanant de l’autre côté des barreaux, un aboiement se fit de nouveau entendre.</p><p>Hana n’était jamais là après sept heures.</p><p>Elle l’avait senti dès lors qu’il avait posé son pied sur la tuile de l’autre côté de la rue, à trois pâtés de maisons. Si elle se fiait aux mouvements d’Akamaru devant elle, se déplaçant comme une bête en cage, il s’agissait d’un homme, dissimuler en dessous de l’arbre à huit heures.</p><p>Elle était suivie. Déjà.</p><p>Après son comportement dans la cour de l’académie, il n’y avait rien de moins étonnant, mais tout ceci était beaucoup trop rapide. Quelqu’un de parano aurait presque pu penser qu’elle se trouvait sur une courte liste de personne pouvant causer problème à la hiérarchie en vigueur.</p><p>- Je vois, je vais aller la rejoindre dans ce cas, et toi, ne fais pas de bêtises, hein. Tu sais qu’elle a besoin de repos, ne lui donnes pas plus de travail qu’elle en a déjà.</p><p>Encore une fois, un couinement atteignit son ouïe sous un énième rire qu’elle ne put retenir.</p><p>S’apprêtant à partir, elle retira sa main toujours agrippée au portail et remarqua la déformation du métal qu’avait causé son sursaut d’humeur. « <em>Elle va me tuer.</em> »</p><p>Longeant les grilles en fer en étant suivie par l'animal depuis le jardin, elle replongea ses mains dans ses poches et essaya, tant bien que mal, d'oublier cette foutue affiche, en vain.</p><p>S’extirpant du sentier, elle éleva son regard vers les cieux et laissa naviguer ses iris émeraude sur la fresque que lui proposer les nuages grisâtres. Son attention chuta finalement sur la montagne surplombant le village en son nord, et scruta avec parcimonie les cinq visages taillés dans la roche, mesurant pour un seul d’entre eux plus de vingt mètres.</p><p>Les cinq Kage de Konoha. Des noms gravés dans les mémoires et ne lui évoquant qu’une seule chose.</p><p>Une histoire qui se répétait sans fin.</p><p>Hashirama Senju, le premier, le Shodaime. L’invincible et le généreux. Le dieu des shinobis. Il fonda Konoha cinquante ans avant sa naissance, en tant que représentant du clan Senju et aux côtés de Madara Uchiha, représentant du clan portant le même nom. Durant les années qui suivirent, il parvint à maitriser les neuf démons à queues, faisant ainsi monter les tensions que cultiver le pays du Feu avec ses voisins. Avide d’accalmies, il organisa le tout premier conseil de Kages de l’histoire, à la suite duquel il offrit huit des neufs bijūs aux quatre villages majeurs de la péninsule, en signe de paix.</p><p>Sa naïveté fut la cause de la première Grande Guerre shinobi. Résultant d’un peu plus de six cent mille morts, civils pour la plupart.</p><p>Tobirama Senju, le deuxième, le Nidaime. L’intelligent et le réfléchi. Le génie de la feuille. Il fut nommé par le daimyo du Feu, trente-quatre ans avant sa naissance, à la suite du décès de son frère, Hashirama Senju, mort lors d’une embuscade aux frontières de la Terre et de l’Herbe. Il ne fut au pouvoir que durant une seule année, mais cela lui suffit pour marquer à jamais de son empreinte le village. Il érigea la police de Konoha et nomma les Uchiha pour la diriger, fonda l’ANBU et bâtit dans la foulée l’académie ninja, refaçonnant à jamais l’apprentissage du chakra. Il instaura le conseil de Konoha, toujours en vigueur aujourd’hui, s’assurant ainsi qu’aucun autre Hokage ne puisse prendre de décisions irrationnelles. Il inventa des milliers de techniques, qui, encore aujourd’hui et même pour les shinobis les plus doués, restaient difficiles à maitriser, voire impossibles à déchiffrer.</p><p>Son sacrifice, lors d’un coup d’État conduit par de puissants ennemis de Kumo, faisant suite à la signature d'un traité de paix entre le Feu et la Foudre, fut ce qui entraina la fin de la première Grande Guerre.</p><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi, le troisième, le Sandaime. Le diplomate et l’indulgent. Le professeur. Il fut nommé par son sensei et Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Il parvint à maintenir une paix précaire durant plus de vingt ans. Mais dû se résoudre à y mettre un terme lorsque Iwa, faisant face à la toute-puissance de Konoha, proliférant grâce au système du Nidaime et aux inégalités économiques qu’avait engendré le dernier conflit, tentèrent d’annexer le pays de la Pluie, Ame no Kuni, alors allié du Feu. Une tentative se résultant par un échec et une retraite quasi instantanée de la Roche, se faisant repousser avant même d’arriver aux frontières de la nation mineure. Quatorze ans avant sa naissance, la seconde Grande Guerre shinobi fut déclarée. Un conflit qui dura six ans et qui mit à feu et à sang Ame, servant de champ de bataille. Elle causa la mort à plus de huit cent mille personnes, civils pour la plupart.</p><p>Quatre ans avant sa naissance, le pays des Cascades, suite à une accalmie de deux ans et la soudaine disparition du Kazekage, le Kage de Suna, lança une offensive sur le pays du Vent. Ils surprirent tout le monde en dévoilant une force de frappe exemplaire et chirurgicale qui résultat d’une réussite totale. Sous le nez et la barbe de bon nombre de pays, Taki s’empara du démon à sept queues, Nanabi. Alors que les yeux de la péninsule toute entière étaient tournés vers les Cascades, Kumo, comprenant que la guerre ne pouvait être évitée, profita de l’occasion pour attaquer Uzushio, rasant ainsi le village caché des Remous, au pays des Tourbillons, alors allié de Konoha. Hiruzen officialisa la troisième Grande Guerre shinobi en déclarant la guerre au pays de la Foudre, de la Terre, du Vent et des Cascades, qui reproduisirent son geste, amenant avec eux alliés et ennemis sur le champ de bataille. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l’ère shinobi, les cinq grandes nations s’opposèrent dans une danse mortelle durant plus de trois ans, n’offrant que mort et désolation.</p><p>Sa diplomatie fut la cause de la troisième Grande Guerre shinobi. Plus de trois millions de personnes perdirent la vie, civils pour la plupart.</p><p>Minato Namikaze, le quatrième, le Yondaime. Le héros et l’insaisissable. L’éclair jaune de Konoha. Il fut nommé par Hiruzen Sarutobi, qui démissionna de ses fonctions suite à sa décision très critiquée ne demandant aucune réparation à la fin de la troisième Grande Guerre, et ce, malgré la victoire du pays du Feu. Une guerre à laquelle Minato mit fin à lui tout seul alors que Konoha se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Dans un face-à-face l’opposant à plus de cinquante shinobi d’Iwa, il détruisit un point stratégique au pays de l’Herbe, empêchant ainsi le ravitaillement du village caché par les Roches et forçant l’armistice du dernier pays encore en guerre. Il mourut dix mois plus tard, lors de l’attaque de Kyūbi no Yoko, le démon renard à neuf queues, qui lança une offensive nocturne sur Konoha et tua douze mille hommes, femmes et enfants, en moins de deux minutes. Il sacrifia sa vie afin de stopper le démon millénaire et sauver le village.</p><p>Son héroïsme fut l’une des raisons qui engendra la quatrième Grande Guerre shinobi.</p><p>Arrivée devant un immense bâtiment fait de verre et de béton, elle s’arrêta un court instant. Pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes, elle éleva son regard sur le cinquième visage surplombant le village, veillant à son calme.</p><p>Danzō Shimura, le cinquième, le Godaime. L’énigmatique et l’impartiale. L’homme de tous les complots. Il fut nommé Hokage intérimaire par le Daimyo à la suite de la crise ayant frappé Konoha vingt ans plus tôt. Celle qui entraina la mort du quatrième du nom et la disparition du troisième ainsi que son unité, aujourd’hui considérés morts. Sa soudaine montée au pouvoir défoula les passions. Certains considéraient ses idéaux comme indéniables à la future grandeur du village, tandis que d’autres, extériorisant des opinions totalement opposées à sa politique, demandèrent sa destitution le lendemain même de son intronisation. Apportant des noms tels que Tsunade et Jiraiya, deux des trois Sannins légendaires de la Seconde Guerre. Mais, la première restait introuvable, tandis que le deuxième, pour des raisons encore inconnues aujourd’hui, fut déclaré traitre du village et Nukenins de rang S, seulement une semaine après l’attaque du démon millénaire.</p><p>Le vote du conseil qui suivit ayant pour but la destitution de Danzō dura plus d’une semaine. Un vote étriqué au cours duquel les sympathisants de l’Hokage par intérim, ainsi que les opposants à ses croyances plus que discutables, se couvrirent d’injures et ne parvinrent pas à trouver un terrain d’entente. Ainsi, le dernier jour, alors que tout portait à croire qu’un autre Hokage serait désigné, le clan Uchiha et Hyūga, les deux clans majeurs de Konoha, votèrent en la faveur de Danzō Shimura et firent pencher la balance. Ce n’était donc pas étonnant, vingt ans plus tard, de voir les deux clans les plus puissants et influents de la Feuille, propulsés au premier plan des lignes directrices du village, ayant même gagné une place au conseil restreint.</p><p>La disparation des deux Hokage ne fut pas directement l’élément déclencheur de la quatrième Grande Guerre, comme l’avait été celle du Kazekage ayant entrainé la troisième. Et cela avait été essentiellement dû à la réactivité de Hi no Kuni à élire un successeur, bien que les atrocités de la précédente guerre, s’étant achevées un an plus tôt, avaient joué un rôle majeur. Mais, tel un cycle que suivait la péninsule depuis l’émergence des pays élémentaires, la paix ne dura pas éternellement.</p><p>Elle n’avait que quatre ans lorsqu’elle éclata. Et malgré son jeune âge, elle se souvenait encore de la panique sur le visage de ses parents alors que l’information se répandait dans les rues du village, se remettant de la fête ayant eu lieu.</p><p>L’émissaire de Kumo, venu signer le traité de paix entre la nation de la Foudre et du Feu, avait kidnappé l’héritière du clan Hyūga.</p><p>L’enfant ne fut jamais retrouvé.</p><p>La guerre qui suivit dura treize ans et les plus grands acteurs furent Konoha, Iwa et Kumo. Elle ne fut pas la plus meurtrière ni la plus longue, mais les deux dernières batailles qui l’animèrent furent d’elle la plus mémorable.</p><p>La première, opposant Kumo et Konoha, se déroula dans l’immense forêt au nord du pays du gel, au nord-ouest du Feu et aux frontières avec la Foudre, surnommée aujourd’hui Yamakaji, tant l’incendie qu’avait engendré la confrontation fut gigantesque.</p><p>Konoha, déployant une force de frappe de sept mille hommes, avec un clan Uchiha dominant le champ de bataille et accompagné des ninjas de Shimogakure, éternel ennemi de la Foudre, sortit victorieux, infligeant une cuisante défaite à Kumo qui dut battre en retraite.</p><p>La seconde, surnommé la bataille de Ryoukokutan, opposa Konoha, Suna et Oto à Iwa et Taki, à l’est du Feu, aux frontières du pays de l’Herbe et de la Pluie.</p><p>Personne, encore aujourd’hui, ne connaissait les raisons qui avaient poussé les villages cachés des Feuilles, du Sable, et du Son, autrefois les Rizières, à s’unir. Mais l’alliance de Danzō, Rasa, et l’Otokage, dont l’identité restait toujours un mystère, résultat du plus grand face à face de mémoire d’homme.</p><p>Cinq mille hommes et femmes de Konoha, ainsi que cinq milles de Suna et Oto, firent face aux dix milles shinobis d’Iwa et Taki. L’opposition dura plusieurs jours, durant lesquels les forces alliées de Konoha prirent l’avantage sur l’entente de la Terre et des Cascades.</p><p>Du moins, c’était ce l’on pouvait lire dans les livres de l’académie. Car la vérité était tout autre. Ils s’étaient fait submerger, jusqu’à même devoir battre retraire au pays de la Pluie. Et elle ne pouvait pas être plus sûre d’elle concernant le sujet, étant donné qu’elle y avait participé.</p><p>L’unité d’assistance médicale et ravitaillement, dont elle faisait partie, s’était rendue à Doroppu, un petit village au nord-est de Ame, afin de rejoindre la division principale à Herupu<em>, </em>un autre village se trouvant à l’ouest. Mais alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à les rejoindre, ils avaient été pris pour cible par une unité ennemie qui avait contourné le front. Cette rencontre avait entrainé une réaction en chaine qui avait amené la division principale, et donc le front, directement sur eux.</p><p>La première chose qui lui venait en mémoire à chaque fois qu’elle pensait à ce village, était cette étrange pluie qui donnait le nom à son pays. Une pluie fine, presque invisible si on n’y prêtait pas suffisamment attention, et qui ne s’arrêtait jamais. Celle qui était à l’origine de sa désormais phobie.</p><p>Elle avait duré les trois jours et les trois nuits de la bataille, surveillant chacun de leur geste. Et ce fut elle qui, après soixante-douze heures de combat intensif, mit fin à l’affrontement. S’arrêtant soudainement, elle fit régner un silence palpable. Les huit mille hommes et femmes encore debout, alliés comme ennemis, s’étaient observés, sans rien faire, et avaient écouté l’étrange accalmie. Les cieux grisâtres s’étaient alors fissurés, laissant passer les rayons solaires qui avaient éclairé la désolation et la mort qu’ils avaient semées.</p><p>Tout ce dont elle se souvenait avant d’avoir sombré était cette forte pesanteur qui s’était abattue sur ses épaules et qui l’avait cloué au sol, elle, ainsi que tous les shinobis de l’Alliance et de l’Entente. Le sol s’était ouvert sous leurs pieds et leur avait rendu l’injustice qu’ils avaient commise.</p><p>Une impulsion de plusieurs kilomètres de diamètre, ayant pour épicentre le champ de bataille qu’était devenu Doroppu, annihila les forces en place et tua, en quelques secondes, plus de deux mille hommes, femmes et enfants, shinobis pour la plupart.</p><p>Machinalement, elle effleura le losange délébile et mauve dessiné sur son front et ferma les yeux en se remémorant ce tragique instant. Sur les deux mille deux cents personnes se trouvant au centre de l’épicentre, elle fut l’unique survivante. Un véritable miracle, si, encore une fois, on se fiait aux récits.</p><p>On l’avait forcé à reprendre connaissance à l’étage de l’un des rares bâtiments ayant survécu à ses propriétaires. Et, une chose était sûre, elle se souviendrait jusqu’à son dernier souffle des premiers mots que le général de la division principale lui avait adressés. « <em>Ne soigne pas l’ennemi ni les civils, sauve uniquement nos hommes.</em> » </p><p>La faiseuse de miracles.</p><p>Sur les quatre mille shinobis de l’Alliance touchés et ne se trouvant pas à moins d’un kilomètre de l’épicentre, les rares rescapés de son unité ainsi que ses <em>prouesses,</em> sauvèrent plus de trois mille personnes. Ce jour-là, la force alliée perdit deux mille âmes, contre quatre mille du côté de l’entente, presque toutes décédées des suites de leurs blessures. La Pluie ne divulgua pas les pertes à Doroppu, ni ce qui avait causé le cataclysme, mais, avant que la guerre n’éclate, la population du village était d’un peu plus d’un millier de personnes. Aujourd’hui, elle n’existait plus.</p><p>Suite à la démonstration de puissance qui s’était abattue, un armistice fut déclaré par la péninsule toute entière. La quatrième Grande Guerre était arrivée à son terme, ne laissant que des yeux pour pleurer.</p><p>Montant les cinq marches la séparant de l’entrée de l’immense bâtiment cubique, où plusieurs annexes plus petites et de mêmes formes étaient reliées, elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil au village dressé sous son air égaré. À l’heure où elle se tenait devant le plus grand hôpital de Konohagakure no Satō, bien en deçà de ses capacités, elle se rendit à l’évidence que celui-ci ne le serait plus pour longtemps.</p><p>Le village recrutait maintenant sa chair à canon à l’âge de quatre ans et son plus haut dirigeant, toujours allié au Sable et au Son, venait de rencontrer le Mizukage ayant, miraculeusement, mit un terme à sa rébellion. Elle ne savait pas ce que l’avenir réservait à la Feuille, mais une chose était sûre, la cinquième Grande Guerre shinobi frappait à ses portes et ceux qui détenaient les clés les avaient laissées grandes ouvertes.</p><p>Une histoire qui se répétait sans fin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Les péchés du merisier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Les péchés du merisier</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>« Un, deux… six… ? Non… ce n’est pas ça… »</p><p>
  <em>- Ne bouge pas ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La goutte de pluie perla de l’arête de son nez sur ses phalanges ensanglantées. Appuyant plus fermement sur la plaie ouverte que recouvrait un gilet vert et déchiré, les hurlements de l’homme sous la pression de ses doigts s’intensifièrent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- NE BOUGE PAS JE T’AI DIT !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allongé, dos contre terre et grimaçant, l’homme bloqua son souffle et frappa de ses poings serrés le sol en essayant de se focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur lui déchirant l’abdomen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pitié, je ne veux pas mourir, murmura-t-il en cognant l’arrière de son crâne dans un bruit sourd contre la terre détrempée, encore, encore, encore et encore. Mais la douleur ne disparaissait pas, bien au contraire. Elle redoublait à chacune de ses inspirations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans un ultime espoir, ses pupilles opaques et humides sillonnèrent les cieux nuageux au travers des feuillages obscurs. « Pitié, seigneur, ayez pitié… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle observa avec effroi le liquide rouge clair qui se faufila au travers de ses doigts compressant la plaie, réduisant à néant les plans qu’elle venait d’ériger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Si tu veux survivre c’est ma voix que tu dois écouter pas celle de ton dieu ! Alors arrête de retenir te respiration abruti ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans un souffle vacillant qui refléta la souffrance qu’il ressentait en cet instant, l’homme expira lourdement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La douleur se décupla sans prévenir, refaisant naitre ses hurlements. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle observa ses phalanges virées au violet tandis qu’une lueur absinthe s’échappa de la paume de ses mains, apaisant les débattements intempestifs de l’homme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son regard émeraude se déplaça au-delà du gilet marron démembré à sa droite et se focalisa sur les arbres centenaires et verdâtres situés de l’autre côté de l’entendue boisée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kyarā ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’écho de son timbre impatient se propagea péniblement dans la forêt ruisselante, mais parvint néanmoins à faire naitre un mouvement maladroit à une vingtaine de mètres de la boue carminée. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une petite fille à la chevelure argentée, dissimulée derrière le tronc d’un arbre qu’une légère brise faisait danser, délogea son regard bleu ciel du hêtre qui la surplombait afin de la dévisager elle et le gilet marron désarticulé. Complètement tétanisée et ne parvenant pas à supporter ce qu’elle observait, elle rabattit ses yeux effrayés ainsi que le sac immaculé qu’elle transportait derrière son unique sécurité. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La respiration de l’homme sous ses doigts parme se fit plus docile, moins récalcitrante, jusqu’à presque s’estomper. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- PUTAIN BOUGE TOI !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son ton menaçant atteignit inévitablement l’air paniqué de la petite fille qui sursauta de tout son être. Redressant son visage vers la fine pluie arrosant ses cheveux argentés, elle se pinça fortement son avant-bras afin d‘essayer de se réveiller.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>D’oublier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un éclat lumineux, passant au travers des branches et des feuilles, au nord de son être stoïque, la ramena instantanément à la dure réalité. Comprenant qu’elle avait bien plus à craindre de la voix à deux doigts de l’égorger si elle faisait perdurer son immobilité, que des déflagrations qui éblouissaient l’horizon et son être terrifié, elle déglutit péniblement et releva finalement son corps éreinté. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La pénombre vira subitement à l’orange, contrairement à son teint, plus livide qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- BAISSE-TOI !</em>
</p><p><em>Écoutant à la lettre l’ordre de l’autre côté de la forêt, elle se jeta sans ménagement dans la boue et les mauvaises herbes à ses pieds. L’instant d’après, l’atmosphère humide s’assécha brutalement et laissa passer une boule de feu crépitante qui fit pâlir les arbres centenaires. Frôlant </em> <em>sa chevelure argentée et boueuse plaquée à même le sol, la sphère incandescente s’écrasa sur un immense chêne quelques mètres plus loin.</em></p><p>
  <em>La rencontre du bois humide et des flammes condensées embrasa la flore dans une détonation aveuglante et scia littéralement l’arbre en deux qui chuta en arrachant de leurs racines ses congénères l’entourant. L’écho de l’explosion se répercuta dans les environs et se mélangea aux déflagrations illuminant l’horizon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Assise dans la boue, les iris bleu ciel observèrent le feu de forêt se faisant d’ores et déjà éteindre par la bruine s’écoulant sans interruption.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation que le craquement d’une branche morte dans son dos la fit une nouvelle fois sursauter. Pétrifiée pour la seconde en fois en l’espace d’une dizaine de secondes, elle parvint néanmoins à tourner son teint livide vers la nuisance sonore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ses poumons se vidèrent alors de leur oxygène dans un cri de terreur. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sans parvenir à réfléchir, elle ferma ses paupières et s’agrippa de toutes ses forces au sac maculé qu’elle transportait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son cœur suivant le rythme effréné de la scène rata un battement et ses poumons lui brûlèrent la trachée. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une envie de vomir l’empêcha de se concentrer sur le temps écoulé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle sursauta une troisième fois tandis que la lame aiguisée qu’elle avait vue se précipiter dans sa direction rencontra ses jambes dans un rebond innocent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ce qui ne manqua pas de démultiplier son incompréhension.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un râle, suivi d’un bruit étrange, ressemblant à peu de chose prêt à l’implosion d’un ballon, la força à rouvrir les yeux. La respiration saccadée et tremblant de tout son être, elle observa le corps sans tête ainsi que le gilet marron écarlate, broyé et enfoncé contre le tronc d’un des nombreux arbres carbonisés.</em>
</p><p>-<em> Éco… ien il.. aut… ue tu part… prév… la… vision prin...</em></p><p>
  <em>Des bourdonnements lui titillèrent les tympans, mais elle ne s’en préoccupa aucunement, préférant contempler avec une fascination déconcertante les morceaux de cervelle et les cheveux se décrochant de l’écorce charbonneuse. </em>
</p><p><em>- </em> <em>Tu m’écoutes ?!</em></p><p>
  <em>Elle rapporta sa concentration sur la femme accroupie devant elle lui secouant ses épaules ainsi que son regard écarquillé. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son air blafard ainsi que ses cheveux boueux et argentés se dirigèrent brutalement à l’opposé de la scène morbide et l’obligèrent à déglutir les dernières rations qu’elle avait avalées. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les cheveux plaqués contre ses joues pivoines et ayant fini de régurgiter son repas, elle essaya de se relever à l’aide des mains faisant pression sur ses épaules, mais ses jambes tremblotantes renvoyèrent ses genoux sur la terre détrempée. Déposant ses mains moites sur son pantalon noir, chaud, jauni, elle rapporta son attention sur le regard émeraude toujours positionné à sa hauteur et serra sa mâchoire afin de réprimer ses vomissements. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pars prévenir la division principale de ce qui se passe ici, elle se trouve à Herupu, à l’ouest. Si tu pars tout de suite t’y seras dans deux heures, ne perds pas de temps en chemin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son expression paniquée refit surface et redoubla ses envies de vomir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- N-non J-‘arriv… j-j’arri…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les phalanges ensanglantées de la femme quittèrent ses clavicules afin de se déposer sur son visage trempé, ne faisant qu’accroitre le carmin de ses joues. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Calme-toi, respire doucement, tout va bien. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inspirant profondément en imitant les cheveux rose bonbon, elle ferma ses paupières un court instant et se focalisa sur les paumes chaudes entourant son visage désemparé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Maintenant, écoute attentivement ce que je vais dire et garde-le à l’esprit quoi qu’il arrive, quoi qu’il se passe, d’accord ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Expirant doucement, elle rouvrit ses yeux bleu ciel et acquiesça brièvement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Tu n’as pas le droit d’échouer. Ce n’est pas envisageable tu te dois de réussir, quoi qu’il en coûte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle voulut déplacer son expression fuyante et craintive vers les feuilles fanées se situant loin de ce périple qui l’attendait, mais les deux mains sur ses joues l’empêchèrent d’amorcer sa lâcheté. Celles-ci se déplacèrent alors sur son menton et remontèrent son expression septique, apeurée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu es beaucoup plus courageuse que je ne l’étais à ton âge et tu es plus intelligente, c’est pourquoi tu vas réussir. Tu vas réussir car tu ne vas t’arrêter sous aucun prétexte et tu ne joueras pas les héroïnes sur ton chemin. Tu ne porteras ton aide à personne. Tu iras tout droit sans t’arrêter. Tout ce que tu feras sera de remplir ta mission et de te rendre à Herupu afin de prévenir la division principale, c’est bien entendu ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle inspira profondément et acquiesça pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci de manière significative. Les paumes chaudes et écarlates quittèrent alors ses joues et la laissèrent se relever sur ses jambes un peu plus dociles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Et v-vous, qu’allez-v-vous faire ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enlevant la chair sur sa main droite, ses iris émeraudes se déposèrent sur l’homme allongé dans la boue sur sa droite, l’abdomen grand ouvert, la respiration aux arrêts, et le regard dirigé vers les cieux, vers son dieu. Elles observèrent ensuite le corps démembré et désarticulé à ses côtés, baignant dans son propre sang, avant de scruter le cadavre acéphale à sa gauche, les bras ballants contre les troncs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle observa finalement les fumées grisâtres s’échappant du village à plusieurs kilomètres au nord de sa position.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je retourne à Doroppu.</em>
</p><p>« Un, deux… quatre ? Non, toujours pas… »</p><p>
  <em>Elle se réceptionna le plus silencieusement possible sur la toiture de la maison. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Calmant son rythme cardiaque et réduisant au maximum l’aura qui se dégagea de ses mouvements enragés, elle se déplaça doucement sur les tôles glissantes et multicolores afin d’atteindre le sommet de la bâtisse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ne laissant dépasser que le haut de son crâne, elle observa la rue un court instant avant de le rabattre lorsqu’un regard indiscret scruta aléatoirement son perchoir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trente-deux… peut-être trente-trois… ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Putain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soufflant un bon coup, elle se repositionna et, une nouvelle fois, ses yeux émeraude observèrent la rue en contrebas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trente-deux. Trente-deux gilets marron. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avait-elle une chance ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle secoua son visage en serrant le plus fortement sa mâchoire. Cette question n’avait pas lieu d’être. Si elle devait sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la leur, alors il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à vivre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ramenant pour la troisième fois son champ de vision sur la rue, elle observa les treize gilets verts agenouillés au centre de celle-ci, les bras fermement attachés dans leur dos à l’aide de cordes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un gilet marron, dont le visage lui restait flou à de cette distance, fit quelques pas devant la ligne que représentait l’unité médicale prosternée. Il leva un bras et, l’instant d’après, une lame s’extirpa du fourreau de l’un des hommes postés derrière eux. La pointe de l’acier se plaça sur la nuque de la première personne de la rangée. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roux à la mâchoire carrée, le bras droit brûlé et la jambe du même côté ensanglanté, l’homme, âgé d’une trentaine d’années, surmonta le regard venant de s’arrêtait devant lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Dis-moi, où se cache le reste de ton unité ? Parle et tu auras la vie sauve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour seule réponse, le trentenaire ferma ses yeux et éleva son visage vers les cieux. Faisant naitre un sourire sur le visage du bourreau. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alors, il leva son bras. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La lame aiguisée s’enfonça profondément dans la nuque du téméraire jusqu’à atteindre son cœur au travers de sa colonne vertébrale et de sa cage thoracique. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Étrangement, aucun son ne s’extirpa de la bouche de l’homme, pourtant grande ouverte et à la recherche d’oxygène. Le katana se retira brutalement dans un râle d'agonie et laissa tomber son corps sans vie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle se laissa légèrement glisser sur la tôle et agrippa de ses deux moins ses cheveux rose bonbon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Putain, putain, putain, putain...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, à son tour agenouillée, elle essaya de trouver un scénario qui résulterait de la survie de ce qui allait rester de l’unité. Mais les bruits de pas, marchant dans la boue vaseuse que générait la légère pluie, l’empêchèrent d’y réfléchir davantage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Glissant cette fois-ci jusqu’au bas de la toiture en fer, elle se laissa tomber dans une ruelle plongée dans la pénombre. Passant devant une grande poubelle rectangulaire et bleue ainsi que des journaux ayant fait leur temps, elle s’arrêta aux abords de l’immense avenue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se retrouvant à une distance suffisante pour mettre un nom sur les visages abaissés de l’autre côté de la rue, elle ne put retenir l’appréhension qui accabla la totalité des muscles de ses jambes, prêtes à bondir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alors, elle inspira pour ce qui était peut-être sa dernière fois.</em>
</p><p><em>« </em>Un.<em> »</em></p><p>
  <em>Le gilet marron s’arrêta devant sa seconde victime, au moment même où la pointe de la lame affûtée se positionna sur la nuque de celle-ci. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- En voilà une belle trouvaille, déclara-t-il en attrapant de ses mains sales les joues de la jeune femme. « Parle et peut-être bien qu’en plus d’avoir la vie sauve, tu auras le droit de partager mon lit cette nuit. » </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plusieurs rires s’élevèrent dans la rue, vide de bien-pensance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une dose phénoménale de chakra s’infiltra dans les moindres fibres musculaires de sa jambe d’appui s’extirpant de la ruelle.</em>
</p><p><em>« </em>Deux.<em> »</em></p><p>
  <em>Agenouillée, les bras attachés dans son dos que ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval venaient entrelacés, la jeune femme, le visage toujours aux prises de la main de l’homme, inspira profondément avant de lui cracher au visage, sous le recul maladif de celui-ci.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Va te faire foutre pauvre merde. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les rires alentour s’estompèrent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’homme, une expression mortifiée inscrite sur le visage et accompagné d’un grognement rageur, s’empressa d’attraper sa chevelure et de la trainer dans la boue face contre terre. Grimaçant péniblement alors que son visage percuta le sol détrempé, il enjamba son bassin avant de dégrafer son pantalon sous le regard mortifié des personnes attachées.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je vais t’apprendre ce qu’on fait aux petites salopes dans ton genre !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle ferma ses paupières, enfermant pour la dernière fois ses iris océans. </em>
</p><p>« Trois… c’est ça ? … Grande sœur ? »</p><p>Clignant des yeux, elle détacha sa réminiscence du mur blanc afin de rabattre son regard sur la petite fille devant elle.</p><p>À moitié allongée sous les draps du lit immaculé et habillée d’un t-shirt ample et blanc, un oreiller la tenait suffisamment droite pour lui permettre de la dévisager.</p><p>Son regard châtain et innocent était comme obnubilé par le sien.</p><p>- J’ai réussi, grande sœur ? </p><p>Un sourire bienveillant se matérialisa sous ses cheveux rose bonbon.</p><p>- Oui, tu as réussi ma puce.</p><p>Tout en parlant, elle se pencha légèrement en avant afin d’effleurer du revers de sa main le visage de l’enfant. Le rictus fier que celle-ci lui renvoya, faisant suite à sa réussite, lui mit du baume au cœur.</p><p>Ce fut pourquoi elle laissa quelques secondes supplémentaires à ce sourire qui se faisait de plus en plus rare.</p><p>- Il se fait tard, je vais devoir y aller.</p><p>Les pupilles dilatées lui faisant face descendirent tristement sur le livre grand ouvert déposé sur les draps où des chiffres en formes d’animaux étaient dessinés.</p><p>- Déjà ? demanda la petite fille d’une voix triste.</p><p>- Hey, viens ici.</p><p>S’emparant du livre sur les jambes de l’enfant, elle le referma et le posa sur le chevet du lit. Ramenant ses mains sur le bandana qui recouvrait la petit crâne dégarni de la jeune fille, elle s’empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.</p><p>- Je reviens demain comme d’habitude, d’accord ? </p><p>- C’est promis ? demanda-t-elle en se plaquant contre sa blouse blanche.</p><p>- Tu as ma parole.</p><p>Repositionnant l’oreiller et faisant attention de ne pas toucher la perfusion sur son bras, elle l’allongea avec douceur avant d’attraper le drap blanc et de la border.</p><p>- Maintenant il faut que tu dormes, c’est important.</p><p>Sous l’acquiescement s’étirant sous les draps, elle quitta sa position assise et déplaça le livre animalier sur le mobilier afin d’attraper le calepin métallique qu’il dissimulait. Vérifiant une dernière fois le pied à perfusion ainsi que l’électrocardiogramme entourant son air minutieux, elle attrapa le stylo dans la poche avant de sa blouse et marqua quelques mots sur la feuille que le calepin maintenait.</p><ul>
<li>Grande sœur ?</li>
</ul><p>Son attention occupée s’arrêta dans ses observations et considéra une nouvelle fois le regard châtain sur l’oreiller. </p><p>- Oui ?</p><p>- Bonne nuit.</p><p>Un sourire se matérialisa sous son regard contemplant l’ange allongé dans le lit.</p><p>- Bonne nuit ma puce.</p><p>Restant une minute de plus afin d’attendre que l’esprit de l’enfant s’envole dans ses songes, elle vérifia le reste des machines décorant la pièce puis quitta la chambre en silence. Refermant doucement la porte dans son dos, son air à la fois apaisé et attristé se déposa sur la femme assise sur l’un des rares bancs du corridor faisant face à la chambre quatre-vingt-deux.</p><p>La trentaine, brune et le regard noir encre plongé dans le magazine qu’elle lisait, elle semblait l’attendre depuis un long moment.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore ici à cette heure, Hana ?</p><p>Feintant de ne pas l’avoir vu avant qu’elle ne parle et arrêtant de lire l’ennuyeux papier, la femme jeta négligemment le livre sur la petite table accolée au bois sur lequel elle était assise.</p><p>- Je te retourne la question. Ton service est terminé depuis plus de cinq heures et aux dernières nouvelles l’équipe de nuit a pris le relai depuis trois heures, lui répondit-elle en l’observant de la tête aux pieds. Elle fit ensuite descendre son regard sur les vêtements bleu clair qu’elle portait sous sa blouse. « Alors, permets-moi de te retourner la question, Sakura. Tes deux dernières opérations remontent à cette après-midi et tu es toujours dans la même tenue, tu comptes battre un record d’opérations en vingt-quatre heures ? » ajouta-t-elle d’un air sévère.</p><p>Roulant ses iris émeraudes en expirant bruyamment, elle rangea le stylo dans la poche de sa blouse et arpenta le couloir illuminé.</p><p>- Tu étais bien moins chiante quand tu n’étais pas en charge. </p><p>L’ayant rattrapé dans son échappée et esquivant les brancards disposés devant les chambres, Hana haussa des épaules en laissant transparaitre une expression navrée.</p><p>- Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même, ce n’est pas moi qui ai refusé le poste, rappela-t-elle au moment de descendre les escaliers amenant à l’étage inférieur.</p><p>Sous ses cheveux rose bonbon virevoltant à chacune des marches qu’elle entamait, un léger rire s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres amusées.</p><p>- Au moins, je peux passer mon temps libre à faire autre chose que remplir la paperasse.</p><p>Le pique qu’elle lança à l’encontre de la brune fit naitre une grimace enjouée sur le visage de celle-ci, comme s’il s’agissait là d’un petit jeu bien connu des deux femmes.</p><p>Passant devant deux portes battantes et grandes ouvertes, elles pénétrèrent à l’intérieur du treizième étage du bâtiment.</p><p>- Et à part payer les frais d’hospitalisations de tes patients et les border après qu’ils aient appris à compter, à quoi passes-tu ton temps libre au juste ?</p><p>Elle s’arrêta au milieu du corridor et laissa transparaitre une expression à la fois surprise et outrée alors que la brune, amusée, continua d’avancer pendant quelques foulées.</p><p>Se retournant finalement, celle-ci roula des yeux, reproduisant exactement le même geste quelle avait fait plus tôt.</p><p>Elle leva alors à demi-hauteur ses mains sarcastiques.</p><p>- Je plaisante.</p><p>Ses pupilles émeraudes descendirent sur le carrelage du couloir, tout aussi fatigué que le souffle qui s’échappa de son être. Une phrase qu’elle avait entendue dans la matinée se rejoua alors entre deux de ses pensées harassées.</p><p>
  <em>Personne ne semblait vouloir la laisser tranquille aujourd’hui. </em>
</p><p>Observant l’expression abattue toujours positionnée devant l’entrée de l’étage, la femme en charge du plus grand hôpital de Konoha laissa apparaitre un sourire jovial.</p><p>- Tu veux venir boire un verre à la maison ? Midori est en mission pour le reste de la semaine et il me semble, à part si tu as encore décidé de faire du bénévolat, que demain c’est ton jour de repos, je me trompe ?</p><p>Sachant pertinemment que si elle répondait à cette dernière question, une flopée de reproches allait lui tomber dessus, elle se contenta d’observer l’horloge présente devant les bureaux de l’étage.</p><p>Un sourcil étonné se déposa alors sur sa supérieure attendant une réponse devant l’ascenseur.</p><p>- À une heure du matin ? </p><p>Pour la seconde fois en l’espace de quelques minutes, la brune haussa des épaules.</p><p>- Quoi ? On a déjà fait pire non ? Puis il n’est jamais trop tard pour se bourrer la gueule.</p><p>Un sourire s’esquissa sous ses cheveux rose bonbon. Au moins, contrairement à une personne dont elle tairait le nom, elle avait le don pour lui faire oublier ses soucis. Mais…</p><p>- Une autre fois peut-être. Pas ce soir, désolée.</p><p>Malgré le fait qu’elle ne put empêcher de laisser une forme de déception déformer les traits de son visage, le regard ébène l'observant extériorisa un air compréhensif.</p><p>- Parfois je me demande où est passée la Sakura dévergondée que j’ai connue, avoua-t-elle d’un air mélancolique. Appuyant sur le bouton de l’ascenseur, elle tendit un doigt menaçant dans sa direction « T’as intérêt à rentrer chez toi. Sinon je te jure que je te colle une semaine de repos forcée. »</p><p>Souriante jusqu’aux oreilles face à cette menace utopique, elle observa son amie entrée dans la cage métallique.</p><p>- Bien sûr, je termine de remplir le dossier et je m’y rends de ce pas, ne t’en fais pas.</p><p>Passant devant la petite pièce à huis clos d’où un sourire lui parvint, elle s’arrêta devant une porte vert clair quelques mètres plus loin. Examinant les lettres blanches sur la vitre opaque encastrée dans la porte, elle attrapa le trousseau de clés dans la poche droite de sa blouse et entra l’une d’entre elles à l’intérieur de la serrure.</p><p>- Au fait !</p><p>Sa voix, venant tout juste de se souvenir de quelque chose d’important, rencontra l’ascenseur fermé et le numéro onze illuminé au-dessus. Puis le dix. « <em>Désolée pour le portail.</em> »</p><p>Ouvrant la porte en maintenant le calepin contre sa poitrine, elle s’arrêta presque aussitôt dans son geste. Son humeur à la fois apaisée et enjouée que lui avait procurée sa récente conversation se volatilisa en un instant. Éclairée par les néons du couloir s’engouffrant au travers de la porte entrouverte, elle entra à l’intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte vitrée dans son dos. Sa marche austère passa quelques secondes plus tard au-dessus des lettres que la lumière du couloir projetait au travers de la vitre.</p><p>La pièce à moitié plongée dans la pénombre, elle déposa le calepin ainsi que ses clés sur le bureau avant de s’asseoir sur le siège en cuir présent devant.</p><p>Alors, et seulement à ce moment précis, elle dévisagea la personne assise sur la chaise de l’autre côté du pupitre.</p><p>Petite et devant être plus âgé que la fondation même du village, des cheveux gris entourés de petites boucles d’oreilles multicolores qu’un visage vieilli et fatigué venait séparer.</p><p>- Bonsoir, formula la septuagénaire après un long silence. Déplaçant son attention vers les ombres projetées au sol, elle la rapporta sur son expression impassible de l’autre côté du bureau. « Docteur Haruno. »</p><p>Après un second silence pesant où son air impassible ne fit rien d’autre que d’essayer de lire au travers du sourire ornant le visage de la vieille dame, celle-ci ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.</p><p>- Excusez mon impolitesse, je suis Koharu Utatane, enchantée d’enfin faire votre connaissance.</p><p>Cette information n’aida en rien à changer son comportement rigide et accroché aux accoudoirs de sa chaise en cuir. Car, bien que c’était la première fois qu’elle rencontrait la septuagénaire en personne, elle ne pouvait nier le fait que la réputation de celle-ci s’était occupée de faire les présentations quelques années auparavant.</p><p>Koharu Utatane. Une des deux ombres de la Feuille, l’autre étant Homura Mitokado, un homme aussi vieux et influent qu’elle l’était. Membre intégrante du conseil de Konoha, composé des personnes les plus importantes du village, mais aussi membre du conseil restreint, qui se trouvait au-dessus de son homonyme et se voulait plus… <em>sélectif</em>. Si l’on omettait le Kage du village, le conseil restreint était aujourd’hui composé de cinq personnes. Les cinq personnes les plus influentes de la Feuille. Mais il ne le fut pas toujours ainsi.</p><p>Avant la montée au pouvoir de Danzō Shimura vingt ans plus tôt, le conseil restreint ne disposait alors à ce moment-là que de quatre sièges. Les quatre personnes les plus influentes de la Feuille. Les deux premiers, Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado, veillaient sur Konoha depuis que Hiruzen Sarutobi en personne les avait nommés, quarante ans plus tôt. Tandis que les deux autres sièges étaient occupés par le représentant de la faction Jōnins ainsi que celle de l’ANBU, poste qu’avait occupé Danzō Shimura avant sa nomination. Mais il y a seize ans, Fugaku Uchiha et Hiashi Hyūga, alors chef des clans portant le même nom, les avaient rejoints sous la demande de l’Hokage et l’avis favorable du conseil, les yeux rivés vers à la quatrième Grande Guerre qui allait éclater.</p><p>Alors oui, elle était en droit de se demander ce que venait faire l’une des personnes les plus influentes de la Feuille dans son bureau, à une heure du matin, à deux jours du prochain conseil.</p><p>- Votre nom est arrivé à mes oreilles aujourd’hui.</p><p>Les bras toujours posés sur les accoudoirs de son siège, elle joignit ses mains devant son expression se déformant tandis qu’elle ne put se retenir de pouffer.</p><p>Si elle faisait allusion à son ancien professeur, cette conversation allait couper court. Car si ses souvenirs étaient bons, bien que ces derniers temps ils montraient des failles, la femme assise devant elle avait voté en la faveur de la réforme concernant l’âge d’admission à l’académie.</p><p>Une personne en soit, détestable.</p><p>- Heureuse de l’apprendre, vous êtes venue me faire la leçon ?</p><p>Son timbre sec fit redoubler le sourire présent de l’autre côté du bureau. C’était comme si son comportement rebelle l’amusait au plus haut point.</p><p>- En quelque sorte, avoua-t-elle en penchant légèrement son visage sous le tintement de ses boucles d’oreilles. « Pour tout vous dire, il serait préférable pour vous de faire plus attention à vos actes. »</p><p>Ses cheveux rose bonbon laissèrent observer un air surpris. Elle ouvrit la bouche afin d’extérioriser l’implosion venant d’avoir eu lieu dans ses pensées, mais, après une seconde d’hésitation, elle la referma et examina finalement la vieille femme en fronçant des sourcils.</p><p>Ce comportement, ce timbre de voix, cette respiration si particulière, cette aura inexistante. Elle y avait déjà fait face à de nombreuses reprises, ici même. Pouvait-elle se tromper ?</p><p>Non, pas sur cela.</p><p>Ravalant son questionnement intérieur, elle décrocha finalement son avant-bras droit de l’accoudoir afin d’attraper le calepin et le stylo sur le bureau.</p><p>- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis occupée, alors avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous prierais d’abréger.</p><p>Il s’agissait là d’une phrase sincère, néanmoins atténuée, concernant son humeur passagère. Couper court à la cette conversation était vraiment ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour son avenir proche comme lointain. Attirer encore plus l’attention des têtes pensantes du village n’était pas une bonne idée en soi.</p><p>Encore une fois, les boucles d’oreilles tintèrent leur amusement.</p><p>- Plus le temps passe et plus tu lui ressembles, ça en est presque troublant. Une véritable enfonceuse de porte.</p><p>Les phalanges de sa main gauche, face à ce sujet où même un certain Nara n’oserait s’aventurer, déformèrent le cuir sur lequel elles étaient agrippées.</p><p>- Mais je comprends, votre temps est précieux et je ne voudrais pas le gâcher, commença la vieille femme en quittant sa position assise.</p><p>Debout devant le bureau, elle reprit alors une expression neutre.</p><p>- Au risque de me répéter, vous représentez le village, docteur Haruno. Vous êtes une figure importante de la quatrième guerre. Et un idéal à atteindre pour la génération actuelle ainsi que la future. Comportez-vous comme tel, pour le bien du village ainsi que le vôtre.</p><p>Son impatience disparut subitement et ses membres se détendirent sur le cuir et le calepin métallique. Il n’était plus question de contenir une quelconque forme de colère en elle ou de ravaler ses mots afin de ne pas s’attirer la foudre de son Hokage, non. C’était devenu bien plus que cela.</p><p>- Est-ce une menace ?</p><p>La membre du conseil restreint, se déplaçant vers la seule porte du bureau, se retourna vers elle en souriant de plus belle.</p><p>- Une véritable copie conforme, il faut croire qu’elle a finalement réussi quelque chose.</p><p>Restant calme et assise malgré la dernière tirade de la respectée Koharu, comme si ses pensées étaient trop obnubilées par autre chose, elle écouta attentivement les moindres sons émanant de la seule sortie de son bureau.</p><p>Elle en était sûre maintenant. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute.</p><p>La poignée de porte s’actionna et laissa pénétrer une lumière aveuglante dans la pièce, lui bloquant un court instant toute visibilité sur l’énigmatique Utatane.</p><p>Après mûre réflexion, elle aurait bien voulu que cette conversation perdure et qu’elle lui prenne un peu plus de son précieux temps, mais celle-ci semblait bien décidée à la laisser avec ses nombreuses questions. Des questions dont elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas avoir de réponse pour le moment.</p><p>Pourtant et malgré sa réticence à l’idée, l’une d’entre elles s’imposa à ses lèvres.</p><p>- Depuis combien de temps ?</p><p>La septuagénaire s’arrêta à l’embrasure de la porte et, d’un air pondéré, mais néanmoins souriant, jeta un dernier coup d’œil à l’intérieur du bureau.</p><p>- Parfois la réponse se trouve à l’intérieur de quelque chose que l’on n’attendait pas.</p><p>La porte se referma, replongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Les bruits de pas s’estompèrent quelques secondes plus tard et, sous le tintement de l’ascenseur, ils se firent de nouveau entendre.</p><p>Puis le silence.</p><p>Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Et qu’avait-elle voulu dire par <em>quelque chose que l’on n’attendait pas ?</em></p><p>Telle fut les premières questions qui se présentèrent à ses réflexions.</p><p>Se décollant du cuir en tournant son siège, elle se dirigea vers le double vitrage de son bureau.</p><p>Grand ouvert au treizième étage, celui-ci donnait une vue incommensurable sur le village.</p><p>Observant dans un premier temps la demi-lune venant timidement éclairer le profond sommeil du village, elle déposa son regard sur les cinq visages le surplombant, veillant sur les ruines de la volonté du Feu. Cette même volonté qui avait été essorée et piétinée d’aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontés et qui avaient fini par s’éteindre. Cette faction modérée qui avait vu disparaitre ses membres les plus importants durant la guerre et qui avait succombé à la dictature de Danzō Shimura.</p><p>Son attention se déposa sur la silhouette d’une femme aux pieds du bâtiment se dirigeant vers les quartiers vides de la Feuille.</p><p>Depuis combien de temps Koharu Utatane était-elle mourante ?</p><p>- Je l’aime bien.</p><p>Sursautant en faisant volteface, il lui fallut un quart de seconde pour placer un visage sur cette voix si familière, et une seconde supplémentaire pour qu’elle fasse un tour complet sur elle-même. De nouveau face à la fenêtre, le cœur battant la chamade et le visage dirigé vers le plafond, elle plaqua bruyamment son front contre la vitre et souffla sa crainte qui se matérialisa en forme de buée.</p><p>- <em>Putain.</em></p><p>La femme en contrebas eut le temps de disparaitre avant qu’elle ne se décide à dévisager la personne assise sur la chaise de son bureau.</p><p>- Tu ne sais pas frapper bordel ?!</p><p>Le doigt pointé vers la seule porte de la pièce, elle jeta un regard énervé vers la silhouette masculine dissimulé dans la pénombre de son siège. Ce n’était pas la peur qu’elle venait de ressentir qui la mettait dans cet état. Non, c’était son égo. On l’avait pris au dépourvu, chose rare. Elle ne l’avait absolument pas senti, comme si il s’était juste téléporté derrière elle. Mais elle était surtout énervée parce que sa présence faisait remonter un énième de ses récents mensonges.</p><p>Peut-être bien qu’elle avait menti à son ancien professeur. Peut-être bien qu’il y avait une personne dans ce village qui pouvait l’empêcher de l’atteindre.</p><p>Peut-être bien qu’on pouvait l’écouter sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive.</p><p>À moitié dissimulée dans la pénombre du dossier de la chaise en cuir, la silhouette s’avança légèrement vers la lumière se faufilant au travers de la vitre, laissant entrapercevoir son regard de braise.</p><p>- Bonsoir, moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, docteur Haruno.</p><p>Un air mauvais dessiné sous ses cheveux rose bonbon, elle déplaça son doigt accusateur de la porte jusqu’aux pupilles la toisant.</p><p>- Range ces yeux si tu ne veux pas que je te les fasse ravaler.</p><p>À peine sa phrase fut prononcée, que les pupilles cramoisies s’éteignirent et reprirent leur couleur d’origines, devenant encore plus noires que l’obscurité dans laquelle elles étaient plongées.</p><p>- Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps tu écoutes au juste ?</p><p>Feintant de réfléchir, il se leva du siège et s’arrêta d’un air joueur devant elle. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et un sourcil surélevé, elle dévisagea alors son mètre quatre-vingt.</p><p>Les cheveux noirs hérissés et portant une paire de chaussures noires entrelacées à des bandages de même couleur qui venait serrer un pantalon gris foncé, des gants noirs allongés par un tissu collant recouvraient ses avant-bras et s’arrêter au bas de ses épaules où un tatouage rouge sur le haut de son biceps gauche était dessiné. Son torse lui était recouvert d’un gilet gris en kevlar, sans manche, laissant apercevoir le t-shirt à col roulé présent en dessous, sans manche lui aussi, et qui s’arrêtait au haut de son cou.</p><p>Seuls les deux plaques en titane sur ses avant-bras et son masque manquaient à l’appel.</p><p>En sachant que la mission qu’ils avaient accomplie avec Shikamaru et dont ils étaient revenus tôt la veille n’était en rien liée avec les forces spéciales, elle comprit que l’homme lui faisant face sortait tout juste d’une réunion de la section.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas trop… depuis combien de temps tu refuses un verre au juste ?</p><p>Tout en parlant, il s’était rapproché d’elle, jusqu’à se retrouver à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage.</p><p>D’un geste lent, il s’empara de l’une de ses mèches roses et la repositionna derrière son oreille.</p><p>- Tu t’es coupé les cheveux ?</p><p>D’un revers de main, elle balaya son bras et poussa son être amusé par la prévisibilité de son geste. Elle traversa la pièce avant de s’arrêter devant le placard encastré dans le mur adjacent la seule porte.</p><p>Ses cheveux n’étaient-ils pas suffisamment difficiles à porter pour que l’on arrête de lui en parler à chaque foutue conversation ?</p><p>- Il y a deux mois.</p><p>Une fois de plus, elle se répéta. Mais contrairement à la première fois où de simples insinuations avaient été portées, cette fois-ci sa voix fut plus revêche et elle ne dénia même pas la diriger dans la direction de son interlocuteur.</p><p>Ouvrant le placard en se débarrassant de sa blouse blanche lui donnant soudainement chaud, elle attrapa un cintre présent à l’intérieur et l’entoura du textile blanc afin de le redéposer là où elle l’avait trouvé.</p><p>- Je t’ai manqué ?</p><p>Un rictus empli d’incrédulité déchira les traits de son visage.</p><p>D’un mouvement rapide, elle rabattit son humeur irritée sur le sourire arrogant assis au bord de son bureau, les jambes et les bras croisés sur son insolence.</p><p>L’égo de cette pièce n’avait jamais été aussi élevé.</p><p>- N’inverse pas les rôles, Uchiha.</p><p>Debout devant le rayon de lumière que la vitre opaque transmettait, elle agrippa le t-shirt bleu recouvrant le haut de son corps et le retira, dévoilant le rouge de son soutien-gorge.</p><p>Comprenant le petit manège qui allait se jouer sous ses yeux, l’air amusé qu’il extérioriser devint bien vite sérieux et,  sans pour autant en rater une miette, il ne put se retenir de se gratter l'arête de son nez.</p><p>Jetant le t-shirt dans le panier à l’intérieur du placard, elle se pencha vers l’avant et enleva ses chaussures. Doucement, elle fit glisser son pantalon bleu clair par-dessus sa culotte en dentelle noire et, l’envoyant à son tour dans le panier d’un mouvement de jambe, se retrouva en sous-vêtements face à une paire d’yeux la reluquant. Son expression chaste et à moitié nue se déposa alors sur la silhouette masculine, les deux mains contractées contre les rebords du bureau et la mâchoire serrée, la dévisageant de manière périodique.</p><p>- Quoi ? Je t’ai manqué ?</p><p>Un rire se terminant en souffle frustré se mélangea à la soudaine chaleur entourant le pupitre.</p><p>Accompagné d’un air satisfait, elle agrippa le legging noir soigneusement plié sur l’étagère et s’en habilla à une vitesse proche du ralenti, voire aux arrêts alors qu’elle le fit grimper sur ses formes. Alors seulement, elle attrapa le t-shirt blanc, lui aussi rangé à côté de feuilles et dossiers, et le revêtit, non sans oublier de le bloquer maladroitement au niveau de sa poitrine. Faisant descendre le tissu blanc sur ses abdos légèrement apparents, elle se pencha de nouveau vers l’avant et enfila les chaussures qu’elle venait tout juste de quitter.</p><p>Une seconde expiration bruyante, s’apparentant à peu de chose près à un grognement, atteignit son ouïe s’en délectant. Se relevant, elle attrapa la veste beige pendue à l’intérieur du placard et, le refermant, traversa de nouveau la pièce d’une démarche innocente. Prenant soin de ne pas porter la moindre attention à la présence agrippée au bureau, elle attrapa le trousseau de clés en se penchant par-dessus son être figé.</p><p>Alors qu’il se rapprocha de son cou, inspirant son parfum enivrant, elle rebroussa chemin et ouvrit la porte sous le tintement des clés dans sa main.</p><p>Les néons du corridor eurent à peine le temps de se déposer sur l’expression ébranlée au milieu de la pièce, qu’elle claqua l’entrée en lançant un dernier regard provocateur à l’intérieur.</p><p>Fermant la porte de son bureau à double tour, elle jeta le trousseau dans la poche de sa veste beige accrochée à son avant-bras et longea le couloir vide de vie. Arrivée devant l’ascenseur, elle s’empressa d’appuyer sur la flèche pointée vers le plafond blanc. Le chiffre présent au-dessus des portes métalliques s’éteignit, laissant le suivant prendre le relai. Les numéros se passèrent le flambeau de manière ordonnée en ne restant que quelques secondes allumés.</p><p>Une minute entière s’écoula avant que la clarté ne s’éternise sur l’étage du dessous, faisant naitre un sourire sur son visage abaissé. </p><p>Le tintement de l’ascenseur résonna dans le corridor. Les portes s’ouvrirent, effaçant définitivement l’intimité de son sourire. Elle s’engouffra dans la cage d’acier et, faisant un tour sur elle-même, appuya sur le bouton amenant au rez-de-chaussée. Ses iris émeraudes se déposèrent un instant sur le petit écran au-dessus des nombreux boutons numérotés.</p><p>Celui-ci, indiquant que l’ascenseur se trouvait au treizième étage, signalait, sous la forme d’un être humain orange et à moitié colorié, la charge qu’il supportait.</p><p>Le signal sonore se fit de nouveau entendre. Les portes se refermèrent sur sa seule issue, reflétant à ses pupilles dilatées les expressions innocentes et impatientes qu’elles abritaient.</p><p>Les paires d’yeux hystériques observèrent tel un compte à rebours le numéro de l’étage illuminé au-dessus des portes hermétiques.</p><p>
  <em>Treizième.</em>
</p><p>À peine la faible sensation de pesanteur se fit ressentir que sa veste se décrocha de son avant-bras. Le coton beige n’eut pas le temps de toucher le sol que ses pieds s’en décolèrent et que son dos percuta violemment le métal dur et froid de l’ascenseur dans un bruit austère.</p><p>
  <em>Douzième.</em>
</p><p>Dans le seul réflexe qui parvint à s’extirper de ses pensées accablées, elle plaqua avec férocité ses lèvres contre celles de son assaillant et entrelaça ses jambes à son bassin gris foncé, lui entravant ses moindres mouvements.</p><p>
  <em>Onzième.</em>
</p><p>D’humeur indulgente, elle laissa les deux risibles forces se saisir de ses poignets et leur permit de les faire monter au-dessus de son air abdiqué. L’étau la maintenant contre la paroi en métal délivra ses lèvres et s’attaqua aussitôt à sa carotide dans un grognement sauvage, forçant son excitation dans les hauteurs de l’ascenseur émotionnel.</p><p>
  <em>Dixième.</em>
</p><p>La force maintenant ses poignets les croisèrent au-dessus de son regard excité, libérant inévitablement une main baladeuse qui s’abandonna sur son entrejambe humide, lui arrachant un gémissement. L’instant d’après le bassin auquel ses jambes étaient emmêlées l’entraina de l’autre côté de l’ascenseur où sa colonne vertébrale percuta une nouvelle fois la paroi sous la résonnance de l’acier.</p><p>
  <em>Neuvième.</em>
</p><p>Ses deux mains libres s’accrochèrent à la rambarde de la cloison métallique au moment même où ses mollets se relâchèrent de leur emprise et se laissèrent transporter au-dessus du kevlar et des épaules dévêtues. Les doigts gantés s’immiscèrent entre le tissu recouvrant ses hanches et sa peau, lui faisant remonter ses dernières protections. Ils s’aventurèrent ensuite en dessous de son t-shirt blanc et encerclèrent ses fesses dénudées afin de les faire grimper sur la paroi déformée.</p><p>
  <em>Huitième.</em>
</p><p>De nouveau, elle perdit la possession de ses lèvres et, sous l’étouffement de son énième gémissement, il entra en elle. Ses phalanges, cherchant un support à son idylle, s’adonnèrent contre la cloison glacée de l’ascenseur avant de se cramponner sans ménagement aux cheveux hérissés qui la surplombaient.</p><p>
  <em>Septième.</em>
</p><p>Le va-et-vient incessant, mais surtout la simple idée que les portes pouvaient s’ouvrir à tout moment, intensifia le brasier en elle, lui retirant inévitablement le contrôle de ses lamentations et de ses actes. Une de ses mains empoigna brutalement la rambarde tandis que l’autre, tirant plus fermement sur la chevelure noire, mit brutalement fin au baiser. Un spasme traversa son corps et déforma les traits de son visage dans un geignement d’ivresse.</p><p>
  <em>Sixième.</em>
</p><p>Les mouvements en son bas ventre atteignirent un rythme effréné et firent naitre un sentiment d’extase se répercutant sur ses membres inférieurs qui se contractèrent. La rambarde émit un grincement alors que sa tête percuta l’acier dans son dos sous les tremblements et la cambrure de son corps tout entier.</p><p>
  <em>Cinquième.</em>
</p><p>L’orgasme lui retira la vue, l’ouïe et la raison dans un gloussement étouffé, mais néanmoins bruyant. Ses hanches vibrèrent sous le grognement du front collé au sien alors que, en manque d’oxygène, elle inspira profondément sous le soulèvement de sa poitrine haletante. La seconde qui suivit, son cœur tambourina ses tympans et fit circuler un cocktail d’hormones qui lui réchauffa les tempes.</p><p>
  <em>Quatrième.</em>
</p><p>L’adrénaline s’en alla peu à peu et les sons alentour lui revinrent dans un sifflement continu. Son front se décolla du sien et ses paupières se rouvrirent afin d’observer l’euphorie des iris noirs se délectant de son visage rouge d’excitation.</p><p>
  <em>Troisième.</em>
</p><p>S’aidant de la rambarde sous le retirement de l’étau la pressant contre la cloison, elle fit redescendre ses jambes et déposa ses pieds sur le lino. Attrapant les vêtements sur ses genoux elle leur fit reprendre le contour de ses formes et réajusta son t-shirt. Un murmure dans le creux de son oreille lui arracha un sourire amer qu’elle fit immédiatement disparaitre.</p><p>
  <em>Deuxième.</em>
</p><p>Accompagnée d’une respiration saccadée et de mouvements rigides, elle s’abaissa et récupéra la veste beige attendant gentiment d’être ramassée. Se repositionnant face aux portes métalliques, elle observa le bonhomme orange sur le petit écran au-dessus des boutons numérotés, au quart colorié.</p><p>
  <em>Premier.</em>
</p><p>Seule, les jambes croisées et serrées en dessous de son expression embarrassée, elle inspira calmement et, se remémorant le chuchotement relevant un énième de ses mensonges, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soudainement prise de honte.</p><p>« <em>Je savais bien que je t’avais manqué.</em> »</p><p>Pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, mais néanmoins pas pour les mêmes raisons, le signal sonore de l’ascenseur se fit entendre et les portes s’ouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée, laissant s’extirper son être chamboulé.</p><p>L’interprétable chaleur que générait son corps entra en contact de l’immense couloir jaune et frais réservé aux employés. Dans un frisson angoissé, elle s’extirpa de la pièce à huis clos et, d’une marche impotente, débuta sa tumultueuse traversée vers les toilettes de l’autre côté du couloir. À mi-chemin vers son salut, elle entendit le bruit de l’ouverture des portes battantes dans son dos amenant à la réception et pria intérieurement pour que, une fois dans sa vie, elle passe inaperçue.</p><p>- Sakura ? s’éleva une voix masculine venant d’apercevoir sa démarche pressée, mais surtout sa chevelure atypique. « Vous êtes de nuit cette semaine ? » ajouta-t-il d’une voix étonnée.</p><p>Se retournant sans pour autant s’arrêter d’avancer vers les toilettes, ou plutôt dans son cas, de reculer, elle laissa apparaitre une expression soulagée par l’identité de l’autre côté du couloir.</p><p>- Non, je viens juste de terminer et je rentrais justement, bon courage Pairu.</p><p>Le dénommé Pairu, brun à lunettes et la quarantaine, fit remonter les dossiers qu’il maintenait contre son corps et appuya sur le bouton de l’ascenseur. Celle-ci s’ouvrit aussitôt, mais, bien trop obnubilé par sa démarche plus qu’inhabituelle, il n’y prêta guère attention aux cabosses sur l’acier de la cage.</p><p>- Merci, mais vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en hésitant à entrer à l’intérieur de l’ascenseur.</p><p>Continuant de reculer, elle envoya sa main dans son dos et attrapa avec aisance la poignée de la porte.</p><p>- Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas c’est juste des problèmes de filles, vous le savez mieux que personne.</p><p>L’homme, réajustant les dossiers aux prises de ses mains où le mot gynécologie était marqué en entête, lui envoya un air à la fois désolé et compréhensif.</p><p>- Oh, je vois, dans ce cas c’est moi qui vous souhaite bon courage, déclara-t-il en la saluant.</p><p>La fermeture des portes de l’ascenseur n’eut pas le temps de s’achever que celle des toilettes résonna dans le couloir inoccupé.</p><p>Poussant la porte bleue et battante de l’un des nombreux w.c., elle s’empressa d’essuyer, à l’aide du papier toilette, ce qu’elle avait tant bien que mal essayé de maintenir en elle.</p><p>Alors, et comme à son habitude, la culpabilité de ce qu’elle venait de faire la rongea de l’intérieur. Ce sentiment de trahison qui la caractérisait tant.</p><p>S’extirpant des toilettes sous le revirement de la porte dans son dos et la chasse d’eau, en s’assurant que cette fois-ci, il n’était pas présent dans la pièce, elle observa son reflet fatigué dans le miroir mural des toilettes.</p><p>Qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec ce jour en particulier ? Non… ce n’était pas la bonne question à se poser.</p><p>Tout s’enchaînait si vite qu’elle en avait du mal à suivre ses propres décisions. Le temps d’un instant, elle discutait dans un bar-restaurant et signait un autographe, et la minute qui suivait elle frappait son ancien professeur à l’autre bout du village. Le temps d’un instant, elle discutait avec l’une des personnes les plus influentes du village qui la menaçait ouvertement, et la minute d’après elle se faisait sauter dans un ascenseur.</p><p>Scrutant minutieusement le reflet de son visage, elle observa la larme qui s’écoula le long de sa joue avant de s’écraser sur le carrelage immaculé à ses pieds.</p><p>Qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec elle en particulier ?</p><p>Elle se distançait de toute vie saine et sociable, elle s’isolait et s’enfonçait délibérément dans ses pensées chaotiques.</p><p>Était-ce une forme de punition qu’elle souhaitait s’infliger pour ce qu’elle avait fait ?</p><p>Ouvrant le robinet d’un des nombreux lavabos, elle s’aspergea le visage d’eau froide et observa une seconde fois son air dépité dans le miroir. Un sentiment de pitié accabla alors son humeur noire.</p><p>Pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à contrôler ses pulsions ? Elle allait bientôt avoir vingt et un ans et pourtant, c’était comme si elle était restée bloquer à ses dix-sept, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à l’oublier.</p><p>Serrant son poing à s’en enfoncer les ongles dans la peau, elle le décolla du lavabo et le braqua en direction de son pittoresque reflet. Une goutte de sang perla de la paume de sa main droite. Mais après deux inspirations déterminées maintenant son avant-bras dans les hauteurs des toilettes, elle s’arrêta finalement dans son geste et fit rebrousser chemin à sa manœuvre puérile.</p><p>Passer ses nerfs dans les toilettes d’un hôpital qui ne résisterait pas une seule seconde n’était pas vraiment une chose à laquelle elle avait envie de s’adonner.</p><p>Tout ce dont elle désirait à cet instant précis était de dormir.</p><p>Elle était fatiguée.</p><p>Elle était <em>juste</em> fatiguée.</p><p>Élevant quelque peu son visage afin de contenir ses larmes de colère, elle ouvrit finalement la porte des toilettes réservées aux employés du bâtiment.</p><p>Traversant une seconde fois l’immense couloir, elle s’arrêta devant les portes jaunes et battantes où, au travers des deux petites vitres dont celles-ci disposaient, elle observa la réception de la partie ouest de l’hôpital ainsi que la salle d’attente. S’assurant de bien plaquer ses cheveux en arrière, elle enfila sa veste beige qu’elle maintenait toujours sur son avant-bras et fit remonter la fermeture éclair avant de rabattre sa capuche sur son visage. Alors seulement, elle ouvrit les portes, laissant les sons que celles-ci renfermaient atteindre son ouïe camouflée derrière le coton.</p><p>Le plus discrètement possible, elle passa devant les bancs et chaises où une dizaine de personnes attendaient leur tour, et s’arrêta devant un comptoir blanc où un jeune homme, moins âgé qu’elle ne l’était, lui céda un sourire à son arrivée</p><p>- Madame, calmez-vous s’il vous plait.</p><p>S’emparant du stylo accroché à une chaîne en fer et déposé sur une feuille presque remplie, elle parcourut le papier à la recherche de son nom. Une fois trouvé, elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge au-dessus de la réception indiquant une heure trente et, rapportant son regard sur la feuille, elle y écrivit un énième mensonge.</p><p>Le jeune réceptionniste, récupérant le papier, ne put s’empêcher de sourire à la vue de celui-ci.</p><p>- Il ne me semble pas qu’il soit dix-huit heures, tu sais ?</p><p>- Me calmer ?! Comment est-ce que je peux me calmer ?!</p><p>Souriant légèrement au brun derrière le bureau, elle détourna son attention vers la salle d’attente où une femme, accompagnée de sa fille qu’elle malmenait de sa main, elle-même accompagnée d’un ourson en peluche, hurlait littéralement sur une urgentiste prenant son mal en patience.</p><p>- Tu es blessée ? </p><p>- J’exige de la voir immédiatement ! Il faut qu’elle soigne ma fille de toute urgence !</p><p>Arrêtant d’examiner la petite fille à une vingtaine de mètres en se rendant à l’évidence qu’il n’y avait rien d’alarmant, elle rapporta son attention sur le jeune homme l’observant de son regard turquoise.</p><p>Un sourcil rose bonbon s’éleva alors sur son visage.</p><p>- Pardon Kahoku, tu disais ?</p><p>- Madame, ce n’est qu’une légère grippe, on lui a déjà donné les soins nécessaires, votre fille n’est pas en danger.</p><p>Son interlocuteur, attrapant un bout de sa capuche penchée sur le comptoir, fit apparaitre à son air perplexe la partie droite de son cou.</p><p>- Tu as une marque juste là, tu t’es donnée un coup ?</p><p>- Vous n’avez donc pas entendu parler de la maladie qui sévit aux Cascades ?! Il pourrait ne pas s’agir d’une…</p><p>Étrangement, le fil de la conversation entre la mère hystérique et l’urgentiste lui échappa subitement, comme si ses pensées furent d’un seul coup submergées par la gêne. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle camoufla aussitôt à l’aide de sa capuche ce qu’elle soupçonnait être la raison du long baiser sur sa carotide.</p><p>-Q… quoi ? Oh ça ? C-ce n’est rien ne t’en fais pas.</p><p>La rapidité avec laquelle elle prononça ses derniers mots ainsi que la couleur pivoine qui se propagea de l’empreinte sur son cou jusqu’à englober tout son visage mit la puce à l’oreille du dénommé Kahoku. Le jeune homme, toujours debout de l’autre côté de la réception, laissa apparaitre un sourire amusé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.</p><p>- Oh, je vois, je vois, déclara-t-il en souriant de plus belle sous son expression de plus en plus embarrassée. « Est-ce que, par hasard, cela aurait un lien avec ce mystérieux prince charmant dont tu refuses toujours de parler ? »</p><p>Son air gêné se volatilisa aussitôt.</p><p>Le sourire de son interlocuteur se fana à la même allure.</p><p>Elle connaissait le jeune homme depuis plus d’un an maintenant. Celui-ci ayant remplacé l’ancien garde parti à la retraite.</p><p>Kahoku Sasane était très gentil et aimable, bien que de temps en temps envahissant. Ce que, soit dit en passant, beaucoup de personnes adoraient reproduire ces temps-ci.</p><p>Elle s’était surprise à le voir s’inviter tout seul à sa table de la cafétéria seulement trois jours après son arrivée.</p><p>Sa réputation, qui d’habitude intimidé la plupart de ses collègues de travail, ne lui avait à lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Il avait engagé la conversation comme si de rien n’était et elle s’était liée d’amitié à la première seconde où elle lui avait adressé la parole. Ce qui, au fil du temps et des mots échangés, avait fait en sorte qu’elle l’avait laissé entrer peu à peu dans ses pensées. Lui révélant ainsi des facettes de sa personnalité et de sa vie que peu de personnes savaient à son sujet.</p><p>Dont certains… épineux.</p><p>- Excu…</p><p>- Bon courage.</p><p>Tapotant légèrement le comptoir de la réception à l’aide de ses ongles en lui envoyant un léger sourire, elle se dirigea vers les portes amenant à l’extérieur de l’édifice. Le jeune homme observa avec regret les portes automatisées s’ouvrir de l’autre côté du hall d’entrée.</p><p>- Madame, même si je le voulais ce n’est pas possible, elle a terminé son service depuis plusieurs…</p><p>Les portes de l’hôpital se refermèrent dans son dos, la laissant extirper un souffle chaud et bruyant qui se matérialisa sous la forme d’une éparse fumée.</p><p>Elle comprenait peu à peu pourquoi elle s’enfonçait dans sa solitude.</p><p>Parfois, l’oublie de certains souvenirs était le mieux pour atteindre la tranquillité d’esprit.</p><p>Élevant son regard sur les cieux étoilés, plusieurs pensées chaotiques s’amalgamèrent dans son esprit, allant d’une simple réflexion à de profonds questionnements. Mais une interrogation se fit plus insistante, comme s’il s’agissait là de la seule question dans la réponse lui était la plus vitale.</p><p>Cela faisait trois ans maintenant… était-il en vie, quelque part ?</p><p>- Bonne nuit madame Haruno, reposez-vous bien.</p><p>- Oui bon repos.</p><p>Son regard émeraude se détacha de son perchoir luminescent et se déposa sur les plexiglass et les bancs faisant l’angle à sa gauche où une demi-douzaine d’aide-soignantes, ayant pris l’habitude de la voir sortir à cette heure-ci, prenaient leur pause ensemble.</p><p>Un sourire se dessina sous son air soucieux et rose bonbon.</p><p>- Merci, les filles, bon courage.</p><p>Descendant les marches sous les regards admiratifs et les remerciements du groupe de jeunes femmes, elle envoya ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et débuta le long et inverse chemin qui l’attendait. Une fois de plus, les bâtiments multicolores emplis de vie se succédèrent les uns après les autres, la laissant pénétrer dans la jungle urbaine quasi déserte.</p><p>Seuls des ivrognes ou des groupes de jeunes, parfois les deux, osaient vagabonder dans les rues du village endormi.</p><p>- Se promenait toute seule la nuit comme ça, c’est dangereux, tu sais.</p><p>Son regard se déposa sur l’homme venant de se réceptionner à sa droite alors qu’un sourire ainsi qu’un souffla hilare émanant de sa propre personne l’extirpa de ses réflexions.</p><p>Bien que ce qui s’était passé l’avait énervé quand les hormones s’en étaient allées, elle ne lui en voulait aucunement.</p><p>Après tout, c’était elle qui l’avait provoquée avant d’écarter les jambes, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Ce n’était pas l’acte en lui-même qui l’avait dérangé, bien au contraire, c’était plutôt qu’au plus profond d’elle, elle avait cette horrible sensation qu’à chaque fois qu’elle s’adonnait à ce genre d’actes, elle se trahissait elle-même.</p><p>Elle trahissait ce qu’elle avait jadis ressenti. Cette chose qu’elle ne ressentirait plus.</p><p>- Dois-je te rappeler que tu n’es pas le centre de l’univers, Uchiha ?</p><p>Le membre d’un des deux clans majeurs de la Feuille, empruntant la même allée qu’elle s’efforçait de traverser, laissa transparaitre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon gris, un air amusé.</p><p>- En voilà des paroles culotées venant de la personne à qui je l’ai retirée.</p><p>Piquée au vif, elle poussa d’un revers de main l'arrogance à sa droite, qui se laissa faire, tout sourire, alors qu’elle ne put retenir le sien de redoubler.</p><p>- T’es vraiment irrécupérable.</p><p>Les rires s’estompèrent peu à peu et le silence, uniquement dérangé par le bruit de leur pas, se réinstalla. Une pensée à laquelle ses hormones l’avaient empêché de réfléchir jusqu’à lors s’immisça à ses lèvres curieuses.</p><p>- Alors ?</p><p>Passant devant de nombreuses habitations modernes, ternes, et se ressemblant à peu de chose près, sa question fit écho dans l’un des nombreux quartiers huppés de la feuille.</p><p>- Alors… quoi ?</p><p>Tournant son attention vers la question rhétorique, elle haussa ses épaules, sachant pertinemment qu’il avait compris où elle voulait en venir.</p><p>- Shikamaru n’a rien voulu me dire, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?</p><p>Un long silence qui dura une dizaine de foulées donna les prémices de la réponse qu’elle attendait.</p><p>- Je n’ai rien trouvé, pas la moindre piste. Il faut croire qu’il s’est juste volatilisé, avoua-t-il en retirant ses mains de ses poches afin de les placer derrière son cou.</p><p>- Tu penses qu’il a pu lui arriver quelque chose ?</p><p>Sa voix résonna une nouvelle fois dans le quartier, ne se préoccupant aucunement que quelqu’un puisse les entendre.</p><p>- Je n’en sais rien. Tout ce que je pense c’est qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen pour qu’il ait pu disparaitre sans faire de vague ; qu’il l’ait voulu, répondit-il en observant les étoiles scintillantes. « Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça et pourquoi maintenant, je l’ignore. »</p><p>- Vous étiez proche pourtant, il ne t’a rien dit ?</p><p>Tout en parlant, elle s’était une nouvelle fois tournée vers le brun qui, le regard perdu dans l’obscurité, semblait déjà avoir réfléchi à la question.</p><p>- Non. Il était devenu distant ces derniers mois, rien d’anormal en soi.</p><p>Continuant de marcher durant de longues minutes en silence, elle le brisa finalement.</p><p>- Et comment est la situation au sein de ton clan ?</p><p>Un soupir se fit entendre.</p><p>- C’est encore pire que lorsque je suis parti. Père accuse l’Herbe de sa disparition et le conseil ne fait rien pour calmer ses ardeurs. À croire qu’ils veulent que ça s’envenime.</p><p>Le visage impassible, elle tourna de nouveau son attention sur le membre des forces spéciales et, avec un sentiment d’effroi en passant sous une arche en fer forgé, elle ouvrit la bouche.</p><p>- Ça ne te rappelle rien ?</p><p>- Tu veux parler de ce qui s’est passé il y a seize ans ? Si, bien sûr, l’histoire semble se répéter comme toujours.</p><p>L’enlèvement de l’héritière Hyūga lors de la nuit de la signature du traité de paix avait entrainé la quatrième Grande Guerre. Mais contrairement à cette sordide histoire, où Hiashi Hyūga, alors chef du clan, avait tout fait pour éviter la guerre, en vain, Fugaku Uchiha semblait lui ne vouloir que cela. Le plus puissant membre que le clan Uchiha ait porté depuis des générations avait disparu aux frontières de Kusa no Kuni, le pays de l’Herbe, et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la fureur du chef de clan.</p><p>Passant par-dessous le bras du brun lui ouvrant les portes battantes, elle dégrafa la fermeture éclair de sa veste.</p><p>- Et ton frère, il en pense quoi de cette histoire ? Ils étaient proches eux aussi non ?</p><p>Sa question résonna dans le hall climatisé du bâtiment enfermant son appartement.</p><p>- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée.</p><p>Appuyant sur le bouton afin de faire descendre l’ascenseur, elle profita de ce soudain arrêt pour le dévisager, le regard ancré dans le sien.</p><p>- Comment ça tu n’en as pas la moindre idée ? Vous n’en avez pas parlé ?</p><p>Les portes s’ouvrirent, laissant entrer son air étonné, qui fut suivi de près par celui de l’Uchiha la succédant, impassible. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, restant étrangement silencieux. Et ce fut à ce moment qu’elle comprit dans son regard qu’il ne voulait pas en parler. Puis, alors que les portes se refermèrent sous son expression toujours imperturbable, elle observa ses dents blanches sur les reflets de la cage métallique.</p><p>- Je pars dans quelques heures au pays de l’Eau.</p><p>Sans qu’elle ne puisse contrôler son soudain changement d’humeur, ses sourcils se froncèrent et, tournant son visage vers lui, elle laissa s’extirper le ton acerbe logé au fond de sa gorge.</p><p>- Tu viens tout juste de rentrer, pourquoi tu n’as pas refusé ?</p><p>Elle comprenait maintenant la raison de son accoutrement et de la réunion de la section.</p><p>Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Uchiha à la suite de son timbre de voix.</p><p>- Il faut croire que je t’ai manqué plus que tu ne me laisses l’imaginer.</p><p>Aussitôt, alors que ses paroles se répercutèrent dans l’ascenseur, elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et tourna son attention vers le métal réfléchissant sur sa droite, où, même en essayant de l’éviter du regard, le sourire lui revint en pleine figure.</p><p>Elle voulut revenir sur ses propos et ravaler ses mots, comment elle le faisait toujours, mais au lieu de cela elle se contenta de ravaler sa fierté.</p><p>- Je ne comprends pas, la rébellion de l’Eau a été repoussée il y a plus de huit mois de cela maintenant, et ce grâce à l’intervention de Konoha, alors que vas-tu y faire au juste ? Et…</p><p>La fin de sa demande fut plus difficile à prononcer que le début. Elle n’était pas très douée pour laisser ressortir ses émotions, surtout s’il s’agissait d’éprouver de l’inquiétude.</p><p>- Pour combien de temps pars-tu ?</p><p>Elle avait appris avec le temps et les pertes que trop s’attacher à une personne en particulier pouvait vous briser de l’intérieur, psychologiquement comme physiquement, et ce, même si vous parvenez à vous persuader du contraire.</p><p>Si une personne comptant beaucoup à vos yeux venait à disparaitre où se trouvait en danger, alors cela entrainerait un changement complet de votre personnalité, vous ferez perdre la raison, et vous mettrez en danger. Que vous le vouliez ou non.</p><p>C’était quelque chose qu’elle s’était promis de ne jamais ressentir de nouveau. Mais il fallait croire qu’en ce moment rien de tourner rond chez elle.</p><p>Le sourire satisfait à sa gauche se résorba afin de reprendre son sérieux.</p><p>- Le commandant de l’Unité nous dira la mission une fois arrivés sur place, je n’en sais pas plus. Pour ce qui est de la durée, elle est indéterminée.</p><p>Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent, les laissant poser pied sur le tapis aux pictogrammes rouge uniquement éclairé par la lumière à l’intérieur de la cabine.</p><p>- Donc, tu pars accomplir une mission à l’aveugle sans savoir le temps que ça prendra ?</p><p>Il garda le silence, ce qui ne fit que décupler la colère bouillonnant en elle.</p><p>- De plus tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi as-tu accepté ? Dois-je te rappeler qu’après avoir accompli une mission de deux mois tu as le droit à plusieurs semaines de repos ?</p><p>Cette fois-ci sa voix s’éleva quelque peu dans les aigües, se foutant royalement de réveiller l’étage tout entier. Mais cette inquiétude qu’elle extériorisa à l’égard de l’homme lui faisant face ne fit que ramener sur son visage l’impassibilité le caractérisant tant.</p><p>- Il faut que je m’assure de quelque chose.</p><p>Le silence se réinstalla dans le couloir du sixième étage. Le signal sonore de la fermeture des portes de l’ascenseur le brisa un court instant, plongeant inévitablement le corridor dans la pénombre. Ce qui lui dissimula quelque peu les iris noirs et sereins à moins d’un mètre des siens, émeraudes et contrariés.</p><p>Le temps passa sans qu’aucun des deux ne fasse le moindre mouvement ou n’extériorise le moindre mot, puis, finalement et faiblement éclairée par les vitraux de l’autre côté du couloir, elle se décida à briser le silence.</p><p>- Tu comptes me dire de quoi il s’agit ou il faut que je te le demande ?</p><p>Une forme de déception naquit en elle alors qu’un rictus, lui faisant comprendre le mensonge qui allait suivre, se matérialisa sur le visage de l'homme lui faisant face.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas important.</p><p>Il ne semblait même pas s’en cacher.</p><p>D’un pas frustré, elle passa à côté du membre des forces spéciales en prenant bien soin de focaliser son attention sur la porte de son appartement de l’autre côté du couloir.</p><p>Chose qui lui fut difficile.</p><p>- Merci de m’avoir raccompagné.</p><p>Qu’importe ce qu’était cette chose <em>pas importante</em>, il était clair qu’il ne voulait pas la lui dire. Le retarder dans sa mission était donc la dernière chose qu’elle voulait faire.</p><p>Cette fois-ci et malheureusement, elle n’avait pas pu retenir son comportement puéril.</p><p>Un soupir se fit entendre dans son dos, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de poursuivre son échappatoire. Arrivée devant la porte, elle s’empara des clés dans la poche de sa veste et les inséra dans la serrure.</p><p>- Prends soin de toi, Sakura.</p><p>Le murmure de l’autre côté du couloir atteignit son ouïe n’ayant attendu que cela. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit et son regard se déplaça avec entrain dans la pénombre du corridor, vide.</p><p>Il était parti comme il lui était apparu.</p><p>Sans qu’elle le souhaite.</p><p>Secouant son visage, peu étonnée, mais néanmoins blessée par son comportement - qu’elle avait provoqué - elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et l’entrouvrit afin de s’engouffrer à l’intérieur de son appartement. Retirant ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste qu’elle accrocha aux porte-manteaux sur le mur, elle referma la porte dans son dos.</p><p>La vision plongée dans l’obscurité, elle traversa les quelques mètres la séparant de la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte avant d’appuyer sur le seul interrupteur dont la pièce disposait. L’ampoule au plafond l’aveugla quelques secondes alors qu’elle se rapprocha du miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo et qu’elle scruta les cernes sous ses iris émeraude.</p><p>Un soupir s’échappa de son être fatigué.</p><p>Juste une petite douche et elle pourrait enfin s’évanouir sur son canapé.</p><p>Ouvrant le placard en dessous du lavabo elle attrapa une petite boite bleue et ingurgita l’un des nombreux cachets que celle-ci renfermait. Redéposant le paquet là où elle l’avait trouvé, elle retira ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la baignoire afin de prendre une douche des plus méritées. Le silence se volatilisa au moment même où l’eau chaude percuta son visage et la fonte à ses pieds. Son corps sembla s’engourdir et le temps s’arrêter alors que, le front déposé sur l’épaisse vitre de la baignoire, ses pensées se dissipèrent.</p><p>Plusieurs souvenirs qu’elle aurait aimé ne jamais revoir se présentèrent à ses paupières closes. Le jet d’eau chaude sur son visage se retira peu à peu <em>jusqu’à se faire remplacer par une</em> <em>pluie fine, glacée. S’en suivirent les larmes et la soudaine disparition de la lueur verte sur ses mains. </em></p><p>
  <em>Son attention accroupie, ensanglantée, se déposa sur le corps efféminé, inerte, à la chevelure blonde allongée face contre terre. Les yeux humides et grands ouverts, sa mâchoire se contracta. Ses poings, reprenant leur couleur d’origine, s’agrippèrent de toute leur force à son pantalon. Un hurlement se présenta à l’embrasure de ses lèvres, mais, ne laissant échapper qu’un souffle bruyant et sec, il lui resta en travers de la gorge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>S’aidant de la paume de ses mains gantées et vacillantes pour se relever de la boue détrempée dans laquelle elle pataugeait, elle en profita pour récupérer le kunai à ses pieds. Son regard scruta aussitôt et de manière détachée la cinquantaine de corps allongés dans la boue parsemant l’avenue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une suffocation ainsi qu’une respiration haletante attirèrent son attention. Son visage impassible se tourna vers le gilet marron à une dizaine de mètres, rampant dans la boue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enjambant les gilets verts, sans vie, elle s’arrêta devant l’homme, continuant de lutter pour sa survie et, d’un mouvement las de sa jambe droite, le retourna sur son dos, le forçant ainsi à l’observer. L’homme jeta alors un air terrifié vers les nombreuses tâches d’hémoglobine recouvrant son visage adolescent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- P-p-pitié, j-je ne voulais p-pas, o-on m’a f-forcé, j-j…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les supplications s’estompèrent brutalement alors qu’elle se laissa tomber à califourchon sur son torse à moitié calciné et qu’elle plaça le kunai sur sa trachée. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Relevant ses iris émeraudes vers les cieux, elle inspira profondément. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- J-j’ai une famille, p-pitié…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ses paroles ramenèrent sa vision troublée d’un voile humide et salé vers la terre ferme afin d’observer la chevelure blonde allongée au milieu de la rue, la respiration aux arrêts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Une famille… »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sans même regarder les pupilles suppliantes et remplies de larmes qu’elle surplombait, son bras droit se balança de manière brutale et horizontale vers l’autre côté de la rue, amenant dans son sillage une trainée écarlate qui se mélangea à la boue et aux cadavres. Sa main gauche, gantée et épuisée, se positionna sur la bouche de l’homme, réduisant au silence ses étouffements. La tête abaissée, ses cheveux rose bonbon trempés et ruisselants, elle laissa la bruine couvrir son indifférence alors que les débattements sous son poids s’estompèrent peu à peu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je… vais me faire… un plaisir… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sans bouger son visage, ses iris se déplacèrent vers l’autre voix suffocante à quelques mètres sur sa gauche. S’aidant du torse de sa victime qu’elle chevauchait toujours, elle se releva et déplaça son corps flageolant vers la nuisance sonore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- À observer… ton village… brûler…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S’arrêtant devant celle-ci, elle observa l’homme à la tête du groupe qui les avait attaqués par surprise. Celui ayant donné l’ordre d’ôter la vie de ses camarades, ses amis. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Celui l’ayant trainé dans la boue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une haine incommensurable se répandit aussitôt à l’intérieur de ses phalanges qui compressèrent un peu plus le kunai tremblotant dans sa main droite. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reniflant son chagrin, elle essuya les larmes qui s’écoulèrent sur ses joues écarlates d’un revers de manche trempée. Elle attarda ensuite son attention sur les nombreuses plaies ouvertes et le gilet déchiré de l’homme, alors que les étouffements de celui-ci redoublèrent, laissant un filet de sang s’échapper d’entre ses dents serrées et rougeâtres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le regard vitreux et ne parvenant même pas à savoir où elle se trouvait, il ouvrit la bouche en manquant de s’étouffer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- T’attends… quoi ? Que je te… donne ma… permission… salope ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levant son pied au-dessus de ce qui restait de la combativité dérisoire de l‘homme, elle le déposa délicatement sur la plaie béante en son bas ventre avant de mettre une partie de son poids dessus. Un hurlement de douleur se répandit dans le village désert, réveillant les débattements à ses pieds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>D’un mouvement presque invisible à l’œil nu, elle balança le kunai qu’elle maintenait toujours entre ses phalanges compressées vers la poigne qui tenta d’agripper sa cheville. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’acier aiguisé perfora sans mal la chair et les nerfs de la main de l’homme avant de se planter dans un bruit sourd dans son abdomen, lui arrachant un énième grognement agonisant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fermant les paupières un court instant, elle se délecta du son, parvenant le temps d’une inspiration à effacer de ses souvenirs les hurlements encore tièdes de ses amis face contre terre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle avait échoué. Elle n’avait pas réussi à les sauver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son regard se déplaça sur les gilets verts afin de les observer et de mémoriser leur visage, de se souvenir de son échec, avant de dévisager une dernière fois la chevelure blonde de l’autre côté de la rue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle ne l'avait pas sauvé.</em>
</p><p>Secouant vigoureusement sa tête, elle tourna le robinet fixé à même le carrelage bleu marine et laissa l’eau froide prendre rapidement le dessus sur son sauna improvisé.</p><p>Les pensées givrées et stoppant finalement l’écoulement de l’eau après une longue minute sans bouger, elle ouvrit la vitre de la baignoire afin de quitter la fonte glacée à ses pieds.</p><p>S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle détestait par-dessus tous ces derniers temps, c’était de prendre une douche trop longue, trop chaude.</p><p>Mais pourtant et malgré le fait qu’elle se l’interdisait, elle ne parvenait pas à échapper à ce caprice.</p><p>Attrapant l’une des serviettes blanches à l’intérieur du meuble sous le lavabo, elle se sécha les cheveux et le corps avant d’enrouler le tissu autour de sa poitrine.</p><p>Au plus elle restait sous l’eau brûlante, à la fois réconfortante et apaisante, au plus ses réflexions, aussi absurdes que douloureuses, lui faisaient remonter des souvenirs qu’elle voulait oublier. Qu’elle souhaitait changer. Et il lui était impossible d’y échapper.</p><p>À croire qu’elle aimait se faire souffrir.</p><p>Quittant la vapeur ambiante en prenant soin d’éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain dans son dos, elle arpenta le couloir plongé dans la pénombre de son appartement. Laissant le bout de ses doigts effleuraient le placo amenant à la pièce dont elle s’éloignait, elle marcha sans un bruit au travers des filaments de lumière émanant de la lune et passant au travers des volets entrouverts de la cuisine.</p><p>Sa main droite s’arrêta aux abords de l’ouverture du mur alors que le son caractéristique d’un interrupteur se fit entendre.</p><p>La cuisine s’illumina et fit aussitôt disparaitre la lumière extérieure en éclairant quelque peu le salon grand ouvert et la porte de sa chambre. Traversant le carrelage glacé le temps d’ébouriffer ses cheveux humides, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur afin de se pencher à l’intérieur et d’attraper le saladier contenant le repas qu’elle avait mangé la veille.</p><p>Ainsi que le jour ayant précédé celui-ci… et sûrement le reste de la semaine passée.</p><p>Souriant légèrement à cette pensée qui ne la dérangeait nullement, étant donné qu’elle faisait cela le plus clair de son temps, elle referma le frigo et fit glisser le saladier sur le comptoir en marbre faisant l’angle de la pièce. Accompagnant sa salade et ses tomates qui s’arrêtèrent juste en dessous de l’un des nombreux meubles suspendus, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds afin d’en ouvrir le contenu.</p><p>Mais alors que ses doigts tièdes se déposèrent doucement sur l’une des assiettes froides que renfermait le meuble, une étrange sensation d’incertitude l’immobilisa dans son geste.</p><p>Son expression anxieuse se déposa alors sur le marbre vide et impeccablement nettoyer, faisant inévitablement naitre un rictus troublé en dessous de ses sourcils froncés.</p><p>Sa mémoire lui jouait-elle <em>encore</em> des tours ?</p><p>Ramenant ses talons contre le carrelage glacé de la cuisine, elle referma le placard et déposa l’assiette sur le comptoir dans un silence parfait, révélant ainsi le doute qu’elle ressentait. Son regard parcourra l’intégralité de la cuisine afin de s’arrêter sur la cafetière de l’autre côté du comptoir, ce qui, après de longues secondes d’immobilité, apaisa finalement son air troublé.</p><p>Pourtant, il était clair qu’elle s’en souvenait parfaitement.</p><p>Rapportant son attention sur son assiette, elle ouvrit le tiroir en dessous du comptoir et extirpa une fourchette d’un des rangements avant de refermer le compartiment sous le tintement des nombreux couverts.</p><p>Elle aurait pu oublier le fait qu’elle n’avait pas jeté le paquet de biscuit d’Akamaru. Après tout, elle le faisait souvent. Mais jamais elle n’aurait pu oublier son café. Ce même café qu’elle n’avait pas bu et qui avait indirectement engendré la seconde discussion de son étrange journée.</p><p>Du coin de l’œil, elle observa de nouveau la cafetière dans son dos.</p><p>Sans qu’elle ne sache pourquoi et tout comme le paquet de gâteaux qu’elle n’avait pas jeté en partant la veille, la tasse de café avait disparu de la cafetière.</p><p>Braquant plus par réflexe qu’autre chose son regard sur l’assortiment de couteaux présents à côté de l’évier elle… pouffa finalement de rire avant de secouer son visage souriant.</p><p>Décidément, elle regardait beaucoup trop de films édulcorés, elle oubliait presque le fait qu’elle n’était pas l’une de ces protagonistes à moitié décérébrées.</p><p>Un second sourire ainsi que léger gloussement déchirèrent les traits du son visage amusé de la situation.</p><p>Du moins <em>et pour l’instant</em>, elle ne l’était pas entièrement.</p><p>De tous les appartements de ce tout nouveau quartier huppé pouvant être sujet aux cambriolages, il avait fallu que ce soit le sien.</p><p>Un troisième sourire consécutif se forma sous ses yeux plissaient.</p><p>Était-ce devenu à la mode de faire le ménage avant de poignarder froidement quelqu’un dans son dos ?</p><p>Elle devait avouer que son comportement était en grande partie la cause de ses problèmes récents, cela elle ne pouvait le nier, mais elle devait aussi avouer qu’aujourd’hui sa chance frôlait le néant. Tout semblait s’enchaîner sur elle sans réelle logique.</p><p>Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres humides n’attendant que de dévorer les légumes présents sous ses narines s’en délectant, un souffle las s’échappa d’entre celles-ci.</p><p>Avait-elle une infime chance d’éviter le chapitre final de cet éveil n’en finissant pas ?</p><p>- J’ai, une fois de plus, oublié de fermer la porte à clé, tu as une chance de t’en sortir si tu cours assez vite, saisie-là.</p><p>Piquant à l’aide de sa fourchette une tranche de tomate qu’elle apporta à sa bouche, elle laissa planer ses paroles quelques secondes en mâchant la texture juteuse sans, qu’étonnamment, aucune course effrénée ne se fasse entendre. Ce qui ne manqua pas d’élever pour la seconde fois ses sourcils étonnés.</p><p>Maintenant qu’elle y réfléchissait, elle ne ressentait absolument personne dans l’appartement. Et aux vues de sa dernière conversation avec l’Uchiha, il était clair qu’il ne se trouvait pas chez elle.</p><p>Alors… avait-elle vu faux ? Était-elle finalement devenue aussi stupide que ces fictions dont elle se moquait ? Avait-elle vraiment préparé un café ?</p><p>D’un mouvement flegmatique, elle piqua de nouveau dans le saladier afin de se servir son repas dans un silence presque parfait. Seuls ses coups de fourchette et les gouttes d’eau tombant de sa chevelure humide sur le carrelage immaculé dérangèrent un court instant ses pensées.</p><p>Isolement, désintérêt, anxiété, faux souvenirs, comportement étrange…</p><p>Faire un diagnostic de soi-même était l’une des pires idées en soi, mais peut-être bien qu’elle était là, la réponse à toutes ses réflexions, la réponse à son comportement qu’elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler et parfois même à comprendre.</p><p>La schizophrénie, à l’aspect plus ou moins marquant, était une maladie du cerveau répandue chez bon nombre de shinobis. Une psychose qui avait vu ses cas se démultiplier et même s’aggraver à la fin de la quatrième Grande Guerre.</p><p>Déposant le saladier en ayant terminé de se servir, elle s’empara de l’assiette pleine et se retourna finalement vers la grande ouverture de son salon, l’esprit vagabond.</p><p>Peut-être bien qu’elle n’était pas aussi forte qu’elle aimait le prétendre. Peut-être bien que ce qu’elle avait laissé derrière elle l’avait atteint plus qu’elle ne voulait le…</p><p>Tout le cheminement de ses réflexions se brisa en l’espace d’un clignement d’yeux et lui fit oublier la moindre de ses pensées… puis son sursaut se manifesta.</p><p>Elle sursauta très peu, certes, mais elle sursauta néanmoins, faisant malgré elle tomber la fourchette déposée sur son assiette qui tinta sa crainte dans plusieurs rebonds sur le carrelage.</p><p>Debout, à moins d’un mètre d’elle sous la lumière des ampoules incrustées de la cuisine, les bras le long de son corps et parfaitement stoïque, le masque blanc, légèrement penché sur le côté, semblait la dévisager.</p><p>Déposant machinalement la paume de sa main sur l’orchestre que produisait sa cage thoracique en tâchant de ne pas lâcher l’assiette flageolante dans sa main gauche, elle jeta un regard mauvais au visage blafard au centre de la pièce.</p><p>L’instant d’après, un air satisfait se mélangea à ses dents serrées et ses yeux écarquillés continuant de fusiller la personne à la carrure masculine à moins d’un mètre d’elle.</p><p>Un sourire déformé qui la rassura quelque peu.</p><p>Elle n’était pas folle. Ou du moins, elle ne l’était pas autant que l’expression de son visage semblait décrire en cet instant.</p><p>Avec parcimonie, son sourire se détériorera à chaque seconde qui l’éloigna de son coup de frayeur, avant de finalement se faire entièrement remplacer par une expression mêlant l’incompréhension et l’envie de meurtre.</p><p>- Il n’y a pas de porte dans votre putain de quartier ?!</p><p>Le début de sa question fut calme, mais la fin pointa vers l’hystérie, exposant la colère qu’elle essayait d’étouffer.</p><p>Il s’agissait là de la seconde fois en l’espace de deux heures…</p><p>En excluant cette nuit des plus… exténuantes, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’elle avait été prise au dépourvu.</p><p>Les yeux plissés, elle dévisagea son interlocuteur muet.</p><p>- Vous vous êtes passé le mot ? Celui qui stipule que vous pouvez vous glisser derrière moi comme bon vous semble ?</p><p>Soufflant un bon coup par ses narines afin de faire reprendre un rythme normal à son cœur et sa respiration, elle déposa son assiette sur le comptoir et accola son bassin contre le marbre avant de remonter de sa seule main libre la serviette contre sa poitrine.</p><p>Le silence qui suivit à la suite de sa phrase ambiguë ne fit que décupler la gêne sur ses joues… ainsi que raffermir les phalanges de son poing droit, ressentant étrangement un manque de contact osseux.</p><p>- Comment se porte mon petit frère ?</p><p>Avalant sa salive de travers et manquant de s’étouffer, elle examina la tenue des forces spéciales à moins d’un mètre d’elle.</p><p>Une énième question qui resterait sans réponse.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu viens foutre dans mon appartement à 3h du matin au juste ?</p><p>La peur qu’elle avait ressentie avait achevé ce qui restait de sa bonne humeur, rendant sa voix plus revêche qu’elle ne l’avait voulu. Mais elle ne s’en excusa nullement, que ce soit dans son regard toujours aussi fusillant ou sa posture agacée.</p><p>Tout ce qu’elle désirait à ce moment précis était de s’endormir sur son canapé devant un énième film édulcoré, et d’oublier ne serait-ce qu’une demi-seconde la journée qu’elle venait de traverser, rien d’autre.</p><p>Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille, juste une seule putain de fois ?</p><p>Toujours debout au centre de la pièce, l’homme pointa du bout de ses doigts gantés l’une des nombreuses chaises en bois accolées à l’unique table de la cuisine.</p><p>Elle l’observa d’un mauvais œil avant d’acquiescer à sa demande silencieuse. Son expiration fatiguée fut accompagnée par le raclement de la chaise sur le carrelage.</p><p>Extériorisant un souffle tout aussi fatigué que le sien, il prit place sur le bois qui craqua sous son poids et retira son masque afin de laisser apparaitre l’exacte expression calme et maitre de soi-même qu’elle s’était imaginée depuis le début.</p><p>Celle qui faisait ressortir les traits fins de son visage imberbe et de ses pommettes creusées. Qui imprégnait sa posture et son aura extériorisant à la fois une quiétude et un détachement des plus exemplaire. Cette même expression qu’elle avait eu l’occasion d’observer durant plus de six heures dans une salle blanche et qui, malheureusement pour elle dans cet instant de fatigue, n’arrivait plus à le duper.</p><p>- Quand est-ce qu’elles sont réapparues ?</p><p>Sa question brisa le silence qui suivit la dépose du masque sur la table et n’eut que pour seule réponse le relèvement d’un sourcil interrogateur sur le visage de l’homme accoudé à celle-ci.</p><p>Face à l’incompréhension qu’elle savait simulée, elle réitéra sa question.</p><p>- Les douleurs, depuis combien de temps sont-elles revenues ?</p><p>Surpris sans pour autant l’extérioriser, il laissa apparaitre un léger sourire.</p><p>- Neuf jours.</p><p>Ses yeux émeraude s’écarquillèrent sous la surprise.</p><p>Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, encore plus énervée qu’elle ne l’était déjà, elle toisa les iris noir encre, espérant y voir une forme de moquerie. Mais il n’en était rien, il lui disait la pure vérité.</p><p>Était-ce la mort qu’il recherchait ?</p><p>- Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour venir me voir ?</p><p>Le sourire toujours présent sur son visage se rétracta afin de la dévisager. Mais il l’observa d’un air détaché, comme si cette conversation, concernant son état de santé, n’avait guère d’importance à ses yeux.</p><p>- Je reviens tout juste d’Iwa.</p><p>Elle voulut le dévisager à son tour afin de lui faire comprendre qu’elle n’était pas d’humeur à plaisanter. Mais le flegme qu’il lui renvoya lui rappela que la plaisanterie n’était pas dans ses habitudes.</p><p>Ce qui ne fit qu’agrémenter l’éruption à venir de ses émotions.</p><p>Déposant ses mains sur l’extrémité du comptoir dans son dos, et se surprenant elle-même, elle parvint à ne pas retranscrire ce qu’elle ressentit dans le timbre de sa voix.</p><p>- Tu n’écoutais pas lorsque je t’ai dit de prendre au minimum six mois de repos ?</p><p>Le coude droit déposé sur la table en bois où sa main encerclait toujours le masque blanc, il la fixa sans ciller.</p><p>- J’ai écouté.</p><p>Alors que le marbre se fissura légèrement sous la pression de sa main gauche, elle retira, dans un commun accord avec son balai et son portemonnaie, ses phalanges du comptoir et s’abaissa fin de récupérer la fourchette à même le sol.</p><p>Se retournant tout en se levant, elle jeta négligemment ce qui restait de son repas dans le saladier – soit tout – et ouvrit le robinet de l’évier sur sa droite.</p><p>Nettoyant frénétiquement sa fourchette et son assiette, elle inspira profondément.</p><p>- Je te conseille le docteur Tanaka. Elle travaille à Teiboku au sud de la ville de Shusuka, c’est une excellente cardiologue.</p><p>Finissant d’essorer son assiette en refermant le robinet, elle attrapa le saladier et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur.</p><p>- Vu les moyens dont tu disposes, je suis sûre qu’elle aura la patience de soigner quelqu’un d’aussi stupide.</p><p>La chose qui l’énerva un peu plus fut le fait qu’il ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta d’observer ses déplacements, comme s’il attendait que son calme revienne, que le peu d’adrénaline qu’avaient généré ses paroles se dissipe, comme s’il savait exactement comment se comporter en sa présence. Puis, alors qu’elle se déplaça dans son dos afin de rejoindre le salon, lui signifiant très clairement le fait qu’il connaissait la sortie, il se décida à ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche sous un silence pesant.</p><p>- Je m’excuse de ne pas avoir respecté tes mots.</p><p>Fixant son reflet à moitié dénudé sur la baie vitrée du salon, elle se laissa tomber sur le cuir rigide du canapé qui crissa sous son poids.</p><p>Un instant plus tard, la lumière de la télévision illumina ses iris et se refléta sur la vitre de la cuisine tandis qu’un flot de paroles incessant d’une émission télévisée se répandit dans l’appartement.</p><p>- Je suis venu ici pour te parler, pas pour me faire soigner, mais si tu le souhaites, je peux te laisser tranquille.</p><p>Malgré le fait que sa voix fut moins forte que celle de la télévision, elle l’avait parfaitement entendu, pourtant, elle ne répondit pas, se morfondant un peu plus dans le sofa. Dos à elle sur la chaise de la cuisine, il amorça alors un mouvement afin de se diriger vers le couloir sur sa droite, mais il se stoppa dans son geste lorsque le son de la télévision se fit de moins en moins bruyant, jusqu’à presque ne plus se faire entendre.</p><p>Se mettant à observer sur le reflet de la vitre la serviette blanche allongée sur le canapé, continuant d’appuyer sur la télécommande, il rabattit son dos sur le dossier de la chaise.</p><p>- Je me suis assuré de mettre sous silence ton appartement, j’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas. Ce que je vais te révéler va te mettre en danger, toi, tes proches, et tous ceux que tu connais. Si tu ne veux pas te mettre dans cette position, je peux le comprendre.</p><p>Continuant d’appuyer sur l’un des nombreux boutons de la télécommande, elle scruta sans la moindre attention les images luminescentes défilant de l’autre côté de la pièce.</p><p>Était-ce là le bouquet garni de cette nuit insolite ? Le moment où les murs allaient tomber et qu’une dizaine de caméras allaient se braquer sur un public extasié, applaudissant le court métrage auquel ils venaient d’assister ?</p><p>Se frottant les cernes de son visage livide, elle détourna son regard vers l’homme assis dans sa cuisine, dos à son être décontenancé.</p><p>Toute forme de fatigue quitta instantanément ses pensées.</p><p>Il avait déposé des sceaux à l’intérieur même de son appartement et elle ne les avait pas ressentis en les traversant.</p><p>Quel fossé y’avait-il entre elle et cette fratrie ?</p><p>Elle pensa à ses parents, dormant paisiblement à l’autre bout du village à l’heure qu’il était, à sa famille proche, ses oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines, ainsi qu’à Shikamaru, devant certainement élaborer une énième stratégie de go en veillant au sommeil de son filleul. À Shino, son équipier, son ami de toujours, devant collecter elle ne savait quel insecte dans les oasis et étendues désertiques du Vent. Elle pensa ensuite à Hana et son mari ainsi qu’au mastodonte blanc vagabondant dans le jardin des ceux-ci.</p><p>Puis elle pensa au petit frère de l’homme assis dans sa cuisine.</p><p>Ce qui la fit légèrement sourire. Car entre toutes les personnes qui lui étaient venues à l’esprit en cet instant de doute, il était certainement celui ayant le moins besoin de sa protection, on pouvait même dire que le contraire était plus probable.</p><p>Elle ne répondit pas, laissant le silence le faire à sa place. Ce qui fit comprendre au frère ainé qu’il pouvait poursuivre.</p><p>- Tu as dû entendre parler des rumeurs concernant la disparition d’un membre de mon clan.</p><p>« Shisui. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deux océans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Deux océans</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>« </p><p>Perché sur l’immense branche d’un chêne, une jambe ballante dans le vide et l’autre rabattue sur le carnet qu’il maintenait entre ses mains, il déposa son stylo sur le papier vierge.</p><p>
  <em>- Vous avez tenu parole, vous êtes revenu, s’exclama la jeune femme à chaudes larmes, les mains croisées sous son visage larmoyant, prêchant le visage agenouillé devant elle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Avez-vous douté que je revienne, Madame ? lui demanda, d’un timbre mielleux, le visage abaissé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Jamais. J’ai toujours cru en votre retour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S’avançant vers lui, elle fit glisser ses phalanges en dessous de son menton, forçant son attention. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Relève-toi, Keisuke, et ne m’appelle plus de la sorte. On s’était fait une promesse, l’aurais-tu oublié ?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Accompagné d’un regard enfiévré Keisuke se releva et contempla l’ange habillé de son kimono blanc. Il lui céda alors un rictus qu’il n’avait pas extériorisé depuis plusieurs années. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un sourire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je ne l’ai pas oublié, ma reine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je ne suis plus ta reine, désormais, je serai ta femme.</em>
</p><p>Détachant son attention du carnet en laissant un air pervers déformer ses traits jusqu’alors concentrés sur le papier, il plongea sa main à l’intérieur de sa fine veste verte et son hoari rouge et en extirpa des jumelles dernier cri.</p><p>Sans se faire attendre et en bavant légèrement, il déplaça l’objet sur son champ de vision et scruta, à plus d’une centaine de mètres de sa position illicite, la vapeur des célèbres sources chaudes de Nagoya, l’une des plus grandes villes du territoire du Feu, au sud de celui-ci.</p><p>- Oh oh oh ! En voilà de belles montagnes escarpées.</p><p>Continuant de jouer à l’alpiniste durant de longues minutes, il quitta finalement des yeux les paires de montagnes rebondissantes et disproportionnées afin de se replonger dans ses écrits.</p><p>
  <em>D’un mouvement ferme, Keisuke glissa sa main sur l’échine de sa reine et plaqua avec force son énorme poitrine contre son torse saillant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- À partir de ce jour, je serai tien et tu seras mienne, Himiko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rougissant au possible et ayant du mal à respirer tant sa poitrine était compressée, la jeune reine ne put que détourner son expression honteuse et son entrejambe trempé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- K-k-Keisuke… </em>
</p><p>- J-j-Jiraiya !</p><p>Complètement plongé dans son écrit érotique et s’apprêtant à entrer dans ce qui allait être l’apothéose de deux cents pages d’attente, la surprise d’entendre le hurlement son nom en contrebas ne put que lui écarquiller ses iris noir avant de lui faire perdre l’équilibre de son perchoir.</p><p>Alors que ses longs cheveux blancs virevoltaient au gré de sa chute d’une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, il balança sa main dans le vide devant lui, espérant, dans une tentative inespérée, y agripper son inspiration. « <em>Himiko… </em>! »</p><p>Sa rencontre avec le sol souleva un nuage de poussière qui, laissant apparaitre son bras toujours tendu vers la cime du chêne, se dissipa aussi vite que ses idées disproportionnées.</p><p>- J-jiraiya !</p><p>Détournant avec haine son regard vers le hurlement de son nom, il observa, les yeux grands ouverts, le batracien jaune de petite taille, debout et essoufflé, les deux pattes avant respectueusement collées dans sa direction.</p><p>- Désolé de vous int…</p><p>- Oi… Gamasuichi, l’interpella-t-il, toujours allongé dans la poussière. « Sais-tu seulement ce que tu viens de faire ? » s’éleva son ton furieux maintenant assis sur la terre ferme.</p><p>Pointant du doigt le mammifère, il laissa alors éclater sa colère.</p><p>- Tu viens de briser le rêve de millions d’hommes à travers la péninsule, sais-tu comment cela est difficile d’atteindre cette inspira…</p><p>- Excusez-moi, mais je n’ai pas le temps d’écouter votre charabia, le coupa à sa tour le dénommé Gamasuichi, continuant de reprendre son souffle.</p><p>Rabaissant son bras accusateur alors que la voix du batracien s’estompa, il empoigna fermement l’épais pantalon vert au niveau de ses genoux en tailleur et jeta un regard empli de haine à son jeune interlocuteur.</p><p>- Ça a intérêt à être important sinon je te…</p><p>- Je viens au sujet de l’accouchement.</p><p>D’une simple phrase, sortant de son gosier au beau milieu de l’immense forêt, le crapaud parvint à immédiatement calmer ses ardeurs, lui faisant oublier tout ce qu’il venait de se passer et lui arrachant même un sourire enjoué.</p><p>La joie qu’il ressentit lui en plissa les yeux, lui ôtant quelque peu la vue de son fidèle messager.</p><p>- Il fallait le dire plus tôt. C’est lui qui t’envoie ? demanda-t-il en laissant une mine curieuse rouvrir son regard. « C’est deux semaines avant la date annoncée… mais qu’importe. » ajouta-t-il en frappant d’une main fermée la paume de l’autre.</p><p>- Dis-moi qu’il a les yeux de sa mère. Je crains qu’il n’ait jamais de succès auprès des femmes s’il tire de son père.</p><p>Le sourire ornant son visage se dissipa peu à peu avant de complètement disparaitre tandis qu’il observa l’air attristé du crapaud. Les joues jaunes de celui-ci, se gonflant au gré de sa respiration saccadée, ne lui laissèrent guère de doute quant à la moindre de ses pensées, lui retirant toute gaieté.</p><p>Dans un dernier espoir d’avoir faux, il laissa le champ libre à une forme d’impassibilité qui se répandit aussitôt sur son expression.</p><p>- Oi, Gamasuichi, pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?</p><p>[…]</p><p>Les guettas rouges claquèrent sur le bois quinquagénaire et s’arrêtèrent aux abords de l’immense muraille.</p><p>S’asseyant sur la bordure en laissant ses jambes tomber dans les quarante mètres de vide de la palissade, il observa le village endormi, endeuillé, respectant un couvre-feu et se remettant d’une lourde débâcle.</p><p>Son attention se perdit, à des kilomètres de sa position surélevée, dans la contemplation du quatrième visage sculpté dans la roche surplombant le village et le mur sur lequel il était perché.</p><p>- Que s’est-il passé, gamin ?</p><p>Un soupir s’échappa de son être sans réponse.</p><p>Si, deux mois auparavant, lorsqu’il était reparti sur les routes, on lui avait dit que ce serait la dernière fois qu’il partagerait un repas avec eux, la dernière fois qu’il observerait leurs airs amoureux, il n’y aurait pas cru. Il se serait même moqué de cette affabulation.</p><p>Pourtant, l’un des plus grands et valeureux shinobis qu’il lui avait été donné de rencontrer, de former, ainsi que sa femme, l’une des plus redoutables et aimantes kunoichis de cette péninsule, étaient morts. Ensemble, en même temps.</p><p>En une seule nuit.</p><p>Ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau jour de leur vie s’était transformé en leur dernier.</p><p>Cette morbide histoire aurait pu s’arrêter là. Une nuit tragique. Un sacrifice ultime permettant au village de prospérer et mettant un terme à l’offensive d’un prédateur mythique. Mais, comme tout bon scénario catastrophe, il fallait bien en ajouter une couche.</p><p>Ajouter une part d’incompréhension.</p><p>Relevant son expression maussade du village plongé dans un quasi noir complet, il la déposa sur le troisième visage d’une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre, lui aussi sculpté à même la montagne et surplombant un immense palais écarlate.</p><p>En l’espace d’une seule nuit, les deux figures emblématiques de la Feuille avaient perdu la vie.</p><p>Si les corps du quatrième du nom et de sa femme avaient été retrouvés non loin du champ de bataille les ayant opposés au démon, ceux du troisième du nom et de son unité étaient, en revanche et à ce jour, toujours portés disparus.</p><p>Et, en omettant l’utopique possibilité qu’ils soient encore en vie, il s’agissait là, seulement une année après la fin de la troisième Grande Guerre et la trêve arbitraire qui l’avait suivie, du pire scénario possible et imaginable.</p><p>Lorsqu’une situation telle que celle-ci se produisait, lorsque les évènements s’enchainaient sans raison, sans explications, il fallait toujours se poser la bonne question et, pour ce scénario précis, elle était aussi simple à concevoir que la prochaine décennie qui se profilait à l’horizon.</p><p>À qui la disparition des deux plus grands porteurs de la volonté du feu, des représentants de l’apprentissage des deux Senju, profitait-elle le plus ?</p><p>Pour la seconde fois, un soupir s’échappa de son être mais, cette fois-ci, il avait trouvé réponse à sa question.</p><p>Ajustant l’énorme rouleau rouge et blanc qu’il transportait dans son dos, il déposa l’intérieur de ses mains sur le rebord de la muraille et, l’instant d’après, se laissa tomber dans l’enceinte du village. La friction de sa chute avec l’air intensifia le vrombissement dans ses tympans avant qu’il ne finisse par se réceptionner sur le toit en béton d’un large bâtiment.</p><p>Réitérant son geste, il enjamba la balustrade de l’immeuble et se jeta une nouvelle fois dans le vide en contrebas afin de poser pied à terre. Ses guettas s’enfoncèrent légèrement dans le sol tandis qu’il débuta ce qui allait alors être sa dernière errance dans ce village qui l’avait vu naitre.</p><p>Il sillonna durant de longues minutes les rues vides ainsi que les débris accidentés ayant parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres, avant de s’arrêter au beau milieu d’une allée délabrée, uniquement éclairée par la demi-lune dans le ciel étoilé.</p><p>Comment cette naissance avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?</p><p>S’agenouillant dans un cratère possédant une forme étrange, s’apparentant au passage d’un gargantuesque animal, il déposa le bout de ses phalanges sur le sol tassé et, comparant la profondeur de l’empreinte à toutes celles qu’il venait de croiser, une seule conclusion se présenta à son esprit analytique. </p><p>Il ne s’était pas libéré naturellement. Il avait été invoqué, ici même.</p><p>Son attention vagabonda quelques instants sur les habitations environnantes, complètement éventrées, voire détruites, avant de s’arrêter sur les entailles datant de plusieurs jours et s’enfonçant, pour les plus grandes d’entre elles, à plus de cinq mètres de profondeur, à même le bois, béton, et sol.</p><p>Comment ? Qui aurait pu être capable d’une telle prouesse ? Qui aurait pu être au courant de l’accouchement ?</p><p>Se relevant, il jeta son dévolu sur la partie nord-ouest du village, très peu visible depuis sa perte d’altitude. L’un des rares endroits où de la lumière se reflétait sur la montagne le surplombant, l’un des rares quartiers ne respectant pas le couvre-feu et l’autorité que représentaient les visages de pierre les surveillant.</p><p>Laissant ses suppositions derrière lui, il reprit sa marche taciturne en observant cette fois-ci, au-delà des restes des habitations l’entourant, les deux premiers visages dominant en tout point leurs successeurs.</p><p>Les deux Senju qui avaient entrainé toute cette histoire.</p><p>Ayant, avec entrain, parsemé des idéaux aux générations futures, aux hommes et femmes qu’ils avaient formés, jusqu’à l’atteindre à son plus jeune âge. Et qui, en retour de cet apprentissage qu’il avait reçu, avait passé le flambeau de leur volonté à la génération l’ayant succédé, pour, au final, arriver à ce résultat.</p><p>Inspirant profondément, il s’arrêta devant les immenses portes en bois du palais écarlates.</p><p>Des générations d’enfilades d’idéaux ancestraux pour les voir se faire bafouer en une seule nuit et laisser le village entre des mains et des pensées souillant ce qu’ils avaient bâti.</p><p>C’était triste à voir.</p><p>D’un simple bond, il se propulsa par-dessus le bois et les murs en béton afin de se réceptionner devant l’entrée du bâtiment.</p><p>Ouvrant la porte sans même dénier frapper, il pénétra à l’intérieur de l’édifice plongé dans la pénombre et, parcourant un hall d’entrée en passant devant un accueil vide de toute considération, il monta les marches de l’immense escalier en colimaçon sous le bruit de ses guettas, clamant son arrivée.</p><p>Peut-être bien que ceci était la réponse à sa véritable question. Peut-être bien que cette manière de voir les choses, de vivre, reposant sur un système prêchant la supériorité économique et militaire n’était, en soit, pas la marche à suivre.</p><p>Ce système n’apporterait jamais la paix, même s’il parvenait à unifier tout le monde.</p><p>À bien y réfléchir, peut-être bien que la fondation de ce village fût la pire décision du siècle passé.</p><p>L’étrange symbiose de couleur que généra la faible lumière de l’astre lunaire passant au travers des nombreuses vitres et se répercutant sur les murs beiges de l’enceinte, teintèrent ses pensées d’une sensation incomplète. Un vide à l’intérieur même de ses réflexions.</p><p>Un sentiment de trahison.</p><p>Gravissant la dernière marche et accompagné d’une main ferme, il s’empara de la poignée de l’une des nombreuses portes du corridor et s’engouffra à l’intérieur de la pièce ovale. Son attention se perdit un instant sur le bureau faisant face à l’entrée, où, disposé à même le bois, un tas de papier attendait le retour de son Hokage.</p><p>Il déposa ses airs mélancoliques sur les fenêtres suivant les courbes du mur, donnant une vue splendide sur le village endeuillé.</p><p>Quoi qu’il arrive, quoi qu’il se passe, ce système, ces villages, profitant aux plus forts et méprisant les plus faibles, finissaient toujours par engendrer des pensées radicales, chaotiques, prêtes à écraser toutes les personnes se mettant au travers de leur chemin afin de faire prospérer leur idéal.</p><p>Afin d’imposer, à leur manière, une paix durable.</p><p>Mais il n’était pas sans rappeler que les intentions égoïstes désirant préserver la paix ne faisaient qu’alimenter les guerres. Et que, quoi qu’il se passe, pour avoir un vainqueur, il fallait un vaincu. Engendrant un cycle sans fin.</p><p>La mélancolie sur son visage se volatilisa en un instant, se faisant remplacer par une expression impassible et froide, alors qu’il examina le dos de l’homme, debout à côté de l’une des deux armoires de la pièce, observant, au travers de la seule fenêtre ouverte, le paysage que celle-ci lui offrait.</p><p>- Je me demandais quand tu allais faire ton apparition.</p><p>Sous les échos étouffés de la tirade de l’homme et laissant le son atypique de ses guettas en bois déclarer le mouvement de ses jambes, il se déplaça jusqu’aux abords du bureau rectangulaire et d’attrapa le petit cadre décorant le mobilier.</p><p>Restant durant de longues secondes à ne rien faire d’autre que de contempler les deux visages souriants sur le cliché, il se décida finalement à extraire la photographie.</p><p>- J’espérai te trouver ici, répliqua-t-il en déposant le cadre là où il l’avait trouvé.</p><p>Faisant glisser là photo à l’intérieur de sa fine veste verte et son hoari rouge, il observa l’homme qui se retourna dans sa direction et qui, habillé d’un kimono noir et blanc, lui céda, en retour de la même expression qu’il arborait, un air mélangeant à la fois de mépris et de l’admiration.</p><p>- Et que me vaut l’attention de l’un des trois grands Sannins ?</p><p>Abaissant légèrement son visage recouvert de cicatrices, l’homme, faisant une tête de moins et avoisinant la soixantaine, laissa son regard marron clair transpercer le sien, noir de haine.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, avoua-t-il d’une voix calme, à l’opposer de ce qu’extérioriser l’expression ancrée sur son visage. « Mais sache que tu ne mettras jamais la main dessus. »</p><p>Comme il s’y était attendu, la menace qu’il fit planer au-dessus de la tête de son interlocuteur ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, bien au contraire, elle ne fut que l’instigatrice du léger sourire qu’il laissa transparaitre.</p><p>- Tu sembles convaincu par ce que tu avances, remarqua celui-ci d’un ton tout aussi monotone. « Ton honneur n’a donc que si peu d’importance à tes yeux ? »</p><p>Se déplaçant lentement de l’autre côté du bureau et accompagné d’une autre question lui brûlant les lèvres, l’homme, sous les légers mouvements de ses cheveux noirs, rapporta son regard sur son mètre quatre-vingt-dix. </p><p>- Une vie de déserteur, est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires ?</p><p>Il sut, avant même de répondre, qu’il allait tomber dans son jeu. Un loisir n’ayant que pour unique but de l’écarter de son chemin, de ce village.</p><p>Pourtant et comme s’il n’avait attendu que cela, il ne fit rien transparaitre et, d’un timbre de voix agressif, s’adonna à ce ludisme.</p><p>- Modère tes propos, tu n’es pas en mesure de me menacer, qu’importe le nombre de chiens que tu caches sous ta tunique.</p><p>Un long silence suivit sa réponse, durant lequel l’homme face à lui, immobile, ses mains disposées dans son dos, l’observa sans ciller, sans extérioriser la moindre émotion.</p><p>À croire que cela faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait parlé de cette façon.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange, le sexagénaire laissa apparaitre une forme d’agacement.</p><p>- Par respect envers Hiruzen, pour qui j’éprouve un profond respect malgré tout ce que tu peux croire, je vais me montrer magnanime face à ton insolence, lui annonça-il en marquant un temps d’arrêt avant de reprendre la parole. « Si tu disparais de cette péninsule et tu ne remets jamais les pieds ici, il vivra. »</p><p>Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Un sourire qui fit réapparaitre l’air inexpressif de l’autre côté du bureau.</p><p>Ce qu’il venait de lui proposer reflétait quelque chose qu’il lui savait humiliant, et ce malgré sa posture droite et fière ; il le craignait plus que ce qu’il laissait prétendre.</p><p>Mais le sourire qui ornait son visage trentenaire  reflétait surtout l’obsolescence du compromis venant de lui être proposé.</p><p>D’une part car jamais il ne respecterait sa parole, l’enjeu était bien trop important pour laisser l’enfant vivre. Et d’une autre car pour faire un arrangement, il fallait être en mesure d’exécuter ce que l’on proposait.</p><p>Or ce n’était pas le cas.</p><p>Une ombre, se faufilant au travers de la fenêtre ouverte à sa droite, s’arrêta à vive allure devant le bureau avant de s’agenouiller devant la tunique blanche.</p><p>- Il a disparu.</p><p>Comme s’il s’agissait là d’une question de fierté, d’égo, et malgré ce que venait de dire son subordonné, l'homme lui faisant face continua de le dévisager et, d’un léger signe de tête, le masque immaculé agenouillé devant le bureau se retira aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Alors seulement, et comprenant qu’il n’était rien d’autre qu’une pâle copie, il ouvrit la bouche afin de transmettre son message à l’original.</p><p>- Je te retire, en ce jour, le titre de Sannin et de ninja. Tu seras, à compter de cet instant, considéré comme un traitre et déserteur du village. Tu seras pourchassé et traqué jour et nuit, sans relâche. Cet enfant, tout comme toi, sera ennemi du Feu et ne sera jamais à l’abri, ne connaitra jamais la quiétude, et ce, jusqu’au jour de sa mort. »</p><p>L’expression ancrée sous la longue chevelure blanche resta de marbre malgré les mots employés.</p><p>Comme il l’avait compris avant même d’entrer dans son jeu, l’air impassible de l’autre côté du bureau avait tout prévu depuis le début. Il avait su qu’il viendrait lui arracher l’enfant et, de la même manière, il avait su que son geste le retirerait de son chemin tout tracer.</p><p>Lui laissant ainsi la voie libre pour atteindre son but.</p><p>Comprenant, face au silence se répercutant dans la pièce ovale, que les pouvoirs qui incombaient l’homme avaient terminé leur monologue, il se permit de répondre.</p><p>- Par respect envers mon maitre qui t’a toujours gardé à ses côtés, je ne vais pas faire couler ton sang aujourd’hui, Shimura Danzō. Mais, au nom de Kushina et Minato, je vais te promettre quelque chose, jura-t-il au milieu du bureau de son défunt élève.</p><p>- Peut-être qu’en cet instant tu penses avoir remporté une victoire. Mais sache que tu viens de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, celle qui te conduira à ta perte. Souviens-toi de son visage. Lorsque tu te penseras invulnérable, tout puissant, et au sommet de cette péninsule, il sera là pour te faire comprendre le sens du mot déchéance. Il sera celui qui transformera tes rêves en cauchemars. Plus qu’un pays, plus qu’une guerre, il sera celui que tu craindras par-dessus tout. Profite bien de la place que vont t’offrir la peur et le malheur de ce village aux abois, tant que tu le peux encore. Pas aujourd’hui, ni demain, mais un jour l’erreur que tu viens de commettre réapparaitra sur ton chemin et, crois-moi sur parole, ce jour-là tu regretteras le fait de ne pas avoir attenté à sa vie lorsque tu le pouvais encore.</p><p>Son imposante présence d’un mètre quatre-vingt-dix se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée, laissant ses pensées rejoindre son créateur se trouvant d’ores et déjà à des kilomètres du village gangréné.</p><p>Seul et restant immobile au milieu du bureau, l’homme observa les deux sourires sur la photographie dissiper l’éphémère fumée et tomber dans plusieurs balbutiements aléatoires, avant de se déposer délicatement à ses pieds.</p><p>De regard plissé, il observa le visage aux cheveux dorés, entamant ainsi ce qui venait tout juste de lui être conseillé.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Une mouche se déposa sur l’écorce orange d’un arbre millénaire et entama plusieurs mouvements abrupts et aléatoires. Avant même qu’elle ne puisse reprendre son envol, une langue la happa à l’intérieur du gosier d’une créature revêtissent le camouflage du bois.</p><p>Plusieurs gazouillements s’élevèrent dans l’air frais, en coordination parfaite avec le hurlement d’un nourrisson qui plongea la faune entourant le caméléon dans un silence complet.</p><p>Attirant inévitablement ses yeux craintifs et rotatifs, le reptile observa la minuscule fenêtre d’une petite maison implantée dans un champignon rouge et géant. Une chevelure blanche se mouva à l’intérieur et se dirigea vers un berceau rafistolé où les pleurs s’estompèrent peu à peu, permettant aux oiseaux de piailler de nouveau.</p><p>Les iris azur tendirent leurs minuscules bras en direction de l’homme qui, légèrement courbé afin de ne pas toucher le plafond, laissa la dérisoire force du nouveau-né s’agripper à son index.</p><p>- Je sais que c’est beaucoup demandé, mais prenez soin de lui, s’il vous plait.</p><p>Deux petits crapauds, debout au beau milieu de l’habitation, observèrent le petit être humain d’une mine attendrie pour l’un, et d’un air accusateur pour l’autre.</p><p>- As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu viens de faire gamin ?! vociféra le crapaud mâle aux cheveux blancs, habillé d’un tissu gris foncé recouvrant la totalité de son corps excepté sa petite tête verte.</p><p>Un coup, orchestré par sa femme à sa droite, revêtue à l’identique et plus petite de quelques centimètres que ses cheveux violets venaient équilibrer, fit immédiatement taire les lamentations du vieux crapaud.</p><p>- Ne t’en fais pas, nous le chérirons comme notre propre enfant, lui promit-elle.</p><p>Un sourire attristé se matérialisa sur le visage du trentenaire.</p><p>- Merci.</p><p>Les deux batraciens s’avancèrent à leur tour vers le berceau et observèrent d’un peu plus près le nourrisson. La voix fluette de la vieille batracienne s’éleva alors.</p><p>- Quand viendras-tu le récupérer ?</p><p>Soupirant, il détourna son attention sur la seule fenêtre de l’habitation, observant la flore multicolore l’entourant.</p><p>- Quand cette histoire se sera calmée, quand il pourra vivre en sécurité à mes côtés.</p><p>S’avançant vers le berceau, le crapaud mâle croisa le regard dans le berceau. Un regard qu’il avait vu ici même des années auparavant. Les hurlements du nouveau-né reprirent de plus belle et, fermant les yeux, celui-ci relâcha la main qu’il s’était efforcé d’emprisonner.</p><p>Un second coup, sur l’arrière du crâne du vieux crapaud, résonna dans la pièce.</p><p>- Aïe ! Pas besoin de me frapper aussi fort vieille peau !</p><p>- Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur vieux crouton ?!</p><p>Souriant face à la scène, il s’inclina en direction des deux ermites, surpris par son geste.</p><p>- Je dois y aller à présent, je le laisse entre vos mains.</p><p>Les deux batraciens s’observèrent un instant, avant de rapporter leur attention sur l’enfant.</p><p>- Nous l’éduquerons comme il se doit, comme l’auraient voulu ses parents. </p><p>»</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Essoufflée, elle plaça son kunai le long de son poignet afin de parer le katana qui frappa sans ménagement sa protection acérée. Les étincelles que généra le choc des deux armes soulevèrent plusieurs jets de fumée éphémère au contact de l’interminable bruine et ne firent que décupler la rage sur son visage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esquivant une salve de shurikens visant ses points vitaux, elle balança son pied vers son assaillant et percuta son torse de plein fouet, l’envoyant valdinguer contre les charpentes d’une étable qui se teintèrent d’un rouge cramoisi dans un bruit sourd. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continuant son avancée dans les ruelles étroites, enfumées, ainsi que les bâtiments en flamme, son regard s’éleva vers la pluie ainsi que le petit point noir effleurant les nuages ombrageux et dont, malgré la distance les séparant, la présence faisait naitre en elle une sorte de suffocation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sautant de manière coordonnée sur les murs de la ruelle plongée dans la pénombre, elle se réceptionna sur la toiture de l’une des nombreuses maisons environnantes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son attention se perdit une fraction de seconde sur les milliers de gilets marrons et verts s’affrontant sans merci et à perte de vue sous l’averse, avant de se mettre à observer une nouvelle fois, la mâchoire contractée, l’entité dans le ciel orageux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se précipitant jusqu’aux abords de la toiture sur laquelle elle se trouvait en esquivant du mieux qu’elle put les échanges de coups et les projectiles se démultipliant, elle arma son poing qui se mit soudainement à dégager une lueur bleutée ainsi qu’une légère fumée. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Accompagnée d’un hurlement rageur, elle se jeta alors et de toutes ses forces dans l’avenue peuplée de gilet marron. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>À peine le gant noir entourant les phalanges de son poing droit entra en contact avec la terre détrempée au milieu des troupes ennemies, que le chakra condensé qu’il renfermait se répandit instantanément dans le moindre centimètre carré de la rue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’instant d’après, un séisme de faible magnitude gronda sa fureur et fissura le sol dans un soulèvement de poussière qui se fractura en plusieurs dizaines de tonnes de roches et de gravats.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sous les hurlements de terreur se faisant entendre dans les rangs marrons, les blocs de roches retombèrent sans sommation dans le cratère, finissant d’enterrer vivants les quelques survivants.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>S’extirpant de la poussière qu’avait soulevé son offensive, elle se réceptionna dans la ruelle adjacente avant, d’une nouvelle fois, observer le ciel, un air mauvais dessiné sur sa respiration saccadée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans un réflexe qu’elle ne contrôla que très peu, elle se balança sur le tas de corps sans vie à sa droite et observa l’énorme boule de feu d’une dizaine de mètres de diamètre parcourir la ruelle avant de rejoindre l’allée qu’elle avoisinait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle contempla, impuissante, le katon terminait sa trajectoire dans la ruée d’une unité verte et les fondations d’une habitation en bois qui ne résistèrent pas une seule seconde. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se relevant aussi rapidement qu’elle le put tandis que l’habitation s’effondra sur bon nombre de ses camarades dans la rue, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de stupeur en observant la lame fondre l’air en direction de son inadvertance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Attrapant le bras de l’un des cadavres pataugeant dans le bain de sang où elle était allongée, elle n’eut, à sa grande surprise, pas besoin de prier pour que le cubitus de la femme au gilet vert résiste à la lame aiguisée. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une ombre aux cheveux noirs fumeux encaissa la force dérisoire du katana sur la petite lame qu’il maintenait dans son poing, avant de la découper comme du beurre et de trancher avec aisance la trachée de l’adolescent qui se vida de son sang dans un étouffement affolé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Faisant quelques pas déséquilibrer, le gilet marron s’effondra contre le mur de la ruelle dans une trainée écarlate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Tu n’aurais pas vu mes élèves dans les environs ? lui demanda son sauveur, la trentaine et une clope au bec. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tout comme elle l’avait fait plusieurs fois durant les secondes venant de s’écouler, il éleva son attention vers la bruine recouvrant le ciel. « J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. »</em>
</p><p><em>Se relevant en boitant légèrement, elle constata, accompagnée d’une grimace déchirant la tension sur son visage, le kunai planté dans sa cuisse.</em> <em>L’adrénaline retombant peu à peu, elle comprit qu’elle s’était jetée dessus lors de son esquive. </em></p><p>
  <em>La douleur lancinante se décupla au moment même où elle retira, les dents serrées et d’un coup sec, la lame profondément enfoncée dans sa chair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je n’en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle sous la clarté absinthe se répandant dans la ruelle et sur sa jambe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le mensonge qui s’extirpa de ses lèvres ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l’homme dos à sa honte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il s’agissait là d’un demi-mensonge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle savait seulement où se trouvait le corps de l’un d’entre eux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Je vo…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il s’arrêta net dans sa phrase et, sous son air surpris, ainsi que ceux de toutes les personnes à des kilomètres à la ronde, il éleva avec crainte son attention sur les cieux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La pluie venait de s’arrêter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sous l’étrange accalmie et d’un geste lent, elle arrêta de se soigner et éleva à son tour son regard vers ce qu’elle pensait être une hallucination. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le kunai venant de la lacérer devait être empoisonné, il n’y avait pas d’autres explications.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, les rayons du soleil fissurèrent les nuages et drapèrent de leur douce chaleur la désolation qu’ils avaient disséminée sur le champ de bataille, sur Doroppu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour la première fois depuis trois jours et durant les secondes venant de s’écouler, personne ne mourut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les dix milles shinobis s’étalant sur des kilomètres à la ronde observaient le ciel, complètement démunis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alors que l’homme face à elle allait s’exprimer à nouveau, leurs tympans se mirent à sifflet, leurs nez à se boucher, et leurs mâchoires à se contracter, comme si ils avaient soudainement été projetés dans une atmosphère hautement pressurisée. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’instant d’après, une étrange pesanteur s’abattit sur leurs épaules, les immobilisant partiellement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les gravats, la poussière, les murs érigés, les boules ardentes, les rafales lacérantes et les pareidolies aqueuses, gravitant dans les airs et visibles depuis leur cachette, s'effondrèrent et se précipitèrent sans explication vers la terre ferme, engendrant des milliers d’explosions successives et annihilant des centaines de vie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Qu… que-ce qu…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La force redoubla, l’obligeant à poser un genou dans la mare de sang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle observa, impuissante, la plupart des hommes et femmes présents sur les toitures trempées, traverser les tuiles et les tôles qui ne résistèrent pas un instant à leur tout nouveau poids.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Des dizaines de bâtiments se mirent à grincer, chavirer, avant de s’écrouler dans un soulèvement de poussière, sous l’incompréhension générale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle rapporta ses iris émeraudes vers l’homme venant de lui porter son aide et fut surprise de le voir allongé face contre terre devant elle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La pesanteur qu’elle ressentait était bien plus forte qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le silence invraisemblable qui se manifesta dans cet affrontement opposant des milliers de vies ajouta une couche d’opacité et de surnaturel à cette étrange force.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Celle-ci gagna encore en intensité, la plaquant à son tour au sol dans une grimace énervée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Dis-leur… que… je suis… désolé…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les pupilles mornes et dilatées, elle observa la cigarette encore allumée sur le sol détrempé à côté du visage de l’homme, utilisant ses dernières forces pour le tourner vers l’unique chance qu’elle représentait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ce fut à ce moment précis, où tous pensaient que le pire était derrière eux, que cette étrange pesanteur allait s’en aller, qu’une voix divine s’éleva sur la fourmilière agitée qu’ils représentaient, et que le cataclysme débuta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un grondement, émanant des entrailles de la Terre, engendra, à plus d’un kilomètre de leurs positions, une impulsion gargantuesque, faisant plusieurs fois la taille du village et englobant la partie sud du champ de bataille.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’impulsion souleva dans un vrombissement rocambolesque un mur d’une trentaine mètres de hauteur formé de décombres, corps, roches, arbres, habitations ainsi que tout ce qu’elle pouvait emporter sur son passage, et balaya absolument tout, ne laissant derrière elle qu’une terre vierge et tassée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les yeux écarquillés par le phénomène se dirigeant dans leur direction à la vitesse du son, alors que des milliers de cris et d’appels à l’aide se faisaient entendre tout autour d’eux, elle utilisa une quantité phénoménale de chakra pour parvenir à tendre son bras vers l’homme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suffisait qu’elle le touche. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un simple contact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le menton et le corps scotchés au sol grondant sa colère, il se contenta de lui sourire en retour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il savait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il savait qu’elle serait la seule à survivre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un hurlement bestial s’échappa d’entre ses dents serrées où de la bave, se mélangeant à ses larmes, dégoulina de ses lèvres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un mètre. Plus qu’un mètre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans un effort incommensurable, elle s’avança de quelques centimètres dans sa direction, parvenant difficilement à ramper dans la boue et le sang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Merci.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle s’arrêta dans son geste, abasourdie et à bout de souffle, et observa d’un air livide, les lames chutant sur le visage de l’homme. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La fumée de la cigarette émit sa dernière émanation et s’éteignit sans un bruit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les murs des bâtiments les encerclant se mirent à s’effriter sous le bourdonnement de ses tympans et les hurlements voisins agonisants. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Étouffant le sien. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le souffle pressurisé pulvérisa les structures en béton et absorba les déflagrations qui se répandirent telle une trainée de poudre à l’intérieur de la vague sonore et poussiéreuse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le séisme qui suivit lui fit perdre la plupart de ses sens. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alors, seulement, le losange mauve sur son front se brisa sous le ruissèlement de ses larmes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le souffle les percuta sans ménagement. Il lui carbonisa la peau du visage, qui se reconstitua en un instant sous les stigmates mauves se répandant sur son corps, avant de faire disparaitre le sourire calciné de l’homme lui faisant face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>À son tour, elle se fit happer dans l’air brûlant et le béton virevoltant.</em>
</p><p>Le sursaut qui l’extirpa de son sommeil lui engendra un mal de crâne indescriptible et l’empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement durant de longues secondes.</p><p>Dissimulant ses iris émeraudes derrière ses paupières entourées de cernes et une grimace de douleur, elle déposa la paume de sa main sur son front transpirant et ses cheveux rose bonbon.</p><p>Elle se redressa péniblement sur son lit et ouvrit les yeux afin d’observer les rayons lumineux s’engouffrant par les volets entrouverts de sa chambre et terminant leur course sur sa poitrine dénudée et humide, encore sous le choc de ce qu’elle venait de revivre.</p><p>Elle avait cette impression de se trouver dans un tambour de machine à laver envoyé à pleine vitesse, comme si elle se réveillait d’une cuite monumentale.</p><p>Soufflant un bon coup, elle déposa sa seconde main sur son visage afin de rabattre ses cheveux sur sa nuque et éleva son regard dans les hauteurs de la chambre, espérant calmer cet insupportable mal de crâne.</p><p>Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir bu une seule goutte d’alcool durant les huit derniers mois.</p><p>Observant l’astre solaire du coin de l’œil, elle comprit finalement la raison de son mal-être et, s’étirant sous une grimace tiraillée par sa migraine, elle retira l’épaisse couverture recouvrant le reste de son corps avant de déposer un pied sur le parquet de sa chambre.</p><p>Cela venait peut-être du fait qu’elle n’avait dormi que deux heures. Cinq si l’on comptait la veille.</p><p>Comme une routine qui s’était installée et dont elle ne pouvait échapper, elle attrapa la serviette sur le sol de sa chambre avant de traverser la pénombre de son salon et de s’emparer de la télécommande sur le cuir de son canapé.</p><p>Les images de la télévision sous silence dans son dos disparurent, plongeant un peu plus la pièce dans le noir.</p><p>À moitié endormie, elle continua son chemin et s’arrêta devant le comptoir de sa cuisine afin de se pencher sur la pointe de ses pieds et d’ouvrir le placard suspendu au-dessus de la cafetière. Extirpant une tasse qu’elle plaça sur la machine, elle appuya sur l’un des nombreux boutons dont celle-ci disposait et se retourna sous le vrombissement de l’appareil se répandant dans l’appartement.</p><p>Elle envoya alors ses coudes dans son dos et s’appuya sur le marbre avant d’observer la chaise devant elle dans un soupir.</p><p>Faiblement éclairée par la lumière extérieure s’insinuant par les volets de sa cuisine, celle-ci se trouvait être l’unique chaise décollée de la table en bois.</p><p>Elle la fixa avec fascination, comme si elle attendait qu’elle lui parle.</p><p>Les échos d’une voix suave se rejouèrent dans ses pensées. Lui remémorant ce qui, en dehors de sa stupidité, l’avait gardé éveiller une partie de la nuit.</p><p>Lui remémorant ce qui l’avait tant bouleversé.</p><p>
  <em>- Bien avant sa disparition, en allant à l’encontre de ses engagements et de ses serments, Shisui a secrètement enquêté sur les disparitions ayant eu lieu durant la quatrième guerre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>D’une simple phrase atteignant son expression curieuse sur le canapé de son appartement, le peu de son restant de la télévision passa sous silence. Seuls les changements de lumière intempestifs du plateau télé continuèrent d’animer les deux pièces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Les disparitions, les morts. Durant une guerre, ce n’est pas quelque chose de surprenant. À force on s’y fait, on l’accepte de plus en plus facilement. Ça fait partie du quotidien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle ne pouvait exprimer à quel point ses paroles étaient vraies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La première fois qu’elle avait connu la mort en face à face, elle n’avait alors que huit ans et, malgré tout ce qu’elle avait vécu depuis, elle s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa classe ainsi qu’une dizaine d’autres avaient été envoyés au village de Toyama, à l’est du village, faisant frontière avec Kawa, le Pays des Rivières, afin d’y connaitre les prémices des champs de bataille. Afin de se préparer à devenir de la chair à canon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle devait avouer que l’apprentissage fut mémorable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un parchemin explosif caché dans un chariot provenant de Kumo, non loin de sa position. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rapide, net, efficace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il avait explosé au beau milieu d’un groupe d’aspirant ninja, ceux-ci ayant encaissé la déflagration avant de se retrouver éparpillés, lui permettant d’être à l’endroit où elle se trouvait en ce moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ce jour-là, elle avait perdu l’ouïe de son oreille gauche durant plusieurs jours, ainsi que quatorze de ses camarades de classe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bizarrement, elle ne se souvenait que très peu de la seconde fois où elle avait vu la mort de près et il en était de même pour la plupart des suivantes, comme si ce n’était, au final, rien d’autre qu’un évènement ordinaire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme si c’était le quotidien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Malgré cela, il était convaincu que ces disparitions n’étaient pas le fruit du conflit. Qu’elles étaient liées entre elles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dans un premier temps, elle ne sut pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, étant donné que ces histoires ne l’avaient pas touché directement, elle n’en avait donc gardé que très peu de traces. Mais, en l’espace de quelques émergences de souvenirs oubliés, de nombreux visages familiers lui revinrent en mémoire, faisant remonter bon nombre de réminiscences de son enfance ainsi que le chagrin des personnes qui lui avait été proches.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Lorsqu’une unité disparaissait ou était retrouvée décédée, à l’intérieur de l’escouade se retrouvait à chaque fois un homme ou une femme appartenant à la même faction. Et à chaque fois, les familles de ces victimes en particulier se mettaient à faire profil bas. Comme si une menace planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle se souvenait encore lorsqu’elle était entrée à l’académie à ses six ans, deux ans après que la guerre soit déclarée. Les absences répétées et prolongées de ses camarades de classe, pleurant la mort des membres de leur famille. Ces mêmes enfants avec qui elle avait pris l’habitude de rigoler et de s’amuser et qui finissaient par ne plus sourire du tout. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ces mêmes enfants ayant grandi, s’étant épanouis, et dont elle avait appris la nouvelle de leur mort seulement plusieurs mois après qu’ils aient perdu la vie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Comme ce fut le cas avec Shikaku Nara et de son unité de reconnaissance, quelque temps après le début de la guerre. Ainsi que celles de Chōza Akimichi et Inoichi Yamanaka. Tous portés disparus sans laisser aucune trace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son attention se désintéressa complètement des présentateurs muets et s’abaissa avec tristesse sur ses doigts, jouant maladroitement avec les boutons de la télécommande. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cela aussi elle s’en souvenait. Du moins elle se souvenait du jour où Shikamaru lui en avait parlé. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle ne sut pas ce jour-là si se fut de la colère ou de la déception qu’éprouva le Nara en lui parlant de son père. Mais une chose était certaine, il n’avait jamais été question d’une quelconque conspiration dans ses propos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son père était mort à cause de la guerre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais maintenant qu’elle entendait tout cela, en connaissant la faculté de réflexion du Nara, elle se le demandait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle se demandait s’il était au courant, ou du moins s’il le soupçonnait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si lui aussi, tout comme la plupart des shinobis de ce village, jouait le jeu de l’ignorance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Durant de longues années, Shisui a cherché à trouver les raisons de ces morts, ou plutôt à trouver des preuves. Car les raisons il les connaissait, il suffisait de se pencher sur le sujet pour s’en rendre compte. Ce que peu de personnes osaient. Dans les trente-trois disparitions d’unités répertoriées se trouvaient des shinobis partageant les mêmes idéaux. Ceux allant à l’encontre de l’autorité de leur Hokage. Allant à l’encontre de Danzō.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ce fut à ce moment précis que la bombe fut lâchée, et ce fut à ce moment précis qu’elle comprit la raison qui l'avait poussé à plonger sous silence son appartement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quittant sa position avachie sur le canapé, elle se redressa légèrement afin de tourner son regard désabusé vers la cuisine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Il a commencé à fouiller quelques années avant que la guerre se termine, profitant de chaque moment de temps libre pour chercher des réponses. Mais il s’était rendu bien assez vite compte qu’aucune marge de progression n’était possible. Les saisons avaient d’ores et déjà nettoyé les derniers sites de disparitions et les familles étaient sous surveillance constante et rapprochée. Il aurait pu utiliser ses yeux pour obtenir des réponses, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser la moindre chance que l’on remonte à lui, à notre clan. Nos yeux ne sont pas infaillibles, reconnaitre les effets passés d’un interrogatoire appartenant à notre dōjutsu n’est pas chose aisée, mais ce n’est pas pour autant impossible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le clan Uchiha et leur dōjutsu. Un des deux clans ayant fondé Konoha. La famille ayant le plus œuvré sur le champ de bataille lors de la dernière guerre, possédant l’une des pupilles les plus dangereuses que cette péninsule pouvait renfermer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le sharingan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et l’homme dos à elle, assis sur la chaise de sa cuisine, en était l’un des plus grands utilisateurs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uchiha Itachi.</em>
</p><p>Trois coups secs sur la porte de son appartement en coordination parfaite avec l’arrêt du vrombissement dans son dos la sortirent de ses songes.</p><p>Se recouvrant le corps avec la serviette qu’elle maintenait toujours dans sa main gauche, elle se retourna et d’attrapa la tasse brûlante sur la cafetière avant de rapporter son expression étonnée sur l’entrée plongée dans la pénombre.</p><p>C’était triste à dire, mais en l’espace de huit mois qu’elle vivait ici, c’était la première fois que la porte en bois résonnait dans son appartement, elle en avait presque oublié le bruit caractéristique de quelqu’un cherchant à engager la conversation.</p><p>Outre le fait que très peu de personnes savaient qu’elle habitait ici, hormis peut-être ses parents bien trop occupés avec leur commerce pour se permettre de traverser le village, elle n’était juste pas du genre à attendre de la visite.</p><p>Bien au contraire, elle évitait systématiquement d’inviter du monde chez elle, préférant garder cet endroit comme un havre de tranquillité, où elle pouvait oublier le moindre de ses problèmes.</p><p>Où elle pouvait respirer sans être dérangée.</p><p>Il fallait avouer que ces derniers temps, <em>certaines</em> personnes ne prenaient pas cette peine et s’invitaient toutes seules. Mais elle pouvait les comprendre, après tout, se faufiler dans son dos était beaucoup plus simple que d’attendre une invitation qui ne viendrait jamais.</p><p>Observant les ombres danser au travers de la lumière du corridor s’infiltrant au bas de sa porte, elle déposa le contour de la tasse blanche sur l’embrasure de ses lèvres afin de boire une gorgée du café qu’elle abritait.</p><p>Qui cela pouvait-il être ?</p><p>Savourant ce qu’elle considérait comme le liquide qui parvenait à la maintenir en vie, elle le déposa avec regret sur la table de sa cuisine avant de traverser celle-ci et de s’arrêter avec étonnement devant la porte de sa salle de bain.</p><p>L’entrée se fit littéralement marteler de coups.</p><p>Qu’importe qui cela pouvait être, il ne semblait pas du genre patient.</p><p>Dans un réflexe, elle voulut attraper le trousseau dans la poche de son manteau accroché au mur, mais, se souvenant que, comme à son habitude, elle n’avait pas fermé à clé, elle se ravisa et s’empara finalement de la poignée afin de la tirer.</p><p>Ses iris émeraudes se déposèrent dans un premier temps sur la main suspendue dans les hauteurs du couloir, s’apprêtant à une nouvelle fois violemment heurter le bois de chêne, avant de se déposer sur les six paires d’yeux fuligineux.</p><p>L’expression surprise qu’elle avait arborée durant sa traversée ne résista qu’une demi-seconde aux regards des six hommes prostrés devant elle et laissa place à un voile de méfiance qui s’abattit sur son visage.</p><p>Elle observa l’uniforme traditionnel vert et noir de la Feuille qu’ils portaient, avant de les dévisager un à un et d’en arriver à une seule conclusion : elle n’en connaissait aucun et, surtout, ils se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins.</p><p>Seuls certaines cicatrices sur leurs visages ainsi que l’endroit où leurs bandeaux étaient attachés les différencier. Sur le front pour quatre d’entre eux et sur la jambe et l’épaule droite pour les deux derniers.</p><p>Mais ce qu’elle remarqua par-dessus tout et, ce qui lui fit comprendre que si elle n’avait pas ouvert sa porte, elle aurait certainement volé en éclat, était le fait que leurs cheveux noirs, courts, lisses ou en épis, ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler l’expression condescendante qu’ils affichaient fièrement.</p><p>Cette posture sûre d’eux, les faisant se sentir au-dessus de tout le monde.</p><p>Elle sut, à l’instant précis où ils déposèrent à l’unisson leur regard sur son accoutrement, qu’ils ne s’étaient pas trompés d’appartement.</p><p>Une main déposée sur l’embrasure de son entrée et faisant mine de ne pas remarquer leur regard mal placé, elle déposa son iris émeraude derrière l’imposante carrure de l’homme ayant malmené sa porte, où, cachées dans la fine ouverture de la porte de l’appartement voisin, les pupilles à la fois apeurées et désolées d’une jeune femme observaient la scène avec crainte.</p><p>Laissant un faux sourire prendre possession de ses traits et dissimulant l’appréhension de son regard derrière ses paupières, elle rapporta son attention sur les hommes amalgamés dans le corridor.</p><p>Elle la rapporta sur les membres de la police de Konoha. Les membres du clan Uchiha.</p><p>- Je peux vous aider ?</p><p>Après quelques secondes de silence, seul l’homme, se trouvant à moins d’un mètre d’elle, s’aventura sur la partie haute de son corps afin de s’arrêter sur son visage. Les cinq autres, laissant apparaitre un sourire narquois sous leurs pupilles noires et malsaines, continuèrent de reluquer sans gêne les formes de ses hanches.</p><p>- Haruno Sakura ? demanda d’une voix distincte celui semblant être à la tête de l’unité.</p><p>Stoïque face à cette question des plus rhétoriques, elle ne répondit pas directement, se demandant, dans un premier temps, où il voulait en venir.</p><p>Car, comme elle l’avait deviné précédemment et en omettant le fait que tout le monde dans ce village, sans exception, connaissait son visage ou au minimum sa couleur de cheveux, il était clair que les expressions faméliques qu’ils arboraient n’extériorisaient qu’une seule chose : ils savaient à quelle porte ils avaient frappé.</p><p>Alors pourquoi une-t-elle question.</p><p>La réponse lui vint aussi vite que l’attention de l’homme bifurquant sur la serviette recouvrant sa poitrine.</p><p>Un protocole.</p><p>Ils étaient là en mission.</p><p>Elle était leur mission.</p><p>- Oui, c’est bien moi.</p><p>Les hommes lui faisant face faisaient partie d’un service ayant pour but de faire régner l’ordre et la sécurité au sein du village, mais, étrangement et comme sa voisine venant de refermer sa porte le plus silencieusement possible, elle se sentait plus menacée que protégée par leurs présences.</p><p>Il n’était désormais un secret pour personne que depuis qu’ils avaient obtenu ce privilège par le second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, des décennies auparavant, le clan avait pris la grosse tête, se permettant d’outrepasser les règles afin de faire régner l’ordre d’une main de maitre.</p><p>Et, malheureusement pour elle en cet instant, un véritable maitre, ils avaient fini par en trouver un.</p><p>Invitant le chef du clan Uchiha, Fugaku, à siéger au conseil restreint, Danzō Shimura avait offert encore plus de liberté à leur pseudo police et avait mis la main sur le moindre de leurs faits et gestes. Leur permettant de faire toutes sortes d’infraction à la loi en son nom. Proliférant sa domination dans les rangs de ses opposants, de jour comme de nuit, que ce soit par la menace pure et dure, le viol, le passage à tabac ou carrément l’assassinat.</p><p>Parfois les quatre.</p><p>Il n’était pas rare d’entendre qu’une famille toute entière avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans que personne n’ait rien entendu, rien vu, ou du moins, sans que personne n’ose en parler. Les rumeurs prétextaient qu’ils étaient partis, qu’ils avaient déserté. Mais tous savaient qu’il n’en était rien. Ces rumeurs ne servaient qu’à assouvir leur bonne conscience, qu’à se rassurer afin de ne pas émoustiller leur confort.</p><p>Il n’y avait qu’une seule vérité, une vérité dissimulant la dictature que tout le monde s’efforçait d’oublier ; la police des Uchiha n’était devenue rien d’autre que de vulgaires chiens à la solde de Danzō. Et, elle devait l’avouer, tout comme la quasi-totalité des habitants de ce village qu’elle avait défendu, elle avait fermé les yeux sur ce qui s’était passé avant, durant et après la guerre.</p><p>Elle avait laissé les rumeurs proliférer.</p><p>La dure réalité était quelque chose de difficile à digérer, elle le savait.</p><p>On peut faire semblant de ne pas la voir, l’empêcher d’atteindre notre quotidien, notre confort. Mais, un jour ou l’autre, elle finit par frapper à notre porte et, lorsque cela arrive, il est parfois trop tard pour y remédier.</p><p>Le seul canidé semblant avoir la faculté de parler face à elle et faisant une tête de plus, attrapa un petit rouleau rouge dans la sacoche qu’il transportait et le tendit vers son expression impassible.</p><p>Relâchant l’embrasure de sa porte, elle attrapa le papier enroulé et observa, accompagnée de pensées craintives, le rabattement du bras de l’homme dans le couloir, reprenant sa posture hautaine.</p><p>Elle savait au plus profond d’elle ce que contenait le rouleau, ce qu’elle s’appétait à y lire, mais, malgré cela, elle espéra avoir tort.</p><p>Déroulant le message, elle ne put retenir la grimace qui se matérialisa sur ses traits au fur et à mesure que ses yeux survolèrent l’encre fraiche.</p><p>Ne prenant pas la peine de lire le document dans son entièreté, comprenant exactement de quoi il s’agissait, elle enroula le papier, emprisonnant l’écriture de son Hokage. Puis, à contrecœur et accompagnée de sa mâchoire contractée, elle s’écarta de l’entrée en l’ouvrant complètement avant de tendre, à son tour, son bras vers l’intérieur de son appartement.</p><p>- Faites comme chez vous.</p><p>Un sourire toujours aussi narquois imprimé sur leur visage et la frôlant dans une file indienne, quatre d’entre eux pénétrèrent sur le parquet de son couloir avant d’inévitablement atteindre le carrelage immaculé de sa cuisine, laissant sur le pas de sa porte les deux derniers, dont l’homme à la tête de l’unité.</p><p>Celui-ci se retourna alors vers son compère, plus jeune.</p><p>- C’est ton tour aujourd’hui, déclara-t-il d’un timbre autoritaire en emboitant le pas des hommes l’attendant dans la cuisine.</p><p>Soupirant bruyamment le regret qui se matérialisa sur son visage, le jeune membre du clan déposa une dernière fois son regard pernicieux sur sa serviette avant de s’attarder sur les formes de son corps, puis, murmurant un juron inaudible, il se tourna finalement dans le couloir.</p><p>Tel un chien de garde qu’elle n’avait pas dressé, il se mit alors à observer l’ascenseur au bout de celui-ci, prêt à empêcher quiconque de franchir l’entrée qu’il gardait.</p><p>Elle sut, en refermant la porte et en s’emprisonnant dans son propre appartement, que la prochaine fois qu’elle en sortira, rien ne serait plus comme avant.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Les coudes posés sur le comptoir, le menton appuyé sur la paume de ses mains lasses, il scruta, à l’intérieur de l’ouverture du petit bâtiment beige dans lequel il se trouvait, les immenses portes ouvertes.</p><p>Sous le bruit continu du courant d’air que produisait l’entrée sud, le vert amande des portes battantes se refléta dans ses iris ébène, laissant transparaitre un sentiment d’ennui profond.</p><p>Dans un soupir, il s’affala un peu plus contre le bois du comptoir.</p><p>Cela faisait des semaines que les cieux étaient ternis, et il avait cru que ceux-ci avaient été la cause de l’absence de tourisme.</p><p>Son regard fatigué bifurqua sur le ciel bleu et dégagé, sans aucun nuage à des kilomètres à la ronde.</p><p>Les portes sud de Konohagakure avaient rarement connu si peu de passage.</p><p>- <em>Arrête de dormir et viens me donner un coup de main, feignant.</em></p><p>Accompagné d’un sourire, il observa, à une quinzaine de mètres de sa position immuable de l’autre côté de la sortie sud, le petit bâtiment beige, similaire au sien, où une dizaine de personnes faisaient la queue.</p><p>Du moins, il y avait plus d’affluence pour en sortir que pour y entrer.</p><p>Appuyant sur le bouton de son oreillette, il essaya de distinguer son compère au travers de la foule, en vain.</p><p>- Désolé, mais je te rappelle que je n’ai pas le droit de quitter mon poste.</p><p>Un long silence s’en suivit, avant que, sous la sortie du village d’une famille nombreuse, la voix dans son oreille ne se manifeste de nouveau.</p><p>- <em>Je te retiens, enfoiré. </em></p><p>Les minutes se succédèrent sans que son sourire ne se dissipe et sans que, comme il se doutait, personne ne se présente à son comptoir, le laissant s’enfoncer un peu plus dans sa torpeur.</p><p>Alors que ses paupières se fermèrent à mesure que le vent gagna en intensité, faisant danser ses courts cheveux châtains, sa tête somnolente glissa sur ses doigts et le réveilla dans un sursaut, lui faisant presque perdre l’équilibre et le laissant dévisager le regard opalin à moins d’un mètre du sien.</p><p>Se redressant aussi vite qu’il le put à l’intérieur de son minuscule bureau, pris au dépourvu, il s’inclina légèrement devant la tunique blanche et le bandeau frontal maintenant les longs cheveux noirs.</p><p>- Bonjour, pouvez-vous me présenter votre matricule s’il vous plait ?</p><p>Le fixant du regard sans bouger, l’homme lui faisant face fit glisser l’unique sangle de son sac à dos noir et le ramena sur son torse afin attraper une petite carte métallique à l’intérieur et de la lui tendre.</p><p>S’emparant du petit objet, il observa rapidement les cinq chiffres gravés sur la plaque et se tourna vers le clavier à sa gauche, tapant ainsi méticuleusement le matricule.</p><p>Il avait eu chaud, encore un peu plus et…</p><p>Pour la seconde fois en moins de quelques secondes, il se raidit en observant le nom inscrit sur le petit écran présent dans le coin de la pièce. Son air blafard bifurqua à une vitesse ahurissante sur l’entité à sa droite, avant de le laisser déglutir péniblement.</p><p>Comment ne les avaient-ils pas reconnus ?</p><p>Appuyant sur l’un de deux boutons présents sur un petit boitier gris à côté du clavier, une lumière verte s’alluma au-dessus de l’abri, attirant l’attention des deux hommes postés à une vingtaine de mètres de l’entrée du village.</p><p>Tapant quelques mots sur les touches du clavier, le dos raide, il s’inclina promptement devant l’homme et déposa sa carte sur le comptoir en bois avant de laisser un sourire crispé déformer son visage.</p><p>- Bon retour.</p><p>Récupérant ce qui lui appartenait, l’homme fit quelque chose d’inhabituel, quelque chose qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu depuis qu’il se trouvait à ce poste, soit plus de deux ans. Ce qui n’eut d’autre effet que lui glacer le sang.</p><p>Il resta planter devant lui, sans bouger, durant plus d’une dizaine de seconde, et ce, malgré qu’il lui ait clairement dit qu’il pouvait circuler.</p><p>La seule chose qui le rassura suffisamment pour atténuer sa panique fut le fait qu’il ne l’observait pas, il semblait comme obnubilé par quelque chose dans son dos.</p><p>Après un temps considérable à observer le blanc de ses yeux, il se décida à retourner ses sourcils froncés vers ce qui le fascinait tant et, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il se mit à observer l’affiche sur le tableau en bois où une trentaine d’autres étaient agrafées.</p><p>Verte aux reflets roses, il dévisagea la jeune femme dessinée dessus en mettant immédiatement un nom sur ce visage connu de tous.</p><p>La seule explication que lui suscita la soudaine admiration envers l’affiche fut la beauté qu’elle dégageait, étant donné que ce fut ce qu’il ressentit en premier, mais, reprenant sa position initiale afin de s’assurer de sa déduction, il constata avec surprise le vide devant lui.</p><p>S’effondrant sur le comptoir en laissant ses bras pendre en dehors de la cabane en béton, il ne put retenir une mine angoissée et, pour la seconde fois, il ouvrit la bouche afin de libérer une éphémère buée craintive.</p><p>L’avait-il gêné dans sa contemplation… ? Il ne manquait plus qu’il se mette à dos les yeux blancs… les rouges étaient déjà largement suffisant…</p><p>Un couinement continu lui titilla l’ouïe et attira inévitablement la vigilance de son activité, mettant un terme à la moindre de ses pensées.</p><p>Relevant la tête aussi vite qu’il le put, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en examinant le dos courbé du vieil homme à une dizaine de mètres de sa position.</p><p>Celui-ci, les paupières presque fermées et ne prêtant aucune attention à l’endroit où il se trouvait dans une démarche dévoilant une immense quiétude, tira sa charrette au-delà des démarcations délimitant l’entrée du village sans s’arrêter.</p><p>- O-Oi !</p><p>Attrapant maladroitement le trousseau de clés accroché à sa jambe, il mit plusieurs secondes pour ouvrir la petite porte à sa droite et, envoyant les clés à l’intérieur du gilet vert qui l’habillait, il se précipita en direction du vieillard continuant d’avancer.</p><p>- Arrêtez-vous !</p><p>À son grand soulagement, le vieux marchand se stoppa presque aussitôt et tourna lentement son attention en direction de ses gesticulations, ne comprenant nullement ce qu’il était en train de lui hurler.</p><p>Arrivé à son niveau, il leva immédiatement un bras en direction des deux gardes à une vingtaine de mètres, observant la scène, qui se détendirent.</p><p>- Vous souhaitez mettre fin à vos jours à agir de la sorte ?</p><p>Déposant ses mains contrariées contre son bassin en reprenant son souffle, le vieillard l’observa d’une mine dépassée.</p><p>- De quoi vous parlez jeune homme ?</p><p>- Encore un peu plus et ces deux hommes là-bas vous aurez sauté dessus, lui expliqua-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l’intérieur du village, là où étaient postés les deux gilets verts.</p><p>Tournant son visage en plissant les yeux, le vieux marchand se concentra sur le flou se présentant à ses pupilles vitreuses, encore plus perdu qu’il ne l’était déjà.</p><p>- Qui ça ? Je ne vois personne.</p><p>Comprenant qu’il n’en tirerait rien, il se contenta de hausser des épaules.</p><p>- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Donnez-moi plutôt le laissez-passer de l’avant-poste que vous avez franchi, quémanda-t-il en tendant une main dans sa direction.</p><p>Comme il l’avait fait depuis le début, le vieil homme mit plusieurs secondes à assimiler les informations qu’il demanda avant de finalement laisser échapper un hoqueter de compréhension.</p><p>- Ah, oui, vos camarades m’ont donné ceci.</p><p>Sous l’odeur des oranges qu’il transportait et toujours à l’intérieur du cadre en bois lui permettant de remorquer ses vivres, il sortit un morceau de papier de l’intérieur de sa poche et le déposa dans le creux de sa main tendue.</p><p>La refermant sur la petite feuille, il s’inclina légèrement face au vieil homme.</p><p>- Je vous remercie, ne bougez pas je reviens.</p><p>Entamant son retour vers le point de passage, il s’immobilisa complètement dans sa manœuvre en plein milieu de l’entrée sud grande ouverte. Son air surpris se déposa sur le dos de l’être encapuchonné attendant devant le petit bâtiment beige et, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, la simple vue du manteau noire lui arracha un frisson d’incompréhension.</p><p>S’étaient-ils tous passé le mot afin de lui faire ressentir ce que les croyants de cette péninsule aimaient appeler karma ?</p><p>Sans avoir besoin d’observer son compère dans son dos en s’imaginant le sourire qui devait animer son visage, il combla le chemin le séparant de son petit bureau en poussant la porte lui permettant d’y pénétrer.</p><p>Mémorisant les numéros sur le papier, il entama ce pourquoi il avait rebroussé chemin, mais, piqué dans sa curiosité, il éleva malencontreusement son regard sur l’étrange personnage.</p><p>Dissimulé derrière ses lunettes noires et sa capuche noire, les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir recouvrant son pantalon noir et son t-shirt noir, debout sur ses sandales noires, il semblait, tout comme l’avait été l'homme avant lui, obnubilé par le tableau dans son dos.</p><p>- Depuis combien de temps cette affiche est-elle ici ?</p><p>Surpris en ne s’attendant pas à l’entendre parler, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de déglutir péniblement et, s’assurant pour la seconde fois en moins d’une minute que le sujet de discussion était bel et bien les pupilles émeraude, il rabattit son attention sur la capuche.</p><p>- Deux jours… ? répondit-il avec hésitation en essayant d’apercevoir son regard au travers de ses lunettes opaques, sans succès.</p><p>L’énigmatique shinobi de la Feuille devant lui leva sa main en dessous de son visage inexpressif et, observant avec fascination ses mouvements, un insecte ailé, faisant la taille de l’un de ses ongles, s’extirpa de l’intérieur de son manteau avant de prendre son envol dans l’enceinte du village.</p><p>Une fois de plus, il cligna des yeux, mais cette fois-ci son regard était dirigé vers la bestiole volante s’éloignant un peu plus à chacune de ses inspirations déboussolées.</p><p>Était-ce… légal ?</p><p>Dans un bruit qu’il caractérisa d’impatient, il rapporta son attention sur l’homme face à lui qui déposa son matricule sur le comptoir en bois, lui inculquant clairement le fait qu’il n’avait pas de temps à perdre.</p><p>Arrêtant tout ce qu’il était en train de faire, il déposa sa main sur la carte métallique et la fit glisser jusqu’à son énième sourire forcé de la journée.</p><p>Faisant ce qu’il savait faire de mieux, il entra le matricule en s’assurant de la conformité de son retour. Lisant dans un premier temps son nom sur le moniteur, il observa la raison de son départ d’une mine surprise.</p><p>Elle était en tout point similaire à celle des yeux opalins l’ayant précédé.</p><p>Une mission diplomatique à Suna.</p><p>Il était rare de revenir séparé d’une mission de cette durée, même d’une minute. C’était-il passé quelque chose sur le chemin du retour ?</p><p>S’inclinant légèrement face aux verres opaques de l’autre côté du comptoir, il redéposa le matricule sur le bois sans extérioriser le moindre mot.</p><p>Cela ne le regardait aucunement.</p><p>- Bon retour.</p><p>La lumière verte au-dessus du bâtiment s’alluma, laissant les deux gardes reprendre leur seule et unique activité ; observer le sentier ainsi que la forêt qui l’entourait.</p><p>Sous l’inquiétude reprenant le dessus sur son expression alors que la capuche noire disparut dans une des nombreuses allées de la Feuille, il se remit à observer le petit écran.</p><p>Après plusieurs secondes à ne rien faire d’autre, ses sourcils se froncèrent inlassablement.</p><p>Ce prénom… il lui disait quelque chose…</p><p>Se remémorant ce qu’il avait lu dans de nombreux ouvrages, il essaya de se souvenir de l’histoire de la fesseuse de miracle. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que tout lui revint.</p><p>Observant de nouveau l’affiche dans son dos en admirant le magnifique portrait, il parvint à mettre un doigt sur ce qui le tracassait.</p><p>Il avait été le coéqui…</p><p>
  <em>- Oi, Konohamaru, t’aurais pas oublié un vieillard ? On dirait qu’il va s’évanouir à rester au soleil.</em>
</p><p>Rapportant avec panique son air désolé vers le vieil homme à deux doigts de l’insolation et en oubliant ce à quoi il était en train de penser, il se précipita en dehors de son poste de travail.</p><p>- Désolé ! Me revoilà !</p><p>Il fallait croire que le karma avait fait son travail.</p><p>Tout signe d’ennui s’en était allé.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Posant un genou à terre, il abaissa son visage une seconde en signe de respect, avant de le relever sur les quatre visages assis derrière le bureau en demi-cercle.</p><p>Le premier, la cinquantaine et à gauche de sa déférence, était habillé d’un kimono blanc qu’un fin et léger hoari vert venait recouvrir. Son visage carré et impassible laissait apercevoir les quelques mèches grises dissimulées derrière une longue et épaisse chevelure noire que de rigides pupilles opalines faisaient ressortir. Celles-ci, attendant qu’il daigne s’exprimer, l’observaient sans ciller.</p><p>La femme et l’homme au centre du bureau, vêtus de blanc et de gris, exprimaient eux, derrière leurs yeux plissés, une sorte d’attente à ce qu’il avait à rapporter. Derniers vétérans de la Première Guerre et approchant les quatre-vingts ans, l’un comme l’autre extériorisait cette aura assurée et calme face laquelle on ne pouvait qu’éprouver une certaine forme de respect.</p><p>Les yeux clos, les bras croisés en dessous de son visage fermé que des cheveux bruns entouraient, le quatrième et dernier, avoisinant lui aussi la cinquantaine, était habillé de l’uniforme traditionnel de la Feuille qui, mettant en évidence l’éventail blanc et rouge cousu sur son épaule gauche, contrasté parfaitement avec ce que portaient ses compères.</p><p>Et ce fut lui, alors qu’il releva son être agenouillé au milieu de la pièce, qui brisa le silence qu’avait engendré son entrée.</p><p>- Où se trouve ton équipier ?</p><p>Ses iris noirs cachés derrière ses lunettes opaques se déposèrent aussitôt sur le chef de l’un des deux clans majeurs de Konoha.</p><p>- Il avait quelque chose d’important à régler.</p><p>L’atmosphère de la pièce devint bien vite lourde.</p><p>Ouvrant ses pupilles tout aussi noires que ses verres, le représentant du clan Uchiha tourna son visage vers l’homme à sa droite.</p><p>- Tu entends cela ? demanda-t-il, les bras toujours croisés sous son expression impassible. « Est-ce dont là le respect que prône le clan Hyūga ? »</p><p>Celui à la tête du clan portant le même nom tourna son regard inexpressif vers les affabulations à sa gauche et, sans avoir aucune envie de revigorer la joute verbale puérile à laquelle l’Uchiha aimait s’adonner, il ramena son attention sur sa personne au centre de la pièce alors qu’il reprit la parole.</p><p>- Sous votre respect, ma seule présence est plus que suffisante. C’est pourquoi il s’est permis de ne pas se présenter.</p><p>Ayant abaissé son visage lors de sa tirade, il le releva une nouvelle fois afin d’accuser l’air hagard de l’Uchiha qui n’eut pas le temps de s’exprimer.</p><p>La voix de la seule femme présente dans le bureau l’en empêcha.</p><p>- Nous vous écoutons, faites-nous donc votre rapport.</p><p>Rapportant son attention au centre du bureau, il observa Utatane Koharu avant d’acquiescer et de débuter ce qu’elle avait demandé, sous l’attention de toutes les personnes présentes.</p><p>- Nous avons rejoint le point de rencontre avec Suna trois jours après notre départ, comme il était convenu, et ils nous ont immédiatement conduits à la raison de notre mission, comme il était convenu, expliqua-t-il en plaçant ses mains dans son dos. « Il est certain que ces meurtres ont été orchestrés par l’ancienne kunoichi du Sable, Makaori Pakura, comme l‘avait indiqué le quatrième Kazekage. »</p><p>Marquant un temps d’arrêt en scrutant les quatre paires d’yeux attentifs et en sachant ce qu’il allait dire, il reprit aussitôt.</p><p>- Nous avons réussi à retracer son chemin jusqu’à Kawa, où nous avons perdu sa trace dans les rivières et marécages au nord du pays.</p><p>Le long silence qui suivit sa voix laissa place à de profonds questionnements qui se conclurent tous pas le même nom.</p><p>Pakura.</p><p>L’héroïne de la troisième Grande Guerre du village caché par les sables. Celle ayant massacré des centaines de ninjas du pays de l’Eau, était en vie. Elle avait survécu à la tentative d’assassinat de Kiri en guise de commun accord avec Suna et semblait avide de vengeance envers son pays.</p><p>Il n’était jamais bon de laisser vagabonder un électron libre d’une puissance comparable à celle de Pakura. Une seule personne de son envergure pouvait aisément devenir l’instigatrice d’une guerre péninsulaire si jamais elle se trouvait au bon endroit, au bon moment. Et il était clair que ces derniers mois, le temps n’était pas en faveur à la quiétude.</p><p>Un autre nom de rang S venait de se rajouter au bingobook des chasseurs de primes et il en allait sans dire que celui-ci serait difficile à mettre la main dessus.</p><p>- Tu es donc venu nous rapporter votre échec ? demanda le regard opalin, mettant un terme aux réflexions des têtes pensantes de la Feuille.</p><p>- C’est exact, affirma-t-il sans la moindre hésitation, parlant en son nom et en celui de son équipier.</p><p>La franchise de sa réponse aurait pu être vue comme provocatrice, mais il n’en était rien. Toutes les personnes derrière le bureau connaissaient le caractère de l’homme au centre de la pièce, et tous savaient que ce n’était là que du respect de sa part.</p><p>Il n’était pas du genre à se trouver des excuses.</p><p>- Et qu’en est-il du reste de la mission ? quémanda d’un timbre curieux et pour la première fois le vieil homme à côté de l’Utatane.</p><p>Arrêtant de fixer l’Hyūga, il se mit à observer Mitakodo Homura, semblant bien plus intéressé par ce qu’il restait à entendre.</p><p>- Vos doutes étaient fondés. Le deuxième fils du Kazekage semble matri…</p><p>Il s’arrêta net et accusa trois expressions étonnées ainsi qu’une quatrième, provenant de Koharu, qui elle ne sembla aucunement surprise par son changement d’aptitude.</p><p>Un minuscule insecte ailé, passant par la fenêtre entrouverte du bureau, se déposa sur son index dans les hauteurs de la pièce avant de rentrer à l’intérieur de son manteau.</p><p>Il ne lui fallut qu’une fraction de seconde pour s’abaisser devant les membres du conseil restreint.</p><p>- Pardonnez-moi, je vous ferai part de mon rapport à l’écrit, s’excusa-t-il en relevant son visage et en se retournant vers la porte sans même attendre leur accord.</p><p>- Où penses-tu aller comme cela ? demanda l'Uchiha dans son dos d’une voix calme mais néanmoins autoritaire.</p><p>S’arrêtant dans son geste, une main posée sur la poignée de porte, il déposa son manque de respect sur les iris noir avant de le rabattre vers le bois et, sans prendre le temps de répondre, ouvrit la porte afin de rejoindre le couloir.</p><p>Les quatre membres du conseil restreint de la Feuille observèrent la fermeture de la porte sans qu’aucun n’extériorise quoi que ce soit, avant, qu’inévitablement, l’un d’entre eux ne se décide à briser le silence. </p><p>- Je me demande bien ce qu’on lui a rapporté pour qu’il s’en aille si prématurément.</p><p>Tous, à l’unisson, tournèrent la tête vers l’Utatane venant de s’exprimer.</p><p>- Vous devriez pourtant le savoir, vous qui d’habitude êtes au courant de tout ce qu’il se trame dans ce village, firent remarquer les yeux opalins à sa droite.</p><p>D’un sourire dessiné sur son visage, elle observa l’Hyūga.</p><p>- Vous me flattez très cher.</p><p>Un pouffement ironique suivi d’un raclement de chaise se fit entendre de l’autre côté du bureau, laissant l’Uchiha se déplaçait vers la seule sortie de la pièce.</p><p>- Et vous, vous n’êtes au courant de rien ? demanda Koharu sous la grande attention des deux hommes à ses côtés, comprenant que sa question n’était en rien anodine.</p><p>S’arrêtant au beau milieu de la pièce, le chef de la police de Konoha laissa planer un long silence, avant d’une nouvelle fois laissait échapper un souffle narquois.</p><p>- Envoyez le rapport dans mes bureaux.</p><p>Il quitta alors la pièce, orchestrant inévitablement les premiers mouvements de l'Hyuga.</p><p>- Ce fut… enrichissant, déclara celui-ci en se levant de sa chaise sans un bruit.</p><p>Imitant l’Uchiha ayant laissé la porte grande ouverte, il laissa les deux septuagénaires seuls.</p><p>Homura laissa alors échapper un long et fatigué soupir.</p><p>- Tu me le dirais si tu étais au courant de quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il quelques instants après que la porte n’ait été fermée.</p><p>Tournant ses yeux plissés vers son plus vieil ami, elle laissa un énième sourire déformer les traits de son air omniscient.</p><p>- Bien sûr.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Les tuiles et autres matériaux sur lesquels ses appuis gavés de chakra entrèrent en contact implosèrent sans la moindre résistance. Chacun de ses élans empreints d’animosité l’envoya un peu plus loin que ses prédécesseurs. Lui faisant sauter par-dessus une ruelle pleine de monde pour le premier, le second l’envoya littéralement trois pâtés de maisons plus loin.</p><p>En seulement vingt secondes, il traversa la moitié du village, et dix secondes plus tard il se réceptionna sur le toit d’un bâtiment de deux étages, aux pieds d’une dizaine d’immeubles alignés le long d’une allée huppée.</p><p>Se jetant dans le vide, un nuage d’insecte substitua son corps et amorça son ascension dans les airs.</p><p>Suivi par une ombre, l’essaim passa à une vitesse ahurissante au-dessus d’une arche en fer forgé avant de se précipiter dans les hauteurs du quartier en évitant les branches des nombreux châtaigniers. La nuée longea la façade d’un immeuble et pénétra sur la terrasse vide de toute décoration du cinquième étage.  </p><p>Restant stationnaire comme si il scrutait l’intérieur de l’appartement, le nuage d’insectes s’agglutina finalement sur l’ombre au centre du balcon afin de prendre la forme d’un pied, puis d’un second. Un instant plus tard, son corps tout entier se matérialisa sur le carrelage orange du cinquième étage.   </p><p>D’un geste rapide, il retira sa capuche et fit un pas sur le verre brisé du double vitrage donnant sur le salon. Son expression impassible se déposa sur le pied de chaise profondément enfoncé dans le faux plafond avant d’inévitablement observer ladite chaise à côté du canapé éventré d’où provenaient les plumes éparpillées sur le carrelage immaculé.</p><p>Continuant son avancée sous le bruit de verre s’effritant sous ses talons, il jeta un coup d’œil à sa droite afin d’observer la chambre ouverte où un lit, ainsi qu’une armoire renversée dessus, semblait avoir subi le même sort que la télévision arrachée de ses fixations.</p><p>Atteignant la cuisine en s’enfonçant un peu plus dans la pénombre, son attention fut immédiatement attirée par les gouttes de sang aux pieds de l’une des nombreuses chaises. Il n’eut besoin que d’observer la position qu’avait les mobiliers pour comprendre une partie de ce qu’il s’était passé.</p><p>L’angle qu’avait pris la chaise reposant dans le salon au moment de heurter le plafond ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu’à un moment où un autre, elle s’était retrouvée face à celle surplombant le sang, avant de se voir brutalement séparer.</p><p>Passant à côté de la table coupée en deux épousant le sol recouvert de vaisselles brisées, il s’avança dans le couloir ainsi que vers le son continu ne semblant pas avoir remarqué son arrivée.</p><p>Marchant dessus les morceaux ensanglantés d'un miroir projeté depuis la salle de bain, il laissa son regard suivre les traces écarlates qui, passant dans un premier temps sur une serviette blanche maculée de sang sur le carrelage, l’amenèrent jusqu’à l’origine du bruit environnant.</p><p>La moindre de ses réflexions s’arrêta net.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis des mois en scrutant les pieds recouverts de sang, l’impassibilité de son visage se volatilisa.</p><p>Il observa la jeune femme dans la cabine de douche, debout, nue, frottant sans relâche et jusqu’au sang l’intérieur de sa cuisse droite.</p><p>Amortissant la chute de l’eau glacée s’écoulant sur les éclats de verre brisés et écarlates sur lesquels elle se tenait, ses cheveux rose bonbon se mouvaient au gré de ses gestes répétés.</p><p>Un sentiment de haine s’empara aussitôt du moindre de ses traits.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Celui à la tête de l’unité l’invita d’un mouvement de main à s’asseoir sur la seule chaise décollée de la table.</p><p>Passant entre le groupe d’hommes n’attendant qu’un mot pour commencer, elle déposa son corps recouvert d’une simple serviette sur la chaise et balança le petit parchemin rouge qui roula sur la table avant de s’arrêter à côté du café.</p><p>Jetant un dernier coup d’œil à son appartement, elle soupira discrètement.</p><p>Elle avait mis du temps à mettre en place cette décoration des plus insipides.</p><p>Quel dommage.</p><p>- Allez-y.</p><p>À peine l’homme face à elle prononça ces mots, que les uniformes verts et noirs s’éparpillèrent dans son appartement sous le cliquetis des interrupteurs illuminant les pièces, n’en oubliant aucune.</p><p>L’un se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tandis que deux autres s’occupèrent du salon et de sa chambre. Le dernier, passant derrière elle, commença à fouiller dans les nombreux meubles et tiroirs de la cuisine.</p><p>Le vacarme débuta par une assiette qui se brisa à l’intérieur de l’évier dans son dos et se propagea par l’affaissement de l’armoire dans sa chambre avant d’atteindre le miroir dans sa salle de bain.</p><p>Observant du coin de l’œil l’homme dans son salon prenant un malin plaisir à éventrer le cuir de son canapé, elle croisa ses jambes avant de faire de même avec ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine.</p><p>Tirant une seconde chaise accolée à la table en bois, l’Uchiha à la tête de l’unité la plaça à moins d’un mètre devant elle avant de s’asseoir à son tour et de la dévisager sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d’eux.</p><p>Sans aucune gêne, il s’empara de la tasse sur la table et ingurgita la totalité du café avant de le redéposer sur le bois.</p><p>- Vous nous excuserez du désordre occasionné, déclara-t-il en lui cédant un léger sourire, qu’elle parvint à reproduire avec encore plus d’ironie.</p><p>Le son de son téléviseur heurtant sans ménagement le sol de son salon redoubla le sarcasme sous ses cheveux rose bonbon.</p><p>- Ce n’est rien, je comptais refaire la déco.</p><p>Continuant son rictus, l’homme agrippa un petit carnet dans l’une des nombreuses poches de son gilet vert avant d’y replonger ses phalanges et d’y attraper un stylo.</p><p>- Je vais vous poser une série de questions, tâchez d’y répondre sincèrement.</p><p>Elle attendit la fin de sa phrase, la fin de sa menace, mais celle-ci ne pointa pas le bout de son nez.</p><p>Se rendant à l’évidence que l’homme assis face à elle pensait avoir tous les droits de la menacer, et ce, grâce à l’éventail sur son épaule et au morceau de papier sur la table d’à côté, elle ne dit rien et laissa passer l’utopique menace au travers de son humeur bipolaire.</p><p>- Où étiez-vous hier matin aux alentours de huit heures quarante ?</p><p>Réfléchissant un court instant sous le fracassant rebond de la céramique dans la salle de bain, elle se remémora la journée de la veille, avant de répondre le plus <em>sincèrement</em> possible.</p><p>- Je me rendais à l’hôpital, j’y suis arrivée à neuf heures huit. Il n’y a qu’à lire le registre de l’accueil, tout y est écrit.</p><p>Écrivant rapidement quelque chose sur son calepin, il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche alors que la table basse en verre de son salon se brisa en mille morceaux sur le carrelage.</p><p>- Vous niez donc le fait d’avoir agressé Mizuki Matsuo dans la cour sud de l’académie à huit heures quarante-deux ce même jour ?</p><p>Un second rictus amusé se matérialisa sous ses iris émeraude. Elle commençait à comprendre où tout cela allait la mener.</p><p>Comment cela allait finir.</p><p>Rétractant son sourire sous l’air impassible de son interlocuteur, elle déposa son bras gauche sur la table, laissant le droit sur son bas-ventre, et répondit, une seconde fois, le plus <em>sincèrement </em>possible.</p><p>- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit. Un de mes clones a bel et bien poussé Mizuki Matsuo dans la cour sud de l’académie à huit heures quarante-deux. Je ne nie absolument rien.</p><p>L’ouverture de son réfrigérateur l’interpella un court instant, avant que la voix de son interrogateur ne la ramène à son impromptu parloir.</p><p>- Vous avez utilisé le terme<em> pousser</em>. Or, il est clairement stipulé dans le rapport que monsieur Matsuo a été retrouvé avec plusieurs côtes fracturées, dont une ayant perforé son poumon gauche. Peut-être que les souvenirs de votre clone ne sont pas exactement ce qu’il s’est passé ?</p><p>Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’incrédulité.</p><p>De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Tout ce qu’il racontait n’avait aucun sens.</p><p>Aucun.</p><p>Les réminiscences des clones ne pouvaient être falsifiées et cela il le savait si, bien entendu, il avait passé ne serait-ce que deux mois à l’académie. Ce dont elle doutait.</p><p>Ils étaient liés au chakra de l’utilisateur à la création de la technique. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de les corrompre. Et puis, même si c’était le cas, même si c’était possible, jamais elle n’aurait fait cela. Elle l’avait simplement poussé au sol. Il n’y avait aucune chance, quelle que soit la force qu’elle ait pu mettre, que ce rapport soit vrai. Tout ceci n’était qu’un ramassis de conneries.</p><p>- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Comme je l’ai dit, je l’ai seulement poussé au sol. Il a dû s’en sortir avec une ecchymose aux fesses, tout au plus, répondit-elle en examinant l’indifférence de ses propos dans le regard de l’homme. « Par ailleurs, si cette histoire était avérée, il aurait été envoyé à l’hôpital le plus proche, soit celui où je travaille. Et je n’ai pas entendu parler d’un quelconque Mizuki Matsuo. Peut-être que votre rapport n’est rien d’autre qu’une vulgaire fumisterie ? »</p><p>Un blanc monumental suivit sa question des plus provocantes, atteignant inévitablement les mouvements prospecteurs à l’intérieur de son appartement.</p><p>Après plusieurs secondes de silence et pouffant légèrement face à sa réplique, l’homme, à l’aide ses coudes, s’appuya sur ses jambes et se pencha dans sa direction sous la reprise du fracas d’un meuble dans la salle de bain.</p><p>- Je dois dire que tu as du répondant, avoua-t-il en souriant sous le son de son premier tutoiement. « Mais laisse-moi t’expliquer ce que l’on est en train de faire, ici. »</p><p>Il pointa aussitôt de son index le plafond blanc.</p><p>- Un, je pose les questions. </p><p>Son majeur rejoignit les hauteurs de la pièce.</p><p>- Deux, tu réponds aux questions.</p><p>Faisant disparaitre son sourire, il fit réapparaitre son air impassible et éleva son auriculaire, arrivant aux termes de son explication.</p><p>- Trois, si ce n’est pas pour répondre à une question que je te pose, tu fermes ta gueule.</p><p>Ses mèches rose bonbon chatouillèrent quelque peu sa mâchoire contractée tandis que son poing gauche se referma avec fermeté au-dessus de la table.</p><p>Une irrépressible envie de meurtre se fit ressentir dans l’appartement, sous le ricanement de la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes.</p><p>- Bien, où en étions-nous déjà ?</p><p>Il se mit à relire son carnet de manière nonchalante sous ses iris émeraude à deux doigts d’imploser.</p><p>- Que faisais-tu à une heure du matin, aujourd’hui même ?</p><p>La respiration aux arrêts par peur de laisser échapper ce qu’elle ressentait, elle ne répondit pas, laissant planer le vacarme. Ce ne fut que lorsque les stores électriques donnant sur sa terrasse vide s’ouvrirent, laissant pénétrer la lumière du soleil, qu’elle parvint à canaliser ses émotions.</p><p>- J’étais dans mon bureau, je terminais de remplir des papiers.</p><p>L’homme, tapotant plusieurs fois de la pointe de son stylo sur le papier du carnet, se mit à relire ce qu’il y avait écrit dessus avant d’extérioriser une forme de déception dans un soupir.</p><p>Elle le vit avant même qu’il n’y pense.</p><p>Les muscles de son avant-bras droit se raidissant, les doigts se collant entre eux, le mouvement abrupt, linéaire, du revers de sa main jusqu’alors pendu dans le vide entre ses jambes recouvertes d’un pantalon noir.</p><p>Elle aurait pu l’esquiver une dizaine de fois avant qu’il ne se rende compte de son échec, écraser la tête de l’enfoiré dans son dos avant d’exploser le tibia de celui ouvrant les doubles vantaux de sa terrasse.</p><p>Mais elle ne bougea pas d’un millimètre.</p><p>Faire ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu’elle avait eu le temps de penser avant que sa joue ne soit heurtée serait synonyme de condamnation à mort, pour elle comme pour ses proches.</p><p>Le maitre-chien dans le palais rouge ne le pardonnerait pas.</p><p>Pas cette fois.</p><p>La gifle claqua son avertissement dans l’appartement, lui retirant brutalement la vue de son agresseur et lui tournant son champ de vision vers l’homme accolé au réfrigérateur, se délectant de la salade qu’elle n’avait pas mangée dans un sourire satisfait.</p><p>- Il me semble t’avoir demandé de me dire la vérité.</p><p>Attrapant le carnet de sa main droite alors qu’elle rapporta son regard sur le sien comme si de rien n’était, il fit pendre le revers de sa main gauche entre ses jambes, parée à un autre de ses mensonges.</p><p>- Tu as écrit dans le registre de l’accueil que tu as terminé ton service à dix-huit heures. Tu aurais donc menti ?</p><p>Les jambes toujours croisées et avalant le sang s’extirpant de l’intérieur de sa joue meurtrie, elle se contenta de le fixer sans ciller, sans rien exprimer.</p><p>- Mais qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi saccagez-vous l’appartement de cette pauvre jeune fille ?</p><p>Son regard émeraude se déplaça sur la baie vitrée avant de s’écarquiller pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci de frayeur. Elle observa le vieil homme sur sa terrasse dans le bâtiment voisin donnant une vue imprenable sur la sienne et croisa inévitablement son expression désabusée.</p><p>- Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? Vous voulez que j’appelle de l’aide ?</p><p>Elle observa avec de la peine le vieil homme, spectateur d’une scène dépassant la compréhension de ses quatre-vingt-dix ans, alors que la voix de l’un des membres de la police de la Feuille résonna dans son appartement.</p><p>- Rentre chez toi vieillard si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.</p><p>Laissant apparaitre un sourire sous sa chevelure rose bonbon, elle l’envoya au vieil homme au travers de la vitre.</p><p>- Ne vous en faites pas, tout va b…</p><p>La seconde, par contre, elle ne l’avait pas vu venir.</p><p>Elle fut bien plus violente que la précédente et lui fit perdre, un court instant, le fil de la réalité.</p><p>L’écho de la gifle résonna dans le corridor de l’étage, résultant du retour précipité du vieil homme à l’intérieur de son habitation.</p><p>- Il me semble pourtant t’avoir demandé d’ouvrir la bouche uniquement pour répondre à mes questions.</p><p>Un filet de sang s’échappa du coin gauche de ses lèvres qui se courbèrent quelques instants plus tard dans un énième sourire des plus amusés, lui arrachant même un léger rire qui fit naitre une expression à la fois étonnée et énervée sur le visage de l’homme.</p><p>- Tu aimes ça on dirait.</p><p>Armant sa main pour la troisième fois, il la balança de toutes ses forces en direction de son visage qui la réceptionna avec dureté, lui inculquant la notion de réalité.</p><p>Voilà ce qu’était devenu Konohagakure no Satō.</p><p>Voilà ce qu’était devenu ce village pour lequel elle avait voué sa vie, prêté allégeance, et pour lequel la plupart de ses amis étaient morts.</p><p>Ce village pourri de l’intérieur par un seul homme, laissant proliférer les pires raclures et leurs vices tant qu’elles se trouvaient de son côté.</p><p>- Que faisais-tu, à une heure du matin, aujourd’hui même ? répéta-t-il pour la seconde fois d’une voix bien plus autoritaire.</p><p>N’ayant pas quitté la position qu’elle avait adoptée depuis le début de son <em>entrevue, </em>elle rapporta l’émeraude de ses yeux vers l’homme, et essuya, de la paume de sa main droite, le sang s’extrayant de sa bouche.</p><p>- Je…</p><p>Inspirant profondément en rabaissant son bras, elle le toisa sans ciller avant de cracher au sol le sang s’accumulant entre ses dents.</p><p>- Faisais du shopping.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, sans qu’elle parvienne à contrôler ses mouvements, elle réceptionna sa main dans un bruit sourd.</p><p>Elle voulut s’arrêter tant qu’elle le pouvait encore, mais elle n’arrivait plus à plier ses échines, à se plier à leur exigence sans rien dire. En revanche, elle parvint avec aisance à plier son poignet, lui arrachant un rictus de douleur.</p><p>Son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus, scellant son avenir.</p><p>Décroisant ses jambes, elle éleva à son tour sa main au-dessus de ses joues meurtries, tandis que l’homme à sa gauche, ayant jusqu’alors savouré la scène et sa salade, se décolla précipitamment du réfrigérateur en relâchant le saladier afin de se jeter sur sa position assise.</p><p>Mais, il n’eut nul besoin d’agripper le poing se formant au-dessus de ses cheveux rose bonbon et s’arrêta même dans sa course lorsque celui-ci, se relâchant, redescendit doucement.</p><p>Ce fut à la suite de l’explosion du saladier en verre sur le carrelage qu’elle observa le sourire sur le visage du membre de la police. Malgré la pression qu’elle exerçait sur son poignet, elle comprit, lorsque celui-ci éleva sa seule main libre en direction de son acolyte afin de le stopper, qu’elle avait fait une erreur bien plus grave que de se rebeller.</p><p>Que d’accepter de mettre sa vie en danger.</p><p>- Dis-moi, quel est le nom de la petite cancéreuse déjà ? lui demanda-t-il en laissant son sourire narcissique s’étirer. « Tu sais, celle qui se trouve au quatorzième étage. »</p><p>Son poing toujours suspendu dans les airs continua sa descente tandis que ses pupilles s’asséchèrent au moment même où elle relâcha le poignet de l’Uchiha.</p><p>Un visage familier au crâne dégarni se présenta à son regard vidé de tout instinct, lui ôtant immédiatement toute envie de rébellion.</p><p>- Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant, Miko c’est ça ? Combien de temps il lui reste tu penses ?</p><p>Elle… elle ne comprenait pas… elle ne comprenait plus…</p><p>Comment ?</p><p>La main obscène de l’homme se déposa sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse, aux abords de sa serviette aux tâches cramoisies, sans qu’elle fasse le moindre mouvement, comme pétrifiée.</p><p>Quel cheminement une vie pouvait-elle faire endurer à une conscience pour en arriver à engendrer des êtres aussi perfides, aussi sadiques ?</p><p>Le pire était certainement le fait qu’elle avait dû en sauver des centaines de ces cerveaux immondes. Elle était donc indirectement liée à la dictature s’étant abattue sur le village, elle était indirectement liée à ce qui était en train de lui arriver.</p><p>- Tu vois que tu peux être obéissante quand tu le veux.</p><p>L’horrible sentiment de faiblesse qu’elle ressentit la fit encore plus haïr ces enflures, libres de faire ce qu’ils désiraient, sans qu’aucune conséquence ne leur tombe dessus.</p><p>Cette étrange sensation qui lui déchirait les entrailles, lui hurlant de faire quelque chose, de les réduire en charpie, était le pire sentiment d’impuissance qu’elle avait ressenti depuis longtemps.</p><p>Elle pouvait les exterminer avant même qu’il ne puisse s’en rendre compte, c’était un fait. Ils n’étaient que de vulgaires merdes qu’elle n’aurait aucun mal à piétiner. Mais elle savait que même si elle satisfaisait ses envies meurtrières, qu’elle écoutait la petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlant de leur arracher la tête, elle condamnait sa famille toute entière ainsi que toutes les personnes lui étant chères.</p><p>Il s’agissait là de la pire sensation qui soit, bien pire que n’importe quelle douleur physique, que n’importe quel supplice.</p><p>- Maintenant, réponds à mes questions si tu ne veux pas faire durer la suite, veux-tu ?</p><p>Tapotant légèrement la peau de sa cuisse droite, il retira sa main sans que cela lui fasse ressentir le moindre soulagement.</p><p>Le regard vitreux, elle se laissa aller contre le bois sous l’apaisement de ses poumons.</p><p>- Que faisais-tu, à une heure du matin ?</p><p>Elle déposa son expression morne sur le membre du clan Uchiha assis devant elle, prête à devenir aussi docile et transparente que possible, mais, à son grand désarroi en entrouvrant la bouche, les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge.</p><p>Elle n’y arrivait pas.</p><p>Elle n’arrivait pas à l’accepter.</p><p>Une innocente petite fille était menacée, mais malgré cela, elle n’arrivait pas à accepter l’idée de se soumettre.</p><p>C’était plus fort qu’elle.</p><p>Alors elle referma un court instant ses lèvres afin de se demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans son cerveau. Pourquoi se demandait-elle si les quelques mois restants d’une gamine de quatre ans valaient autant que les siens, ceux de ses parents, de ses proches, ou ceux d’une femme de quatre-vingts ans. </p><p>Elle continua d’observer les iris noir encre de l’homme dévisageant son silence ainsi que les mouvements flous continuant leurs va-et-vient incessants tout autour d’elle.</p><p>Que savaient-ils au juste ?</p><p>Il était clair qu’ils posaient des questions précises dont elle seule connaissait les réponses. Mais jusqu’où leurs recherches les avaient-elles menées ? Ils avaient fouillé le registre de l’hôpital et étaient certainement au courant de la rencontre qu’elle avait eue avec l’Utatane.</p><p>Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir savoir, n’étaient-ils pas de son côté ?</p><p>Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à sa dernière question, mais une chose était sûre, les hommes saccageant son appartement ne savaient rien, seulement que la septuagénaire était venue dans l’hôpital à une heure du matin tandis qu’elle était présente. S’ils avaient entendu la moindre de ses paroles, s’ils s’étaient introduits dans son bureau sans qu’elle ne les ressente,<em> il</em> lui aurait dit.</p><p>Cela ne pouvait donc dire qu’une seule chose.</p><p>Une des têtes pensantes du village avait décidé de ne plus suivre les ordres de son Hokage.</p><p>- Je discutais avec Utatane Koharu qui m’attendait dans mon bureau.</p><p>Et qu’elle allait devoir s’engager dans un chemin encore plus risqué que d’élever sa main sur l’autorité qu’ils représentaient.</p><p>- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?</p><p>Écrivant quelques mots sur son carnet, l’homme lui fit signe de poursuivre d’un signe de main.</p><p>Elle allait devoir faire confiance à cette femme dont elle ne savait pas grand-chose hormis peut-être un point.</p><p>- De sa tumeur pulmonaire métastatique.</p><p>Le membre des forces de police surmonta durant de longues secondes son air impassible et ses pommettes rosées, avant, d’une nouvelle fois, écrire sur son carnet.</p><p>- Et ensuite ?</p><p>Elle continua de surmonter son regard revenant sur elle.</p><p>- Elle est partie.</p><p>Tout aussi immobile que pouvait lui permettre son mensonge, elle attendit qu’il termine d’écrire, attendant patiemment le verdict de son bourreau.</p><p>Quoi qu’il s'apprêtait dire, quoi qu’il s'apprêtait à faire, elle savait comment cela allait se finir. Elle savait à quoi se résumerait la prochaine heure. À quoi ressemblerait le prochain Genjutsu qui forcerait ses mouvements. Elle avait suffisamment reçu leurs supposées victimes à l’hôpital pour connaitre leur façon de faire. Surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait de femmes. Mais elle savait aussi une chose.</p><p>Ils n’avaient pas tout vu ce soir-là.</p><p>- Ensuite un homme m’a rendu visite.</p><p>Sa voix, bien plus posée qu’elle ne l’avait fait entendre depuis le début de cet interrogatoire forcé, fit immédiatement remonter l’attention de l’ordure l’ayant frappé, quittant définitivement des yeux son carnet.</p><p>Élevant rapidement l’un de ses pieds dénudés qu’elle s’empressa de déposer entre les cuisses du bourreau et sur le bois de la chaise, près de l’endroit où se trouvait la totalité de ses neurones, elle lui ôta l’idée d’heurter sa mâchoire s’étant ouverte sans qu’il ne lui ait posé de questions.</p><p>- Et il m’a baisé dans l’ascenseur m’amenant au rez-de-chaussée.</p><p>Pour la seconde fois depuis qu’il avait commencé, le vacarme de son appartement se mit soudainement sous silence, comme si l’hypocrite fouille ayant ruiné la totalité de son mobilier et ses affaires avait entendu quelque chose de plus amusant à faire.</p><p>Un de leur passe-temps favori.</p><p>L’enfoiré face à elle, rangeant le carnet et le stylo devenus dérisoires dans la poche de son gilet vert, attrapa alors son mollet de ses mains sales.</p><p>- Je vois que l’image de la sainte nitouche que tu essayes de montrer n’est en rien fondée, déclara-t-il en remontant ses doigts le long de sa jambe afin d’une nouvelle fois atteindre l’intérieure de sa cuisse. « Tu n’es en fait qu’une vulgaire petite chienne. »</p><p>Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire tant ce qu’il venait de dire était ironique. Après tout, elle ne savait pas qui était le plus proche du canidé entre son comportement auquel elle s’exerçait et qui la répugnait, et ces hommes, orchestrant les moindres ordres de l’homme dans son palais.</p><p>- Tu ne veux pas savoir de qui il s’agit ? Peut-être que cela serait bénéfique à ton rapport.</p><p>Les mouvements flous autour d’elle s’agglutinèrent dans la cuisine, laissant la salle de bain ainsi que sa chambre et sa terrasse dans un désordre sans nom.</p><p>- Qui donc ?</p><p>Les deux mains se déposant sur ses épaules firent légèrement sursauter ses pensées concentrées sur le fait de ne pas craquer.</p><p>Pas encore.</p><p>- Celui qui a devancé ce que tu as en tête, évidemment.</p><p>Elle jeta son regard sur l’homme dans son dos qui commença à relever ses cheveux avant de fermement les remonter et les agripper au niveau de l’arrière de son crâne.</p><p>Dans un réflexe qu’elle savait révélateur, sa mâchoire se contracta afin de lui permettre de ne pas céder.</p><p>À son plus grand bonheur, les regards avides dans sa cuisine étaient plus occupés à observer les formes de son bassin que celles de son visage.</p><p>Elle déplaça son attention sur l’homme accolé à la table venant de quitter la salle de bain qui, le sourire aux lèvres, semblait déjà s’imaginer les nombreuses scènes qui allaient suivre sur le matelas éventré de sa chambre.</p><p>Puis, finalement et alors que le silence se faisait pesant, elle observa les deux hommes, postés derrière celui ayant mené son interrogatoire, continuant de se répandre un peu plus sur sa cuisse en direction de son entrejambe.</p><p>- Dis toujours.</p><p>D’une voix désintéressée et obnubilée par la douceur de sa peau, il lui accorda ce qu’elle espérait être le seul moyen de s’extirper de cette situation sans avoir à leur arracher la tête et avoir la mort de tous ses proches sur la conscience, avant que, bien entendu, on ne la lui arrache aussi.</p><p>Sous l’assourdissant tambourinement de son rythme cardiaque sur ses tempes, elle se rendit à l’évidence que les prochaines secondes qui allaient suivre s’achèveraient soit dans le respect d’un nom soit dans un bain de sang.</p><p>Tout dépendrait de leur appréhension. Tout dépendrait de s’ils étaient au courant. Au courant de sa mission.</p><p>- Uchiha Sasuke.</p><p>Les phalanges caressant l’intérieur de sa cuisse, à seulement quelques centimètres de leur but, s’arrêtèrent dans leur prospection avant de brutalement rebrousser chemin. La main maintenant sa chevelure se retira à sa tour, tandis que tous les sourires de la pièce s’effacèrent en un instant.</p><p>- Tu crois vraiment qu’on va gober ce que tu racontes ?</p><p>Elle ne prêta aucune attention à la silhouette floue dans le dos de l’homme qu’elle s’efforçait de dévisager, celle-ci ne l’intéressait nullement. Il n’y avait qu’une personne qu’elle devait convaincre et, à la vue du regard qu’il lui envoya et étant donné qu’il ne la gifla pas, elle comprit que ce qu’elle venait de dire n’était pas entré dans l’oreille d’un sourd.</p><p>Un rictus contrarié se matérialisa sur les traits de l’homme à la tête de l’unité.</p><p>- On se tire.</p><p>La chaise face à elle racla sa surprise, laissant retomber sa jambe sur le carrelage maculé de la cuisine, alors qu’elle continua de surmonter le visage de l’homme s’élevant dans les hauteurs de celle-ci.</p><p>Plusieurs chuchotements dont elle ne distingua pas la signification se firent entendre dans son dos, faisant perdurer la contraction de sa mâchoire.</p><p>Le bruit de pas dans le couloir de son appartement, marchant sur du verre brisé, lui permirent de la relâcher quelque peu, mais ne laissèrent aucun repos à ses iris émeraude déposés sur les noirs encre n’ayant pas bougé d’un millimètre.</p><p>La porte de son appartement s’ouvrit, engendrant un courant d’air avec celle de sa terrasse entrouverte qui claqua son mécontentement dans un bruit austère, faisant virevolter un court instant ses cheveux rose bonbon.</p><p>- On se reverra.</p><p>La menace fit écho dans son appartement désagrégé alors qu’il arrêta finalement de la dévisager. Malgré que leur échappée se fit entendre dans son couloir puis dans le corridor, elle resta bloquée sur l’exact endroit où le regard noir s’était tenu et continua de fixer le mur blanc sans ciller.</p><p>Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle ne les entendit plus et que les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent, que ses poumons se remirent à exercer leur seul et unique travail.</p><p>Sa poitrine se souleva à plusieurs reprises de manière frénétique, laissant son regard se balancer dans les débris de son appartement, essayant de remettre en marche ses réflexions.</p><p>Ses pensées impuissantes.</p><p>Le léger mouvement de la porte entrouverte de l’autre côté du couloir l’interpella un instant, mais pas assez pour l’obliger à déplacer son attention dans sa direction.</p><p>Des pas légers, reflétant le fait qu’ils étaient nus, se déposèrent une seconde plus tard sur le parquet faisant face à la salle de bain, avant de s’arrêter avec hésitation devant les morceaux de miroir brisés s’étant répandus dans le couloir.</p><p>- Vous… vous allez bien ?</p><p>Elle ne répondit pas à la voix efféminée venant de se manifester dans le coin de son champ de vision. Celle qui, à raison, avait fermé le plus silencieusement possible sa porte sur la scène s’étant jouée dans le corridor.</p><p>Une autre silhouette, bien plus petite, se présenta à l’embrasure du bois de chêne.</p><p>- Maman ?</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Rentre à la maison tout de suite !</p><p>Les chuchotements colériques orchestrèrent la fuite précipitée de la petite ombre alors que le cliquetis d’une poignée de porte se fit entendre.</p><p>- Je… Je vais chercher de l’aide ne bougez pas.</p><p>Sa main, jusqu’alors déposée sur la table de la cuisine, se releva soudainement vers la femme ne devant pas avoir plus d’une trentaine d’années, l’arrêtant dans son mouvement.</p><p>Ses cheveux rose bonbon se mouvèrent alors légèrement de gauche à droite, permettant à son regard de continuer à fixer le mur lui faisant face.</p><p>- Non. Merci. Ça va aller.</p><p>La femme, habillée d’un pyjama gris clair, rabattit ses longs cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles, croyant qu’ils avaient obstrué ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Elle déposa ses yeux châtains sur le filet de sang s’échappant de ses lèvres ouvertes, ainsi que sur les taches écarlates sur sa serviette blanche.</p><p>- Vous êtes sûre ?</p><p>Ramenant sa main sur la table et laissant un sourire rehausser ses joues meurtries, elle déplaça finalement son attention sur le visage de la femme, aux abords des débris sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain et de son couloir.</p><p>- Fermez la porte derrière vous, s’il vous plait.</p><p>Ne pouvant empêcher un air étonné de déformer ses traits, la femme inclina malgré tout sa tête vers son être assis, laissant retomber avec soulagement ses cheveux sur ce qu’elle avait entendu, sur ce qu’elle avait vu.</p><p>La porte de son appartement se referma une dernière fois en coordination avec ses paupières, permettant à la trentenaire de retourner dans son appartement, dans son confort.</p><p>Sa main droite, déposée sur son bas ventre et aux prises du tissu recouvrant son corps, s’agrippa fermement à la serviette jusqu’à atteindre un teint rouge vif et tremblant. Ses paupières se rouvrirent, libérant la haine viscérale ancrée dans ses iris qui descendirent sur ses cuisses sales, souillées, alors qu’un sentiment de dégout s’insinua au fond de sa gorge. Sa main gauche, déposée sur la table de sa cuisine, s’agrippa fermement aux bords poncés et vernis du bois, jusqu’au sang.</p><p>Le mobilier émit un grincement et commença à s’affaisser de part en part sur plusieurs centimètres avant de se briser en deux dans un bruit rauque qui résonna dans le corridor de l’étage, faisant naitre des courses effrénées et indiscrètes ainsi que le claquement des portes voisines à son appartement.</p><p>Ce fut sous le son de la tasse de café se brisant sur le sol, que son bras gauche retomba le long de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et qu’elle observa celle se trouvant juste devant, au beau milieu de sa cuisine.</p><p>Se levant lentement en décontractant ses poings, elle déposa délicatement ses phalanges blanchies sur le dossier en bois et laissa son souffle saccadé relaxer ses émotions le temps d’un instant. L’instant d’après, la chaise valdingua dans les hauteurs de son salon et percuta le faux plafond en y perdant trois de ses pieds avant de s’écraser contre la baie vitrée de sa terrasse qui vola en éclat.</p><p>Elle observa les morceaux de verre se répandre dans son salon, rejoignant ceux de la table basse, ou du moins, ce qu’il en restait.</p><p>Son air fatigué se pencha vers l’arrière, permettant à ses poumons de prendre une grande inspiration, puis, courbant doucement ses lèvres, elle relaxa une seconde fois ses émotions dans un souffle long et apaisant.</p><p>Faisant redescendre son attention dans le couloir à sa gauche, elle le sillonna sans même y songer et, sous les fragments de miroir brisé craquant sous ses pieds nus, elle traversa sa salle de bain dans une trainée écarlate.</p><p>Dégrafant le nœud de la serviette tachée de sang au niveau de sa poitrine, elle enjamba la céramique de son lavabo et laissa tomber le tissu sur les morceaux de verre opaque avant de passer au travers de l’encadrement de la douche. Marchant sur les cristaux rougeoyants parsemant le marbre à ses pieds, elle accola son front contre le mur en dessous du pommeau de douche et sa laissa aller contre le carrelage lorsque l’eau glacée entra en contact avec ses cheveux et son dos courbé.</p><p>Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent sans qu’elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement, sans qu’elle ne parvienne à s’extirper de ses pensées rébarbatives, avant de finalement déposer la paume de sa main sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse droite et de se mettre à frotter, encore, encore, encore, de plus en plus en vite, de plus en plus fort.</p><p>Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, combien de temps elle exerça ce mouvement ne lui procurant aucune fatigue. Une minute peut-être ? Dix minutes ?... Cent ?</p><p>Mais une chose était sûre : son attention, bien trop occupée à observer son sang se faire happer par le ruissèlement de l’eau sur sa cuisse irritée, ne remarqua pas la silhouette au manteau noir dans l’embrassure de son couloir.</p><p>Celle-ci s’aventura à l’intérieur de la salle de bain et s’arrêta devant la cabine de douche tandis qu’elle continua de frotter inlassablement sa jambe mutilée.</p><p>Un bourdonnement inaudible l’atteignit et, une nouvelle fois, elle ne chercha nullement à le déchiffrer.</p><p>Ce ne fut que lorsqu’une poigne autoritaire agrippa son avant-bras et stoppa son mouvement, qu’elle tourna subitement son attention dans sa direction. Son regard émeraude scruta le sien, noir, dissimulé derrière des lunettes opaques, avant d’observer sa mâchoire carrée et contractée ainsi que l’animosité qu’elle dégageait.</p><p>Les cheveux ébènes s’abaissèrent une fraction de seconde sur sa jambe avant de se rabattre sur sa mine fatiguée.</p><p>- Décris-les-moi.</p><p>Le timbre sec de sa voix engendra un silence pesant qu’elle s’efforça de faire perdurer afin de ne pas céder. De ne pas répondre.</p><p>Plissant légèrement ses paupières et laissant un sourire déformer ses traits, elle se rouvrit à ses pensées afin de mettre un nom sur l’homme debout dans sa salle de bain.</p><p>- Tu es rentré.</p><p>La force sur son poignet se resserra à la suite de sa tirade dérisoire.</p><p>- Est-ce qu’ils t’ont touché ?</p><p>Cette fois-ci, et à sa grande surprise, sa question fut douce et dénuée de la moindre colère, comme s’il attendait sa réponse pour déclencher ses prochaines émotions, ses prochaines actions.</p><p>Elle lui renvoya une nouvelle fois le même sourire, la même façade. Cette apparence trompeuse lui offrant une issue à ce qu’elle s’efforçait d’oublier.</p><p>- Comment étaient les paysages du Vent ?</p><p>Observant avec scepticisme et durant de longues secondes son expression joyeuse, il soupira finalement en comprenant qu’elle ne lui donnerait pas ce qu’il recherchait et relâcha son emprise sur son bras.</p><p>Les marques rouges sur sa peau n’eurent pas le temps de disparaitre qu’il s’abaissa afin d’attraper la serviette à même le sol. La secouant négligemment, il laissa tomber les morceaux de verre brisé qu’elle abritait avant de stopper l’écoulement de l’eau et de recouvrir le haut de son corps dénudé avec l’épais tissu blanc.</p><p>- Désertique.</p><p>Posant un pied à l’intérieur de la douche sous le craquement de ce qu’il restait de la vitre, il fit glisser ses bras en dessous de ses genoux et de son dos avant de la soulever sans la moindre difficulté. Plusieurs petits morceaux de verre écarlates se décrochèrent de ses pieds nus tandis qu’il la transporta en dehors de la pièce. Elle n’eut pas le temps de protester qu’il la déposa sur le comptoir de sa cuisine.</p><p>Assise sur le marbre en dessous des meubles suspendus à moitié vide et les assiettes cassées, elle l’observa rebrousser chemin en direction de la salle de bain.</p><p>
  <em>Ploc.</em>
</p><p>Resserrant un peu plus ses aisselles sur l’épais tissu recouvrant son corps afin de le maintenir en place, un frisson la prit de court alors qu’elle croisa ses mains sur ses jambes et abaissa son regard sur les gouttes écarlates ruisselant de ses pieds sur le carrelage.</p><p>
  <em>Ploc.</em>
</p><p>- Tu n’étais pas supposé rester là-bas deux mois ?</p><p>
  <em>Ploc.</em>
</p><p>Les bruits de pas sur le verre recouvrant la salle de bain s’estompèrent et, s’attendant à recevoir une réponse, elle l’entendit finalement fouiller dans les débris.</p><p>
  <em>Ploc.</em>
</p><p>Après un long moment sans réponse se résumant par l’apparition deux petites flaques cramoisies en dessous de son perchoir, il réapparut dans le couloir armé de compresses et d’eau distillée.</p><p>
  <em>Ploc.</em>
</p><p>Attrapant le dossier de la chaise qu’elle avait utilisée quelques minutes, heures ? Plus tôt, il le plaça face à elle afin de s’asseoir dessus et, soupirant une seconde fois tandis qu’elle le dévisagea, attendant toujours une réponse, il s’empara de son pied droit pendu dans le vide.</p><p>
  <em>Ploc.</em>
</p><p>- Si je réponds à ta question, tu réponds aux miennes ? demanda-t-il en quittant des yeux les profondes coupures sur la plante de son pied.</p><p>Elle surmonta ses lunettes opaques durant quelques secondes avant de finalement détourner son regard sur le canapé éventré de son salon.</p><p>
  <em>Ploc.</em>
</p><p>- Pourquoi sont-ils venus ici ?</p><p>
  <em>Ploc.</em>
</p><p>Ses paupières se refermèrent inévitablement alors qu’elle ne put retenir un soupir fatigué. Tout semblait se répéter.</p><p>Encore, encore, et encore.</p><p>
  <em>Ploc.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fermant le léger écoulement du robinet resonnant dans l’évier, elle se retourna vers l’homme assis dans sa cuisine, la main droite toujours aux prises du masque blanc sur la table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trois ans. Cela faisant presque trois ans que la guerre était terminée. Des années qu’il aurait pu lui en parler. Alors pourquoi ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Pourquoi aujourd’hui ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Face au silence qui suivit sa question, elle la réitéra, mais cette fois-ci d’un timbre plus revêche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout cela à moi ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surmontant son regard émeraude vacillant au gré des changements de lumière intempestive du téléviseur dans son dos, le membre des forces spéciales rapporta sa main sur sa jambe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Si tu me laisses terminer, je répondrais à tes questions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Croisant ses bras sur la serviette recouvrant son corps, elle s’appuya contre le comptoir dans son dos et attendit. Attendit qu’il reprenne là où il s’était arrêté. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Comme je le disais, Shisui s’est retrouvé dans l’incapacité de faire le moindre progrès, il a alors fait ce qu’il n’avait encore jamais fait. Il a cherché de l’aide. Il a cherché une personne qui pouvait l’aider sans se faire repérer, une en qui il pouvait avoir entièrement confiance, une liée à cette histoire. Et il l’a trouvé. Elle était l’une des dernières représentantes de sa famille et son père avait été l’un des premiers à disparaitre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa mine à la fois contrariée et fatiguée s’effaça subitement face à la description que venait de lui faire l’Uchiha. Une expression incrédule s’aventura aux abords de ses lèvres, mais elle disparut aussitôt. Remplacée par un sentiment de malaise. De désarroi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malgré le fait qu’elle ne connaissait qu'une infime partie des habitants du village, elle parvint, en une fraction de seconde, à mettre un nom sur cette description. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un nom qui lui broya son humeur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle avait beau réfléchir à toutes les fois où elle aurait pu voir un quelconque indice, un quelconque sous-entendu, rien ne lui vint en mémoire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comment ne l’avait-elle jamais su ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ino ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le timbre de sa voix refléta une sorte d’incompréhension mélangeant du scepticisme ainsi qu’un soupçon d’espoir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’espoir d’avoir faux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il ne lui répondit pas et son silence lui fit comprendre qu’elle avait vu juste. Qu’elle avait été aveugle tout du long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N’avait-elle vraiment jamais connu la Yamanaka ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- En seulement quelques mois, elle avait réussi à amasser plus de preuves qu’il n’en avait récupéré durant plusieurs années. Des réponses allant au-delà de ce qu’il avait espéré. Car bien que ça soit évident, il avait vu juste, Danzō était lié à ces disparitions, mais ce n’était pas tout. Elles étaient aussi en lien direct avec le Kage du pays du Son. Elles étaient ce qui unissait Konoha et Oto. Danzō offrait les techniques secrètes ainsi que les corps des membres des clans du village à Oto et ceux-ci, connaissant leurs positions exactes, se chargeaient de les éliminer. Il faisait disparaitre ses ennemis et renforcer sa place à la tête de Konoha tout en tissant une alliance avec le pays du Son et du Vent, alors allié. Ironiquement, l’assassinat de centaines de shinobis de la Feuille est ce qui a entrainé la victoire du Feu lors de la quatrième Grande Guerre. La mort de ces hommes et femmes est ce qui a engendré l’Alliance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son corps se rigidifia sur le marbre dans son dos. Dans un réflexe qu’elle ne maitrisa pas, elle observa successivement son couloir ainsi que les stores de la baie vitrée de son salon, s’attendant à voir rappliquer une unité entière avide de connaitre à couleur de son sang. Mais, comme lui indiquait l’expression sereine de l’homme assis dans sa cuisine, personne ne semblait entendre ce qu’il racontait, hormis elle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Lorsqu’ils avaient appris cette information, la guerre n’était toujours pas terminée et, si jamais ce qu’il avait appris se répandait dans les rangs de l’Alliance, cela aurait pu avoir des répercussions catastrophiques, allant jusqu’à la défaite de Konoha. Alors ils se turent et firent profile bas durant plusieurs mois. Attendant la fin de la guerre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pendue à ses lèvres, elle l’observa prendre un temps de repos afin d’inspirer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une seconde qui lui parut une éternité. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Shisui n’a pas su m’expliquer comment, mais il supposait que certains comportements étranges venant des personnes dont les souvenirs avaient été effacés avaient inévitablement attiré l’attention de la racine. Ce qui les amena directement à soupçonner Ino, l’une des dernières utilisatrices des techniques de sa famille, quelques semaines avant la bataille de Doroppu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ses pupilles se dilatèrent tandis que la silhouette de l’Uchiha lui faisant face se troubla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doroppu. Ce village qui la hantait nuit et jour. Ce lieu ayant pris la vie de la plupart de ses amis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle s’était battue, avait fait la guerre, avait tué, au nom d’un idéal, d’un village. Et aujourd’hui, on venait lui dire que tout ceci se basait sur la trahison. Car si elle comprenait bien ce qu’il était en train de lui dire, où il se rendait avec ses paroles, alors il ne pouvait arriver qu’à une seule conclusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une conclusion qui fit naitre une intense chaleur au bas de son échine. Une haine incommensurable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Il est fort probable que l’unité qui vous a attaqué ce jour-là ne faisait pas partie de l’Entente, mais certainement de la racine ou d’Oto, peut-être les deux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un blanc monumental suivit de près l’information que lui révéla l’Uchiha. Mais elle se résigna à l’idée d’y penser. Car si jamais elle venait à y songer ne serait-ce qu’un instant, tout ce qu’elle avait sacrifié serait alors vain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pourtant et malgré qu’il s’agissait là de la dernière chose qu’elle souhaitait, d’indénombrables souvenirs se mêlèrent à ses pensées.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cette bruine interminable, ces gilets verts, marrons, au milieu de la rue. Les mots qu’ils avaient prononcés contre le Feu et le village alors qu’elle les massacrait les uns après les autres. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Était-il possible que le temps ait altéré ses souvenirs ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pourquoi la racine, cette branche méconnue de la plupart shinobis de la feuille, aurait-el…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danzō Shimura. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son Hokage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle en avait presque oublié l’implication de ce fils de chien. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cette section enfouie dans les tréfonds de la Feuille, elle lui appartenait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comme son nom laissait soupçonner, elle était une organisation autogérée, infectieuse, vivant dans l’ombre du village à l’abri des regards, se nourrissant des pires méfaits que celui-ci ne pouvait proclamer. Elle se chargeait, entre autres, de faire le sale boulot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle était une forme essentielle à la survie du village, mais surtout de la dictature qu’avait mise en place son Hokage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cet enfoiré.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se retournant, elle ouvrit le meuble suspendu au-dessus du comptoir et, y attrapant un verre, elle s’empressa de le remplir dans l’évier afin d’en boire plusieurs gorgées.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jetant l’eau qu’il restait à l’intérieur, elle le remplit à nouveau et, se retournant en faisant quelques pas vers l’Uchiha, elle le déposa sur la table à côté de son masque. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Après l’assassinat d’Ino et la fin de la guerre, Shisui s’est retrouvé une nouvelle fois seul, sans aucun allié et avec une information pouvant entrainer une guerre civile au sein même de Konoha. Mais il savait qu’en plus d’avoir que de très faibles chances de réussite, la rébellion que créerait son information serait rapidement annihilée. Danzō était ressorti de la guerre en héros du village, de la nation. Il était devenu intouchable, encore plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Le mieux que pouvaient faire les secrets du Shimura était de déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Engendrant alors encore plus de morts innocentes, si ce n’était plus. Et ce n’était pas ce qu’il recherchait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle ne connaissait que très peu Shisui, ne l’ayant rencontré qu’à de rares occasions. Mais elle savait que le cœur de celui-ci était animé, tout comme celui de l’homme face à elle, d’une seule et unique chose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La paix et la prospérité des villageois de Konoha, ainsi que du Feu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Durant leur collecte d’information ayant duré plus d’un an, Ino avait découvert une information peut-être encore plus importante. Une information ayant changé ses plans et amenant à une date bien précise. Celle du dix octobre. La nuit de l’attaque de Kyūbi sur le village.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ses sourcils rose bonbon se froncèrent tandis qu’elle dévisagea l’Uchiha, l’observant lui d’un air toujours aussi calme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En quoi, tout ce qui venait de lui raconter, avait-il un quelconque lien avec cette morbide nuit ? Celle ayant coûté la vie de centaines de valeureux ninjas ainsi que des milliers de civiles, dont ses grands-parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- À cette époque, tout le village était au courant de la grossesse de Kushina Uzumaki, alors femme du quatrième Hokage. Et tous pensèrent avec raison que son enfant mourut avec elle lors de son sacrifice qui mit un terme à l’attaque. En revanche, ce que peu de personnes savaient, c’était que Kushina Uzumaki était à ce moment-là le Jinchūriki du démon renard. Et que cette nuit du dix octobre fut la nuit de son accouchement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>S’accroupissant contre le meuble en dessous du comptoir et ne pouvant retenir un sourire nerveux, elle se laissa tomber contre le carrelage glacé</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Le quatrième Hokage a eu un fils. Un enfant méconnu de tous. Un nouveau-né dans lequel le démon renard avait été scellé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tout ceci commençait à faire beaucoup, beaucoup trop d’informations. À croire qu’elle commençait tout juste à comprendre l’histoire du village dans lequel elle était née, celui qu’elle défendait depuis son premier battement de cœur et pour lequel, malgré les têtes à son sommet, elle avait mis sa vie en danger un nombre de fois tellement surréaliste qu’elle avait arrêté de compter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tous ses repères s’effaçaient peu à peu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle en perdait l’équilibre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Trois jours après l’attaque du démon renard et quelques heures avant la montée au pouvoir de Danzō, un des bunkers souterrains situés en dessous du mont a explosé, causant la mort d’une unité entière de l’ANBUS. Le bunker dans lequel se trouvait l’enfant du quatrième et de sa femme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sa première réflexion arrivant à se frayer un chemin dans le filtre qu’avaient bâti ses pensées, afin de réussir à tout comprendre, fut de faire le lien entre l’intronisation contestée de Danzō et la disparition de l’enfant du quatrième du nom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La seconde fut plus facile à concevoir, mais ne trouva néanmoins aucune réponse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qui aurait pu vaincre une unité entière des forces spéciales et s’en sortir indemne ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ne t’es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Jiraiya, l’un des trois Sannin légendaires de Konoha ayant œuvré à la grandeur du Feu, ayant voué sa vie à sa patrie, avait, du jour au lendemain, était déclaré comme déserteur et traitre au village ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle laissa aller sa tête contre les tiroirs dans son dos tandis que cette fois-ci ce fut un rire nerveux qu’elle ne put contenir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle venait d’avoir la réponse de l’une des questions que toute la péninsule se posait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le grand Jiraiya no Sennin, l’ancien disciple d’Hiruzen Sarutobi, avait trahi son nindō pour sauver le fils de son élève, le Yondaime. Il l’avait extirpé des griffes du Shimura, qui, bien évidemment, n’aurait jamais laissé en vie un enfant portant un tel nom. Il avait sacrifié son honneur pour que l’enfant ne soit pas tué.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Durant les trois années qui séparent la fin de la guerre et sa disparition, Shisui a cherché cet enfant, ou plutôt ce jeune homme, mais à chaque fois qu’il parvenait à avoir suffisamment d’information sur sa position et ses derniers actes, il disparaissait mystérieusement, sans laisser aucune trace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était apparu dans sa cuisine, elle observa une autre expression que l’impassibilité sur le visage de l’Uchiha. Celui-ci, laissant ses sourcils se surélever, soupira légèrement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Il m’a raconté cette histoire quelques jours avant de disparaitre au pays de l’Herbe. Toujours à la recherche de cet homme. Il m’avait alors dit qu’il se rendait au pays de la Terre, que quelque chose allait se produire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ses iris émeraudes s’écarquillèrent de surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voilà donc les prémices de ce qui expliquait la disparition de Shisui Uchiha aux frontières de Kusa et Tsuchi au beau milieu d’une mission se voulant être des plus banales.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Il y a plus de trois semaines de cela maintenant, j’ai entendu des rumeurs d’une personne qui avait réussi à entrer dans le complexe pénitencier de Yariba au pays de la Terre et à en sortir avec un prisonnier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yariba… elle avait entendu ce nom quelque part, mais où ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Réfléchissant un court instant alors qu’il attrapa le verre d’eau qu’elle avait posé plus tôt, elle se remémora la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Shikamaru la veille ainsi que du journal que celui-ci avait rapporté du pays des Herbes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle était pourtant sûre d’avoir lu quelque chose concernant l’effondrement de la montagne, pas d’une attaque. Tsuchi aurait donc menti pour ne pas dévoiler à la péninsule l’humiliation de ce qu’il s’était passé ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sûrement la seule pensée rationnelle qu’elle avait eue depuis plusieurs minutes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Déposant le verre là où il l’avait trouvé, il rapporta son attention sur la sienne, assise à même le sol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- J’ai d’abord pensé au fait que ce soit Shisui, mais bien qu’il soit l’un des plus effrayants shinobis qu’il m’ait été donné de rencontrer, il n’aurait jamais pu réussir à en sortir vivant. À vrai dire, personne n’aurait pu en sortir sans y laisser la vie. Hormis peut-être une personne, mais elle est morte depuis plus de vingt ans. Je me suis alors rendu aux frontières d’Iwa pour en savoir plus, pour savoir si cette histoire était avérée. Plusieurs de mes corbeaux se sont répandus dans le pays et, après plusieurs jours de recherche, je l’ai vue, non loin d’une ville au nord de Tsuchi, assise aux pieds d’un arbre, seule, attendant que quelqu’un vienne la chercher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’arrière de son crâne se décolla des tiroirs en bois.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avant même qu’elle ne puisse réfléchir davantage, la réponse lui fut donnée à la première syllabe que prononça l’Uchiha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ino.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Assis sur le tabouret en cuir blanc, elle attrapa l’élastique sur la commode où un miroir, accroché au-dessus du mobilier en bois, lui renvoya son regard océan.</p><p>Dans un soupir, elle abaissa son visage afin de ne plus avoir à observer le reflet ne lui apportant que de la miséricorde et attacha ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval. Puis, du coin de l’œil, en prenant son de rabattre les mèches rebelles tombant sur son front, elle observa le reflet du bandeau déposer sur la table de nuit dans son dos.</p><p>Celui-ci, noir, tout comme le t-shirt et le pantalon qu’elle portait, était recouvert d’une fine pellicule de poussière que les rayons du soleil, s’aventurant au travers des fenêtres de la chambre, s’amusaient à réchauffer.</p><p>Une aveuglante lumière, abrupte et éphémère, balaya la décoration poussiéreuse, l’empêchant de contempler davantage la relique de sa vie passée.</p><p>Étrangement et sans qu’elle-même ne sache pourquoi, elle ne se formalisa pas sur cet étrange phénomène lumineux et se mit une nouvelle fois à dévisager, cette fois-ci avec mépris, le visage que la glace lui reflétait.</p><p>Une expression lâche ne lui procurant que de la honte.</p><p>La honte de son silence, de n’avoir rien dit, rien fait.</p><p>Quittant sa position assise en n’arrivant plus à surmonter le regard qui la dévisageait, elle s’arrêta à l’embrasure de la chambre alors qu’un second halo de lumière se dispersa dans la pièce, l’éclairant de nouveau.</p><p>La porte, aux prises des réticences de sa main, mit une dernière fois ses souvenirs à l’épreuve en la laissant observer le décor adolescent qu’elle emprisonnait, avant de se rapprocher de son visage endeuillé, laissant transparaitre une forme d’apaisement.</p><p>Restant un instant immobile alors que le cliquetis de la poignée résonna dans le couloir, elle descendit finalement les escaliers en colimaçon et attrapa la paire de chaussures au pied de celui-ci en s’asseyant sur la dernière marche.</p><p>- Déjà ?</p><p>Terminant d’enfiler ses chaussures ouvertes sur l’extrémité de ses pieds elle éleva son attention sur l’expression à la fois surprise et attristée venant de s’arrêter à côté de la baie vitrée face à la cuisine. « Je viens juste de terminer de faire à manger, tu ne veux pas y goûter avant de t’en aller ? »</p><p>Alors qu’elle allait répondre, qu’elle allait dire à la femme ainsi qu’au tablier farineux qu’elle transportait que rien ne pourrait plus l’enjouer, un rayon de lumière balaya le couloir au travers de la baie vitrée et termina son aveuglante traversée dans ses iris, les refermant inévitablement et lui faisant oublier ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à exprimer.</p><p>Lui remémorant ce qu’il s’était réellement passé.</p><p>Décollant son être éhonté de la marche d’escalier, elle traversa le séjour et attrapa la sacoche accrochée au mur adjacent l’entrée avant d’ouvrir celle-ci, laissant pénétrer une chaleur d’été.</p><p>- Attends !</p><p>Remmenant sa jambe à l’intérieur du foyer la hantant, elle déposa ses iris océans sur la voix consternée venant de traverser le couloir.</p><p>- Quand je te parle, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me répondre jeune fille.</p><p>Silencieuse en extérieur, mais brisée à l’intérieur, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de surmonter le regard marron clair, bien plus craintif qu’aurait dû être le sien, à quelques mètres de son expression détachée.</p><p>- Tu comptais vraiment partir sans rien dire ?</p><p>Marquant un temps d’arrêt face à son expression réfractaire, la femme lui faisant face laissa échapper un souffle saccadé et, sous un jet de lumière éblouissant et ne faisant que passer, ne parvint pas à dissimuler la tristesse se matérialisant sur ses traits.</p><p>- Elle m’a dit que vous serez dans la même unité, mais elle ne m’a rien dit sur votre destination. J’imagine que c’est pour ne pas m’inquiéter. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir. Vous vous rendez au front ?</p><p>Le silence qui suivit ne laissa guère de chance à une quelconque réponse et abandonna derrière lui l’air perdu, inquiet de la femme.</p><p>Une main toujours agrippée à la poignée de la porte de sa réminiscence, elle quitta des yeux la femme aux yeux marron clair afin de les déposer sur l’adolescente devant elle et crut, le temps d’une inspiration, que le miroir était descendu.</p><p>Blonde, le regard océan, soigneusement coiffée et ne devant pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, elle n’eut pas le temps de la dévisager plus d’un instant que, la frôlant, sa copie rajeunie se précipita dans la foule parcourant la rue parsemée de feuilles fanées.</p><p>Ramenant son attention sur la mine attristée au milieu de son ancien foyer, elle observa, silencieuse, la larme logée à l’embrassure des lèvres courbée du visage efféminé.</p><p>S’essuyant ses joues d’un revers de main, la femme laissa son regard châtain s’aventurait aux abords de la baie vitrée afin de la chercher dans la rue, en vain.</p><p>- Pourquoi n’es-tu pas restée ce jour-là ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix brisée sans quitter des yeux l’allée bondée.</p><p>À son tour et comme l’avait fait la jeune fille qu’elle haïssait pour son comportement, elle ne répondit pas, préférant, en cet instant de lucidité qui allait l’éveiller, immortaliser les traits de la femme.</p><p>
  <em>- Désolée, maman.</em>
</p><p>La lumière balaya la pièce, lui fermant inévitablement les paupières et réchauffant quelque peu son corps qui ne put retenir un frisson. Un air froid et humide hivernale s’insinua à l’intérieur de ses poumons tandis qu’un vent glacial pénétra ses protections en soie et acheva la chute de la larme sur sa joue, lui effaçant son chez-soi.</p><p>Ouvrant ses yeux somnolents, elle observa l’énorme bloc de roche lui obstruant la vue, avant que celui-ci, s’éloignant inévitablement du chemin qu’elle semblait emprunter, ne laisse passer les rayons du soleil qui lui brûlèrent une énième fois la rétine.</p><p>Refermant ses paupières face à la lumière aveuglante de l’astre, elle plaqua la soie la recouvrant contre ses narines, ne laissant dépasser que le haut de son visage.</p><p>La silhouette de sa mère se matérialisa dans les rainures orangées de ses paupières fermées alors que cette fois-ci, ce qu’elle venait tout juste de rêver resta ancré à ses pensées.</p><p>Mais ces mêmes pensées furent obligées de se résoudre à arrêter d’observer le visage familier lorsque la lumière, de nouveau dissimulée derrière la végétation du sentier qu’elle traversait, cessa de balayer son champ de vision et plongea celui-ci dans le noir complet.</p><p>Elle ouvrit les yeux, profitant de cet instant d’accalmie pour observer la réalité, celle qu’elle essayait d’éviter.</p><p>Formant une arche à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de sa tête, le feuillage de la forêt qui l’encerclait filtrait la présence de l’astre dans le ciel, ne laissant passer qu’à de rares occasions les rayons qui terminaient leur trajectoire sur la légère brume environnante, humidifiant les plantes recouvrant abondamment le sol.</p><p>Elle inspira profondément, capturant dans ses poumons l’odeur de l’hiver à ses balbutiements.</p><p>Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle se réveillait dans une forêt similaire, à vrai dire, elle n’avait quasiment rien vu d’autre que des arbres conifères.</p><p>Durant les dix jours qui avaient suivi l’explosion de l’hôtel, elle n’avait rien fait d’autre que de traverser des forêts et des sentiers bordant des montagnes escarpées. Mais, malgré tous les chemins qu’elle avait pu emprunter, elle n’avait pas croisé un seul être vivant, comme si <em>il</em> les évitait.</p><p>Déplaçant sa curiosité, son admiration, elle dévisagea la personne à l’origine des bruits de pas étouffés par l’humus de la forêt.</p><p>Si la teinte de ses cheveux à elle, quand ils n’étaient pas pouilleux et recouverts de poussière, tendait vers le blond, à la limite du blanc, les siens, court et en bataille, se trouvaient être d’une dorure déconcertante. Sa barbe tout aussi dorée et d’une dizaine de jours, contrastée parfaitement avec ses yeux azur fixant l’horizon ainsi que le teint clair de sa peau s’étant adapté au climat froid et sec du nord de la péninsule.</p><p>Alors qu’elle continua durant de longues secondes à être obnubilée par la mâchoire carrée la surplombant et se mouvant au gré des pas marchant pour deux, les prises au niveau de son dos et de ses genoux se resserrèrent légèrement, mettant définitivement un terme à ses pensées et lui rappelant avec effroi la faculté qu’avait la personne qui la portait.</p><p>Comme elle le redoutait, il descendit son attention et croisa inévitablement ses iris océans n’ayant pas arrêté de le dévisager, tandis qu’elle remercia intérieurement la cape entourant son corps et camouflant une partie de son visage, avant de se rendre compte que, cela aussi, il l’avait certainement entendu.</p><p>Il la dévisagea à son tour avant de laisser transparaitre un air soucieux.</p><p>- Tu as froid ? </p><p>Ses sourcils blonds s’élevèrent sur son visage somnolent derrière la soie.</p><p>Une énième question à ajouter à la liste.</p><p>
  <em>Tu as faim ? Non.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu as soif ? Non.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu es fatiguée ? Non.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu as froid ?</em>
</p><p>- Non.</p><p>Voilà à quoi se résumaient les mensonges de ces dix derniers jours.</p><p>Il la nourrissait, abreuvait, et transportait depuis son premier réveil en sa présence, soit un peu plus de trois semaines, et ne demandait absolument rien en retour.</p><p>Il s’agissait là d’une position qui la rendait plus que mal à l’aise et vulnérable : elle était devenue complètement dépendante de sa présence.</p><p>Il suffisait qu’il disparaisse de son champ de vision plus d’un instant pour qu’elle soit prise de panique et qu’elle se mette à le rechercher de manière frénétique.</p><p>Il était ce qui la rattachait à ce monde dont elle avait oublié l’existence jusqu’à peu.</p><p>Sans lui, elle était perdue, déboussolée, et elle ne survivrait certainement pas plus de quelques heures.</p><p>Quelques minutes.</p><p>Alors elle essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer, dans ses bras, certes, mais elle essayait.</p><p>Bien qu’elle s’était faite à l’idée qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une illusion, qu’elle se trouvait bel et bien dans le monde réel et qu’il l’avait sorti de son enfer, qu’il l’avait sauvé, elle s’était aussi rendue à l’évidence qu’elle ne le connaissait, au final, pas du tout.</p><p>Elle avait suffisamment côtoyé les hommes ces trois dernières années pour connaitre leur tempérament bipolaire et leur sursaut d’humeur heurtant la plupart du temps son visage si elle ne se pliait pas à leurs exigences.</p><p>Qu’est-ce qui lui prouvait qu’il était différent ?</p><p>
  <em>Tout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Absolument tout.</em>
</p><p>Malgré cela, malgré le fait que le comportement et la délicatesse qu’il offrait à son égard lui prouvaient qu’il n’était pas malhonnête, qu’il n’était pas comme le reste, elle ne réclamait rien, ne disait rien, n’espérait rien.</p><p>Elle avait appris à ne rien espérer en retour.</p><p>Mais, comme un traitre bavard que l’on ne pouvait faire taire, son corps le quémandait à sa place. Un gargouillement, un bâillement, un frisson, et il s’attelait à combler ses besoins.</p><p>Les avant-bras sous la soie la maintenant contre son torse gagnèrent en chaleur, relaxant ses pensées et lui faisant ainsi comprendre que, une fois de plus, il n’avait pas cru en son mensonge.</p><p>Fermant ses paupières éreintées en se laissant bercer par le bruit de ses pas, le chant des oiseaux et la chaleur de son chakra, elle se laissa aller contre sa veste grise et le tambourinement de son rythme cardiaque, l’éloignant, à chaque battement, un peu plus de la réalité.</p><p>Lorsqu’elle reprit conscience, la première chose qu’elle remarqua fut que le vent frais et sporadique de son dernier réveil s’en était allé, remplacé par un souffle glacé et continue, tout comme l’intense chaleur de son corps.</p><p>De fines gouttelettes d’eau lui chatouillèrent ses joues et s’immiscèrent entre ses lèvres fines et entrouvertes. Se déposant sur ses dents blanches qu’elle s’empressa de lécher, elles lui dévoilèrent le salé qu’elles abritaient.</p><p>Refermant sa bouche asséchée sur sa langue pâteuse en déglutissant péniblement, elle ouvrit son regard sur la chaleur lui réchauffant les pommettes et observa, du coin de l’œil, l’astre solaire à son apogée dans le ciel bleu et sans nuages.</p><p>Son attention se perdit quelques instants sur le décor environnant, lui révélant avec surprise qu’aucune forêt n’était présente à des kilomètres à la ronde. Au lieu de cela se présentait à elle un horizon plat, sans relief, où seuls des rochers et des plantes éparpillés sur un plateau terne et froid osaient s’aventurer vers les cieux.</p><p>Combien de temps avait-elle dormi au juste ?</p><p>Sa question intérieure ne trouva aucune réponse, ou plutôt, en arrêta la moindre recherche. Car le son qui atteignit son ouïe lui occulta toutes facultés de réflexion.</p><p>Un son qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé réentendre.</p><p>Forçant sur ce qui restait de ses muscles abdominaux, elle quitta sa position allongée et détacha sa chevelure de la veste grise lui ayant servi d’oreiller.</p><p>Son regard s’écarquilla au moment même où elle le déplaça sur son flanc gauche et que ses phalanges s’agrippèrent machinalement à la cape de soie lui servant de couverture.</p><p>Elle contempla les cheveux dorés, dos à elle et à la carrure athlétique que son t-shirt noir révélait, assis et silencieux, les jambes ballantes dans le vide océanique.</p><p>Une larme de joie perla le long de sa joue meurtrie continuant d’effacer les vices qu’elle avait subis et se mélangea à l’énième salve de fines gouttelettes salées s’écrasant sur ses traits abasourdis.</p><p>Il avait respecté sa parole.</p><p>Retirant l’épais tissu sur ses jambes parsemées de bandage, elle s’aida de ses mains et ses genoux pour se trainer sur les cailloux et s’arrêta à ses côtés entre deux énormes rochers humidifiés.</p><p>Il tourna son visage dans sa direction afin d’offrir un sourire à son expression émerveillée.</p><p>Assise à plus de trente mètres de hauteur, elle contempla, du haut de la falaise sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, les vagues de l’océan se brisant contre les coraux et récifs en contrebas de son dérisoire vertige.</p><p>Pour la première fois, un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage alors qu’elle inspira l’odeur rafraichissante de l’eau marine.</p><p>Il avait respecté sa parole. Son premier dialogue.</p><p>
  <em>- À toi de choisir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Assise à même le sol sous les arbres conifères et observant la main tendue dans sa direction, elle bloqua aussitôt sa respiration. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il lui laissait le choix de sa prochaine destination. Elle… elle ne pouvait y croire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pourtant, le sourire ornant son visage ainsi que le ton de sa voix s’efforçaient de lui indiquer qu’il disait la vérité.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Déglutissant, elle s’imagina toutes les possibilités s’offrant à elle, puis, éliminant les utopiques et les absurdes, sa réponse lui vint naturellement sans qu’elle ait besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- L’océan. Je veux… revoir l’océan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le sourire lui faisant face redoubla tandis qu’elle déposa sa main sur la sienne, lui offrant une partie de sa confiance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Dans ce cas nous irons voir l’océan, je t’en fais la promesse. </em>
</p><p>Il avait respecté sa parole.</p><p>Déplaçant son sourire dans sa direction, elle examina avec gaieté l’azur de son regard lui renvoyant sa joie. Une nouvelle fois, il tendit une main en direction de sa confiance qu’elle s’empressa d’attraper, cette fois-ci, sans la moindre hésitation.</p><p>Toujours habillée d’un simple pull noir bien trop grand, elle prit place à ses côtés et laissa tomber ses jambes dénudées dans le vide, lui faisant ressentir un frisson inexpliqué, oublié.</p><p>Rapportant la main enfermée dans les siennes sur le dessus de ses cuisses, elle ferma ses paupières entourées de cernes et, raidissant son dos face à la brise marine faisant virevolter ses cheveux blonds, elle fit le vide en elle.</p><p>Elle vida son esprit, ses inquiétudes, ses tourments, ne lui laissant qu’une étrange impression.</p><p>Un sentiment qu’elle avait déjà ressenti dans une vie passée, enterrée, mise de côté. Un état d’esprit dans lequel elle avait cru, dans laquelle elle ne croyait plus et qu’elle avait scellé.</p><p>Des pupilles cramoisies lui ayant changé sa vie.</p><p>
  <em>- Parfois la vie est pleine de surprise. Une seule rencontre peut changer ton existence, ton quotidien. En un instant quelque chose se produit, une chose à laquelle tu ne t’attendais pas, que tu n’attendais plus et qui arrive de manière inattendue. Tu prends alors une direction que tu n’avais pas prévue et tu te retrouves à un endroit que tu n’aurais jamais pu imaginer. Un futur que tu n’aurais jamais pu espérer.</em>
</p><p>Elle rouvrit son regard et le jeta dans l’écume de l’océan sous ses pieds.</p><p>Était-elle prête à replonger ?</p><p>Une énième vague percuta les roches en dessous de leur perchoir dans un bruit austère, aspergeant le profond silence dans lequel ils étaient immergés.</p><p>De ses phalanges récalcitrantes à l’idée, elle serra plus fermement la main qu’elle emprisonnait contre sa poitrine, l’obligeant à tourner ses iris azur sur son teint chancelant, son expression apeurée.</p><p>L’océan de ses yeux se referma, renfermant en elle ses larmes voulant extérioriser sa pensée.</p><p>Voulant exprimer sa question qui la tourmentait.</p><p>Après tout ce qu’elle avait traversé, tout ce qui l’avait façonné, avait-elle l’envie, le droit, d’accorder de nouveau sa pleine confiance à un idéal, à une personne ?</p><p>À un homme ?</p><p>Le lien physique les reliant, qu’elle retenait de toutes ses forces entre ses mains et ses battements de cœur, s’accrocha à son tour ses doigts, ses craintes.</p><p>- Ils ne te feront plus aucun mal.</p><p>
  <em>- Une seule rencontre, une seule personne, peut changer ta vie à jamais, Yamanaka Ino.</em>
</p><p><em>- </em>Je t’en fais la promesse.                      </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>« </p><p>Un léger souffle emmitoufla l’atmosphère chargée en humidité de l’immense salle.</p><p>Du haut de ses trente centimètres, la jeune batracienne éleva son regard et, arrêtant de balayer le sol impeccable, observa l’incommensurable crapaud de l’autre côté de la pièce, dormant paisiblement.</p><p>Celui-ci, vieux, fatigué et mesurant dans les dix mètres, arboré par-dessus sa peau marron clair un chapeau noir en guise de couvre-chef. Comme seule autre distinction et sous la forme d’un pictogramme, le mot huile était inscrit sur une immense perle formant un collier fait de bois et de ficelles autour de son cou.</p><p>Un ronflement inonda la pièce, étirant la jeune et jaune peau de la batracienne qui laissa apparaitre un sourire face à ce spectacle des plus habituels.</p><p>Encore un peu plus, et elle allait finir par croire qu’il s’était transformé en chat, tant son cycle de sommeil se voulait épars.</p><p>Se remettant à nettoyer la pièce en soufflant sa quiétude à la suite de cette pensée, elle n’oublia aucun recoin. Les étagères et livres faisant les contours de la salle furent les premiers à subir son passage, les piliers en béton maintenant l’immense toiture faite d’un bois bordeaux furent les suivants. Elle s’attela ensuite à dépoussiérer les énormes rouleaux atteignant parfois les sept mètres et, se hâtant dans sa tâche, elle s’attaqua aux deux petites places assises entourant le siège où se reposait le vénérable crapaud.</p><p>Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à asperger le sol d’eau afin de terminer ce qu’elle avait commencé, le seau lui échappa des mains et, tel un instant se déroulant au ralenti où les souvenirs d’une vie défilaient sous des yeux ébahis, il tinta son rebond dans la pièce, mettant définitivement un terme au ronflement dans un hoqueter surpris, qui la paralysa sur place.</p><p>Une serpillère aux prises de ses doigts récalcitrants et après plusieurs secondes d’hésitation, elle tourna sa crainte vers les immenses rouleaux afin de dévisager les deux yeux plissés et globuleux, venant tout juste de se réveiller.</p><p>Laissant ses songes se suspendre dans le vide de la pièce durant de longues secondes, il les déposa finalement et avec fascination sur sa petite personne à une dizaine de mètres de son soudain éveil.</p><p>Sans se faire attendre, elle s’écrasa littéralement au sol en relâchant le balai qui rebondit à son tour sur le sol détrempé.</p><p>- Excusez-moi d’avoir interrompu l’un de vos rêves, vénérable grand sage, ce n’était pas mon intention, je...</p><p>Un léger rire se fit entendre, coupant court à ses excuses ainsi qu’à son appréhension.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas grave… ce sont des choses… qui arrivent.</p><p>Relevant sa petite tête étonnée vers la voix essoufflée, elle constata avec un grand soulagement qu’il avait refermé ses paupières et, croyant qu’il s’était rendormi aussi vite qu’il s’était réveillé, comme lui seul avait le secret, elle se releva dans un silence parfait et empoigna le seau afin de réparer ce qu’elle avait causé.</p><p>Ce fut à ce moment précis que la voix lasse s’éleva à nouveau</p><p>- Pourrais-tu… me rendre un service… mon enfant ?</p><p>Se retournant pour la troisième fois vers le crapaud, elle observa une fraction de seconde son expression fermée avant d’acquiescer sans hésiter.</p><p>- Bien sûr.</p><p>Un grand sourire déforma les traits de l’ainé.</p><p>- Pourrais-tu… m’amener le petit Minato ?</p><p>La question fit écho dans la pièce et, déglutissant péniblement face à la demande, elle inclina légèrement son visage dubitatif afin de le dévisager.</p><p>- Vous vouliez dire Naruto, grand sage ?</p><p>- C’est… ce que je viens de dire… oui.</p><p>Laissant échapper un soupir qu’elle bloqua aussitôt à l’aide de sa patte en se rendant compte de l’irrespect dont elle venait de faire preuve, la petite batracienne hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.</p><p>- Je… je vais prévenir maitre Shima et Fukasaku dans ce cas, ils doivent savoir où il se trouve.</p><p>S’apprêtant à partir en déposant la serpillère à l’intérieur du seau sans que la moindre contestation ne se fasse entendre, lui faisant comprendre qu’elle pouvait procéder, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le vénérable crapaud.</p><p>- Que dois-je leur dire ? Pourquoi le demandez-vous ?</p><p>Sa demande fut empreinte d’un long silence et, croyant qu’il s’était réellement endormi, elle ne put retenir un léger sursaut lorsqu’il ouvrit son regard omniscient afin de répondre à sa question.</p><p>- Il m’est apparu… dans mon rêve.</p><p>[…]</p><p>À même le plancher, un livre recouvrant son visage et accompagné de sa jambe passant au travers de la seule fenêtre de la cabane en bois, une impromptue secousse de la bâtisse l’extirpa de son rêve.</p><p>Étirant son être somnolent et relevant sa tête sous la chute du livre se refermant, le jeune garçon, ne devant pas avoir plus de cinq ans, ébouriffa sa chevelure dorée et ouvrit son regard azur sur le paysage l’entourant.</p><p>Dans un bâillement qui se voulait répétitif, il contempla l’horizon au travers de la fenêtre, tandis que son attention se perdit sans grande conviction sur les gigantesques plantes vertes, jaunes, et oranges, défiant les champignons atteignant des hauteurs vertigineuses, que des cascades et cours d’eau translucides venaient abreuver.</p><p>Un second tremblement, faisant craquer la cabane, le força à s’asseoir sur le plancher. Son regard à moitié endormi se perdit alors sur des points aléatoires de l’intérieur de son abri de fortune, avant de s’arrêter sur la plus grande des ouvertures à sa droite.</p><p>- Oi… articula-t-il difficilement avant de se faire interrompre par un énième de ses bâillements.</p><p>Une troisième secousse se fit ressentir, bien plus forte, lui permettant de s’extirper de sa torpeur et de faire le lien avec son soudain réveil.</p><p>Rampant à l’aide ses jambes engourdies jusqu’à l’entrée grande ouverte de la cabane, il observa en contrebas de son perchoir et de ses bras ballotant dans le vide, le mammifère maltraitant l’arbre sur lequel reposait la masure.</p><p>- Oi… répéta-t-il d’une voix enrouée, sans parvenir à se faire entendre.</p><p>Armant son poing, l’animal frappa d’un coup sec le tronc, engendrant le fameux tremblement.</p><p>Alors qu’il allait réitérer son geste, ses jeunes poumons inspirèrent profondément, se préparant à lui demander, de la manière la plus courtoise qu’il connaissait, de s’arrêter.</p><p>- Tu vas t’arrêter bordel ?!</p><p>À peine le premier mot de son hurlement s’extirpa de sa bouche, que le crapaud de deux mètres de haut éleva un air mauvais dans sa direction.</p><p>Se frottant les yeux sous son air menaçant, il ne put retenir un autre bâillement.</p><p>- Pourquoi… tu me réveilles… de si beau matin ?</p><p>Sa voix somnolente atteignit le visage vert aux de pieds l’arbre qui vira instantanément au rouge.</p><p>- De si beau matin ?! C’est trois heures de l’après-midi petit effronté ! À quelle heure t'es-tu couché encore ?! As-tu seulement dormi une heure ?! vociféra l’animal en donnant un énième coup de patte à l’arbre qui lui communiqua sous la forme d’un cinquième tremblement la violence du choc. « Comment oses-tu partir sans les prévenir ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps ils te cherchent ?! Dépêche-toi de descendre si tu ne veux pas que je coupe cet arbre en deux ! » le menaça-t-il en déposant sa patte droite sur le manche de l’immense arme dans son dos.</p><p>Se bouchant les oreilles à l’aide de ses mains, il soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci de lassitude.</p><p>- C’est bon, c’est bon, je descends, pas la peine de crier.</p><p>Avant d’avoir à réentendre les coassements incessants, il se laissa tomber sur la feuille faisant dix fois sa taille à quelques mètres de sa cabane et, réitérant son geste une dizaine de fois, il se réceptionna aux côtés du batracien faisant dix fois son poids.</p><p>Dans un grand sourire innocent et levant une main en guise de salutation, il extériorisa un léger rire à l’imposant crapaud lui faisant face. Celui-ci, vert aux taches noires parsemant son corps, portait un kimono violet ainsi qu’un tantō d’un mètre cinquante de longueur qu’il transportait dans son dos.</p><p>Le doré du manche de l’arme se refléta dans l’azur de son regard, avant qu’il ne se décide à surmonter celui de l’animal, moins ravi qu’il ne l’était.</p><p>- Bonjour Gamashare, tu vas bien ?</p><p>Un sentiment mi-énervé, mi-outré, se matérialisa sur le visage du batracien, mais, se souvenant de la raison de sa présence, il souffla afin de l’apaiser.</p><p>- Tu as de la chance, gamin, aujourd’hui je n’ai pas le temps de t’apprendre le sens du mot discipline, tu as plus important à faire.</p><p>Son sourire se dissipa dans un froncement de sourcils.</p><p>- Plus important ? Qu’est-ce qui est plus important que tes <em>entrainements</em> ? demanda-t-il d’un ton sarcastique, se moquant allégrement de ce que le crapaud aimait appeler, « <em>le cycle d’apprentissage de tout bon guerrier. »</em></p><p>En l’espace de six mois, soit le temps qu’il avait passé sous les <em>entrainements</em> et les châtiments du dénommé Gamashare, allant de la chasse aux reptiles dans les montagnes escarpées, à l’aiguisage des armes émoussées, jamais celui-ci ne l’avait épargné lorsqu’il s’était montré désobéissant. Autrement dit, c’était la première fois que l’un de ses affronts passé, il se demandait donc réellement ce qu’il se tramait.</p><p>Le poing serré au-dessus de son visage comme si la pire insulte venait de lui être adressée, Gamashare parvint à ne pas céder face à son insolence et, soufflant une seconde fois son humeur passagère, il reprit son calme afin de l’observer.</p><p>- Tu as été demandé par le vénérable grand sage ce matin, il attend ta venue.</p><p>Pointant de son index le bout de son nez, il jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui avant de rapporter son air médusé sur celui le surplombant.</p><p>- Moi ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment y croire et essayant de cacher la crainte disséminée sur son visage. « Pourquoi ? »</p><p>Était-il possible qu’il l’ait vu cette nuit ? Il s’était pourtant montré des plus silencieux…</p><p>- Contente-toi de t’y rendre veux-tu ? Cela fait déjà trois heures que l’on te cherche et quatre qu’il t’attend, alors ne traine pas en chemin, Shichinin.</p><p>Un énième sourire se dessina sur son visage à la suite de ce surnom.</p><p>Celui-ci étant une abréviation voulant littéralement dire « petit humain insolent », il se voulait des plus hilarants.</p><p>- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?</p><p>Son regard azur se déposa sur les marques noires recouvrant les bras du crapaud qui, d’un geste lent, retira l’arme attachée à son dos avant de se laisser aller contre le tronc qu’il avait malmené.</p><p>- Non, je vais plutôt faire une bonne sieste, lui répondit-il en déposant l’arme à proximité de ses réflexes. « Maintenant déguerpis, tu me gâches la vue. »</p><p>Dans une grimace contrariée, il jeta un regard vers le lac Fuhen dans son dos, entouré par la chaîne de montagne Myôboku, avant de le rabattre sur le batracien, qui, la tête calée contre l’arbre et les yeux fermés, semblait déjà l’ignorer.</p><p>Soufflant entre ses dents serrées, il éleva d’un mouvement hautain son visage vers le ciel nuageux et, d’une marche sûre de lui, commença son ascension vers le palais.</p><p>- Vieux crapaud débile.</p><p>Un œil s’ouvrit subitement dans son dos tandis que, ressentant des mouvements abrupts et austères, sa démarche lente se transforma en une course effrénée luttant pour sa survie.</p><p>- Répète ce que tu viens de dire sale gosse ?!</p><p>[…]</p><p>- Je continue de penser que c’est une mauvaise idée, avoua une nouvelle fois un petit crapaud ne mesurant qu’une vingtaine de centimètres, assis sur une chaise en pierre sur le flanc droit du vénérable grand sage.</p><p>- Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de revenir sur le sujet ! vociféra un autre crapaud faisant la même taille d’une voix efféminée, se trouvant cette fois-ci sur le flanc gauche du grand Gama.</p><p>Croisant ses pattes vertes en dessous son air dubitatif, celui ayant entamé la conversation détourna son visage à l’opposer de sa femme.</p><p>- Quand bien même, tu ne m’enlèveras pas de l’esprit que tout ceci est une très mauvaise idée.</p><p>Le regard froid de la vieille batracienne se déposa aussitôt sur son mari.</p><p>- Arrête d’essayer d’argumenter, vieux crouton, Jiraiya lui-même savait que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard.</p><p>- De quoi est-ce que tu viens de me traiter, vieille peau ?! hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt l’autre côté de la pièce.</p><p>Un souffle à la fois agacé et fatigué s’interposa entre les deux ermites.</p><p>- Ça suffit… Fukasaku, Shima, je ne veux pas… de scène de ménage ici, articula calmement mais difficilement le patriarche, prenant de longues bouffées d’air entre chaque parole. « Il est là. » rajouta-t-il avant que la porte de l’immense salle ne s’ouvre dans un grincement, laissant passer un jeune enfant.</p><p>Du haut de son mètre dix, la chevelure dorée traversa la salle sans prêter attention au décor environnant, comme si elle connaissait parfaitement le lieu et, s’arrêtant devant les trois crapauds, elle s’inclina, comme on lui avait inculqué, devant le plus grand d’entre eux.</p><p>- Enfin tu te montres petit effronté, s’éleva la voix de Fukasaku qui le fusilla du regard. « Tu penses cela intelligent de faire attendre le vénérable grand sage ? »</p><p>Se grattant l’arrière du crâne où une bosse était présente et sous le ton consterné du vieux crapaud, il laissa un sourire répondre avant son excuse.</p><p>- Désolé, Ojiisan, je me suis endormi.</p><p>Alors que le crapaud allait extérioriser toute son indignation, la voix de sa femme s’éleva dans les airs, empêchant son sermon.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas grave, l’important c’est que tu sois là.</p><p>Le sourire sur son visage redoubla face à la bienveillance de la vieille batracienne, lui souriant en retour.</p><p>Se souvenant de la raison de son entrée dans le palais, il rapporta son attention sur le plus grand des trois crapauds qui, les yeux fermés et accompagné d’une grimace amusée, semblait écouter la scène avec intérêt.</p><p>- Ōjiji, vous m’avez demandé ?</p><p>À peine le surnom se propagea dans la salle, que le regard de Fukasaku, ayant repris son calme, s’écarquilla de stupeur.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!</p><p>Un léger rire inonda le palais, mettant immédiatement un terme à l’expression outré de Fukasaku observant le vénérable grand sage avec surprise.</p><p>- Oui… je suis content de ta venue… Minato… répondit le grand Gama, tout sourire.</p><p>- Naruto, il s’appelle Naruto, c’est vous qui l’avez convié, vous pourriez au moins vous en souvenir, vieux fou, s’énerva Shima en se renfrognant sur elle-même.</p><p>Une fois de plus et sans se faire attendre, le visage de Fukasaku laissa apparaitre un air abasourdi par tout ce manque d’humilité.</p><p>- Je te prierai d’accorder un peu plus de respect lorsque tu t’adresses au vénérable grand sage, M’ma ! C’est comme cela que tu montres l’exemple ?!</p><p>Un long silence suivit le ton colérique du petit crapaud, durant lequel les deux ermites partageant la même maison se dévisagèrent sans interruption, sous l’air amusé du jeune garçon et du grand sage, ayant l’habitude d’assister à ce genre de scène.</p><p>- Comme je le disais donc… tu es apparu cette nuit…</p><p>Devenant soudainement livide tandis que le vieux crapaud reprit son souffle, il observa du coin de l’œil les étagères remplies de livre sa gauche où, sur la deuxième rangée de la troisième bibliothèque, un livre manquait. Le souvenir de ce qu’il avait <em>emprunté </em>cette nuit revint à lui tel un vol qu’il avait commis, avant de lui remémorer le livre sur le plancher de sa cabane.</p><p>Alors qu’il allait s’expliquer avant que l’imposant crapaud n’ait le temps de l’accuser, celui-ci le devança.</p><p>- Dans mon rêve.</p><p>L’adrénaline venant de naitre en lui se volatilisa en un rien de temps et se fit remplacer par un sentiment d’incompréhension.</p><p>Un… rêve ?</p><p>Pourquoi l’avait-il demandé pour si peu ? Il rêvait souvent de limaces, ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il les convoquait pour leur en parler.</p><p>- Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie, Naruto ? lui demanda Shima à la suite de son expression.</p><p>Hochant la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation, il tourna son visage vers Fukasaku lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.</p><p>- Le vénérable grand sage a eu une vision. Une prophétie te concernant.</p><p>Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de stupeur.</p><p>- Veux-tu entendre… ce que j’ai à dire… ? lui demanda le grand Gama sous la disparition de son sourire.</p><p>Pourquoi lui laissait-il le choix ? Qu’avait-il vu pour que cela puisse le faire regretter d’écouter ?</p><p>Observant successivement les deux ermites qu’il considérait comme des figures paternelles et maternelles, ceux-ci ne lui renvoyèrent qu’une expression neutre, ne lui offrant aucune réponse à ses questions intérieures.</p><p>Ce choix, il devait le prendre seul.</p><p>D’une petite voix empreinte de doute, il s’extirpa du silence dans lequel il s’était plongé.</p><p>- Je… je veux l’entendre.</p><p>Les deux énormes paupières du grand Gama s’ouvrirent afin de l’observer.</p><p>- Très bien.</p><p>Sous trois regards pendus à ses lèvres, il débuta ce qui allait être son plus grand regret.</p><p>- Aujourd’hui comme demain, tu surpasseras toutes tes espérances. Tu deviendras tout ce que tu as toujours rêvé… et voyageras aux quatre coins du monde connu... sans une once de regret. Tu t’épanouiras à ses côtés… et apprendras tout ce qu’il sait. Tel est ce qui m’est apparu.</p><p>La bouche ouverte, il observa le grand crapaud, sans trouver les mots. Allait-il vraiment partir de cet endroit ? Allait-il vraiment parcourir ce vaste monde et découvrir tout ce qu’il n’avait pu que lire ?</p><p>Où, quand, comment ? Aux côtés de qui ?</p><p>Les milliers de questions germant dans son esprit déformèrent les traits de son visage, laissant apparaitre un énorme sourire. Il observa alors Fukasaku à sa gauche qui, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire similaire en s’efforçant de rester impassible, détourna sèchement son regard lorsqu’il le croisa. Il observa ensuite Shima, une mine à la fois heureuse et attristée dessinée sur son visage, qui laissa redoubler son air enjoué lorsqu’il lui envoya le sien.</p><p>Mais, avant qu’il ne puisse exprimer sa joie, et surprenant les deux ermites de part et d’autre de sa position assise, le grand sage continua sur sa lancée.</p><p>- Tu croiseras le chemin d’un être immortel qui effacera le moindre de tes rêves pour ne laisser en toi que de la vacuité.</p><p>Un blanc monumental se propagea dans l’immense salle tandis que les deux ermites déplacèrent leurs yeux écarquillés en direction du patriarche ne semblant pas vouloir s’arrêter.</p><p>- Tu deviendras alors tout ce que tu avais toujours détesté. Tu erreras aux quatre coins du monde connu et arpentera des terres inexplorées… sans jamais regarder où tu mets les pieds. Tu ressentiras des souffrances injustes… que tu chériras jusqu’au jour de ta mort… afin d’offrir la liberté à ton passé. Tel est ce que j’ai vu.</p><p>Cette fois-ci aucune question n’interrompit le silence de ses pensées et, tout comme les deux petits crapauds, il dévisagea, éberlué, le vénérable grand sage.</p><p>- Tu renaîtras aux pieds d’un cerisier… qui apaisera le moindre de tes remords et comblera le vide de tes pensées… te faisant ressentir des sentiments inexpliqués que tu chériras pour l’éternité. Tu redeviendras alors… le temps d’un été… ce que tu avais oublié.</p><p>Il… il ne comprenait rien.</p><p>Il aurait pu mettre cette excuse sur le fait qu’il n’avait que cinq ans, mais l’expression qu’affichaient Fukasaku et Shima, âgés de plusieurs siècles, n’était guère différente de la sienne.</p><p>Eux, tout comme lui, ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à ce que racontait le vieil ermite.</p><p>- Lorsque les fleurs seront fanées… lorsque les années seront passées et l’hiver arrivée… tu contempleras deux océans et… ce jour-là… tu te dresseras face aux hommes… avant de te confronter aux dieux. Telle est ma prophétie.</p><p>»</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La masure qui effleurait les étoiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si vous voulez discuter de fanfictions avec d'autres lecteurs/auteurs français, un discord est disponible : https://discord.gg/VJatwhV n'hésitez pas à venir.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>La masure qui effleurait les étoiles</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>«</p><p>- On arrive quand ? Une heure ? Trente minutes ? Non, encore mieux, dix minutes ?</p><p>Face au silence de sa demande, il accéléra le pas et passa devant l’homme marchant avec quiétude dans l’ombre de la forêt.</p><p>Sans pour autant s’arrêter, sa chevelure dorée, ne dépassant pas le mètre quinze, se retourna vers les longs cheveux blancs afin de leur faire face. « On arrive quand, Jiji ? » répéta-t-il d’une voix fluette accompagnée de ses bras gesticulant au-dessus de sa tête.</p><p>Ayant d’ores et déjà dépassé la quarantaine, Jiraiya déposa son attention ainsi que son sourire sur la pile électrique trottinant à reculons devant lui. Contrairement à ce que son manque d’attention avait fait paraitre, il l’avait parfaitement entendu la première fois. Mais aussi celle l’ayant précédé, ainsi que les vingt dernières.</p><p>- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Profite un peu du paysage, lui conseilla-t-il, écartant de nouveau la seule et unique question qui lui avait été posée.</p><p>Observant un court instant la flore luxuriante, humide, et abondante tout autour d’eux, Naruto, tout en continuant sa tumultueuse marche arrière, roula des yeux avant de lever ses bras au ciel à l’entente d’une telle absurdité.</p><p>- Mais, Jiji, à part de minuscules insectes et des arbres tout aussi petits, il n’y a rien à voir ici ! maugréa-t-il en se mettant littéralement à faire de petits bons à reculons, surexcité. « Où sont les masures qui effleurent les étoiles, où sont les tours qui illuminent les vallées ? Je veux les voir ! Fini les livres ennuyants et les photos sans couleur, fini les histoires de Gamaken et les contes de Obāchan, je vais enfin pouv… »</p><p>Au plus grand souhait de l'ancien Sannin qui écouta l’interminable monologue pour la centième fois et s’apprêtant à extérioriser sa lassitude, son jeune protégé n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Avec une certaine forme de satisfaction imprégnée sur son visage, l’ermite contempla la chute du garçon sur l’une des nombreuses planches qui parsemaient le sentier.</p><p>Un rire moqueur et incontrôlable inonda inévitablement les environs et engendra la fuite précipitée de la faune qui les avait observé jusqu’alors en silence. Assis sur la terre ferme, l’air éberlué, Naruto toisa le bois les qui l'avait pris au dépourvu, sous l’hilarité grandissante de son maître. Son attention, se remettant de la surprise, se déposa alors sur les tas de planches prédécoupées et amalgamées des deux côtés de la route qu’ils empruntaient, faisant doucement disparaitre sa colère afin de faire renaître son expression excitée. </p><p>- Ça t’apprendra à regarder où tu marches, se moqua le quadragénaire en s’esclaffant à pleins poumons.</p><p>Levant un doigt devant ses paupières closes et sa raillerie qui s’en était presque allée, Jiraiya se prépara à inculquer la toute première leçon du voyage initiatique de son élève.</p><p>- Comme le dit un vieil adage, regarde touj…</p><p>Il se stoppa net dans sa tirade tandis que l’écho d’une course effrénée lui titilla les tympans. Rouvrant les yeux, il observa, abasourdi, le t-shirt blanc s’éloignait de lui encore plus rapidement que l’indignation qui se répandait sur son visage.</p><p>- Oi, Naruto ! hurla-t-il à s’en casser la voix, outré. « Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de m’écouter quand je te parle ! … Reviens ici ! »</p><p>S’extirpant de la forêt sans prêter la moindre attention aux désespérés hurlements dans son dos, Naruto courut encore sur une centaine de mètres avant de progressivement s'arrêter aux abords d’un pont fraîchement construit. L’astre solaire à son apogée se déposa délicatement sur ses pupilles azur imprégnés d’émerveillement et fit complètement disparaitre la colère qu’il avait ressentie en un instant. Un émerveillement qui se transforma en curiosité avant de devenir fascination alors qu’il contempla la structure devant lui, extérieure et difforme à tout ce qu’il avait connu.</p><p>- Pour répondre à ta question, nous y sommes presque, déclara Jiraiya arrivé à ses côtés, arborant une mine enjouée, mais celle-ci était dirigée vers son euphorie.</p><p>Avançant d’un pas incertain sur le pont légèrement courbé au-dessus du scintillement de la rivière, Naruto se décida, non sans crainte, d’exercer tout son poids sur les planches en bois qui ne montrèrent pas le moindre signe de fébrilité. Sautant plusieurs fois sur place sous l’impassibilité de l’ossature qui encaissant le choc, il se retourna vers son maître et tous deux se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Une pensée traversa l’esprit du quadragénaire et redoubla la gaieté présente sur son visage lorsqu’il se rendit compte de l’absurdité de la scène.</p><p>C’était bel et bien la première fois que le garçon marchait sur un pont.</p><p>Les quelques cours d’eau et rivières auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face durant les deux premiers jours de sa nouvelle vie avaient été franchis d’un simple bond, comme l’avait toujours fait l’enfant depuis sa naissance. Ne pas avoir à le faire était tout nouveau pour lui, il pouvait donc parfaitement comprendre les réticences qu’il avait eues concernant la fiabilité de la structure.</p><p>- C’est décidé Jiji, la prochaine fois que je retourne à la maison je construirai le même pour la rivière Heiwa, comme ça Ojiisan ne se plaindra plus de son mal de dos quand on doit la traverser, déclara Naruto en observant minutieusement les moindres détails de la structure afin de ne rien oublier.</p><p>Souriant à pleine dent et accompagnée d’un air à la fois fier et amusé que ses cheveux blancs encerclés, Jiraiya l’observa tourner autour des planches clouées entre elles, jusqu’à ce qu’un vieil homme, tirant une charrette remplie de marchandises et arborant un chapeau de paille en guise de couvre-chef, ne finisse par les devancer.</p><p>Les saluant aimablement sous les vibrations des roues de son carrosse, celui-ci continua son chemin et arrêta inévitablement la collecte d’informations de Naruto qui, joignant ses mains l’une à l’autre, se cambra vers l’avant à en toucher le sol, sous l’air frivole du vieil homme qui poursuivit sa traversée.</p><p>- Tu n’en fais pas un peu trop ? s’éleva la voix indécise de l'ancien Sannin, un sourcil rehaussé dans la direction de son jeune protégé.</p><p>Même pour le tout premier voyageur qu’ils avaient croisé, il n’avait pas extériorisé un tel respect, sa question se voulait donc légitime. Le mètre quinze devant lui releva son regard sur son expression surprise.</p><p>- Ce n’était pas un sage ? demanda Naruto en se grattant l’arrière du crâne, perdu. « Il semblait pourtant aussi vieux que Ōjiji-sama… » rajouta-t-il d’un ton certain en tournant son attention vers le vieux marchand qui disparaissait à l’horizon.</p><p>- La vieillesse ne fait pas de l’homme un sage, elle y contribue seulement, expliqua Jiraiya en ébouriffant les mèches dorées du jeune garçon. « Puis, par ailleurs, il n’était pas aussi vieux que tu le penses. »</p><p>Repoussant la main le décoiffant avec amusement, amer de s’être fait avoir si facilement, Naruto laissa une mine boudeuse reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Jiraiya emboîta le pas à son jeune élève sous un soleil de plomb et un sourire amusé. Une brise fraiche fit virevolter ses longs cheveux blancs savourant l’apaisant sifflement engendré par le vent.</p><p>- On arrive quand ? </p><p>[…]</p><p>- Aïe ! Tu n’es pas obligé de frapper aussi fort !</p><p>Il se frotta l’arrière de la tête dans une grimace de douleur et, observant le morceau de bois se rabattre contre l’hoari rouge, il dévisagea Jiraiya qui n'extériorisait aucune once de regret.</p><p>- Si tu penses que j’y vais fort tu te trompes, s’éleva telle la dure vérité la voix de celui-ci, pointant une nouvelle fois le bois dans la direction de sa jeune expression réfractaire. « Le jour où ce sera de l’acier et non de l’écorce qui frappera ton crâne, tu ne seras plus là pour exprimer ton mécontentement, alors arrête de faire ta mijaurée et remets-toi debout. »</p><p>D’une mine renfrognée il se releva sur le terrain vague avant de dépoussière son pantalon et de reprendre sa position stoïque face à la menace du bâton. La colère qu’il ressentait n’était pas uniquement due à la douleur, après tout, il avait fini par y être habitué. Non, la haine faisant irruption à ses émotions provenait du fait que, quoi qu’il essaye de faire ou prévoir, il ne parvenait pas à esquiver ce foutu bois. Il pouvait aisément attraper dans sa ruée un serpent qui chargeait ses crocs vénéneux dans sa direction, mais il ne parvenait pas à ne serait-ce que percevoir les mouvements du bâton. Et ceci l’énervait tout particulièrement.</p><p>Le temps s’écoula sans qu’il parvienne à détacher son regard de l’arme improvisée, attendant qu’elle fasse la moindre tentative. Mais celle-ci, tel un prédateur contemplant sa proie, semblait attendre le moment adéquat pour se fracasser sur son crâne. Les nuages qui filtraient l’astre solaire laissèrent passer une fraction de seconde un rayon éblouissant qui lui retira la vue. Un instant aveuglant qui se transforma en vive douleur tandis que l’écorce s’abattit avec force sur mon crâne, l’envoyant, une nouvelle fois, mordre la poussière dans un bruit sourd.</p><p> - Aïe !</p><p>Il entendit un énième soupire alors qu’il se frotta inlassablement la tête.</p><p>- Ne laisse jamais l’apparence d’une menace te menacer.</p><p>Arrêtant de frotter ses cheveux dorés, il dévisagea son maître qui le surplombait.</p><p>- Mais Jiji-sensei, c’est toi qui veux que j’esquive ce bois, alors comment je peux l’empêcher de me menacer ?! C’est stupide ! grommela-t-il en croisant ses bras afin de détourner son regard fermé et contrarié au dehors de la petite clairière qu’ils occupaient. « Je préfère l’exercice où je marche sur le lac, il fait moins mal. »</p><p>Pour la seconde fois en l’espace de quelques secondes, Jiraiya soupira d’un air désespéré. Avait-il été si têtu à son âge ? Il ne se souvenait plus…</p><p>- Ce n’est pas en prenant la fuite sur l’eau que tu survivras à tes problèmes, tu dois pouvoir y faire face, lui rappela l’ancien Sannin d’un timbre calme, s’étant habitué au tempérament borné qu’il se plaisait à manifester. « Ce que je voulais dire par là, c’est que tu dois rester concentrer sur le problème, pas la distraction. »</p><p>Relevant son mètre vingt en dépoussiérant une nouvelle fois son pantalon, Naruto scruta le morceau de bois avant d’observer avec curiosité l’encre rouge sur le visage de son maître.</p><p>- Je comprends pas.</p><p>- C’est pourtant simple, indiqua celui-ci en élevant le bâton au-dessus de sa tête.</p><p>Aussitôt et s’attendant à ressentir une vive douleur sur son crâne, il déposa son regard sur le bois et se concentra machinalement sur les moindres fibres musculaires de ses jambes, se préparant à esquiver le coup qui allait suivre.</p><p>- Cette arme n’est pas une entité, elle n’est que l’extension de mon bras. Elle n’est là que pour te distraire, te faire sentir menacer et te faire penser que c’est elle que tu dois craindre. Pourtant, la véritable menace reste toujours la même.</p><p>Il rapporta son attention sur la mine impassible du quadragénaire venant de terminer sa dernière explication, ce qui n’eut d’autre effet que de l’embrouiller plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce charabia.</p><p>Alors qu’il allait rapporter son regard sur le bâton, ne voulant pas se faire prendre une nouvelle fois par surprise, il comprit. Une légère contraction, presque invisible et qui se manifesta dans les pupilles ébène de son maître, amorça la chute du bois dans sa direction.</p><p>Laissant ses réflexes agir pour lui, il fit un pas de côté et esquiva l’offensive qui siffla à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite, avant de heurter le sol dans un soulèvement de poussière qui exposa la violence du coup. Un coup qui lui aurait certainement fendu le crâne s’il ne l’avait pas esquivé.</p><p>Il dévisagea Jiraiya d’un air abasourdi, se demandant s’il avait réellement essayé d’attenter à sa vie. Le sourire que lui envoya celui-ci ne lui laissa guère de doute et fit apparaître sur son visage un teint livide ainsi qu’un sentiment apeuré.</p><p>La journée allait être longue.</p><p>- Bien, reprenons.</p><p>Très longue.</p><p>[…]</p><p>- Jiraiya-sensei…</p><p>Torse nu, les pieds pataugeant dans le petit ruisseau qui traversait le terrain vague qui servait d’entraînement, Naruto croqua dans la pomme verte qu’il maintenait dans le creux de ses mains. « pou’oi j’ois dev’nir plus ort ? »</p><p>Assis en tailleur à côté de son élève, Jiraiya écrivit quelques mots sur un carnet avant de l'observer sans avoir compris un traitre mot de ce qu’il avait essayé de raconter.</p><p>Face à l’expression que lui envoya l'ancien Sannin, Naruto mâcha ses vitamines et observa les rougeurs de ses avant-bras et les légères brûlèrent de ses doigts, ayant, en grande partie, encaissé les nouvelles techniques récalcitrantes de son entraînement.</p><p>- Pourquoi je dois devenir plus fort ?</p><p>Fermant son carnet à l’aide du petit ruban rouge qui entourait le cuir, Jiraiya se contenta de l'observer tandis qu’il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.</p><p>- Si je n’en ai pas envie ?</p><p>Un profond silence suivit sa phrase. Peu surpris par ses propos, l'écrivain laissa apparaître une mine compréhensive sur son visage.</p><p>- Dans ce cas on arrête aussitôt, lui répondit-il. « C’est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? »</p><p>Arrachant de ses dents un second morceau de pomme, Naruto éleva son attention perdue sur les montagnes à des dizaines de kilomètres de leur position et, après avoir avalé le fruit broyé, il soupira dans un haussement d’épaules.</p><p>- J’ai le droit ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, comme s’il craignait que sa question ne soit taboue. « Est-ce que ça ferait d’Ōjiji-sama un menteur ? Je ne veux pas faire de lui un menteur. »</p><p>Ses iris azur et dubitatifs se teintèrent de surprise alors qu’il les déplaça sur la main de Jiraiya venant de se poser sur son épaule.</p><p>- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, ce vieil ermite serait le plus heureux des crapauds si tu parvenais à contredire l’une de ses paroles.</p><p>Le léger soupir soulagé qui s’extirpa de son jeune âge se fit étouffer par l’écoulement du ruisseau.</p><p>- C’est vrai ?</p><p>Tel un rituel qui lui déplaisait en tout point, la main de son maître quitta son épaule afin d’ébouriffer ses cheveux en bataille.</p><p>- Bien sûr.</p><p>Arrêtant de maltraiter la chevelure dorée, l’ancien Sannin attrapa la gourde déposée sur les galets afin de boire une gorgée du liquide qu’elle contenait.</p><p>- Alors je veux devenir cuisinier.</p><p>Une bruyante suffocation réveilla les faunes alentour tandis qu’il recracha tout ce qu’il venait de boire et frappa avec entrain son thorax.</p><p>Goûtant de nouveau à l’oxygène après une longue suffocation, le visage rouge pivoine, Jiraiya observa finalement le cuistot improvisé, espérant y voir une forme de moquerie, mais il n’en était rien. Le sourire présent sur son visage, enjoué à l’idée qu’il venait d’extérioriser, lui inculquait clairement le fait qu’il était plus que sérieux.</p><p>- Cuisinier ? lui demanda-t-il, sceptique. « Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu as fait à manger on a été malade trois jours durant ? » </p><p>- Tsss. T’es comme Ojiisan, toujours à râler.</p><p>Bougonnant et jetant la pomme dans l’eau fraiche après de longues secondes où il essaya de réfléchir au génie de son idée, Naruto rapporta son attention sur l'hoari rouge.</p><p>- J’ai beau avoir six ans je ne suis pas bête tu sais, je le vois dans ton regard à chaque fois. J’apprends vite. Et, comme tu le répètes souvent, <em>la compétence s’acquiert par l’apprentissage</em>, alors j’apprendrai à cuisiner. Regarde, je ne savais pas marcher sur l’eau, le lendemain je courrais dessus. Je n’arrivais pas à esquiver tes coups, aujourd’hui tu parviens difficilement à me toucher. Hier je n’arrivais pas à faire du feu, tout à l’heure j’ai embrasé quatre fois le pilier en bois et…</p><p>- Cinq, le coupa-t-il avant de se rendre compte de son erreur et de le fusiller du regard.</p><p>L’effronté qui lui servait d’élève rapporta son attention satisfaite sur le paysage et balaya sa main devant son sourire arrogant.</p><p>- Arrête, arrête, pas besoin d’en rajouter.</p><p>L’expression abaissée et désespérée, ses mains posées sur ses genoux en tailleur, le quadragénaire se jura intérieurement d’échanger quelques mots avec deux vieux et petits batraciens en ce qui concernait l’éducation qu’avait reçue la vermine à sa droite durant les cinq premières années de sa vie.</p><p>Ladite vermine lui envoya un regard des plus sérieux.</p><p>- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je crois que je n’ai plus le choix…</p><p>Il fit glisser son pouce sur son poignet gauche où un petit point noir était tatoué, et libéra une épaisse fumée blanche. Plongeant sa main à l'intérieur, il y extirpa une petite gourde verdâtre et la positionna face à l'air blafard et stoïque du Sannin.</p><p>Levant son mètre vingt-cinq sur les galets et, comme si son vocabulaire s’était préparé durant longues heures devant un miroir de l’hôtel Yasukara au pays des Cascades dans la rue du Sagittaire à trois minutes d’un succulent restaurant de ramens dont il avait oublié le nom, Naruto brandit la gourde tel un trophée.</p><p>- Ceci est ma botte secrète. Ce nectar te fera comprendre l’étendue de mon talent et de mon sérieux. Tu ne pou…</p><p>- Comment as-tu fait cela ?</p><p>Tombant presque à la renverse alors que la voix de son maître le coupa dans son discours, Naruto laissa échapper un léger rire et, se grattant l’arête de son nez, rapporta son air satisfait sur Jiraiya</p><p>- Hehehehe, je savais bien que tu ferais cette tête, avoua-t-il en hochant rapidement sa tête de bas en haut, s’étant joué la scène à de nombreuses reprises dans son esprit. « Il s’agit là d’une de mes dernières trouvailles, une mixture de larves bleues et limaces rouges de la forêt bordant le lac Fuhen qui a fermenté durant plus d’un an. C’est un privilège que je te laisse y goûter. Tu devrais même te sentir honorer. »</p><p>Alors qu’il continuait d’afficher fièrement sa mixture dans les hauteurs de la plaine, Jiraiya tenta avec parcimonie de savoir s’il se foutait de sa gueule.</p><p>- D’ailleurs tu devrais aussi remercier d’avoir attendu pour le partager avec toi, après tout, des dizaines de crapauds tueraient pour avoir ne serait-ce qu’une seule gou…</p><p>- Qui t’a appris le Fūinjutsu ?</p><p>Debout, la posture fière et hautaine, Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rabaisser son bras d'un air abattu et fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux lorsque son maître utilisait des mots de la sorte : l'incompréhension.</p><p>- Fuitsu quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore ? demanda-t-il complètement démoralisé.</p><p>Tout son plan était tombé à l’eau. Il ne pourrait jamais devenir un chef étoilé.</p><p>L’écrivain observa son élève comme-ci il ne le reconnaissait pas. Avait-il vraiment appris l’art du scellement sans en connaître ne serait-ce que le nom ?  Avide de connaître le fameux de l'histoire, il pointa la gourde que maintenant Naruto dans sa main et réitéra sa question.</p><p>- Où as-tu appris à sceller des objets ?</p><p>- Oh, ça.</p><p>Une fois de plus, il haussa des épaules de manière désinvolte, comme si le sujet de conversation ne l’intéressait nullement.</p><p>- J’ai lu un vieux livre dans la bibliothèque d’Ōjiji-sama.</p><p>- Un… livre… ?</p><p>Il voulait bien reconnaitre le génie présent dans l’ADN du garçon, mais de là à apprendre le Fūinjutsu seulement à l’aide d’un livre sans ne serait-ce que connaître le nom… était-ce que possible ?</p><p>- Et à quoi ressemblait ce livre ?</p><p>Ouvrant grand les yeux en laissant son attention azurée vagabonder sur l’horizon, Naruto essaya de prêter le moindre intérêt à la conversation.</p><p>- Vieux… sale… avec un tourbillon sur la première page.</p><p>- Tu te souviens de l’auteur de ce livre ?</p><p>- Uzu quelque chose… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.</p><p>Pour seule réponse, l’ermite se contenta de lui sourire.</p><p>- Pour rien, ne t’en fais pas.</p><p>Comme il s’y était attendu, son jeune élève ne lui demanda pas plus, se satisfaisant du simple fait de pouvoir revenir à ce qui le passionnait réellement.</p><p>- Tu en veux ? lui demanda-t-il alors en tendant la gourde dans sa direction.</p><p>Des souvenirs qu’il s’était juré d’oublier refirent surface au moment même où l’odeur du récipient entra en contact avec son odorat devenu sensible, lui arrachant plusieurs haut-le-cœur. Il observa alors le petit objet comme-ci le diable en personne logeait à l’intérieur.</p><p>- Une autre fois, peut-être, s’empressa-t-il de répondre en s’éloignant le plus possible de cette mixture des plus dégoûtantes.</p><p>Haussant une nouvelle fois des épaules, Naruto but une gorgée du liquide sous son regard écœuré.</p><p>- T’es vraiment bizarre, Jiraiya-sensei.</p><p>L’avait-il récupéré trop tard ? </p><p>»</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Le dos appuyé contre le tronc du conifère, il jeta machinalement les brindilles dans le feu éclairant l’étendue boisée dans laquelle ils se tenaient. Les flammes crépitèrent et carbonisèrent le nouveau combustible et illumina à intensité variée la pénombre de la forêt et la nuit étoilée. Le hululement de plusieurs strigidés brisa le silence environnant, le laissant s’assurer, en élevant son attention, du sommeil emmitouflé dans la soie de l’autre côté du foyer ardent. L’avant-bras posé sur son genou recroquevillé, il observa la mine endormie durant de longues minutes, sans parvenir à détacher son regard de la profonde quiétude.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait forcé leur rencontre, elle était plongée dans un apaisant sommeil. Un paisible rêve. Une vibration de l’énergie naturelle émanant de la soie fit naître un léger sourire sous sa chevelure dorée, presque orangée à cause des flammes. Il ne parvenait pas à deviner à ce quoi elle pouvait bien rêver, mais une chose était certaine, elle était rassurée par sa présence, lui permettant de dormir sans se soucier de ce qui l’entourait. Cette déduction n’eut d’autre effet que de lui arracher un soupir qui effaça son rictus enjoué. Il éleva sa mine renfermée sur la voûte céleste tandis qu'un visage familier aux cheveux blancs se matérialisa sur les étoiles scintillantes.</p><p>- Il faut croire que je n’ai pas su faire mentir le vieil ermite, sensei, confessa-t-il dans un murmure couvert par le crépitement de la braise. « Il faut croire que tout ce qu’il avait prédit est finalement arrivé. »</p><p>Le somniloque sous la soie attira un instant son regard, avant qu’il ne le rabatte sur les flammes. Le paisible rêve n’était plus.</p><p>Quittant sa position assise sous le soudain silence de la faune, il s’aventura à côté du foyer ardent et fixa son aveuglante chaleur durant une longue inspiration, puis, orchestrant un mouvement, les flammes s’étouffèrent dans un bruit sec et ne laissèrent derrière elles que du charbon flamboyant.</p><p>S’il s’écoutait la petite voix dans sa tête, et non la raison, il serait déjà retourné à Yariba et aurait décapité tous ces hommes l’ayant ne serait-ce qu’effleurés. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser.</p><p>Contournant le tas de cendre dans la pénombre des conifères, il déposa un genou à terre devant la soie enroulée et, avec délicatesse, la souleva sans la réveiller.</p><p>Même s’il parvenait à atteindre son but, il n’en ressortirait pas vivant, pas cette fois. Et il avait suffisamment côtoyé les émotions qu’elle extériorisait ce dernier mois pour savoir que s’il l’abandonnait, en outrepassant les dangers qui allaient s’abattre sur elle, il y avait alors très peu de chance qu’elle survive plus d’un jour à ses propres pensées.</p><p>C’était triste à réaliser, mais elle était brisée, démunie, et complètement perdue dans un monde devenu inconnu. Il était celui qui parvenait à la relier à la réalité. C’était, à peu de choses près, la seule protection qu’elle s’était bâtie depuis qu’il l’avait libéré de ses chaînes.</p><p>Les prises au niveau des jambes et du dos qu’il portait se firent soudainement exigeantes et, se plaquant avec force contre son torse en s’immobilisant, elle lui offrit un souffle tiède et périodique en guise de remerciements. </p><p>Détachant son regard de la chevelure blonde collée contre sa veste grise, il admira une énième fois la voûte céleste, silencieuse, tout comme lui.</p><p>
  <em>Je reviendrai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je t’attendrai.</em>
</p><p>Pour la troisième fois de sa courte vie, il avait fait une promesse.</p><p>
  <em>Je te protégerai.</em>
</p><p>Il espérait cette fois-ci pouvoir la tenir.</p><p>Quittant la bulle de chaleur se faisant distiller par la légère brise fraiche, le bruit de ses pas sur les feuilles et aiguilles de pin fanées camouflèrent quelque peu son avancée dans l’entendue boisée, laissant la faune redevenir maître des lieux.</p><p>Les chemins sinueux et terreux tapissés de rosée se succédèrent durant plus d’une heure, lui permettant, dans un silence exemplaire, de traverser l’épaisse forêt qui grimpait à plus de cinq cents mètres sur le mont Kanshouchitai, faisant frontière avec Oto no Kuni, le pays du Son.</p><p>Ce ne fut que lorsque la flore, devenant de moins en moins abondante, lui offrit la possibilité d’admirer le paysage, qu’il se permit de s’arrêter afin de déposer son attention sur l’horizon.</p><p>Il contempla les trois montagnes éclairées par la demi-lune à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de sa position surélevée. Celles représentant la fierté de la Nation du Fer.</p><p>Les Trois Loups.</p><p>La seconde fois de sa vie qu’il pouvait les admirer.</p><p>Recouvertes de neige et prenant la forme de trois gueules ouvertes aux crocs acérés, elles dominaient le panorama par leur splendeur.</p><p>La légende de leur formation racontait qu’elles étaient le fruit de la confrontation ayant opposé le démon chat à deux queues, Nibi no Bakeneko, et le démon singe à quatre queues, Yonbi no Saru, six siècles avant son ère. Les deux démons se seraient affrontés durant plusieurs mois sans relâche, terraformant les vastes plaines appartenant autrefois au pays de la Terre, en n’offrant aucun vainqueur et en ne laissant derrière eux qu’un paysage apocalyptique.</p><p>Il n’était pas du genre à croire en ce genre de légende, la plupart du temps exagérée et s’apparentant parfois à des contes pour enfants, mais en contemplant la magnificence et la paréidolie de ces trois montagnes, il ne pouvait qu’admettre qu’elles n’avaient pas pu se former naturellement.</p><p>Soufflant son admiration dans éparse fumée blanche, il reprit son ascension sous la légère brise fraiche.</p><p>Une fois de plus, les minutes se succédèrent sans que la pente d’une trentaine de degrés estompe sa longévité, avant que, après une autre heure de marche, il ne finisse par atteindre le sommet.</p><p>D’un plat déconcertant, celui-ci s’étalait sur plus de deux mille mètres carrés et était parsemé d’arbres feuillus formant une légère et saugrenue forêt, de par le fait que l’automne terminé et l’hiver arrivé, la moitié de la végétation se trouvait à même la terre desséchée. Le paysage linéaire qu’offrait le plateau se voulait lui plus que surréaliste. Comme s’il avait été coupé en deux avec précision des siècles avant son ère.</p><p>Ne s’attardant pas plus que quelques secondes sur les reliefs familiers, il jeta son dévolu sur le petit sentier recouvert de feuilles fanées et, sous les épais nuages se mettant à recouvrir le ciel, il s’enfonça dans la forêt dépouillée.</p><p>Après une minute supplémentaire où la respiration dans ses bras se coordonna avec le bruit de ses pas, il resserra machinalement son étreinte sur la soie avant de pénétrer à l’intérieur de la clairière morne et parsemée de mauvaises herbes qui effacèrent définitivement l’arc-en-ciel de ses souvenirs.</p><p>Au centre de la trouée, dissimulée derrière plusieurs plantations abandonnées, se trouvait une maison en bois d’épicéa, s’apparentant à une immense masure, que le temps semblait avoir mise à rude épreuve, tant la végétation s’était répandue de part et d’autre de la façade et de la toiture.</p><p>Il traversa sans mal la vingtaine de mètres qui le séparaient de la structure et monta les trois marches en bois qui, craquant leur surprise face à ses nouveaux cent-dix kilos, lui permirent de s’aventurer sous le porche. Arrivé devant la porte d’entrée et s’abaissant doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller, il tourna la poignée avant de pousser le bois du pied. Celui-ci s’ouvrit dans un grincement et laissa libre passage à son mètre quatre-vingt encombré.</p><p>Contrairement à l’extérieur, l’intérieur plongé dans la pénombre lui rappela instantanément son adolescence. Fait du même bois marron clair, l’odeur humide de l’épicéa lui remémora le moindre clou qu’il avait planté, le moindre coup de marteau qu’il avait donné, des jours durant, sans s’arrêter.</p><p>Si l’extérieur laissait à penser à une cabane abandonnée, l’intérieur se voulait entretenu et d’une propreté exemplaire.</p><p>Composée de trois pièces, un salon, une cuisine, et une chambre prenant la forme d’un T, l’agencement des mobiliers mit sa mémoire à rude épreuve, comme si la décoration avait été remaniée plusieurs fois.</p><p>Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui l’interpella.</p><p>Que ce soit le fauteuil et les étagères du salon où des centaines de livres étaient disposées, la panière à fruit et le réchaud sur la table rectangulaire de la cuisine, où même les draps du lit ainsi que l’armoire dans le coin de la chambre à coucher, tout semblait impeccable.</p><p>Aucune trace de poussière n’était visible.</p><p>Le léger mouvement sur ses prises l’empêcha d’y songer davantage.</p><p>Traversant à la fois le salon et la cuisine qui ne disposait d’aucune séparation, il déposa un genou sur le matelas de la chambre avant de la poser à son tour sur le lit. Délicatement, il retira la cape en soie qui la réchauffait tout en tirant les draps sur lesquels elle était allongée, et recouvrit son corps parsemé de bandage.</p><p>Dans un énième somniloque elle tourna sa tête sur la taie d’oreiller et expira lourdement.</p><p>Un sentiment d’inconfort et d’insécurité se fit ressentir dans l’atmosphère refroidie de la pièce, ce qui n’eut d’autre effet que de faire naître un rictus amusé sur son visage surplombant le matelas.</p><p>Même endormie elle était capricieuse.</p><p>Voilà trois jours qu’ils avaient contemplé l’océan Uchinomi, plus communément appelé Mer Intérieure, reliant la péninsule et les vastes terres sauvages du nord, et cela faisait trois jours qu’elle parvenait à marcher. Pourtant, elle insistait pour qu’il la porte, prétextant des douleurs musculaires au bout de seulement une centaine de mètres.</p><p>Il savait qu’elle lui mentait, qu’elle pourrait marcher beaucoup plus, mais ne disait rien, et ce, malgré le fait que cela le dérangeait plus qu’il ne l’extériorisait.</p><p>Ce n’était pas ses quarante kilos qui le chiffonnaient, il ne la sentait presque pas. Ce qui le dérangeait était les muscles atrophiés qu'elle trimbalait. Il craignait que cela devienne irréversible si elle continuait de ne pas les utiliser. Elle pouvait déjà s’estimer heureuse de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes après trois ans sans s’exercer, il allait donc bien falloir qu’elle se force à marcher.</p><p>À l’inverse, ce qui le rassurait suffisamment pour ne pas la sermonner, était le fait qu’elle avait un appétit hors normes et mangeait parfois pour deux. S’il devait comparer la première fois qu’il l’avait portée à maintenant, soit un mois, elle avait presque pris cinq kilos et semblait continuer sur sa lancée.</p><p>Le corps était bien fait.</p><p>Ayant dû s’économiser durant des années en s’attaquant à ses propres muscles afin alimenter ses organes pour survivre, il stockait maintenant absolument tout ce qu’elle ingérait par peur qu’une seconde crise ne se présente. Il était par conséquent beaucoup plus facile pour elle de prendre du poids, même si celui-ci se trouvait être du mauvais gras.</p><p>Et il s’agissait là de la seule <em>bonne nouvelle</em> concernant la situation qu’elle traversait.</p><p>Observant quelques instants sa mine endormie, il quitta sa position assise sur le lit afin de se retourner vers l’armoire et de l’ouvrir.</p><p>Celle-ci, faite main, grinça comme l’avait fait l’entrée et lui permit d’observer les vêtements efféminés qu’elle abritait. Bleu, gris, blanc et noir, les t-shirts et sobres pantalons suspendus lui firent comprendre que sa première impression n’était en rien faussée.</p><p>Accrochant la cape en soie sur l’un des nombreux cintres présents à l’intérieur, il referma le meuble en silence avant de rebrousser chemin vers la porte d’entrée. Forçant légèrement sur la poignée afin de la soulever pour ne pas la faire une nouvelle fois grincer, il la referma à son tour sans un bruit.</p><p>Alors seulement et sous la lueur de la demi-lune qui s'engouffrait à l’intérieur de la masure au travers des nombreuses vitres, ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu’il déposa son regard sur les étagères du salon. Mais il n’eut le temps que d’entrapercevoir les titres d’une dizaine d’ouvrages qu’elles renfermaient, que les mouvements sous la couverture de la chambre se firent erratiques, lui faisant comprendre que le bruit de sa traversée avait suffi à la réveiller.</p><p>Sous un sentiment d’incompréhension qui se répandit dans la cabane, il l’observa prendre une position assise sur le lit afin de s’appuyer sur l’ossature de celui-ci. Tout en se frottant les yeux, elle l’observa en retour durant de longues secondes avant de scruter le décor alentour.</p><p>Son expression à moitié endormie se déposa doucement sur les énormes rondins parcourant de long en large le plafond et, les lorgnant de ses iris océans, elle examina ensuite les trois pièces, qui firent instantanément disparaitre la fatigue afin de laisser place à la hantise.</p><p>- Tu n’as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité ici.</p><p>Elle rabattit son regard écarquillé sur le sien, comme si, le temps d’une expiration, elle avait oublié sa présence, son omniscience.</p><p>- Quel est cet endroit ?</p><p>Sa voix fluette, s’apparentant presque à un murmure, se répandit dans la masure. Un sourire se dessina sous sa chevelure dorée alors qu’il s’avança vers le lit.</p><p>Il en avait presque oublié sa voix, tant elle restait plongée dans ses pensées.</p><p>- Tu devrais te reposer, je t’expliquerai demain matin.</p><p>S’asseyant pour la seconde fois sur le matelas, il accusa des bras croisés et un visage réfractaire à l’idée, ce qui n’eut d’autre effet que de lui esquisser un second sourire qui s'acheva même d’un léger rire.</p><p>Il n’y avait pas à dire, elle reprenait des forces, et même du caractère.</p><p>Parfaitement immobile sur le lit, elle déposa son regard sur la blancheur de ses dents avec stupéfaction. En plus d’un mois, c’était la première fois qu’elle l’entendait rire et, étrangement, cela la fascinait plus qu’elle ne le faisait ressentir.</p><p>L’air obnubilé sur la mâchoire carrée faisant une tête de plus que sa position sur la taie d’oreiller, elle sursauta discrètement lorsque, assis à côté de ses jambes sous la couette, il ouvrit la bouche, faisant disparaitre son air amusé.</p><p>- C’est un abri que j’ai construit il y a de cela plusieurs années.</p><p>À la suite de ses paroles et le plus discrètement possible, il observa du coin de l’œil le ciel nocturne par la fenêtre de la chambre, avant de rapporter son attention sur sa chevelure blonde.</p><p>Un second sentiment apeuré se fit aussitôt ressentir sous les draps. Celui-ci n’était nullement lié à ce qu’il venait d’expliquer, mais plutôt au geste qu’il venait d’orchestrer.</p><p>Depuis quand était-elle devenue si perspicace ?</p><p>- Tu… dois aller quelque part ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa crainte redoubla face au silence de sa question, humidifiant inéluctablement ses pupilles. « C’est pour cela que tu voulais que je me rendorme ? »</p><p>Il entrouvrit ses lèvres afin de lui répondre, mais bloqua finalement le timbre de sa voix dans sa gorge lorsque, sans réfléchir, elle commença à retirer la couette recouvrant ses jambes dévêtues.</p><p>- Je viens avec toi.</p><p>L’attrapant par le poignet, il stoppa sa vaine tentative.</p><p>Elle le dévisagea, mais cette fois-ci d’une mine suppliante.</p><p>- Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, dors quelques heures, je serai de retour avant ton réveil.</p><p>De la peur, de l’incompréhension, et un sentiment d’angoisse se manifestèrent dans une tornade d’émotions. La relâchant, il n’eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu’elle s’agrippa à son tour à sa main gauche et l'empêcha ainsi de se lever, de fuir ses responsabilités.</p><p>La tête abaissée, les yeux humides, et penchée dans sa direction, elle extériorisa la peur de se retrouver seule dans une inspiration saccadée.</p><p>- Reste… s’il te plait.</p><p>Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien, et se contenta de l’observer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les émotions qu’elle dégagea ne firent pas que de lui faire oublier les siennes, il s’imprégna littéralement des vibrations de l’énergie naturelle.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit de la peur.</p><p>Trop obnubilé par ce qu’elle lui faisait endurer, il ne sut pas combien de temps il s’écoula, sans qu’il fasse le moindre mouvement et sans qu’il parvienne à extrapoler ses pensées, mais il était certain d’une chose.</p><p>Une seule seconde de plus aurait suffi.</p><p>Si elle n’avait pas doucement relâché la réticence de sa main à l’idée de rester, se transformant presque en hésitation, il aurait certainement cédé et serait resté à ses côtés. Mais, rabattant ses phalanges contre son ventre, elle abaissa encore plus son visage, honteuse de son geste.</p><p>La honte n’était pas ce qui l’empêchait de croiser son regard. Ce qui la forçait à abaisser son air désolé était l’angoisse qu’elle extériorisait.</p><p>Elle était angoissée à l’idée de l’avoir énervé.</p><p>Après tout, c’était bel et bien la première fois qu’elle lui demandait ouvertement un service. Et cette demande n’était en rien anodine, elle reflétait même énormément de choses. Des choses qu’il savait malheureusement déjà : elle se sentait en sécurité uniquement lorsqu’il se trouvait à proximité, mais, à contrario, il était un homme et après tout ce qu’elle avait subi, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter en sa présence.</p><p>- Désolée.</p><p>Ou plutôt, elle ne savait plus comment se comporter tout court.</p><p>- Tu n’as rien fait de mal, ce n’est rien.</p><p>À la suite de ses paroles, il observa la moindre de ses gesticulations tandis qu’elle rabattit ses mèches rebelles en reniflant sa gêne. Laissant ses iris océans croiser l’azur des siens, elle fit redescendre ses mains afin d’agripper le drap la recouvrant à moitié, lui offrant ainsi l’accroche et le courage dont elle avait besoin.</p><p>- Tu… pourrais laisser… un clone ?</p><p>La question perdit en bravoure à mesure que les mots s’enchaînèrent, jusqu’à presque devenir un chuchotement inaudible.</p><p>- Non.</p><p>Sa courte réponse lui fit instantanément perdre le contact avec les deux océans qui replongèrent sur la couverture beige, ne sachant pas réellement quoi regarder d’autre.</p><p>- Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser perdurer la mémoire d’un clone aussi longtemps, pas cette fois.</p><p>Sa vague explication hélas n’aida en rien à calmer la tristesse et la crainte qu’elle extériorisa dans la cabane, bien au contraire, elle ne fit que les abreuver, mais il n’avait dit là que la vérité.</p><p>Si jamais plusieurs heures de réminiscences d’un clone lui parvenaient dans un moment où il ne s’y attendait pas et où sa concentration devait être à son paroxysme, cela pourrait lui coûter cher. Il avait suffisamment joué avec la chance pour savoir qu’il ne voulait plus laisser le hasard dicter sa vie, sans quoi il allait la perdre. Ce qu’il avait traversé lui avait fait comprendre qu’elle ne tenait qu’à un fil et qu’une petite erreur, aussi infime soit-elle, pourrait la lui enlever.</p><p>La sienne comme celle allongée dans le lit.</p><p>L’histoire avait arrêté de compter les hommes qui s'autoproclamaient immortels et qui, aujourd’hui, gisaient six pieds sous terre. Il avait beau se savoir fort et se rendre à l’évidence que presque toutes les personnes qu’il avait affrontées n’étaient plus là pour en parler, il ne se considérait pas intouchable, et encore moins intuable. Un seul faux pas et ce serait son dernier.</p><p>Ce qu’il s’était passé à Ichidome était différent. Il avait laissé un clone à l’hôtel uniquement parce qu’il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’une simple rencontre se termine en affrontement. Il avait juste oublié l’égo surdimensionné de certains êtres humains, surtout celui des hommes.</p><p>Mais par-dessus tout, il avait oublié la stupidité de Sakutarō.</p><p>Cette fois-ci l’enjeu se voulait tout autre. Ce qu’il apprêtait à faire n’allait pas se résumer à une simple discussion au bord d’une soupe chaude, sauf si celle-ci se voulait tiède et écarlate.</p><p>- D’accord.</p><p>Il n’eut pas besoin d’examiner son expression abaissée et fermée pour savoir qu’elle essayait de lui cacher ses pensées, mais elle ne semblait toujours pas comprendre comment il parvenait à les déchiffrer. Car le énième sentiment apeuré qui se dégagea d’elle à la suite de son timbre de voix pourtant neutre, ne lui laissa aucun doute compte quant au fait que ses émotions allaient la submerger à peine serait-il parti.</p><p>- Tu te souviens comment insuffler de ton chakra ?</p><p>Comme un ultime espoir, elle rapporta d’un geste vif ses pupilles humides sur les cheveux dorés afin de le dévisager et, acquiesçant maladroitement en silence, elle laissa transparaitre une mine plus curieuse qu’étonnée par son impromptue question.</p><p>À la suite de sa confirmation, il détourna son regard sur le mur à sa droite et, faisant doucement avancer son bras de manière énigmatique en direction du bois, elle écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur.</p><p>Des milliers de pictogrammes noirs et siamois se matérialisèrent dans le vide avant de dessiner en un instant une toile d’un mètre de diamètre et d’avaler son avant-bras.</p><p>Une seconde plus tard, il ramena son membre vers lui, les phalanges fermement accrochaient à un objet à trois dents, et laissa les pictogrammes se résorber sans un bruit. </p><p>Examinant l’objet comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu depuis presque une décennie, il le tendit vers ses émotions bouleversées sur le lit qui s’en emparèrent après quelques secondes d’hésitation.</p><p>- Il est lié à moi. C’est une balise. Si tu l’actives en y insufflant de ton chakra, je le sentirais où que tu sois et j’apparaîtrais à tes côtés.</p><p>Elle fronça des sourcils, l’air perdu, avant de déposer la paume de sa main sur le manche du kunai sophistiqué. À son étonnement, elle injecta de son chakra à l’intérieur et celui-ci se fit instantanément absorber, comme si elle n’en avait pas insufflé.</p><p>- Exactement comme ça.</p><p>Elle releva son attention et croisa le sourire sous les iris azur.</p><p>Elle venait de lui envoyer de son chakra.</p><p>Son teint pâle devint rapidement pivoine alors qu'un sentiment de stupidité s’empara de la moindre de ses pensées. Machinalement elle rabaissa avec gène son regard sur le kunai.</p><p>- Désolée.</p><p>Un léger soupir la força à relever subitement son visage et de le dévisager un court instant.</p><p>- Arrête de t’excuser pour un rien, je ne te ferais aucun mal, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, d’accord ?</p><p>Abaissant son visage, elle recroquevilla ses jambes contre son torse afin de les encercler de ses avant-bras et de s'enfermer ainsi dans sa bulle de confort, de sécurité.</p><p>Il s’agissait là d’une habitude à laquelle elle avait dû se plier lors de sa première année de captivité. S’excuser pour un rien était devenu son quotidien avant qu’elle ne finisse par de plus s’exprimer du tout. Il était donc difficile pour elle de perdre cet ancien réflexe, ce dernier espoir de ne pas voir un bleu de plus apparaître sur son corps.</p><p>- Dés…</p><p>Fermant subitement la bouche en se pinçant les lèvres à l’aide de ses dents, elle acquiesça finalement sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment le regard empli de pitié qui devait l’animer. « D’accord. »</p><p>Les courbes du matelas se remirent d'aplomb alors qu'elle releva de nouveau son regard sur la veste grise assombrie par la pénombre. Sous un dernier craquement du plancher, il s'arrêta au milieu de la masure.</p><p>- Si tu as faim, il y a des fruits sur la table et je vois aussi de la viande séchée accrochée au-dessus du comptoir, n’hésite pas à te servir. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il doit y avoir des bougies dans les tiroirs de la cuisine si tu veux t’éclairer et, si jamais tu t’ennuies, il y a des livres sur les étagères du salon.</p><p>Se retournant dans sa direction, il pointa du doigt la porte dans son dos.</p><p>- Si quelqu’un vient ici, ne prends pas peur, c’est une amie, explique-lui simplement que tu es avec Naruto, elle comprendra.</p><p>Elle l’observa, abasourdie.</p><p>Non pas car elle allait pouvoir combler le vide de son estomac, non, ce n’était pas pour cela. Et ce n’était pas non plus car elle allait pouvoir lire quelque chose pour la première fois depuis trois ans, non.</p><p>On aurait pu croire que c’était parce que quelqu’un pouvait entrer à tout moment alors qu’elle allait se retrouver seule qui faisait naître cette expression hébétée sur ses traits, mais, une fois de plus, ce n’était pas cela non plus. À vrai dire, elle s’en foutait royalement en cet instant. Tout ce qui l’importait était le son qu’elle venait d’entendre.</p><p>Naruto.</p><p>Un mois qu’elle avait ouvert les yeux dans la chambre d’hôtel, un mois qu’il l’avait extirpé de son enfer, et elle n’avait jamais cherché à savoir comment il s’appelait.</p><p>Naruto.</p><p>Peut-être c’était parce qu’elle ne pensait pas que cela allait durer, que ce n’était que temporaire avant que l’illusion ne s’arrête. Mais même après qu’elle se soit persuadée du contraire, qu’il l’avait véritablement sauvée, elle ne s’était juste pas posé la question.</p><p>Naruto.</p><p>Inspirant profondément en décollant son corps de la taie d’oreiller, ses prochains mots se présentèrent à l’embrasure de ses lèvres enjouées, mais elle dut se résoudre à les ravaler lorsqu’un second sourire se matérialisa sous les cheveux dorés au centre de la masure, la surprenant une nouvelle fois.</p><p>- Je serais de retour le plus vite possible.</p><p>Perdue entre le fait de vouloir s’exprimer et le nom se jouant dans ses pensées, elle acquiesça simplement, laissant son rictus jovial disparaitre.</p><p>Naruto.</p><p>Un flash parfaitement silencieux illumina l’obscurité de la cabane et de ses iris, l’éblouissant brutalement alors qu’elle ferma avec force ses paupières.</p><p>Le trait luminescent dans son champ de vision obscurci se résorba doucement, jusqu’à disparaitre à son tour, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de garder les yeux clos, essayant ainsi d’échapper à ce qu’elle redoutait. Essayant de se persuader qu’il était toujours là, devant elle, et qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre.</p><p>Le silence de la masure lui indiqua le contraire.</p><p>Elle relâcha le kunai sur le drap et déposa d’un geste brusque la paume de ses mains sur ses oreilles, offrant le privilège au bourdonnement continu qui animait ses tympans de mettre un terme à son imagination.</p><p>Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis trois… même après qu’elle se soit décidée à arrêter de compter lorsque les trois chiffres furent atteints, et même après que la douleur des articulations de ses bras lui hurle de s’arrêter, elle fit perdurer son immobilité.</p><p>La moitié de ses sens désorientés, elle se concentra alors sur la seule chose parvenant à lui faire penser à autre chose. La seule chose lui faisant ressentir autre chose que la douleur, que la peur.</p><p>Naruto.</p><p>Après une minute entière supplémentaire à se répéter le même mot, elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et libéra ses oreilles. Le doux apaisant bourdonnement s'estompa et, une expiration plus tard, elle ouvrit ses paupières qui, ne lui accordant dans un premier temps qu’un noir profond, la laissèrent de nouveau se plonger dans la pénombre du bois d’épicéa.</p><p>Son rythme cardiaque s’affola.</p><p>Il n’était plus là.</p><p>Attrapant fermement le kunai à trois dents de sa main droite, elle le plaqua contre l’épais pull noir recouvrant son ventre, permettant ainsi de voir diminuer les élans contre sa cage thoracique et de lui offrir suffisamment de courage pour ne pas céder à la panique.</p><p>Pour ne pas laisser son chakra s’aventurer sur le papier entourant le manche.</p><p>La légère brise, qu’elle supposait être fraiche, au ressenti de la température intérieure de la cabane, fit légèrement craquer le bois et lui redonna soudainement envie de recouvrir ses tympans, mais, inspirant profondément, elle parvint à calmer ce réflexe.</p><p>Assise sur le matelas, à moitié recouverte par le drap, elle retira délicatement le tissu afin de laisser tomber ses jambes dévêtues dans le vide qu’offrait l’ossature du lit. Une pointe d’adrénaline se distilla dans les muscles de ses jambes tandis qu’elle posa un pied sur le bois, puis le second. La fraîcheur de celui-ci lui arracha un frisson et lui rappela inexorablement que, cette fois-ci, il n’était pas là pour la réchauffer.</p><p>Se levant péniblement tout en s’appuyant sur le matelas à l’aide de sa main droite, le pull noir dont elle était habillée retomba le long de ses bandages jusqu’à ses genoux, à contrario de son regard qui s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans les hauteurs de la masure. La lumière de la lune qui passait au travers de la fenêtre éclaira son avancée au centre des trois pièces. Aussitôt alors qu’elle fit un tour sur elle-même, son attention se déposa dans la cuisine, plus précisément vers l’arc-en-ciel de couleur dans le panier à fruit présent sur la table.</p><p>Le gargouillement de son ventre résonna dans la pièce en même temps que son dégluti tandis qu'elle combla la distance avec le panier afin de s’emparer du premier fruit à sa portée. Ne prenant pas le temps d’essuyer la pomme verte, elle croqua avec force dedans. Un gémissement prit le dessus sur ses émotions.</p><p>Malgré le fait qu’elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’elle en avait mangé une, elle pouvait aisément affirmer que c’était la meilleure qui lui avait été donnée de goûter.</p><p>Accompagnée par ses mastications, elle fit vagabonder son regard sur le porche au travers de la vitre de la cuisine tout en continuant sa lente avancée dans celle-ci. Le kunai toujours collé à son ventre, elle s’arrêta devant les meubles, tiroirs, et autres compartiments et, d'une mine empreinte de curiosité, elle se mit à les ouvrir les uns après les autres.</p><p>Les couverts et ustensiles de cuisine défilèrent devant son air prospecteur avant que, au détour du tiroir sous la viande suspendue et séchée, un sourire ne finisse par déformer ses traits. D’un mouvement impatient, elle arracha un second quartier de pomme d’un coup de dents et, non sans les laisser à portée de main, déposa le kunai et le fruit sur le bois du comptoir.</p><p>Attrapant la petite boîte en carton à l'intérieur du tiroir, elle l’ouvrit partiellement afin d’en attraper le contenu : une allumette. D’un geste brusque et un bruit sec, elle racla le bout rougeâtre contre le grattoir marron du carton. La cuisine s’illumina subitement avant de voir sa lumière se tamiser, éclairant son expression concentrée que ses cheveux blonds entouraient. Comprenant que la moitié du chemin venait d’être accompli, elle s’empara de la chandelle présente à l’intérieur du tiroir et, prenant soin de ne pas se brûler, alluma la bougie.</p><p>Elle souffla alors sur l’allumette et rangea la boîte là où elle l’avait trouvé avant d’attraper fièrement le socle de sa réussite.</p><p>La première action toute seule qu’elle entreprenait et celle-ci se voulait être un franc succès, que pouvait-elle ressentir à part de la fierté ?</p><p>Avec sourire, elle attrapa le kunai de sa seule main libre en délaissant la pomme et s’aventura une nouvelle fois sur le plancher de la masure. Celui-ci, craquant légèrement à chacun de ses pas, lui permit de rejoindre le salon, ou plutôt la bibliothèque, tant les livres étaient abondants.</p><p>La vingtaine d’étagères en quinconces sur les trois murs que possédait la pièce ouverte croulaient littéralement sous le papier. Si elle devait devenir le nombre exact, elle pencherait pour deux cent trente-deux… ou peut-être bien trois cent cinquante-huit livres.</p><p>Un fauteuil ainsi qu’un chevet accolé, appartenant certainement à la chambre, se trouvaient au centre du salon. Parfaitement agencés face à la fenêtre, ils semblaient être le seul moyen de survivre à tant de lecture.</p><p>Dans le coin droit de son champ de vision, une incongrue couleur attira sa curiosité.</p><p>Blanc et ne devant mesurer qu’une dizaine de centimètres, un papier, collé à une des nombreuses planches du mur qui se trouvait entre les étagères et la porte, fit naître en elle un sentiment de vacuité.</p><p>Tout comme les pictogrammes dessinés sur le manche du kunai, elle avait cette étrange impression d’avoir déjà vu ce genre de signes, de sceaux, peint à l'encre noire, mais où, elle ne pouvait le dire. Comme si, une fois de plus, elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre ce souvenir.</p><p>Mais si, comme lui indiquait sa mémoire, elle n’en avait jamais vu, pourquoi savait-elle comment l'utiliser ?</p><p>Elle déposa son index sur le papier afin d'y insuffler une quantité conséquente de chakra, ce qui lui offrit un léger tournis, tandis que celui-ci se mit à dégager un air chaud, la laissant profiter durant quelques instants de son apaisante chaleur.</p><p>Voyant la flamme de la bougie virevolter de manière identique à ses mèches rebelles qui faisaient face au souffle du sceau, elle se décala du <em>chauffage improvisé</em> afin de passer devant le tapis rond et rouge ou le fauteuil résidait. Elle examina pour la seconde fois l'étrange bibliothèque en élevant la chandelle dans les hauteurs de la pièce. Quelque chose l’interpella immédiatement et, à mesure que son regard se balada sur les titres et les quelques couvertures visibles, ses sourcils se rehaussèrent jusqu'à faire apparaître une expression stupéfaite.</p><p>Tous les livres, sans exception, convergeaient vers un point commun. Un concept qu’elle connaissait sans qu’elle ne sache pourquoi. Un nom qui fit naître en elle un sentiment d'inconfort.</p><p>Déposant sa source de lumière sur le chevet en bois, ses formes quelque peu atrophiées épousèrent le fauteuil tandis qu’elle rabattit ses jambes contre son buste afin de les encercler de ses avant-bras. Elle scruta alors et plus minutieusement l’arc-en-ciel de couleur, de papier et de cuir sur les étagères, sans parvenir à obtenir la moindre réponse. Encore une fois, un profond vide se présentait à ses pensées.</p><p>À chaque fois qu’elle pensait connaître quelque chose, elle faisait face à ce un trou béant, à la fois inexplicable et infranchissable.</p><p>Elle se souvenait de son nom, de son prénom, son âge, du visage de sa mère et de son ancienne maison. Elle se souvenait de certaines paroles, phrases, qu’on lui avait dites, confessées, elle savait comment parler, lire, marcher, boire et manger, comment les objets fonctionnaient, et elle savait comment se défendre, comment utiliser son chakra pour survivre. Elle avait su, tout du long de sa captivité, que ce qu’elle vivait, endurait, n’était pas normale, qu’elle devait trouver un moyen de s’échapper, d’y mettre un terme. Et ce, malgré le fait qu’elle n’avait aucun moyen de comparaison avec sa vie passée, effacée.</p><p>C’était comme si tout ce dont elle était capable de se souvenir avait méticuleusement été choisi. Comme si elle n’avait gardé que l’utile, le plus important, et avait délaissé le reste, afin que la douleur des trois années ne puisse pas la faire parler, sans pour autant perdre espoir. Qu’elle reste humaine, qu’elle ne devienne pas un objet. Et c’était ce même espoir qui avait fait naître en elle les pires sentiments. Qui, à plusieurs tentatives écarlates, avait attenté à sa vie, ses poignets, sa langue.</p><p>Ironiquement, ce qui avait maintenu sa conscience, son <em>humanité</em>, en vie, était ce qui l’avait le plus rapprocher de la mort.</p><p>Elle relâcha doucement ses jambes, et observa ses doigts, ses bandages, ses cicatrices, comme obnubilée.</p><p>Était-il possible d’effacer méticuleusement une mémoire afin de ne garder que ce que l’on désirait ?</p><p>Se redressant sur le fauteuil en déposant la pointe de ses pieds sur le coton du tapis, elle observa de nouveau les parures multicolores, sans conviction. Elle donnerait tout ce qu’elle possédait pour avoir ce don. Il y avait tant de choses qu’elle souhaitait oublier en cet instant, effacer de sa mémoire tous ces moments, ces visages, qui ne lui rappelaient que douleur et dégoût. Ce qu’on lui avait fait subir et ce qu’on…</p><p>L’océan de ses yeux s’écarquilla une nouvelle fois tandis que sa réflexion s’arrêta sur le livre présent sur l’étagère à sa gauche.</p><p>Dans un premier temps, elle crut avoir mal lu et, si reprenant à deux reprises, elle comprit qu’il n’en était rien. Elle ne délirait pas. Prise de curiosité et manquant de tomber, elle se leva et parcourut les deux mètres qui la séparaient du livre blanc. La première de couverture de celui-ci lui fit comprendre les questions qui lui avait été posées lors de ses premiers mois attachés, bâillonnés, face auxquelles elle n’avait eu aucune réponse et qui ne lui avait octroyé que plus de souffrance. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi ce mot, cette Feuille, présente sur la quasi-totalité des titres lui semblait si familière, mais pourtant étrangère. </p><p><em>Konoha</em>, <em>mémoire d’après-guerre, de Yamanaka Isamu.</em></p><p>L’expression quelque peu bouleversée par ce qu’elle avait sous les yeux, elle rebroussa chemin d’un pas arrière afin de reprendre place sur le fauteuil, l’autobiographie aux prises de sa main gauche.</p><p>Elle déposa le kunai sur le chevet à côté de la bougie et tourna le livre afin d’observer la photo en couleur de l’auteur. Blond, les yeux bleus, souriant, il ne lui laissa aucun doute quant à leur affiliation.</p><p>Était-ce un ancêtre ? Un parent ?</p><p>Observant plus en détail la dorure, elle mit le doigt sur la réponse.</p><p>
  <em>999.</em>
</p><p>Ce livre avait été publié depuis plus de vingt et un ans. Soit un an avant sa naissance à… Konoha ? Il s’agissait donc d’un parent, du moins, si l’on n’approfondissait pas le sujet, c’était la seule réponse logique. Car les chances pour qu’elle tombe sur un livre écrit par un membre de sa famille dans une cabane abandonnée au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être une forêt, était si infime, si ridiculement impossible, qu’elle ne put en conclure qu’une seule chose. Yamanaka n’était pas un nom de famille, mais un nom de clan.</p><p>Elle faisait partie du clan Yamanaka.</p><p>Quittant des yeux le visage trentenaire sur la dorure, elle ouvrit l’autobiographie et, instantanément, son air troublé se stoppa sur la première page.</p><p>
  <em>Je dédie ce livre à mon défunt fils, Inari Yamanaka, mort pour sa patrie, son village, ainsi qu’à Minato Uzumaki, sans qui je n’aurais pas été là pour l’écrire. </em>
</p><p>Ce ne fut pas la phrase en soi qui l’interpella, non. Ce fut le rond fait main au feutre rouge entourant le nom Minato Uzumaki, ainsi que la note allant avec. «<em> Front Sud, Cascades, décembre 997 </em>»</p><p>Si sa première envie avait été de lire l’ouvrage, maintenant et après avoir vu cette couleur, une seule et unique obsession l’animait : rechercher les autres notes.</p><p>Feuilletant quelques pages, elle s’arrêta une nouvelle fois lorsque le rond refit son apparition au premier chapitre qui concernait l’enfance de l’auteur. Mettant en évidence la même personne, cette fois-ci le contexte avait changé. « <em>Académie de Konohagakure, Feu, juillet 984.</em> »</p><p>Les notes continuèrent ainsi, elles entouraient toujours le même nom de la même couleur et, s’additionnant et se ressemblant, elles donnaient toujours le lieu ainsi que le mois et l’année où la scène s’était déroulée, comme pour créer un repère chronologique. <em>996, 992, 987, 995…</em></p><p>Ce ne fut qu’après une vingtaine de minutes à survoler le livre et à lire l’encre rouge, qu’aux dix dernières pages de celui-ci, en comptant plus de deux cents, une autre couleur fit son apparition. Bleue, elle entourait un autre nom associé à la fin de la troisième Grande Guerre.</p><p>Danzō Shimura. « <em>Amegakure, Pluie, Septembre 999.</em> »</p><p>Un autre nom qui lui était inconnu.</p><p>Arrivée à la dernière page, elle referma le livre et fit quelque chose devenue une habitude, quelque chose lui étant logique en cet instant : elle afficha un air d’incompréhension et, comme si elle n’avait lu que la partie visible de l’iceberg, elle releva son regard sur les centaines de livres que renfermait la masure.</p><p>Était-ce réellement possible que… ?</p><p>Déposant l’autobiographie sur le chevet à côté de la chandelle et du kunai, elle ouvrit délicatement le tiroir du petit meuble. Un souffle empli d’incrédulité s'échappa de son être.</p><p>Rouge, bleu, vert, jaune, orange, violet, marron…</p><p>Tous les feutres possibles et imaginables étaient disposés à l’intérieur. Elle rapporta aussitôt son attention sur les étagères prêtes à s’effondrer et comprit. Il y avait plus que deux noms. Plus que deux chronologies. Plus que deux vies.</p><p>Comme prise d’une irrépressible envie de comprendre le fameux de l’histoire, elle quitta une seconde fois sa position assise afin de se diriger vers les étagères à sa gauche et d’en lire les titres, les uns après les autres. En attrapant un qui suscita une nouvelle fois sa curiosité par sa fatigue, elle présenta la parure ancienne et verte à son regard investigateur.</p><p>
  <em>La fondation du village caché par les Feuilles, de Sarutobi Sasuke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>955.</em>
</p><p>Elle réitéra le même geste que précédemment et reprit sa place initiale. Comme elle l’avait fait avec le livre l’ayant précédé, elle se mit alors à la recherche des notes et de leur contexte.</p><p>Sans qu’elle voie le temps défilé, les livres se succédèrent, ainsi que les positions sur le fauteuil accompagnées par les heures. Ayant changé de bougie à deux reprises et ne se rendant même pas compte de la pluie qui commençait à s’abattre sur la cabane, un bâillement la prit de court tandis qu’elle tourna une énième page. Elle ferma ses paupières et étira ses courbatures avant de faire machinalement redescendre son regard sur le livre.</p><p>Sa fatigue s’en alla en un instant.</p><p>Entourée par une vingtaine de petites piles éparpillées de partout sur le plancher, le livre toujours aux prises de ses mains faisant face à son expression choquée, son souffle s’arrêta brutalement.</p><p>
  <em>Qu’est-ce que…</em>
</p><p>Reprenant à vive allure la position qu’elle avait occupée durant les quatre dernières heures et positionnant les deux pages grandes ouvertes sous sa seule source de lumière, elle reprit instinctivement une bouffée d’air, mais ne changea pas pour autant son air désemparé.</p><p>C’était lui. Elle n’avait aucun doute là-dessus, son portrait craché. Seulement ses cheveux étaient plus longs, mais ce visage, son visage, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper.</p><p>C’était lui.</p><p>Elle observa d’un peu plus près la photographie sur la page de droite et examina le ventre gonflé de la femme qu’il entourait de son bras ainsi que leur sourire respectif et similaire.</p><p>Tout ceci n’avait aucun sens. Ce livre datait de plus de seize ans, juste avant que la quatrième Grande Guerre n’éclate. Alors comment, comment pouvait-il encore avoir la même apparence ?</p><p>N’ayant jusqu’alors pas aperçu le cercle rouge en bas de la page, elle ne put qu’extérioriser de l’étonnement en lisant la note qui entourait le petit texte en dessous de l’image. </p><p>Le quatrième Hokage, Minato Uzumaki et sa femme, Kushina Uzumaki. « <em>Konohagakure, Feu, Octobre 1000.</em> »</p><p>Elle observa le Namikaze, ayant changé de nom à la suite de son mariage avec sa femme, Kushina, comme l’expliquait le livre, et le dévisagea encore plus longuement. Elle observa son visage, puis celui de la femme, puis le ventre gonflé de celle-ci, puis son visage, puis celui de la femme, puis…</p><p>Continuant ainsi durant plusieurs secondes, elle referma finalement le livre afin de relire le titre, celui qu’elle n’avait pas compris au premier abord.</p><p>
  <em>L’éclair jaune de Konoha, sa vie, son sacre, son sacrifice, de Yōko Hirano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1004.</em>
</p><p>Le Kiiroi Senkō. L’éclair jaune. Cette technique était… celle qu’il utilisait pour se déplacer ? Il était… le fils… du quatrième Kage de Konoha ?</p><p>Elle ne comprenait pas.</p><p>L’avait-il sauvé pour la ramener à Konoha ? Il n’avait pourtant jamais mentionné ce village qu’elle commençait à peine à connaître. Espérant trouver une réponse à sa question elle continua de survoler le récit et s’arrêta finalement sur l’une des dernières pages du livre.</p><p>
  <em>Minato Uzumaki et sa femme, Kushina Uzumaki, ont sacrifié leur vie afin de stopper l’offensive du démon renard, alors déchaîné, et ont emporté avec eux leur enfant, toujours dans le ventre de sa mère. À titre posthume, une pierre tombale anonyme a été érigée au cimetière de Konoha, aux côtés de ses parents et de toutes les victimes. Il n’est pas rare que des fleurs soient déposées au-dessus du cercueil vide, remerciant cette âme n’ayant pas eu le temps de connaître ce pour quoi elle avait été sacrifiée. </em>
</p><p>Ses sourcils se froncèrent inlassablement.</p><p>Il n’était pas mort. Il était même plus qu’en bonne santé. Alors, pourquoi colporter de tels mensonges ?</p><p>Le cercle rouge qui encerclait le nom du Quatrième attira un instant son attention, mais ce fut le vert, qui, quelques paragraphes plus loin et donnant le même lieu et la même date, attira son regard.</p><p>D<em>eux semaines après que la photographie ait été prise et une semaine après le drame, sans qu’encore aujourd’hui l’affaire soit révélée, Jiraiya, le maître du Yondaime et l’un des trois grands Sannins de la Feuille, fut déclaré déserteur du village et coupable de haute trahison par le conseil restreint.</em></p><p>Cette histoire avait-elle un lien quelconque av…</p><p>Un craquement, presque imperceptible et émanant du porche, attira la vigilance de ses réflexes qui la firent se retourner si brusquement qu’elle perdit son équilibre sur le fauteuil. Relâchant le livre, elle rencontra dans une grimace douloureuse le sol qui resonna dans un bruit sourd. Le rebond du livre sur le plancher ne fut que plus retentissant.</p><p>Dans un grincement continu, la porte de la cabane s’ouvrit. Lentement, une silhouette encapuchonnée et recouverte d’un k-way vert foncé s’aventura d’un pas léger sur le plancher. Le temps sembla ralentir, jusqu’à même se suspendre et, le temps d’un clignement d’yeux, elle crut être de nouveau tombée dans une illusion.</p><p>De ses iris océans écarquillés et déshydratés, elle observa l’apparence féminine, une main sur la poignée et l’autre accrochée à un sac plastique où divers légumes résidaient, sans parvenir à générer la moindre pensée. Ce ne fut que lorsque la brise fraiche extérieure fit danser la flamme de la chandelle sur le chevet que le temps reprit son cours. Les gouttes d’eau qui ruisselaient le long du tissu imperméable atteignirent inévitablement l’épicéa aux pieds de la silhouette tandis que celle-ci analysa la situation. </p><p>Jetant un coup d’œil au lit défait, à la pomme entamée sur le comptoir, ainsi qu’aux tas de livres amalgamés un peu partout dans le salon, la capuche en nylon se rabaissa finalement. Le regard qui s’en détacha lui glaça le sang. Non, il la terrorisa et la tétanisa sur place. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut lorsque, croyant apercevoir un fantôme, une voix douce et posée se manifesta.</p><p>- Qui es-tu ?</p><p>Assise sur le tapis en coton, la bouche grande ouverte, elle ne parvint pas à répondre. La porte se referma alors comme elle s’était ouverte : dans un grincement hostile.</p><p>- J-j-j… N-Na…</p><p>À son grand désarroi, ses explications restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge, étriquée par la peur que lui faisait ressentir l’expression immaculée debout devant l’entrée. Une seconde supplémentaire s’écoula. Elle voulut hurler à l’encontre de sa lâcheté, mais même cela resta bloquer en elle.</p><p>Son attention bifurqua entre les iris moribonds et l’arme sur le chevet, à seulement deux mètres d’elle, ce qui fut suffisant pour attirer l’attention de l’entité. La raison de son incongrue présence dans une masure perdue au milieu d’une forêt devint soudainement dérisoire.</p><p>Complètement paralysée, un goût ferreux se logea dans sa trachée tandis que le plancher craqua une nouvelle fois sous l’avancée de la silhouette vers le chevet. Alors que celle-ci se rapprocha de la flamme, l’éclairant avec parcimonie, la crainte de faire face à un être surnaturel s’estompa progressivement, jusqu’à complètement disparaitre.</p><p>Elle dévisagea la jeune femme à la longue et magnifique chevelure obsidienne et au regard opalin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>En coordination avec le souffle périodique sur le gravier qui se mélangeait à la brise fraiche et nocturne, il boutonna les manches de son chemisier blanc et enfila la veste de costard noire qui vint compléter le pantalon en laine et les chaussures en cuir qu’il portait, tout aussi sombres.</p><p>Sous le vrombissement des imposants condensateurs éparpillés sur le toit où il était perché, il s’avança vers le rebord de celui-ci, à plus de quatre cent vingt mètres de hauteur, et laissa son attention azurée se perdre sur les immenses avenues et ruelles entremêlées de Natoma, formant le labyrinthe urbain de l’une des plus grandes villes du pays du Feu. La ville ayant connu le plus grand essor technologique, mais surtout la plus forte croissance économique durant les trois dernières années. Celle qui avait le plus profité de la misère qui s’était abattue sur la péninsule à la fin de la quatrième Grande Guerre et qui regroupait les plus fortunés de Hi au kilomètres carré, accueillant à bras ouverts le véritable dirigeant de cette société.</p><p>Terminant d’attacher les boutons de sa veste fraîchement acquise, il fit descendre son menton sur la faible lumière orangée en contrebas où, agglutinaient autour d’un bidon enflammé dans l’une des nombreuses ruelles qu’il parvenait à discerner, trois silhouettes luttées contre le froid.</p><p>L’argent.</p><p>Il releva son visage et observa les centaines de gratte-ciels qui effleuraient les nuages à des kilomètres à la ronde, avant de faire légèrement pivoter son attention sur les immenses panneaux publicitaires qui illuminaient le ciel nocturne et les vallées embrumées, se propageant tel une maladie sur les chaînes de montagnes Kugiri, l’unique frontière naturelle entre le Fer et le Feu.</p><p>Il déposa un pied sur le rebord du toit tandis que la brise fraiche redoubla en intensité et fit virevolter ses cheveux dorés. D’une mine éreintée, il observa les énormes lettres blanches qui éclairaient de leur splendeur le quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième et centièmes étages de l’immeuble que son perchoir surplombé.</p><p>Commençant par un gigantesque B, celles-ci formaient un mot lui étant, quelques semaines auparavant, complètement inconnu, mais qui aujourd’hui lui remémorait les paroles de l’être le plus imprévisible qu’il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.</p><p>
  <em>Au nord du Feu, à la frontière avec le pays du Fer, il est propriétaire de l’établissement Buranketto en plein centre de la ville de Natoma.</em>
</p><p>Établissement…</p><p>Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes après avoir posé pied dans cette ville pour trouver réponse à ses questions. Alors, comment… comment ne lui avait-il pas donné plus d’informations, lui, qui avait fait de ce mot son domaine de prédilection.</p><p>Tout comme il avait oublié de lui préciser que le prisonnier de Yariba était une femme, il avait aussi oublié de lui préciser, lors de sa brève escapade à Ichidome, que le <em>notaire-</em>propriétaire de Buranketto n’était nul autre que Ryochi Okada.</p><p>À croire qu’il voulait réellement sa mort à omettre les détails les plus importants de la sorte.</p><p>Okada Ryochi… avait bel et bien exercé le métier de notaire, mais seulement durant sa jeunesse. Il avait par la suite monté sa propre entreprise à ses trente ans qui, aidée par la fin de la troisième Grande Guerre, avait connu, tout comme cette ville, la plus grande ascension de ces dernières décennies. L’homme possédait à ce jour et à ses cinquante ans, la quatrième fortune de la péninsule.</p><p>Il n’avait donc pas été difficile de trouver des informations à son sujet, étant donné que n’importe quel journal jonchant les rues de cette ville portait son nom.</p><p>
  <em>Si le multimilliardaire continuait sur sa lancée, il serait d’ici les deux prochaines années l’homme le plus riche de l’histoire.</em>
</p><p>Voilà ce que l’on pouvait trouver sur toutes les premières pages. Voilà ce qui faisait rêver.</p><p>Une lumière rouge et clignotante qui se déplaça à vive allure, à plus d’un kilomètre de son perchoir, clama son arrivée dans la plus grande gare de Natoma, laissant le train à grande vitesse se vider de ses passagers sur le quai.</p><p>Il était propriétaire de plusieurs centaines d’établissements implantés de partout dans le monde et actionnaire majoritaire d’Okada Company, possédant la plus grande société d’import-export de la péninsule et affiliée à plus d’une dizaine de conglomérats de la Foudre et de la Terre.</p><p>Et c’était ce dernier détail qui lui faisait comprendre que cet homme, en plus d’être intelligent et certainement sociopathe, avait les bras longs. Car, malgré les tensions diplomatiques entre Hi et Tsuchi ces derniers mois, celui-ci ne semblait aucunement inquiet pour sa sécurité et se permettait de visiter le Feu, sans craindre de se brûler.</p><p>Quittant des yeux le minuscule point enflammé en contrebas où les silhouettes continuaient de se réchauffer, il fit volteface et abaissa son attention sur l’instinctive respiration allongée sur le gravier.</p><p>Les reflets des dernières émanations embrasées du cigare présent au sol se reflétèrent sur la luxueuse montre accrochée au poignet de l'homme en grande partie dénudé tandis qu’il attrapa la cravate qui entourait la trachée violacée.</p><p>Le tissu aux prises de ses phalanges engourdies et rosées, il fit remonter le col de son chemisier et noua à son cou le polyester noir avant d’enjamber l’homme inconscient.</p><p>Après quelques mètres sous le bruit de ses pas étouffés par le gravier, il s’arrêta machinalement devant les immenses vitraux rectangulaires et observa la riche fourmilière au centième étage de la plus haute tour de Natoma.</p><p>De la nation du Feu.</p><p>De la péninsule.</p><p>De la planète.</p><p>Les fortunés en costard cravate, un verre de champagne dans une main et l’autre sur leur bimbo à paillette, fêtant leur réussite au-dessus des démunis aux couvertures partagées dans la ruelle d’à côté, les doigts recroquevillés à l’intérieur de leurs gants troués, essayant de se réchauffer autour de leur bidon enflammé.</p><p>Ces têtes pensantes, ayant recouvert le monde d’ombres, et demandant à ceux qui l’habitaient, le subissaient, de rester proche de leur lumière. De rester proche de leur ambition, leur jugement, sans quoi ils ne seraient rien.</p><p>Un pouffement ironique s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres gelées tandis qu’il rabattit son col sur les nombreux faux sourires qu’il distinguait au travers du verre et de l’aveuglante lumière.</p><p>Ils ne pouvaient littéralement pas faire plus <em>cliché</em>. Il doutait même que les films que certains d’entre eux produisaient puissent plus caricaturer le spectacle auquel ils s’adonnaient.</p><p>Il tourna de nouveau les talons et il traversa le toit en direction de l’une des nombreuses sorties de secours. Arrivé devant l’épaisse porte verte, en sachant pertinemment que, s’il la forçait, une alarme retentirait, il se contenta de poser la paume de sa main sur l’acier humide. Des pictogrammes noirs se répandirent aussitôt sur la peinture verdâtre avant de disparaitre sans laisser aucune trace, comme s’ils avaient été absorbés dans le couloir qu’elle renfermait. L’instant d’après, un flash insonore illumina le toit.</p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que son champ de vision perdit la couleur absinthe qui l’animait afin de se voir plonger dans la pénombre. Après une seconde sans faire le moindre mouvement et durant laquelle sa vision habituée s’adapta à ce changement abrupt de luminosité, il observa le gris terne du béton qui l'entourait et jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’acier vert dans son dos, où l’encre noire entama sa disparition dans un silence parfait.</p><p>Ce léger mouvement de tête déclencha le détecteur de mouvement qui illumina à son tour l’escalier de secours amenant au toit, et qui amorça sa courte descente des marches bétonnées.</p><p>S’arrêtant devant une seconde porte, cette fois-ci rouge vif où les mots « <em>porte coupe-feu » </em>étaient inscrits en blanc sur la peinture, il réitéra son geste et déposa sa main droite sur les vibrations de celle-ci. Les pictogrammes disparus, il illumina une seconde fois l’escalier de secours qui se replongea dans la pénombre après qu’il se soit volatilisé.</p><p>Les pas effrénés furent trop occupés pour remarquer sa soudaine apparition.</p><p>Ce fut tout d’abord les bruits de couverts qui l’atteignirent, s’en suivit les paroles fusantes des toques blanches dans la cuisine improvisée, avant qu’il ne doive s’écarter du chemin d’un serveur et de son plateau submergé de coupes de champagne, qui se dirigèrent vers les portes battantes de l’autre côté de la pièce.</p><p>- Il faut que ce soit près dans trente minutes ! Pas une seconde de plus !</p><p>- Il me faut d’autres amuse-bouche pour les nouveaux arrivés !</p><p>- Du champagne ! Où sont les bouteilles ?! Il me faut aussi du vin !</p><p>Et ce ne fut que lorsque l’air chaud et climatisé réchauffa ses phalanges engourdies et son visage glacé, que la voix passant par là l’interpella.</p><p>- Que faites-vous ici, monsieur ?</p><p>Terminant d’agrafer son chemisier blanc au niveau et des poignets, il arrêta de se focaliser sur les vociférations qui animaient la pièce et dévisagea la jeune serveuse devant lui.</p><p>Brune aux yeux marrons, vingt-cinq ans - peut-être trente - et mesurant une tête de moins, elle l’observa de haut en bas en retour, mais plus… méticuleusement. Ce qui le rassura immédiatement :  ce n’était pas de la suspicion qui la poussait à le regarder sur toutes les coutures, seulement un sentiment indiscret, proscrit. </p><p>- Excusez-moi, je cherchais les toilettes et je me suis perdu, seriez-vous m’indiquer le chemin ?</p><p>À la suite de son timbre bien plus suave que sa voix en avant l’habitude, la jeune serveuse fit remonter son regard entouré de rouge pivoine sur son sourire aimable et, sans même remettre en doute sa parole, elle lui indiqua la marche à suivre d’un bras gauche hésitant.</p><p>- B-Bien sûr, suivez-moi, je vous prie.</p><p>Un sentiment de honte s’extirpa de la veste en tailleur blanche alors qu’il suivit le rythme effréné de son échappée.</p><p>Sur son chemin, elle attrapa un plateau d’apéritif valant certainement des dizaines de milliers de Ryos par simple bouchée avant de continuer sa traversée. Arrivée devant les portes battantes elle se retourna vers lui afin de lui céder un rictus similaire au sien et poussa l’une des portes de son dos, lui ouvrant ainsi le passage.</p><p>- Après vous.</p><p>Passant devant elle, il ressentit pour la seconde fois son attention indiscrète, accompagnée par une émotion enfiévrée, dégringolait sur son dos, ce qui n’eut d’autre effet que de lui arracher un énième rictus amusé.</p><p>Que pouvait-il dire face à ce comportement des plus normal, des plus primaire, hommes comme femmes. La séduction, l’excitation, l’envie de l’autre étaient certainement ce qu’extériorisaient le plus fréquemment les êtres vivants. À croire même qu’ils passaient leur temps à ne penser qu’à cela, à ne vouloir que cela, à vivre pour cela.</p><p>Un second sourire, mais cette fois-ci mélancolique se matérialisa sur son visage. Il avait connu le plus pervers et le fanatique d’entre eux, rien ne l’étonnait plus vraiment désormais.</p><p>L’esprit trop occupé par l’excitation grandissante des pupilles marrons relâchant la porte, il ne remarqua que très peu le changement de décor, passant de sobre et élémentaire à chic et exubérant.</p><p>S’avançant jusqu’aux rambardes en marbre blanc donnant sur l’immense salle, qui s'apparentait presque à un hall d’entrée tant elle se voulait ouverte, il observa les deux immenses piliers blancs de part et d’autre de sa position surélevée, avant d’admirer les deux escaliers recouverts de moitié par un tapis rouge en soie qui descendaient en courbe vers le carrelage à damier. Faisant un peu plus descendre sa curiosité, il examina la dizaine d’ascenseurs de part et d’autre de la pièce qui s'ouvraient sans répit et qui laissaient entrer les derniers arrivés ainsi que les courageux employés venant se mêler à la foule éhontée.</p><p>Relevant son visage vers le plafond blanc situé à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur, il scruta l’incommensurable chandelier en verre ainsi que le perchoir qu’il avait occupé quelques minutes plus tôt au travers des vitraux.</p><p>Le centième étage devait certainement faire les dimensions des trois qui le précédaient.</p><p>Alors qu’il parvint à distinguer la voûte céleste au travers de l’aveuglante lumière que produisait la centaine d’ampoules du chandelier, la voix l’interpella pour la seconde fois dans son dos.</p><p>- Par ici, je vous prie.</p><p>Il fit aussitôt redescendre son attention sur les pions éparpillés sur l’échiquier en contrebas avant de se retourner vers la jeune serveuse et de lui emboîter le pas.</p><p>À mesure qu’il esquiva le personnel de l’hôtel en s‘aventurant sur les dalles en marbre de l’escalier, le brouhaha de la centaine d’hommes et de femmes, qui discutaient parfois debout, parfois assis, autour des tables nappées de blanc, s’intensifia. Mais il ne fut pas suffisamment assourdissant pour recouvrir la mélodie du piano et des instruments à cordes sur l’estrade à l’autre bout de la pièce, faisant face aux cuisines surélevées qu’il venait juste de quitter.</p><p>Doux et mélodieux, la voix au centre de l’orchestre fredonnait et chantait une balade lui étant inconnue, mais son visage quant à lui, ne l’était pas.</p><p>Il observa les cheveux noirs et la robe bleue, quelque peu intrigué, à une quarantaine de mètres de sa tumultueuse descente sur l’escalier courbé.</p><p>S’arrêtant en bas de ceux-ci, il fit glisser son regard sur la dizaine de costume monocolore et robe extravagante tout autour de lui avant de le stopper sur le sourire au-dessus du plateau d’apéritif à sa droite, pointant du doigt une des nombreuses portes de l’immense salle.</p><p>- Continuez jusqu’au bout du couloir et tournez à gauche, vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez.</p><p>- Je vous remercie.</p><p>Aussitôt prononça-t-il ses remerciements que les joues rouge pivoine s’inclinèrent devant lui avant de, non sans un dernier zieuté, entamaient leur fuite anticipée.</p><p>Accompagné par plusieurs regards indiscrets, il ouvrit la porte du corridor qui se referma sur le vacarme de l’immense salle, l’atténuant inévitablement. Il parcourut ensuite le carrelage blanc du couloir décoré de peintures et autres cadres valant certainement plus que ses propres organes, et tourna au niveau des immenses baies vitrées qui donnaient une vue panoramique sur la ville. Alors et écoutant ce que lui avait fait la serveuse, il tourna à gauche et s'aventura sous la grande arche ouverte des toilettes pour hommes qui faisait face à ceux des femmes. Longeant le mur séparateur blanc, il s’arrêta devant les lavabos au centre de la pièce et, ne resserrant aucune présence dans celle-ci, il observa son reflet sans le miroir et réajusta sa cravate.</p><p>Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il portait ce genre de textile, mais à chaque fois qu’il le faisait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir mal à l’aise. Il n’aimait pas ce genre de costumes restreignant beaucoup trop ses mouvements et il ne parlait même pas des orchestres qu’il avait aux pieds, trop étroits et qui engendraient plus de décibels à chacun de ses pas qu’un poids de dix kilos que l’on jetterait au sol.</p><p>La discrétion était vraiment le dernier souci des personnes aisées, il fallait le reconnaitre. Elle était même parfois ce qu’ils rejetaient le plus, et cela aussi c’était compréhensible. Rares étaient les personnalités n’aimant pas se trouver sous les projecteurs, n’aimant pas attirer l’attention. Mais il ne pouvait les blâmer. Car, même si cela n’avait parfois pas les mêmes significations, les mêmes raisons, il comprenait ce qui poussait les consciences à vouloir se faire entendre.</p><p>Arrêtant de contempler le reflet noir, il s’abaissa devant la céramique blanche. Un sifflement se fit entendre au niveau de sa main droite avant qu'un éphémère nuage de fumée ne se dilue dans l’atmosphère climatisée de la pièce. Il apposa alors en dessous du lavabo le morceau de papier rectangulaire venant de se matérialiser entre ses doigts.</p><p>Lui aussi durant sa jeunesse avait mis la discrétion de côté, avançant au jour le jour et sans regarder où il mettait les pieds ni ce que demain lui réservait.</p><p>S’il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c’était qu’il n’était pas différent des autres. Il avait seulement eu la chance d’être…</p><p>Ses réflexions se stoppèrent brutalement. Non, ce n’était pas seulement cela.</p><p>Il venait littéralement de perdre son libre arbitre. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses mouvements, ni même à récupérer sa concentration, complètement obnubilée par le son venant de faire vibrer ses tympans.</p><p>Malgré le résonnement de la musique lui parvenant toujours, le second claquement aux talons hauts sur le carrelage du corridor l’atteignit de nouveau. Mais ce ne fut pas l’écho caractéristique de la démarche féline qui attira son entière concentration et monopolisa la totalité de ses pensées, ce fut le profond désarroi qui s’en dégageait.</p><p>Le premier sentiment sans artifice qu’il ressentait dans la tour de fer.</p><p>Il traversa les toilettes jusqu’à contourner le mur devant l’entrée, sous les pas s’éloignant un peu plus à chacun des siens, et passa de nouveau en dessous de l’arche qui ne lui laissa qu’entrapercevoir la porte de la grande salle se refermer sur le bordeaux de la robe et des escarpins.</p><p>La monotonie aux talons hauts se mélangea à la foule hypocrite et aux verres trinquant et lui échappa inévitablement. Immobile le temps d’une inspiration, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et se surprit à se pincer l’arête de son nez, troublé.</p><p>Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti une telle fascination envers une vibration, envers l’émotion d’une personne. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu’une seule fois et, pour être franc, il ne pensait pas que cela se reproduirait un jour.</p><p>Plongeant sa seule main libre dans la poche de son pantalon, un air impassible reprit possession de ses traits à l’instant où la porte se rouvrit. Un homme d’une trentaine d’années qui mastiquait le reste de la nourriture entre ses dents traversa le corridor et, accompagné d’un appareil photo dernier cri accroché à son cou, leva son verre dans sa direction.</p><p>- Je ne vous conseille pas le vin, il est immonde, s’éleva son timbre sans équivoque en passant à côté des cadres et de son être tout aussi immobile. « Je m’en vais d’ailleurs de ce pas le vomir. »</p><p>Malgré sa voix sarcastique, il l’entendit bel et bien régurgiter le liquide écarlate dans l’un des nombreux w.c. quelques secondes plus tard et, plus amusé qu’étonné par cet étrange et fugace personnage, il se contenta de sourire avant de se diriger vers la nuisance sonore du centième étage.</p><p>Ce lieu se voulait… surprenant.</p><p>Il tira sur la poignée de porte et la douce mélodie reprit sa teneur initiale et le laissa de nouveau pénétré dans le brouhaha de la mascarade à visage découvert.</p><p>Orchestrant presque une dance sur le carrelage à damier afin d’esquiver les petits regroupements fortunés à la posture fière et hautaine, où seul le personnel de l’hôtel leur rappelait, en leur amenant de temps à autre boissons et nourritures, qu’en dehors de leur petite personne le monde continuait de tourner, il s’adossa à la rambarde en marbre de l’escalier courbé.</p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps d’inspirer qu’il se fît interpeller par un plateau argenté.</p><p>- Désirez-vous du champagne ?</p><p>Dans un sourire il attrapa la dernière coupe pleine sur le plateau, sous la surprise du serveur, peu habitué à recevoir un rictus de la sorte.</p><p>- Merci.</p><p>Alors que l’homme s’esquiva sur les marches de l’escalier à sa droite, une question rhétorique s’imposa à ses pensées face à la réaction qu’avait suscité son comportement : devait-il se montrer froid et imbu de lui-même afin de passer inaperçu ?</p><p>Buvant une gorgée du liquide pétillant et doré, il se mit, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, à dévisager les airs faussement amusés.</p><p>Ceux-ci, au nombre dépassant les deux cents et éparpillés sur les mille cinq cents mètres carrés du centième étage, étaient regroupés par amas de collaborateurs venus représentés leur société ainsi que le pourcentage d’actions qu’ils avaient amassé. Pris d’une légère curiosité, il but une seconde gorgée et ne put s’empêcher de les écouter, d’épier leur comportement ainsi que leurs réflexions.</p><p>Ses sens vagabonds se déposèrent tout naturellement sur les deux saugrenues vibrations d’une jeune femme qui, ne devant pas avoir plus de vingt ans, était habillée d’une robe verte à paillettes et d’un pull en soie déposé sur ses épaules mettant en évidence ses sept mois de gestation. Discutant du nom de son futur enfant aux côtés d’une femme plus âgée qui lui offrait ses dispersées félicitations, celle-ci rapporta quelques secondes plus tard son expression embarrassée sur l’homme à ses côtés qui ne lui céda guère plus d’attention.</p><p>Il arrêta de se focaliser sur les deux enfantines émotions et observa le groupe quelques mètres plus loin qui eux discutaient des profits qu’ils avaient engrangés sur le <em>drame</em> qui s’était abattu sur la nation de l’Eau deux ans plus tôt. La famine ayant coûtée plus de trois cent mille vies et ayant engendrée une véritable boucherie dans les nombreux archipels que constituait le pays.</p><p>Celle ayant mis Mizu à feu et à sang et que le village caché par la Feuille avait aidé à étouffer, noyer.</p><p>Alors qu’il espérait avoir atteint le fond de l’immoralité qui l’entourait, son attention se déposa sur le regroupement d’hommes aux sentiments dépravés dans le fond de la salle, en retraits et à l’abri des regards indiscrets. Cinquante ans d’âge moyen, le groupe composé uniquement d’hommes aux physiques des plus lambdas lui laissa entendre l’impatience dont ils faisaient preuve. Mais ils lui laissèrent surtout ressentir leur vice les plus immondes.</p><p>Il avala une énième gorgée et, accompagné d’une haine viscérale qu’il savait sienne, se décolla du marbre afin de faire un pas dans leur direction.</p><p>Ce genre de pensées, de sentiments à la fois morbides et pervers, il les connaissait parfaitement et savait de quoi il en résulterait. Il ne s’agissait plus d’inconscience, d’insouciance, ni même de détachement quant au malheur qu’ils causaient. Il s’agissait là d’un trouble mental plus profond. Des émotions vicieuses qui lui avaient été données de ressentir à maintes reprises chez les animaux, chez les prédateurs. L’excitation grandissante, impatiente, que ressentait celui-ci avant de sauter sur sa proie, avant de passer à l’acte.</p><p>Des pensées que partageaient bon nombre de chasseurs de primes, de ninjas, au moment d’affronter un adversaire, au moment d’accomplir leur devoir. Pourtant, ces… <em>hommes,</em> n’étaient en rien des shinobis, il pouvait aisément le ressentir, le voir. Il n’avait qu’à examiner leur posture stoïque et hautaine, laissant une infinité d’ouvertures, pour s’en rendre compte. Ces êtres répugnants, ces pensées lui donnant envie de vomir, faisaient partie d’une autre catégorie de prédateurs.</p><p>Alors qu’il les entendit parler de « lot » et de « fin de soirée » en faisant un second pas dans leur direction, il s’arrêta net. La lassitude bordeaux traversa son champ de vision à une vingtaine de mètres de sa position, lui retirant, pour la seconde fois, la moindre de ses réflexions. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde et dans un réflexe qu’il ne maîtrisa en rien, il relâcha une pulsion de chakra, mais, comme il s’y était attendu, rien ne se passa.</p><p>Ce n’était pas une illusion. Il s’en serait rendu compte bien avant.</p><p>Se faufilant entre les cacophonies des groupes d’actionnaires, la robe patineuse en dentelle et col en V laissa le son atypique de ses escarpins mettre un terme aux conversations qui l’entouraient et attira leur entière concentration sur la vue détaillée de son bonnet C et ses hanches raffinées.</p><p>Pour autant et malgré le fait qu’il restait un homme, ce ne fut pas sur cette partie-là de son corps que son regard plissé resta bloqué, et contrairement à la totalité des hommes qui la reluquaient, aucun fantasme ne traversa ses pensées.</p><p><em>Elle</em> les avait plus clairs.</p><p>Une coupe à la main que des bagues et bracelets rivalisant certainement avec le PIB d’une nation mineure décoraient, elle s’arrêta à sa complète opposée de l’autre côté de la salle, aux abords des seconds escaliers courbés.</p><p>D’un geste ennuyé, elle fit exactement ce qu’il venait d’arrêter ; elle écouta les conversations superflues et observa les sourires hypocrites qui les accompagnaient. Ce comportement fit inévitablement dévier de sa personne la jalousie de la gent féminine, mais surtout les airs insatiables des hommes.</p><p><em>Elle</em> les avait plus courts.</p><p>Pour autant, il ne ressentit aucune gêne ni même colère face à l’oppressante curiosité dont la foule faisait preuve, et bien que certaines consciences extériorisaient de l’angoisse ou bien de la satisfaction, de l’excitation, lorsqu’elle était le centre d’attention, là, il ne ressentait absolument rien de tout cela. Elle se contentait de dégager cette forme de détachement et de lassitude, de regret, comme si cette soirée n’était rien d’autre qu’une pâle copie de centaines d’autre.</p><p><em>Elle</em> les avait émeraude.</p><p>Buvant une gorgée de champagne, la jeune femme laissa son regard continuer de se balader sur les visages fallacieux, avant que, inexorablement et à une vingtaine de mètres, elle ne finisse par s’arrêter sur le sien, offrant une expression opposée à tout ce qu’elle avait pu épier.</p><p>En cet instant d’engourdissement qui se répandit dans l’entièreté de son corps, il fit l’exact contraire de tout ce qu’il avait appris afin de passer inaperçu ; il surmonta ses iris argentés sans ciller, complètement hypnotisé par les vibrations qu’elle dégageait, mais surtout par la couleur atypique de son chignon. Celui lui ayant bloqué sa respiration.</p><p>Rose bonbon.</p><p>Ce fut à ce moment précis, après avoir muselé la totalité des émotions du centième étage hormis les siennes, qu’il la ressentit véritablement. Qu’il parvint à mettre un doigt sur ce qui l’avait fasciné à la première vibration. Elle se donnait tellement de mal pour ne pas y songer, pour le sortir de ses pensées, que cela lui avait échappé.</p><p>Cachée derrière les sentiments factices en lesquels elle s’efforçait de croire, sa solitude se manifesta le temps d’une inspiration.</p><p>« Votre attention s’il vous plait. »</p><p>Le brouhaha l’entourant s’estompa abruptement et la salle se plongea dans un silence exemplaire qui ne l’empêcha pas de continuer à surmonter le regard de l’autre côté de la pièce.</p><p>« Monsieur Okada va venir s’exprimer d’ici quelques instants. »</p><p>Toute l’attention de la pièce se tourna à l’unisson vers l’estrade, le ramenant dans une myriade de sensations à la réalité.</p><p>Détachant son attention de la jeune femme qui le dévisageait toujours, il observa la blonde en costume trois-pièces gris venant de s’arrêter devant le pied de micro en centre de la structure en bois, se rendant ainsi compte, sans qu’il ait remarqué quoi que ce soit, de la soudaine disparition de la musique et de l’orchestre.</p><p>Un soupir s’échappa de son être.</p><p>Il ne savait pas ce que l’avenir lui réservait, étant donné qu’il ne savait même pas où il se trouverait dans une semaine, en revanche une chose était certaine ; sa mort serait précédée d’une perte de concentration, il n’en faisait aucun doute à présent.</p><p>La jeune femme sur l’estrade n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’un homme, de petite taille et habillé d’un costume blanc, l’interrompit en montant les quelques marches en bois dans son dos. S’inclinant légèrement face au nouvel arrivant suivi par deux imposants gardes du corps vêtus de noir et lunettes opaques, elle tira sa révérence d’un pas intimidé.</p><p>Ne devant pas faire plus d’un mètre soixante, la cinquantaine, les cheveux courts, grisâtres, et portant des lunettes ovales que des sourcils épais surplombés, l’homme s’arrêta devant le micro afin de s’en emparer sous la résonnance des haut-parleurs.</p><p>Toussotant à la suite de son mouvement, il prit la parole sous l’imposante présence des deux mastodontes postés derrière lui.</p><p>« Mesdames, messieurs, chers actionnaires, chers amis, avant toute chose, j’espère que vous passez une excellente soirée ? »</p><p>Une vague d’affirmation se répandit avec clameur dans la salle, suivie de près par le soulèvement de plusieurs coupes de champagne et autres alcools, laissant un sourire déformer les traits du cinquantenaire jouant avec le fil du micro.</p><p>« Bien, vous m’en voyez ravi. Sachez que c’est pour moi un plaisir de vous accueillir ici chez moi, au Buranketto, afin de célébrer une nouvelle année des plus fructueuses, et ce, grâce à votre confiance. »</p><p>Une seconde vague, mais cette fois-ci d’applaudissement, étouffa le son que produisit son verre sur le plateau d’argent d’un serveur ne faisant que passer.</p><p>Sous une seconde ovation dirigée vers un homme au centre de la pièce, son regard analytique scruta minutieusement les deux gardes sur l’estrade, observant la foule en retour, avant de se déposer sur les quatre autres, de part et d’autre des deux sorties de la structure en bois. Sans pour autant les observer directement, il examina les dix autres éparpillés dans la salle se mêlant le plus discrètement possible à la foule.</p><p>Un soupir, mais frustré s’extirpa d’entre ses lèvres.</p><p>Un raisonnement logique dirait qu’il avait déjà un pays à ses trousses et que ce n’était pas un conglomérat de plus ou de moins qui allait aggraver sa situation, mais ce n’était pas vraiment la réflexion qui incombait ses pensées en cet instant.</p><p>En fait, il s’agissait là d’une situation plus que délicate.</p><p>Bien que cela soit peu probable, si jamais ses prochaines actions impactaient négativement Okada Company, ce serait alors les dizaines de milliers d’hommes et de femmes qu’ils employaient qui en pâtiraient, pas eux, pas les sourires hypocrites, pas les airs arrogants. Mais ceux ne pouvant se permettre de perdre un jour de salaire, ceux à la merci de l’argent.</p><p>Le plan qui consistait à kidnapper le notaire et le faire parler avait pris des proportions qui l’avaient dépassé dès lors qu’il avait mis un nom sur celui-ci.</p><p>L’idée de ne rien faire, d’abandonner, lui avait plusieurs fois traversé l’esprit durant ces dernières heures, mais il était trop proche du but pour faire machine arrière. C’était la première fois qu’il avait une piste, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de faire taire cette voix dans sa tête en lui procurant réponse. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, pas cette fois.</p><p>Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de parvenir à ses fins sans que cela se répercute sur la vie d’innocents, sans qu’il y ait de dommages collatéraux. Chose qui n’allait pas être simple, voire impo…</p><p>Tout en continuant son monologue, le multimilliardaire sur les estrades jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans sa direction, lui dévoilant, sans pour autant le regarder directement, la moindre de ses réflexions.</p><p>…<em>cible</em> ?</p><p>« Je tiens aussi à saluer Fukuda Takeo ainsi que Ohira Masayoshi ici présents, sans qui tout cela aurait été possible. Leur engagement au sein de la société… »</p><p>Une question germa inévitablement dans son esprit à la suite de ce scénario des plus improbables qui allait se jouer sous peu.</p><p>- Croyez-vous qu’il pense ce qu’il dit ?</p><p>Était-ce réellement une coïncidence ?</p><p>Arrêtant de regarder le quinquagénaire concentrant toute l’attention de la salle, il tourna son visage vers la diffamation à sa gauche, celle qu’il avait senti approcher depuis plus d’une vingtaine de secondes.</p><p>Habillée d’une robe bordeaux, elle laissa claquer ses talons hauts à quelques centimètres de son épaule et, d’un sourcil légèrement curieux et surélevé, s’abreuva d’une gorgée de champagne avant d’une nouvelle fois le dévisager.</p><p>Il contempla ses joues légèrement creusées au teint clair ainsi que le nez court et délicat qui les séparait, puis, sans parvenir à comprendre la raison de son énième blocage, il observa avec fascination ses lèvres fines recouvertes d’un rouge à lèvres bordeaux.</p><p>Comment.</p><p>- Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, vous m’en voyez désolé.</p><p>Comment parvenait-elle à le dissimuler à ce point ?</p><p>Son affabulation, contrairement à ce qu’extérioriser son air impassible, fut empreinte de douceur, ce qui n’eut d’autre effet que décupler la curiosité lui faisant face, qui n'avait pas raté une seule miette de ses mouvements oculaires.</p><p>- Allons, vous n’allez pas me faire croire que ce genre de discours arrive à vous duper ?</p><p>Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la dévisager durant de longues et interminables secondes afin de se rejouer dans ses pensées ce qu’elle venait tout juste d’exprimer.</p><p>Arriver à duper.</p><p>Sans pour autant briser l’étrange complicité de leur regard, elle déposa sa coupe de champagne sur sa lèvre inférieure et noya inévitablement son sourire charmeur.</p><p>Il devait bien l’avouer. De tous les rôles qu’il avait pu observer durant les vingt années qu’il avait traversées, celui auquel elle s’adonnait se voulait des plus bluffant. Elle le jouait à la perfection.</p><p>Tellement bien, qu’un mélange d’incompréhension, de colère, ainsi que de frustration, se répandit sur l’estrade, lui mettant ainsi la puce à l’oreille quant à l’affiliation qu’elle partageait avec le costume blanc.</p><p>- Au-delà de ne pas penser ce qu’il dit, je crois que vous le fascinez énormément.</p><p>Sans prêter la moindre attention au cinquantenaire dont il parlait, comme si le regarder était la dernière chose qu’elle souhaitait, elle rehaussa ses sourcils rose bonbon et parfaitement épilés.</p><p>- Je pensais que vous ne saviez pas lire dans les pensées, m’auriez-vous menti ?</p><p>La question, se voulant plus sarcastique que sérieuse, lui arracha un sourire en coin.</p><p>Étant donné que pour la plupart des êtres vivants le chakra était une sorte de magie incompréhensible, celle-ci ne pouvait qu’être ironique.</p><p>- J…</p><p>- Une petite photo mademoiselle Okada ?</p><p>S’extirpant de la bulle dans laquelle il s’était immergé, ses sourcils se froncèrent inexorablement alors qu’il déposa son attention sur l’homme venant de s’arrêter devant eux.</p><p>Le troisième timbre de voix qui avait osé s’élever alors que le discours ne s’était pas terminé. Le troisième timbre qui attirait la foudre des regards alentour.</p><p>Muni d’un appareil photo dernier cri, celui-ci envoya un rictus aimable à la jeune femme avant de le tourner vers sa personne, lui laissant se remémorer la scène devant les toilettes quelques minutes plus tôt.</p><p>Ce n’était pas le fait de revoir cet étrange personnage qui avait forcé l’affaissement de ses sourcils. C’était le fait qu’il ne l’avait pas senti approcher. Il avait baissé sa garde. Non, elle lui avait fait baisser sa garde. Pour la seconde fois.</p><p>Il fallait croire que revoir cette couleur le bouleversait plus qu’il le pensait.</p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps d’orchestrer un mouvement désapprobateur de la main à l’encontre de la question, qu’une paire de chaleurs se colla à son bras gauche.</p><p>- Avec plaisir.</p><p>Rapportant son regard à sa gauche, il la dévisagea longuement tandis que le monologue sur l’estrade se tourna à nouveau dans leur direction et laissa échapper une énième pensée remontée.</p><p>Lui offrant un immense sourire avant d’encore plus étouffer sa poitrine contre la soie recouvrant son bras, elle déplaça sa main tenant la coupe de champagne en direction de la focale. « Souriez donc, la vie est trop courte pour faire une telle tête. »</p><p>Le flash aveugla la partie droite de son champ de vision rose et bordeaux, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de continuer de la fixer sans ciller.</p><p>Toute personne qui observait la scène et qui s'arrêtait sur ce qu’ils voyaient, soit toutes celles présentes autour d’eux, penserait avec raison qu’il s’agissait là d’une énième dévergondée profitant de sa jeunesse et de sa beauté sans se soucier de la réputation qui la précédait. Et, de leur point de vue, rien ne pouvait leur donner tort.</p><p>À contrario, toute personne qui connaissait l’affiliation qu’elle partageait avec l’homme sur l’estrade et qui parvenait à déchiffrer un tant soit peu le comportement humain, soit une minorité d’entre eux, penserait avec raison qu’il s’agissait là d’une énième rébellion d’une fille envers son père cherchant à le faire sortir de ses gonds, à ternir sa réputation. Et, encore une fois, de leur point de vue rien ne pouvait dire le contraire.</p><p>Pourtant et bien qu’il y ait un peu de tout cela, la véritable raison de son comportement était tout autre et ne reflétait en réalité qu’un seul objectif : la dernière photo. Celle qui ferait les gros titres.</p><p>Inspirant profondément alors que l’idée de réduire en poussière l’objet rectangulaire dernier cri qui venait d’immortaliser ses traits se présenta à son esprit, un autre objet rectangulaire, petit et blanc, se présenta à l'encontre de sa main entrouverte.</p><p>- Vous pourrez récupérer les photos de la soirée sur mon blog.</p><p>Il quitta des yeux la robe bordeaux qui reprit sa place et observa le photographe durant un long moment avant de rabaisser son attention sur le morceau de carton. « En voilà une pour vous aussi, mademoiselle Okada. »</p><p>Le retournant rapidement afin de s’assurer de n’avoir rien manqué, il examina une seconde fois l'étrange typographie noire qui décorait la parure.</p><p>- Merci. </p><p>Il avait beau avoir raté les avancées technologiques des cinq dernières années, il savait ce qu’était un blog, internet étant arrivé avant même qu’il ne commence à explorer cette péninsule. Ceci n’était en rien un nom de domaine.</p><p>Ceci était…</p><p>Il releva son regard vers l’auteur de la carte afin d’accueillir le vide.</p><p>Une mise en garde.</p><p>D'un mouvement de tête il scruta rapidement les groupements alentour, et aucun appareil photo ne se présenta à son champ de vision, ce qui fit naître en lui un sentiment de contrariété, d’incompréhension.</p><p>Il n’avait pas baissé sa garde, pas cette fois. Alors pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas senti se déplacer ?</p><p>À peine amorça-t-il un pas sur le carrelage à damier que les positions et l’humeur de la totalité des êtres vivants du centième étage lui parvinrent, lui offrant leurs émotions les plus profondes, leurs pensées les plus intimes, sans résultats.</p><p>N’arrivant pas à combler ses attentes, ce fut, l’instant d’après, les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf étages restants qui lui offrirent le moindre de leur secret, afin de lui dévoiler une amère vérité : les sept cent vingt-six pièces n’avaient rien à lui proposer.</p><p>Son talon claqua sur le carrelage à damier.</p><p>Il ne s’était pas juste fondu dans la foule, il avait littéralement disparu de la tour. Il n’était plus là.</p><p>- Méfie-toi des yeux rouges ? C’est supposé signifier quoi ?</p><p>Se retournant, il dévisagea les iris argentés qui, tout comme lui, quittèrent le morceau de carton afin d’élever sa curiosité dans les hauteurs de la salle et de se faire surprendre par la disparition du photographe. Mais, contrairement à lui, elle ne s’en formalisa pas plus que cela. En fait, un apaisement s’empara même de ses pensées, comme si elle s’était soudainement soulagée d’un incommensurable poids.</p><p>Son regard azur, quelque peu perturbé, se redéposa sur la carte blanche aux prises de ses phalanges rigides.</p><p>Ce message lui était destiné, il n’en faisait aucun doute, mais comment. Comment cet homme avait-il su qu’il se trouverait ici, à cet endroit précis, à cet instant précis ? Et surtout, comment avait-il fait pour lui cacher ses intentions ?</p><p>Tout cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Il allait devoir songer à renoncer.</p><p>- Quelque chose ne va pas ?</p><p>Il releva son air impassible et un sourire se dessina sur ses traits.</p><p>- Tout va bien.</p><p>Bien qu’il ne fît aucun doute qu’elle ne le croyait pas, elle se contenta de lui adresser un rictus similaire, lui offrant ainsi son premier sourire sincère de la soirée. La solitude se fit alors remplacer par une pointe de curiosité.</p><p>- De quoi étions-nous…</p><p>Mais celle-ci ne fut que de courte durée car, cette fois-ci, sa concentration n’avait pas divagué.</p><p>- Naruto ?</p><p>Tournant son visage à l’entente de son nom qui mit un terme à la question, il examina la main qui venait de se déposer sur son avant-bras, avant de dévisager la chevelure brune ainsi que la douce voix y étant attachée.</p><p>Celle qu’il avait entendu chanter à son arrivée. Celle qui avait traversé la salle à vive allure à la simple vue de sa chevelure dorée.</p><p>La robe bleue asymétrique l’observa de haut en bas en retour, l’air presque livide. Il n’était plus le seul à avoir vu un fantôme.</p><p>- C’est bien toi ? demanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois en pressant le textile qui entourait son bras, s’assurant qu’il était bel et bien présent physiquement devant elle.</p><p>La curiosité argentée à ses côtés se retira en un instant et orchestra un pas arrière. Les moroses émotions redevinrent maîtresses de ses réflexions.</p><p>- Bonsoir, Yum.</p><p>Sans qu’il montre le moindre signe désapprobateur, les iris parme de la chanteuse s’humidifièrent et, l’instant d’après, il réceptionna son mètre soixante qui se jeta contre son torse sans ménagement. </p><p>L’étreinte dura quelques secondes, durant laquelle il huma le parfum enivrant du lilas. Une odeur qui lui rappela les dunes du Vent, les crocs du serpent.</p><p>S’essuyant adroitement les yeux afin de ne pas abîmer le maquillage qui la vieillissait beaucoup trop, elle mit fin à l’étreinte sans pour autant arrêter de le dévisager. Elle ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de la véracité de ce qu’elle observait.</p><p>- C’est incroyable, tu… depuis… j-je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Comment… après tout ce temps sans nouvelle… je pensais que tu étais… q-que fais-tu ici ? … Tu es actionnaire d’OC ? Non, c-ce n’est pas possible… t-tu détestes ce genre de principe, mais tu…</p><p>Souriant face au comportement hyperactif et adolescent, il se contenta de maintenir son rictus enjoué et la coupa dans ses balbutiements.</p><p>- C’est une longue histoire.</p><p>À cette simple réponse, une mine de compréhension se répandit sur le visage de la jeune femme. L’euphorie de le revoir lui avait complètement fait oublier ce qui dictait sa vie. Ce qu’il était. Elle mit alors sous silence les nombreuses questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et dont les réponses n’échapperaient pas aux ouïes indiscrètes et laissa perdurer son admiration sur sa personne.</p><p>Ne désirant pas entendre une seconde vague de questions, il prit les devants.</p><p>- Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois. Cela te fait quel âge maintenant, dix-sept ans ?</p><p>Le simple fait de voir juste sur son âge fut suffisant pour faire naître un embarra écarlate sur les joues de l'adolescente. La question la plus importante des cinq dernières années sans nouvelle de sa part venait tout juste de trouver réponse.</p><p>Il se souvenait d’elle. Il ne l’avait pas oublié.</p><p>- Oui, je fête mes dix-huit dans deux mois, lui répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle. « Je ne suis plus cette gamine orpheline des déserts du Vent. Je suis une femme maintenant, et mondialement connue qui plus est. »</p><p>Il était clair que s’il ne la connaissait pas, il lui aurait donné une trentaine d’années tant le maquillage se voulait trompeur. Et, sans cette voix unique en son genre et cette couleur d’yeux parme encore plus rare, il ne l’aurait pas reconnu, s’en était certain.</p><p>Deux raclements de gorge bien distincts se firent entendre dans son dos, mettant un terme aux retrouvailles.</p><p>Se positionnant à sa gauche alors qu’il se retourna, la douce voix de la chanteuse s’éleva à nouveau dans les hauteurs de la pièce ayant repris son brouhaha incessant.</p><p>- Excusez-moi, il est vrai que j’ai interrompu votre conversation, s’excusa-t-elle en s’inclinant légèrement vers l’avant. « Ishida Ayumi, enchantée de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Okada. »</p><p>Une main tendue vers la jeune femme, elle attendit. Attendit encore. Le manque de mouvement de l'héritière lui fit croire qu'elle pouvait attendre indéfiniment, rien ne changerait, mais, après plusieurs secondes d’immobilité, les bracelets entourant le poignet de celle-ci tintèrent leur salutation et s'accrochèrent à sa main.</p><p>- Ce n’est rien.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait ressenti, la robe bordeaux extériorisa un sentiment à la fois énervé… jaloux. Le même sentiment qu’évacuer un enfant dont en venait tout juste de confisquer son jouet.</p><p>En revanche, si une chose n'avait pas changé, c'était bien la personnalité de l’orpheline à sa gauche. Cette naïveté et cette gentillesse qui la caractérisaient tant. En ce lieu, s’en était presque troublant.</p><p>- Vous voulez peut-être un autographe pour m’excuser ? Cela ne me dérange absolument pas.</p><p>Ramenant sa main libre contre son ventre, la chanteuse manifesta une mine enjouée à l’idée.</p><p>- Non merci. Cependant, si vous tenez tant à vous excuser, je voudrais bien en savoir un peu plus sur votre rencontre, avoua-t-elle d’un ton curieux. « Après tout, personne ne connaît le passé de la célèbre Ayumi, je serai honorée d’être l’une des premières à en entendre parler. »</p><p>Un léger blanc suivit de près la demande.</p><p>- Ne vous en faites pas, avec moi votre secret sera bien gardé, je resterai muette comme une tombe.</p><p>Tournant de manière succincte son attention dans sa direction après son sermon, il dévisagea la chevelure rose bonbon une énième fois. Elle aimait vraiment jouer sur les mots. À croire qu'elle s'amusait même de son état de santé mental.</p><p>L’adolescente ouvrit la bouche et laissa une réponse se déposait à l’embrasure de ses lèvres, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre.</p><p>Son discours terminé sous un flot d’applaudissements, le costume blanc était descendu par les trois marches en bois et, accompagné de ses gardes du corps et de son air crispé dirigé vers les escaliers, il avait serré quatre paires de mains avant de reprendre sa traversée. Ayant réitéré son geste onze fois, pour une durée d’une minute et six secondes, sous l’irritation de ses traits grandissant à chacun de ses sourires forcés, il avait finalement atteint la raison de son air contrarié.</p><p>Voyant qu’ils ne l’observaient plus, comme obnubilés par une présence dans son dos, la robe bordeaux se retourna légèrement afin d’accuser les cheveux gris à sa gauche et, malgré le fait qu’elle ne sursauta aucunement, il ressentit parfaitement le frisson qui lui parcourut l’échine.</p><p>Ce fut à ce moment précis que la curiosité se retira et se fit remplacer par une mine impassible. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que le verre à moitié vide entourant les ongles blancs et manucurés se déplaça jusqu’au rouge à lèvres bordeaux, afin d’y voir disparaitre son contenu en l’espace de deux gorgées.</p><p>- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le timbre sec venant d’arriver sous le second sursaut d’émotion de la jeune femme.</p><p>Alors que la voix du costume blanc, s’apparentant presque à un chuchotement, mit un terme aux conversations qui les entouraient, il ne put que remettre en doute l’affiliation que partageaient les deux Okada lorsque le regard du <em>père </em>scruta sous toutes ses formes la robe patineuse.</p><p>Maintenant au centre de l’attention de la moitié de la salle et laissant un sourire forcé répondre à sa place, la <em>fille</em> se tourna complètement vers le regard baladeur.</p><p>- J’en avais marre de tourner en rond dans ma chambre.</p><p>Un rictus amusé, qu’il caractérisa lui aussi de simulé, se dessina sur le visage de l’énigmatique homme d’affaires.</p><p>Celui dont il ne parvenait pas à parfaitement discerner ses pensées. Comme si, à chaque fois qu’il ressentait quelque chose, il s’efforçait de le remplacer par un sentiment approprié. Comme si, lui aussi, s’efforçait de jouer un rôle.</p><p>- Je vois, opina-t-il avant de détourner son attention dans leur direction, essayant, étrangement, de changer de sujet de conversation. « Et tu ne me présentes pas à tes amis ? »</p><p>Cette fois-ci, une expression à la fois surprise et enjouée se matérialisa sur le visage de l’héritière.</p><p>- Te présenter ? demanda-t-elle en laissant échapper un souffle sarcastique. « Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, auriez-vous besoin de connaître le nom de la chanteuse que vous avez personnellement conviez, monsieur Okada ? » ajouta-t-elle d’une voix bien plus forte que nécessaire, attirant inévitablement l’attention de l’entièreté de la salle.</p><p>Discrétion… n’était-ce pas le maître mot qu’il s’était rabâché avant son arrivée en ce lieu ?</p><p>La mine souriante, trahissant pourtant une profonde colère, l’homme à la tête d’OC tourna lentement son visage vers la jeune femme avant d’attraper d’une main ferme son poignet sous le tintement des bijoux qui le décorait.</p><p>Le chuchotement autoritaire qui suivit lui fit comprendre, sans même qu’il n’ait besoin de ressentir les émotions qui l’animaient, que les airs factices s’en étaient allés, dévoilant ainsi le véritable visage qu’il essayait de dissimuler.</p><p>- Vas-tu enfin te mettre à respecter le nom que tu portes et arrêter de boire en te comportant comme une trainée, ou vas-tu encore faire une scène telle l’insupportable gamine que tu te plais à jouer ?</p><p>Malgré l’incommensurable pression sur sa peau et sa personne, <em>l’insupportable gamine</em> s’avança lentement vers la voix austère et, accompagnée par un sourire narquois au bout de ses lèvres, se pencha à l’encontre de son oreille, lui susurrant des mots inaudibles au grand dam de la salle, mais parfaitement compréhensible pour son ouïe sensible.</p><p>- Quoi que je fasse, on sait très bien que tu ne lèveras pas le petit doigt sur mon insupportable visage, pas devant tes si précieux invités, n’est-ce pas, <em>papa</em> ? Alors, la prochaine fois, si tu ne veux pas que je te dérange lors de tes petites soirées, pense à bien vérifier que la porte de ma chambre soit fermée avant de monter.</p><p>Se relevant elle fit réapparaître sa parfaite dentition et leva son verre vide à l’encontre de son paternel.</p><p>- Maintenant, tu m’excuseras, mais j’ai soif.</p><p>Elle débuta un mouvement vers le serveur le plus proche à la suite de ses paroles, mais sa recherche d’alcool fut bloquée par deux mastodontes habillés de noirs et dut même rebrousser chemin lorsque la prise sur son poignet lui fit reprendre à sa place initiale d’un geste brusque.</p><p>Il comprenait enfin. Tout devenait plus… clair.</p><p>Une immense haine, émanant du costume blanc, submergea la sienne ayant jusqu'alors observée la scène, lui faisant comprendre qu’il allait lever bien plus que le petit doigt si la situation perdurait. Mais le plus alarmant fut l’agressivité que dégagea l'héritière, à deux doigts de perdre sa lucidité.</p><p>- Lâche-moi ou je te jure que je…</p><p>- Je vais raccompagner mademoiselle Okada dans sa suite, elle semble avoir un peu trop bu, elle ne sait plus ce qu’elle dit.</p><p>Les quatre iris argentés se tournèrent à l’unisson, comme les parmes ainsi que toutes celles qui pouvaient l’apercevoir, sur sa personne. Un air d’incompréhension se répandit sur le visage de la quatrième fortune de la péninsule.</p><p>- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes au juste ? s’éleva aussitôt sa voix alors que les deux gardes du corps firent un pas dans sa direction.</p><p>Sous les nombreux murmures qui se propagèrent au centième étage de la plus haute tour de la péninsule, il ne dénia regarder son propriétaire.</p><p>Si jamais il le faisait, si jamais il croisait son regard, avec ce qu’il venait d’entendre et le profond sentiment de vulnérabilité qu’elle lui faisait ressentir, subir, alors sa précieuse source d’information se retrouverait dans l’incapacité de lui divulguer ce qu’il désirait.</p><p>Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il souhaitait, pas maintenant, pas sous les yeux de ses <em>précieux invités</em>.</p><p>L’héritière de la tour de fer le dévisagea, incrédule, et, en retour, il fit de même, réitérant le premier geste qu’ils avaient échangé. Le temps sembla se suspendre tandis que l’agressivité qu’elle extériorisait s’apaisa lentement et se mélangea au gramme d’alcool présent dans son sang.</p><p>- Vous êtes sourd où il faut que je…</p><p>Le timbre autoritaire n’eut pas le temps de parachever sa menace.</p><p>À peine celle-ci se fit entendre que l’un des deux gardes à sa droite débuta le protocole auquel il était habitué et déposa une main sur son épaule. À peine effleura-t-il la soie noire de son costume, que son poignet se retrouva tordu dans une position incongrue, l’obligeant dans une douloureuse grimace à déposer un genou à terre, tant la souffrance lui brisa ses facultés motrices.</p><p>Les phalanges de l’homme à la tête d’OC relâchèrent subitement l’or et l’argent entourant l’avant-bras de sa fille qui, elle, ne bougea pas d’un millimètre et laissa même son bras en suspens dans les airs.</p><p>Le hurlement du garde glaça le sang de la moitié de la salle, mettant un terme à toutes les conversations, comme paralysées devant ce spectacle plus qu’inhabituel. À vrai dire, il parvenait même à entendre l’écoulement de l’eau dans les cuisines, tant le son strident fut assourdissant.</p><p>Le second garde fit un pas dans sa direction, prêt à en découdre, au moment même où les deux autres à une dizaine de mètres se précipitèrent vers l’homme qu’ils étaient censés protéger, venant tout juste de faire un pas arrière, horrifié.</p><p>- P-Pour qui tu te prends au juste ?!</p><p>Observant la pointe d’incrédulité venant de naître dans le regard de la jeune femme qu’il persistait à dévisager, il ne put qu’émettre une pensée désolée.</p><p>Désolé d’avoir à se servir d’elle.</p><p>N’était-ce pas lui, finalement, le plus hypocrite en ce lieu ?</p><p>- On se calme !</p><p>Une main alertée et craintive s’incrusta sur son champ de vision rose bonbon, le forçant à détourner sa concentration sur la robe bleue qui s'interposa entre lui et le second mastodonte qui se stoppa dans sa charge.</p><p>- Monsieur Okada, veuillez m’excuser, c’est mon garde du corps personnel et il revient tout juste d’une longue période de congé, il a dû oublier ses bonnes manières, s’excusa la chanteuse en tournant ses yeux écarquillés vers son expression impassible tandis que l’écho de sa voix résonna dans le silence mortuaire du centième étage. « Relâche le bras de ce pauvre homme, veux-tu ? »</p><p>Plusieurs murmures inaudibles se répandirent à nouveau dans la salle, observant la scène avec une certaine incompréhension, une certaine surprise. Il ne fallait pas être devint pour connaître les gros titres qui allaient être rédigés dans la matinée de demain.</p><p>L’idée de briser le poignet qu’il maintenait entre ses mains lui effleura l’esprit, mais, observant les pupilles parme et suppliantes à moins d’une cinquantaine de centimètres de son humeur passagère, il relâcha la montagne de muscle comme cela venait de lui être suggéré et observa le recule impotent du garde du corps. Celui-ci, l’avant-bras plaquait contre son ventre et accompagné d’une grimace de douleur et de colère, se fit aide par son compère pour se relever.</p><p>L’homme à la tête de la compagnie qui portait son nom reprit une posture droite et sûre de lui en réajustant son costume et éleva un sourcil désapprobateur vers la jeune chanteuse en parvenant, presque à la perfection, à dissimuler son bégaiement.</p><p>- E-Eh bien, j’admire vos paroles pour votre si jeune âge, mais, si tel est le cas, il ne me semble pas que ce soit à vous de vous excuser, mais la personne concernée, déclara-t-il en resserrant sa cravate et en tournant sa mine escomptée, qui trahissait une effroyable peur, dans sa direction.</p><p>Sans prêter le moindre intérêt à ce qui venait de lui être demandé, son attention croisa celle dont il allait devoir se faire pardonner. Il éleva la paume de sa main en direction de la chevelure rose bonbon. Le bras toujours suspendu dans les airs, perdue et quelque peu abasourdie par son incompréhensible comportement, elle le dévisagea, ne comprenant que partiellement le pourquoi de son mouvement.</p><p>C’était la première fois que quelqu’un lui offrait de l’aide sans qu’elle n’ait rien demandé ou donné quoi que ce soit en échange, elle ne connaissait tout bonnement pas cette sensation qui lui émoustillait les entrailles.</p><p>Ce ne fut qu’après trois interminables secondes d’hésitation à faire face à la stoïcité de son regard azur, les pensées complètement inondées de questions en tout genre, qu’elle se décida à déplacer son scepticisme ainsi que sa main à l’encontre de la sienne.</p><p>Laissant claquer son talon gauche sur l’échiquier à ses pieds, elle ne put qu’effleurer le bout de ses doigts avant d’être forcée de revenir en arrière lorsque la poigne du roi tira subitement son poignet droit.</p><p>À cet instant précis, alors qu’il rabattit son bras contre son accès de colère et qu’elle manqua de trébucher en reprenant sa place initiale, la raison de sa présence dans ce lieu disparut.</p><p>Alors, et en allant encore une fois à l’encontre de ce qu’il s’était promis avant d'arriver ici, il tourna lentement son attention sur le costume blanc.</p><p>Seule l’intense et perfide vibration que dégageait l’homme de petite taille, s’imaginant d’ores et déjà les prochaines rougeurs de ses phalanges qui heurteraient le visage de <em>l’insupportable gamine </em>qu’il s’efforçait de maintenir, parvint à franchir ses pensées ne recherchant qu’une seule chose, qu’une seule envie : lui rendre au centuple ce qu’il avait ne serait-ce qu’imaginé durant la seconde venant de s’écouler.</p><p>- Il ne me semble pas…</p><p>Ce furent tout d’abord ses sourcils cinquantenaires et grisâtres qui, dirigés sur sa personne, se froncèrent inlassablement. « Pas avoir… » Puis, défaisant sa cravate fraîchement serrée en se raclant la gorge, un air paniqué remplaça l’autoritaire. « Avoir donné… » Plusieurs étouffements résonnèrent dans la salle gagnant en vacarme tandis qu’il relâcha une nouvelle fois sa prise sur le bras de la robe bordeaux. « D-donné… » Se penchant vers l’avant à en déposer ses mains sur ses genoux, il inspira profondément afin de se rendre compte qu’aucune source d’oxygène n’était présente.</p><p>Le raclement de ses poumons privés de leur seule alimentation généra un son à la fois inquiétant et morbide qui, dans un élan de panique, provoqua un raz-de-marée à talons hauts et cuirs pointus dans leur direction.</p><p>- Il n’arrive plus à respirer !</p><p>- Monsieur Okada que vous arrive-t-il ?!</p><p>- Il fait un arrêt cardiaque !</p><p>Une main adolescente se déposa sur son costume noir, le laissant doucement reprendre possession de ses émotions.</p><p>Observant les fines phalanges au niveau de son buste, il arrêta de contempler la satisfaisante scène afin de croiser son propre reflet dans les iris parme, quelque peu bousculés par l’attroupement se formant autour d’eux.</p><p>- Arrête, s’il te plait.</p><p>Il rapporta son regard sur l’homme allongé à même le sol, les mains aux prises de son cou, et observa, impassible, ses agitations bleutées qui se firent de moins en moins erratiques, presque dociles, sans ressentir la moindre once de regret.</p><p>Il ne ressentait rien.</p><p><em>Il</em> n’était rien.</p><p>Détournant doucement son attention sur les iris argentés, l’expression de ceux-ci lui indiqua, sans vraiment comprendre comment il pouvait être à l’origine de ce soudain coup du sort, de faire l’exact contraire de ce qui venait de lui être quémandé.</p><p>De continuer, indéfiniment, jusqu’à ce que la poussière imprègne ses poumons. Pour la seconde fois, il avança la paume de sa main en direction de la malsaine émotion.</p><p>Parfois, lorsqu’il se mettait à revivre dans ses pensées les moments qu’il avait traversés, il se demandait réellement pourquoi il finissait toujours par improviser le moment venu. Même lorsque que le plan était simple, tout tracé, ficelé, et que rien ne semblait pouvoir l’ébranler, ce qui en résultait était toujours à l’opposer de tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer.</p><p>Pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci en parvenant à aller au bout de son mouvement, l’héritière s’empara de sa main.</p><p>Une assourdissante bouffée d’air se fit entendre et fit redescendre en flèche les émotions bouleversées du centième étage.</p><p>- Vous allez bien, monsieur Okada ?!</p><p>- Écartez-vous, laissez-le respirer ! Il a dû avaler quelque chose de travers !</p><p>Le fautif il le connaissait, après tout, ce n’était personne d’autre que lui-même. Il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à s’empêcher d’entrer dans la tête des personnes qu’il croisait et, la plupart du temps, cela se retournait contre lui. Car lorsqu’il se retrouvait face à une personne aux émotions bouleversées, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’aider, quitte à mettre les siennes de côté. Quitte à mettre en péril sa mission, sa vie, tant que celle dont il se sentait soudainement responsable allait bien.</p><p>Se tournant vers la chanteuse mondialement connue, il se pencha à l’encontre de son oreille et de sa mine paniquée, lui arrachant un frisson inexpliqué.</p><p>- Pars de cet endroit, Yum.</p><p>Immobile le temps d’assimiler ses mots, l’adolescente hocha la tête, comprenant que cela n’était que les prémices d’une longue soirée.</p><p>À peine son ordre fut prononcé, qu’il amorça sa traversée du carrelage à damier, suivi de près par la robe bordeaux aux talons hauts, les deux mains accrochées à ses phalanges.</p><p>Ils passèrent au travers de la foule regroupée sous une multitude de faciès condescendants à l’écartement lâche, et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu’aux portes de l’ascenseur le plus proche afin d’appuyer sur le bouton à proximité. Les portes métalliques s’ouvrirent instantanément dans une sonnerie brève, les laissant pénétrer la cage qu’elles renfermaient.</p><p>À l'intérieur, il se retourna sur le lino tandis qu’elle se plaça à ses côtés, et observa une dernière fois le centième étage du Buranketto en pleine agitation. Il observa le costume noir abandonné par son compère et assis à même le sol, mettant en évidence son douloureux poignet. Il observa le costume blanc, entouré d’une dizaine de ses gardes maintenant la foule à une certaine distance et l’aidant à se relever. Il observa la fourmilière, erratique et amalgamée au centre de la pièce, avant de jeter un coup d’œil à l’ascenseur de l’autre côté de la pièce qui se refermait sur une robe bleue et un air inquiet.</p><p>Il tourna son visage et observa les ongles blancs cramponnés à sa main et dont leur propriétaire arborait une expression perdue.</p><p>- À quel étage se trouve votre chambre ?</p><p>Le silence qui suivit sa demande perdura.</p><p>Le regard plongé dans le vide devant elle, ses émotions complètement chamboulées essayaient de trouver réponse aux questions qui la tourmentaient, en vain.</p><p>Ce ne fut que lorsque les silhouettes floues des costumes noirs braquèrent leur regard dans leur direction, qu’elle tourna son air paniqué vers le sien, plus calme qu'il ne l’avait jamais été, et que la question venant tout juste de lui être posée se rejoua dans ses pensées.</p><p>- Q-Quatre-vingt-deux, balbutia-t-elle. « Le quatre-vingt-deuxième étage. »</p><p>Appuyant sur le bouton concerné, accompagné par la cage thoracique battant la chamade à ses côtés, l’ascenseur émit le même son qu’à son ouverture et vit ses portes se refermer au nez et à la barbe du garde s’étant précipité à leur encontre.</p><p>Les prises sur sa main se relâcher doucement et l’ascenseur débuta sa descente. Il profita de ce court instant pour scruter sa chevelure rose bonbon sur le reflet métallique tandis qu’un sentiment d’incertitude s’installa en elle, accaparant la totalité de ses pensées.</p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>Le mot résonna dans l’ascenseur et ne reçut comme seule réponse le presque imperceptible vrombissement de celle-ci, avant qu’un léger souffle ironique ne s’échappe sous sa chevelure dorée.</p><p>La véritable réponse il la connaissait, mais étrangement, il essayait de ne pas y penser. De ne pas se l’avouer. Et préférait se convaincre que c'était uniquement pour arriver à ses fins.</p><p>Rapportant son regard sur l’argenté, il examina le visage de l'héritière, qui ne présentait aucune ressemblance avec celui venant de frôler l’asphyxie. </p><p>- Je n’aimais pas ses sourcils.</p><p>Sans se faire attendre et en allant à l’encontre de ce qu’elle ressentait en cet instant, un pouffement suivit d’un rire la prit de court, forçant son recul contre le bois des parois de l’ascenseur. L’esclaffement, dans un premier temps mesuré, fut soudainement pris de panique avant de devenir incontrôlable.</p><p>S’accrochant à la rambarde en ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle, elle parvint à le maîtriser dans une expression à la fois amusée et inquiète.</p><p>- Je pense… que nous pouvons nous tutoyer, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en s’essuyant délicatement les yeux, accompagnée par la dernière manifestation de son hilarité.</p><p>Il continua de l’observer tandis qu’elle déposa sa main droite sur sa poitrine battant la chamade, et lui céda le même rictus qu’elle extériorisait.</p><p>Un sourire.</p><p>- Ça ne me semble pas être une mauvaise idée.</p><p>Croisant ses jambes en dessous de sa main gauche appuyée sur la rambarde, elle rabattit une mèche rebelle de son chignon derrière son oreille. </p><p>- Eh bien, comprends-tu seulement dans quel merdier tu viens de mettre les pieds ?</p><p>Laissant sa réponse en suspens, il prit le temps de tourner l’entièreté de son corps dans en direction de la jeune femme.</p><p>- Pas vraiment, mais si je peux te donner un conseil ou deux, c’est de reculer vers le fond et de ne pas oublier de maintenir les portes ouvertes.</p><p>Fronçant les sourcils à l’entente de son timbre calme, elle ne comprit, une nouvelle fois, pas où il voulait en venir. Mais, se surprenant elle-même, elle s’exécuta d’un pas hésitant et se recula vers le fond dans la cage.</p><p>Qu’avait voulut-il dire par <em>ne pas oublier de</em> <em>maintenir les portes ouvertes</em> ?</p><p>Le tintement de l’ouverture des portes automatique résonna dans la cage et laissa la chaleur climatisée du couloir qu’elles renfermaient s’engouffrer à l’intérieur.</p><p>- Je descends, je serai en bas d’ici deux minutes. À quoi m’avez-vous dit qu’il ressemb…</p><p>Terminant leur seul et unique travail et s'ouvrant complètement, elles leur permirent ainsi d'observer un homme, la quarantaine, habillé d’un jean bleu et d’une veste de même couleur recouverte par un gilet jaune, devenir aussi pâle que le mur blanc du corridor dans son dos.</p><p>La main élevée à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage où un talkiewalkie se trouvait, le nouvel arrivé examina son faciès au milieu de l'ascenseur, avant de zieuter la robe bordeaux, cramponnée à la rambarde dans le coin de celle-ci, qui elle lui renvoya son air paniqué.</p><p>L’inattendue rencontre fit lâcher au garde le bouton de l’appareil qu’il maintenait entre ses doigts.</p><p>« …<em>our confirmer ?! Je répète. L’ascenseur où se trouve mademoiselle Okada s’est arrêté au quatre-vingt-deuxième étage, que toutes les personnes se trouvant à proximité s’y rendent. Il s’agit d’un enlèvement. L’individu recherché est blanc, il a les cheveux jaunes et porte un costume noir. Ne l’appréhendez pas seul. Est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un à ce niveau pour confirmer ?!</em> »</p><p>De la crainte, de l’incompréhension, ainsi que le sens du devoir. Voilà ce qui avait suivi le timbre grésillant venant s’engouffrer à l’intérieur de l’ascenseur.</p><p>De ce qu’il ressentait, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme allait appuyer sur le bouton de la radio dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, mais, malgré cela, il espéra atteindre le dernier espoir qu’il percevait en lui.</p><p>Sa lâcheté.</p><p>- Ne fais pas de gestes stupides.</p><p>Se tournant vers l’inertie de l’homme, sa voix résonna dans le couloir comme un avertissement et, bien que ses mots soient remplis de sens en cet instant, il se rendit à l’évidence qu’il avait vu juste. La couardise qu’il dégageait se fit happer par la bravoure à la suite d’une simple vision : celle accrochée aux rambardes dans son dos.</p><p>L’ascenseur tinta sa fermeture programmée au moment même où un pique d’adrénaline se fit ressentir derrière le gilet. Les détecteurs de mouvements des portes métalliques n’eurent pas le temps de percevoir ses déplacements.</p><p>Ses phalanges agrippèrent la trachée de l’homme tandis que les yeux de celui-ci s’écarquillèrent de stupeur au moment même où l’ordre d’appuyer sur le bouton de son talkie germa dans son esprit. Un bruit sourd, suivi de près par l’affaissement de plusieurs décorations murales, se répandit dans le quatre-vingt-deuxième étage.</p><p>Court et tardif, le hoqueter de frayeur dans la cage d’ascenseur se fit entendre.</p><p>Il était vrai que d’un point de vue extérieur, il avait agi avant qu’il ne manifeste le moindre geste, mais, pour sa défense, il avait déjà essayé une autre approche, une autre tournure de phrase concernant les intentions résultantes des émotions, et celle-ci se voulait moins… compréhensible.</p><p>- Les portes.</p><p>Ces mots envoyés dans son dos, rappelant un conseil qu’il avait donné plus tôt, précipitèrent après une seconde de paralysie les talons hauts qui mirent un terme, d’un bras tendu, à la fermeture automatique de l’étau.</p><p>L’entendant entrer dans le couloir, il rabattit sa concentration sur l’homme aux jambes ballantes et aux omoplates légèrement encastrés dans le mur qui, dans une grimace de douleur, le toisa et s'agrippa de la seule main libre qu’il possédait à son avant-bras.</p><p>- Comment tu t’appelles ?</p><p>Il relâcha quelque peu l’emprise qu’il exerçait sur la gorge afin qu’il puisse lui fournir réponse et s'empara du talkiewalkie sans la moindre difficulté.</p><p>- K-Koma… chi.</p><p>- Eh bien Komachi, aurais-tu la gentillesse de reprendre tes esprits et de dire qu’il n’y a personne ici ?</p><p>Déplaçant le petit dispositif noir à quelques centimètres du visage grimaçant, il appuya sur le bouton principal sous l’arrêt du léger grésillement.</p><p>Un brin de rébellion se matérialisa dans les iris marrons de son prisonnier, avant qu’il ne se mette à légèrement appuyer de son index sur l’arrière droit de sa nuque, ce qui lui arracha une énième grimace ainsi que sa témérité.</p><p>D’une voix mitigée entre la douleur et la peur, l'homme fit alors ce qu’il venait tout juste de lui être demandé.</p><p>- Deisuke pour… Komachi.</p><p>
  <em>- J’écoute.</em>
</p><p>- Je… me trouve au quatre-vingt-deuxième étage il… n’y a personne.</p><p>
  <em>- As-tu vérifié l’ascenseur numéro onze ?</em>
</p><p>- Elle s’est ouverte devant moi… vide. Ils ont dû descendre aux étages supérieurs.</p><p>
  <em>- Ce n’est pas possible, l’écran m’indique qu’elle ne s’est pas arrêtée sur le che…</em>
</p><p>Le talkie vola en mille morceaux sous la pression de sa main.</p><p>Rouvrant ses phalanges, il laissa tomber les derniers résidus de plastique au sol et ne put que soupirer sous l’air apeuré du gardien.</p><p>Il avait sous-estimé la technologie. Cinq ans sans en prendre de ses nouvelles et voilà qu’elle le dépassait complètement. La prochaine fois, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se couper de la civilisation aussi longtemps.</p><p>- Je vais te relâcher, alors s’il te plait, ne tente rien.</p><p>Cette fois-ci sa voix se voulait à la limite de la supplication. Avoir à mettre hors d’état de nuire un homme faisant son travail par obligation, n’était pas vraiment ce à quoi il aimait s’adonner.</p><p>L’homme acquiesça maladroitement, comme si il ne croyait pas vraiment à ses mots. Et, même après qu’il l’ait fait reprendre pied à terre dans une grande bouffée d’air, il resta planté devant lui, une main placée sur son cou fraîchement libéré.</p><p>- Tu peux t’en aller.</p><p>Inerte et incrédule, le garde le toisa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sans aucune rancœur dans le regard. Il se demandait simplement ce qui le poussait à le laisser partir aussi facilement. Pourquoi le relâchait-il, sachant pertinemment ce qu’il ferait dans les secondes qui suivraient ?</p><p>Le sentiment d’incompréhension que dégageait l'homme se fit remplacer par de l’espoir alors que celui-ci fit un pas de côté. Puis, en orchestrant un autre en parvenant à se persuader que ses dires étaient fondés, il en fit rapidement un troisième. En moins d’une dizaine de secondes et tout en jetant quelques coups d’œil dans leur direction, il termina son échappée derrière la porte des escaliers au bout du couloir.</p><p>L’écho de la descente précipitée sur les marches résonna dans le corridor tandis qu’il se retourna vers la seule personne qui le partageait désormais avec lui, accusant ainsi l’expression ébranlée qu’elle manifestait.</p><p>Collée contre le mur adjacent l’ascenseur, les deux mains posées sur celui-ci à hauteur de son bassin, elle ouvrit ses lèvres et, l’instant d’après, les referma… avant de nouveau faire apparaître la blancheur de ses dents.</p><p>- C-Comment… as-tu… fait ? demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.</p><p>Il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait et même pensait. Ce à quoi toutes les personnes qui ne possédait pas une bobine de chakra ressentaient la première fois. Mais malgré cela il joua la carte de l’ignorance, espérant ainsi éviter la fameuse question.</p><p>- Quoi donc ?</p><p>- Je… tu… je ne… comprends… j-je ne t’ai pas vu…</p><p>Du bout de son index, elle pointa les portes fermées de l’ascenseur. « Tu étais… là. » avant de le déplacer vers les marques sur le mur blanc. « Après… tu… tu étais là. » son bras resta tendu en direction de la cloison, imitant le même geste qu’il avait fait à l’encontre de la trachée de l’homme. « Et tu l’as soulevé… si facilement… »</p><p>D’un mouvement abrupt et tout en soupirant lourdement, elle secoua son visage et rapporta ses phalanges contre ses paupières. Avec ce qu’il s’était passé dans la salle de réception, cela commençait vraiment à faire beaucoup à assumer pour son imagination.</p><p>- Il faut que j’arrête de boire…</p><p>Prise d’une incommensurable lucidité à la suite de son timbre fatigué, elle laissa tomber sa main sous le tintement de ses bracelets. « Non, il me faut un verre. »</p><p>Un sourcil rehaussé, stoïque au milieu du couloir, il l’observa longer le mur du quatre-vingt-deuxième étage sous l’écho de ses escarpins.</p><p>Cette femme lui paraissait… à la fois étrange et familière.</p><p>Les trois sensations qu’elle lui avait fait ressentir jusqu’alors se manifestèrent à tour de rôle. Chose qui n’était encore jamais arrivée.</p><p>
  <em>L’angoisse.</em>
</p><p>À mi-chemin, l’envie de se retourner afin de le remercier lui traversa l’esprit, mais le sentiment lui retira cette incongrue idée.</p><p>Il avait dit qu’il la raccompagnait jusqu’à sa chambre, et il venait tout juste de tenir sa promesse. Il fallait qu’elle se le rentre dans le crâne. Elle allait se retrouver seule, comme elle l’avait toujours été.</p><p>
  <em>La solitude.</em>
</p><p>Au trois quarts, la main gauche déposée sur le mur du même côté qui la tenait en équilibre, elle s’arrêta le temps d’une inspiration.</p><p>Peut-être bien qu’il accepterait de rester un peu plus ? Non, bien sûr que non. Puis, avec ce qui allait suivre, il fallait qu’il s’en aille.</p><p>
  <em>L’appréhension.</em>
</p><p>Arrivée devant l’une des luxurieuses portes couleur acajou du corridor, elle plongea sa main à l’intérieur de son décolleté en dentelle et attrapa le fin et rectangulaire objet confortablement rangé au-dessus de son sein droit. D’un mouvement machinal, elle déposa la carte magnétique sur le petit boîtier présent sur la poignée tandis que bref signal sonore ainsi que l’ouverture de la serrure lui laissèrent déchiffrer une énième de ses pensées.</p><p>Allait-elle avoir le courage, l’orgueil de le faire ? Si <em>ces mots</em> ne lui disaient rien, peut-être pouvait-elle se remettre au destin ?</p><p>
  <em>L’espoir.</em>
</p><p>Les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches au beau milieu du couloir, il l'observa pénétrer à l’intérieur de sa chambre. Ses sourcils dorés se froncèrent inlassablement.</p><p>Ce sentiment, cependant, elle ne l’avait jamais envisagé.</p><p>À mesure qu’il attendit, à mesure que les secondes s’écoulèrent, puis une minute tout entière, l’espoir dans la suite s’éteignit petit à petit, jusqu’à complètement disparaitre. Alors seulement il déposa l’azur de son regard impassible sur la porte laissée entrouverte.</p><p>Un verre trinquant ainsi que l’ouverture de ce qui semblait être un alcool des plus expansifs atteignit son ouïe immobile, songeuse, et, même à ce moment-là alors que des réflexions corrosives la gagnèrent, il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, bien trop occupé à combattre les siennes.</p><p>Il avait suffisamment bousculé l’égo de l’homme d’affaires pour être certain de son arrivée dans la dizaine de minutes qui allait suivre. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et si jamais il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, le gardien qu’il avait libéré s’assurerait de rédiger le scénario. </p><p>Il suffirait qu’il se dissimule dans le couloir ou le faux plafond, et il n’aurait alors qu’à attendre son arrivée pour parvenir à ses fins et arrêter l’engrenage qu’il avait déclenché. C’était simple, efficace, et à l’abri des regards. Mettre un terme à tout ceci avant que cela ne devienne encore plus incontrôlable que ça ne l’était déjà était la chose la plus importante à cet instant.</p><p>Mais alors… pourquoi ? Si l’unique chose qu’il désirait était de trouver réponse à ses questions, pourquoi venait-il de combler une partie de la distance qui les séparait ? Pourquoi avait-il sa main posée sur l’acajou de l’entrée ?</p><p>Encore une fois, il allait faire passer une conscience avant la sienne. Encore une fois, et pour ce qui était un nombre tellement incalculable qu’il avait arrêté de compter, il allait devoir improviser plus qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait.</p><p>Dans un signal sonore identique à son ouverture, la serrure se ferma automatiquement dans son dos, scellant son destin.</p><p>La lumière du couloir disparue, ses pupilles se dilatèrent quelque peu, lui permettant de s’accoutumer à la faible luminosité ambiante.</p><p>Le parfum fruité présent dans la chambre, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi tant elle était grande, fut la première chose qu'il remarqua. Il déposa ensuite son attention sur l’immense lit à la structure moderne et blanche à sa gauche. Habillé d’un drap rouge et de plusieurs oreillers de même couleur, il était étrangement recouvert de vêtements aussi extravagants que multicolores. Les robes, escarpins, et autres sous-vêtements agglutinaient dessus avait fini par rejoindre le sol et, telle une trainée de poussière, ils se dirigeaient à l’intérieur d’une petite pièce sans porte plongée dans la pénombre d’où une seconde odeur, mais de textile et de propre cette fois-ci, se détachait.</p><p>Quittant des yeux ce qui semblait être l’ombre d’une valise dans le coin droit de la penderie, ainsi que les deux chevets blancs et l’immense tapis beige s’étalant de part et d’autre du lit, il observa à moins de trois mètres de sa position et à sa droite le petit bar en étain où trois tabourets en cuir noir attendaient que l’on daigne les utiliser.</p><p>Le lien entre ce qu’il avait entendu avant d’entrer et la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide sur le comptoir se fit dans son esprit tandis qu'il tourna finalement son visage en direction de la seule source de lumière de la chambre. Celle venant d’attirer son incrédulité.</p><p>Disposant de quatre spots immergés, de l’autre côté d’une baie vitrée coulissante qui séparait la pièce en deux, la piscine creusée attira son attention.</p><p>Mesurant dans les huit mètres pour trois de large, elle fusionnait avec le second mur en verre de la suite. Mais contrairement au premier, celui-ci donnait une vue à couper le souffle sur Natoma et la centaine de gratte-ciels luminescents qui décoraient la ville et offrait une chute libre de plus de trois cent vingt mètres sur la fontaine de l’hôtel cinq étoiles. Il n’avait même pas à observer celle-ci pour savoir qu’elle était la plus grande et plus démesurée de la péninsule, comme l’était cette tour.</p><p>Un souffle ironique lui arracha un léger sourire</p><p>C’était triste à réaliser mais, ces dernières années, l’avidité avait atteint un point de non-retour. La technologie était montée à la tête des pensantes qui avaient encore plus creusée le gouffre entre les riches et les démunis. Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : cette société ne s’arrêterait que lorsqu’il n’y aurait plus rien à exploiter. Aussi bien la planète, que ceux qui l’habitaient.</p><p>S’avançant sur le plancher chauffé en ébène de la chambre, il s’arrêta devant le bar et, d’un œil aussi impassible qu’il put se le permettre, il observa la robe bordeaux jetée sur le dernier tabouret en cuir ainsi que les escarpins au pied arrondi de celui-ci. Là où ses pupilles se déposèrent ensuite… ne fut pas de son ressort. Il avait beau avoir du respect quant à où il pouvait déposer son regard, parfois la situation se voulait… impossible à éviter.</p><p>Jumelée à la baie vitrée coulissante et se trouvant du côté piscine, une autre pièce ouverte, elle aussi plongée dans la pénombre et qu’il n’avait pas remarqué au préalable, émit un léger grincement. La seconde qui suivit elle s’en extirpa d’un pas léger sans remarquer sa présence.</p><p>Les cheveux rose bonbon détachés et en cascade jusqu’au bas de ses omoplates, elle se dirigea vers la piscine habillée du plus simple appareil qui mit en avant la forme de ses hanches et de sa poitrine : un string noir en dentelle.</p><p>Maintenant délicatement un verre du bout de ses doigts destitués du moindre bijou, elle s’aventura sur le rebord en marbre qui entourait l’eau déminéralisée et, d’un mouvement lent en faisant attention de ne pas glisser, elle but une gorgée du liquide ambré avant de le déposer à ses pieds.</p><p>Son regard azur se plissa face à l’inattendue scène. Il ne l’avait encore jamais vu dans cet état, et il ne parlait pas de son accoutrement. Un état de doute. De peur. D’incertitude. Pour autant, il ne ressentit aucun courage.</p><p>Le torrent qu’elle engendra en plongeant tête la première dans la piscine fut suffisamment bruyant pour étouffer son avancée sur le plancher en bois. Passant la baie vitrée ouverte, il déboutonna le bas de sa veste et s’appuya sur le seul meuble de la pièce adjacent la salle de bain afin de continuer à fixer sa silhouette papillonneuse et diffuse au travers de l’eau vacillante. La suite logique aurait voulu qu’après avoir atteint l’autre paroi, elle remonte à la surface mais, comme les émotions qu'elle dégageait lui avaient parfaitement fait comprendre, ce ne fut nullement le cas. Calmement étendue entre les deux luminaires qui faisaient les angles du bassin, elle ferma ses paupières rougeoyantes avant de complètement vider en oxygène ses poumons, ne laissant que celui présent dans son sang.</p><p>En moins d’une seconde, elle rencontra le revêtement blanc du fond de la piscine, accueillant, rassurant. Une profonde quiétude ankylosa le moindre de ses muscles et apaisa ses pensées chaotiques. Elle perdit peu à peu la sensation de ses membres, de son bassin, de son échine, avant qu’elle ne finisse par tout bonnement perdre l’orientation.</p><p>Était-elle sur le ventre, sur le dos, de côté ou debout dans l’eau, sa conscience encalminée n’en savait rien. En revanche, une chose était certaine : elle se sentait légère. Plus légère qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été.</p><p>L’état d’apaisement et d’extase dura quelques secondes supplémentaires. Puis, doucement afin de ne pas la brusquer, la paniquer, son instinct de survie fit naître en elle un brin d’hésitation. Celui-ci ne fut pas imposant ni même étouffant, au contraire. Il fut si infime qu'il eut du mal à le discerner. Mais il engendra une appréhension si violente, un défilement de souvenirs si anarchique, que son inconscient, sachant pertinemment la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la propulsa hors de l’eau d’un mouvement de jambes abrupt.</p><p>Une immense suffocation résonna dans la pièce.</p><p>Il lui fallut moins d’une fraction de seconde pour rouvrir ses iris argentés et une inspiration de plus pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées. L’orchestre derrière sa cage thoracique reprit rapidement un rythme habituel, comme si le péril qu’elle venait tout juste de traverser n’était finalement pas grand-chose. Le quotidien.</p><p>D’un geste éreinté, elle s’essuya les yeux et le nez avant de plonger la moitié de son visage sous l'eau. Un long soupir s’échappa alors dans une centaine de bulles éphémères, tout comme l’avait été sa détermination.</p><p>S’efforçant de rester statique à la surface, elle releva son visage et cracha un filet d'eau à l’encontre de la vitre et les lueurs de la ville de Natoma. Malgré la situation, il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme d’hilarité. Au moins elle ne semblait pas encore être assez saoule pour penser pouvoir passer au travers du triple vitrage. Lui-même doutait de ses chances de réussites si jamais il devait si prendre en un seul coup.</p><p>Arrêtant de fixer le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitrine urbaine, elle replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant de tourner son gosier sec vers l'alcool qu'elle avait abandonné. Son hurlement s’étouffa de moitié dans l'eau et, cette fois-ci, son cœur ne fut pas assez entraîné pour parvenir à s’apaiser l’instant d’après.</p><p>Elle se débattit maladroitement avec l’eau qui l’entraîna dans ses deux mètres cinquante de profondeur et refit son apparition dans plusieurs claquements de ses mains sur la surface. Une seconde inspiration haletante résonna dans la pièce tandis qu’elle se dirigea sans réfléchir vers le rebord en marbre dans un remous sans précédent.</p><p>S’extirpant de moitié à l’aide de ses coudes, elle recracha les quelques millilitres d’eau que ses poumons avaient ingurgités avant d’essayer tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Alors, seulement, ce qu’elle venait tout juste de voir lui revint en mémoire et elle braqua ses iris argentés sur son être impotent.</p><p>- Q-qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p>Les fesses toujours appuyées contre le meuble, commençant même à s’engourdir, il l’observa d’un air calme.</p><p>- Tu essayais de battre un record d’apnée ?</p><p>Contrairement à la première fois, son ton ironique n’eut pas les effets escomptés ; le sous-entendu qu’il portait n’avait guère aidé à son efficacité.</p><p>Quelque peu sous le choc et affichant une mine surprise ainsi qu’une pointe d’énervement, elle le dévisagea sans parvenir à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ou du moins, elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.</p><p>D'une voix irritée, trahissant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on ne lui réponde pas, elle changea à son tour le sujet de conversation.</p><p>- C’est la seconde fois que tu ne réponds pas à mes questions. Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.</p><p>À la suite de ses paroles, elle nagea dans sa direction en s'aidant du rebord et s’arrêta juste devant l’alcool laissé à l’abandon. Buvant une gorgée, elle décolla le verre de sa lèvre inférieure et observa la trace bordeaux qu’il arborait, décuplant en elle son sentiment de contrariété. « Résistant à l’eau mon cul. »</p><p>Une fois de plus, elle lui arracha un fugace sourire. Venait-elle tout juste de passer de l’idée de se retirer la vie à se plaindre d’un rouge à lèvres défectueux… ?</p><p>Il espérait sincèrement que ce soit l’alcool qui la faisait agir de la sorte et non une quelconque maladie mentale. Malgré ses capacités plus qu’avantageuses sur ce domaine, il se voulait être un très mauvais psychiatre.</p><p>- Pourquoi tu es là ?</p><p>Reprenant le fil de ses réflexions sur l’index pointé dans sa direction, il ne put s’empêcher de scruter, derrière celui-ci, le verre à moitié satisfait, tout comme l'expression qu'elle arborait.</p><p>Il ne savait pas combien de grammes d'alcool elle avait dans le sang ni combien de coupe de champagne elle avait bu avant que le whisky n’entre en action, mais elle semblait complètement avoir perdu le contrôle de ses émotions.</p><p>- Tu devrais ralentir sur l’alcool.</p><p>Un léger souffle exaspéré se fit entendre. D’un geste à la fois lent et fatigué, elle but une autre gorgée sans pour autant briser la complicité de leur regard, comme pour essayer de le provoquer, avant de déposer sa joue gauche sur la paume de son bras accoudé.</p><p>- Tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question, lui fit-elle remarquer d’un timbre reflétant cette fois-ci de la déception. « Si tu pars maintenant tu as encore une chance de t’en tirer, tu sais. »</p><p>Toujours aussi immobile, il ne fit rien transparaitre, mais ce fut assez étrange pour lui d’entendre ces mots, de se retrouver de l'autre côté, celui que l'on voulait protéger. Il avait petit à petit perdu cette habitude au fil des cinq dernières années.</p><p>- Tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ?</p><p>Sa question souleva un sentiment de gêne en elle, ce qui releva en lui un point qu’il avait occulté jusqu’alors : pourquoi la ressentait-il à ce point ?</p><p>De ce qu’il avait compris à force de s’immiscer dans l’intimité des gens, c’était que les personnalités réservées, timides, étaient celles qu'il percevait le plus. N’ayant pas l'habitude de se sociabiliser, de se retrouver dans des situations qui engendraient des émotions fortes, ils perdaient souvent leur moyen lorsque celles-ci les heurtaient et, par ce fait, ils laissaient le robinet ouvert à fond.</p><p>Ce genre de personnes, de consciences, s’il se concentrait trop longtemps dessus, elles parvenaient à l’empêcher d’atteindre ses propres pensées. Il se retrouvait à subir leur joie, leur engouement, leur tristesse, leur crainte, leur peur, sans avoir la possibilité d’en réchapper. Ce dernier mois avait été un parfait exemple.</p><p>Mais… timide, réservée… n'étaient pas les termes appropriés pour la cerner. Le simple fait de ne pas lui dissimuler sa poitrine alors qu'il suffisait qu'il descende son regard pour l'apercevoir était peut-être la preuve la plus évidente. Cela ne semblait nullement la gêner. Et sa manière désinvolte de lui adresser la parole alors qu’ils se connaissaient seulement depuis une heure en était une autre. Alors il se le demandait réellement : qui était-elle et surtout, pourquoi lui ressemblait-elle autant ?</p><p>Doucement et terminant ce qu’il restait de son verre, elle se décolla une nouvelle fois du rebord afin de cette fois-ci s’agripper aux rambardes de l’échelle à moitié submergée.</p><p>Était-elle liée à cette foutue prédiction ?</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>Son regard s’écarquilla sans le vouloir, ce qu’elle ne remarqua pas en essorant ses cheveux debout sur le plancher. Le timing avait été parfait. Trop, peut-être. Immobile, il observa sa silhouette raffinée comme si pour la première fois, il ne parvenait pas à la discerner.</p><p>- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche que cela fait de moi quelqu’un de mal élevé et d’antipathique. Il m’arrive de culpabiliser de temps à autre.</p><p>Relâchant sa chevelure, elle reprit sa marche et se cambra juste devant lui afin d’attraper le verre qu’elle avait préalablement laissé.</p><p>L’alcool semblait faire ressortir sa franchise, mais pas seulement.</p><p>- Et pourquoi tu culpabilises ?</p><p>La suivant du regard tandis qu’elle se dirigea vers la chambre, il attendit calmement sa réponse. Celle-ci, se fit prier et ne laissa observer sa démarche féline et trempée qui, passant au-delà de la vitre coulissante dans une trainée d’eau, s’arrêta devant le tabouret où la robe et les escarpins bordeaux résidaient. Se faufilant entre les deux tabourets en cuir noir, elle envoya son bras par-dessus le comptoir et en extirpa un verre identique à celui qu’elle tenait.</p><p>- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. J’ai juste l’impression que c’est ma faute si tu es dans cette situation.</p><p>Les remplissant du liquide ambré, elle déposa la bouteille là où elle l’avait trouvé avant de rebrousser chemin dans la même démarche qui m’y ait amené. De retour devant la piscine elle lui tendit le verre qu’il récupéra plus par politesse que par envie.</p><p>- Je suis pourtant persuadé d’avoir agi de plein gré.</p><p>Ses pieds nus et manucurés à seulement trente centimètres de son être assis, elle plongea son regard enfiévré dans l’azur du sien sans exprimer le moindre mot.</p><p>Il ne sut pas ce qui avait été l'élément déclencheur. Peut-être son affirmation, peut-être son timbre de voix, peut-être le cocktail d'alcool mélangé à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Peut-être tout cela. Mais sous la lumière des luminaires immergés, ses pupilles entourées d’argent se dilatèrent plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Sous la chaleur climatisée, ses seins se raffermirent à leurs sommets. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que s’il n'était pas d'ores et déjà mouillé, ses hanches se seraient resserrées.</p><p>Étrangement, il n’eut nul besoin de se concentrer sur l'atmosphère venant de se réchauffer pour savoir exactement ce à quoi elle pensait. Et il n'eut pas non plus besoin de s'imaginer ce qui allait suivre si son silence perdurait.</p><p>- Réponds à ma question et je répondrai aux tiennes.</p><p>Brutalement, elle revint à la raison, comme si elle venait tout juste de divaguer dans des contrées inexplorées. Elle ne put que lever un sourcil surpris face au jeu des plus enfantins auquel il lui proposait de participer.</p><p>- Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps et j’ai un tas de questions, lui répondit-elle.</p><p>- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'accepter dans ce cas.</p><p>Bien que l’enfance passée depuis plus d’une quinzaine d’années, elle n’allait en aucun cas laisser passer l’opportunité d’en savoir plus à son sujet. Le premier qui, après vingt-trois années à fouler d’excessifs planchers, était parvenu à intriguer sa curiosité.</p><p>- Très bien, je t’écoute.</p><p>Déposant le verre sur le bois du meuble à sa droite, il rapporta son attention sur celle de la jeune femme, semblant avoir perdu l’envie de s’abreuver.</p><p>- Que se passerait-il si je m’en allais tant que j’ai encore une chance ?</p><p>Le sourcil rehaussé lui faisant face se rabaissa jusqu’à emporter avec lui son compère dans un froncement des plus exemplaires. Cette fois-ci, une très forte désillusion se dégagea d’elle et, en un battement de cils, son humeur enflammée et coopérative se volatilisa.</p><p>Une gorgée forcée plus tard, sa voix revêche, à l’opposé de celle qu’elle avait utilisée jusqu’alors, s’éleva.</p><p>- Tu n’as pas à t’en faire. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que j’aurais à le confronter. Tu peux partir.</p><p>La réponse achevée et la curiosité à son égard envolée, elle orchestra un mouvement empli d’animosité à l’opposé de sa lâcheté.</p><p>Elle savait ce jugement hypocrite, mais à cet instant elle ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une profonde désillusion.</p><p>- Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas répondre aux questions.</p><p>Une main posée sur la baie vitrée coulissante, elle s’arrêta net, comme si elle venait tout juste de marcher sur un objet condescendant. D’une mine emplie d’incrédulité, elle se retourna alors dans sa direction.</p><p>- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, je viens juste de te di…</p><p>- Est-ce que, si je partais tel que tu me l’as conseillé, tu n’essayeras pas de te suicider ?</p><p>Les iris argentés s’écarquillèrent de stupeur. Le sang les alimentant ne fit qu’un tour avant qu’elle ne finisse par ouvrir la bouche, abasourdie.</p><p>- De… de quoi tu parles ?</p><p>Croisant ses bras en dessous de son visage toujours aussi calme, il observa le retour de celle qu’il commençait à mieux connaître à force de la côtoyer : la mascarade.</p><p>Avait-il été trop brusque dans ses propos ?</p><p>- Tout à l’heure dans la salle réception quand tu m’as adressé la parole tu m’as demandé quelque chose. Il s’avère que ma réponse était un mensonge.</p><p>Elle essaya de se remémorer les premiers mots qu’ils avaient échangés, mais l’alcool la bloqua dans sa tentative. Alors, face à son expression perdue, il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, prêt à les lui rappeler.</p><p>Ce fut à ce moment précis, avant qu’il ne s’exprime, que tout lui revint. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu’un mélange d’hilarité et d’ironie s’extirpa d’entre ses narines dans un souffle. Refermant ses lèvres, il l’observa avaler son verre cul sec avant qu’elle ne le toise avec dédain.</p><p>- Non, il semblerait que même saoule je n’arrive pas à croire à tes conneries, affirma-t-elle, sans équivoque. « Lire dans les pensées ? Et puis quoi encore, tu vas me dire que tu peux voler et te téléporter ? Non encore mieux, tu peux voler et te téléporter en même temps ? »</p><p>Un rictus amusé qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire et finalement en un rire. Voilà les seules choses qu’il parvint à extérioriser à la suite de son sarcasme.</p><p>- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?</p><p>Il reprit doucement son sérieux et se décolla du meuble afin de faire un pas vers la baie vitrée, puis un autre, et encore un. Sa dernière avancée obligea les fesses presque dénudées à se coller contre la vitre coulissante dans un dernier espoir de s’éloigner, en vain.</p><p>Se penchant dangereusement vers son visage amer, rouge pivoine et ses cheveux mouillés, il lui céda un autre sourire amical.</p><p>- Je me demandais juste quel chemin tu as pu emprunter. À quel point la vie t’a malmené pour que tu décides d’en arriver une telle extrémité. Richesse, jeunesse, beauté. Tu as tout ce que les femmes de ton âge rêveraient d’avoir, pourtant la seule chose que tu souhaites c’est d’y mettre un terme. Pourquoi ?</p><p>Intimidée par ses paroles, mais surtout sa soudaine proximité - celle qu’elle avait rêvé d’avoir une minute plus tôt - elle déglutit péniblement en plaquant cette fois-ci l’arrière de son crâne contre la vitre.</p><p>Le bruit sourd amorça son balbutiement.</p><p>- J-Je croyais que tu lisais dans les pensées, ne devrais-tu pas le savoir ?</p><p>Éloignant son visage afin de la laisser de nouveau expirer, son sourire tira sa révérence pour ne plus refaire surface.</p><p>- Oh, je le sais. J’ai juste besoin de t’entendre le dire. Je veux être sûr de ne pas ressentir le moindre remords lorsqu’il me suppliera de m’arrêter.</p><p>Un blanc se mélangea à l’atmosphère chauffée de la chambre. Comme obnubilé par ce qu’il venait de lui avouer, elle sursauta légèrement alors qu’il dégrafa sa veste de costard.</p><p>La retirant devant son air mal à l’aise et ayant soudainement envie de s’habiller, il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d’elle afin de doucement la décoller du mur de verre sans qu’elle montre le moindre signe d'hostilité.</p><p>De morbides et chaotiques pensées dans lesquelles tout se recoupait la brisèrent de l’intérieur. Sous le léger tremblement de ses jambes, elle éleva son regard sur son intimidant mètre quatre-vingts.</p><p>Était-il, tout comme l’avait été ce sociopathe qui avait tenté de la kidnapper le jour de sa dix-neuvième année, un autre de ces malades mentaux qui n’arrêtait pas de la harceler ? Était-ce pour cela qu’il en savait autant à son sujet ?</p><p>Son clignement d’yeux effrayé ne lui permit pas de regoûter à la luminosité. Les paupières closes, elle n’eut pas non plus le temps de se blâmer que sa crainte se présenta à ses pensées.</p><p>Était-ce donc comme cela qu’elle allait finir ? Vraiment ? Après n’avoir jamais eu de contrôle sur sa vie, celui de sa mort aussi allait lui être retiré ?</p><p>Doux, chaud, rassurant, le textile qui se déposa sur ses épaules dissuada sa soudaine envie de hurler. Une envie qui, de toute manière, n’aurait eu aucun effet face à la pièce insonorisée. Rouvrant les yeux sous l’apaisant touché qui descendait de sa poitrine à son bas ventre, elle l’observa boutonner la veste avec délicatesse afin de ne faire que l’effleurer.</p><p>- Tu as une incroyable envie de survivre pour quelqu’un qui désire tant mourir.</p><p>Elle ne comprenait pas.</p><p>Troublée, elle plaça aléatoirement son champ de vision sur le doré qui la surplombait.</p><p>Elle ne comprenait pas ses mots tranchants, son calme qu'importe la situation, mais surtout son comportement. Était-elle dans un rêve après un énième coma éthylique ? Cela pouvait expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu et qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas admettre.</p><p>Elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer comment il avait fait pour faire suffoquer un homme sans le toucher. Comment il s'était déplacé sans qu'elle le voie bouger. Comment il avait fait pour soulever quatre-vingts kilos sans forcer. Et maintenant elle doutait du fait qu’il puisse véritablement lire dans ses pensées.</p><p>Qui était-il ?</p><p>Sa tâche terminée sur la veste, il croisa ses iris argentés qui le dévisageaient d’ores et déjà.</p><p>- J’aimerais te poser la même question.</p><p>Dans un sursaut, elle percuta une nouvelle fois le verre dans son dos qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur et d’incompréhension. N’ayant pas possibilité de se frotter le crâne du au fait que ses bras étaient faits prisonnier du vêtement, elle se contenta de laisser échapper une grimace ainsi qu'une série de mots écorchés et aléatoires.</p><p>- Qu… tu… com… fais ?</p><p>Le souffle court, les yeux exorbités, elle ne remarqua que trop tard qu’il ne l’observait plus. Son attention venait tout bonnement de se braquer derrière elle, comme si un fantôme venait d’apparaître sur son lit.</p><p>Tournant son visage en clignant des yeux dans un sursaut de lumière, elle toisa la faible opacité de son reflet sans parvenir à comprendre la raison de son blocage. Puis, doucement, très doucement, ses paupières s’écarquillèrent de stupeur. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine alors qu’elle continua de fixer la vitre, blafarde.</p><p>Pourquoi… pourquoi n’apparaissait-il pas dessus ? </p><p>Déglutissant péniblement, elle ramena son visage vers la piscine. Sa respiration s’arrêta net. Elle tourna son visage à sa gauche, vide de vie. Puis à sa droite, dans la salle de bain plongée dans l’obscurité, tout aussi vide.</p><p>Son air circonspect se raidit droit devant elle afin d’une nouvelle fois dévisager son reflet sur la baie vitrée située de l’autre côté de la piscine, vide de la moindre chevelure dorée, comme l’étaient ses pensées.</p><p>Il n’était plus là… ?</p><p>Tout ce que son inconscient lui offrit fut une stoïcité sans précédent. Encore une fois, elle était dépassée par les événements.</p><p>Comme la vitre sur laquelle elle était appuyée, elle tressaillit pour la seconde fois en moins de dix secondes. Mais cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas un simple recul apeuré : son corps tout entier venait de se rigidifier. Alors seulement et sortant victorieuse de sa lutte intérieure, elle rapporta son regard sur la porte, espérant ne pas réentendre ce qui venait de faire vibrer ses tympans.</p><p>Un second coup assourdissant sur celle-ci lui fit rater un battement.</p><p>Le bourdonnement qui traversa les murs insonorisés lui fit comprendre que le temps était finalement arrivé.</p><p>- Défoncez la porte !</p><p>Une légère secousse fit tinter le whisky déposé sur le comptoir en verre, lui faisant brutalement reprendre ses esprits. Sans perdre sa concentration sur la porte, ses pupilles firent le tour de la chambre et inspectèrent les moindres recoins à la recherche d’une couleur azurée, en vain.</p><p>C'était quoi ce bordel ?</p><p>Faisant un pas afin de passer au-delà de la porte coulissante, elle posa pied sur le parquet chauffé.</p><p>Avait-il été une hallucination, une de plus ?</p><p>Le troisième coup laissa entrer un filet de lumière dans la pièce, éclairant son expression égarée.</p><p>Elle n'avait pourtant pris aucune substance illicite. Pas cette fois.</p><p>Le quatrième coup pulvérisa la moitié des gonds qui valdinguèrent aux quatre coins de la chambre, l'obligeant dans un réflexe à placer ses bras devant son visage. Mais ceux-ci se firent bloquer à mi-chemin par la veste.</p><p>Sa lucidité refit surface en s’abaissant sur le tissu restreignant ses mouvements.</p><p>La veste.</p><p>Cela elle n'avait pas pu l'imaginer. Comment aurait-elle pu se la procurer si ce n’était lui qui lui avait donné ? Mais alors, comment avait-il disparu ? Cela n’avait aucun s…</p><p>La bouche entrouverte et le souffle court, elle comprit. Du moins, elle l’espérait car, maintenant qu’elle y pensait, cela lui paraissait si évident. Tout ce qu’elle l’avait vu faire lui revint d'un seul coup en mémoire, rendant les scènes - bien qu'elles le restaient - moins surréalistes.</p><p>Elle ne connaissait que vaguement leur histoire au travers des rares films qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa jeunesse. Très brièvement leur exploit au travers de la dizaine de journaux qu'elle avait pu lire à la fin de la guerre. Presque rien de ce qu’ils savaient faire, seulement qu’un seul d'entre eux était suffisant pour mettre un terme à une guerre péninsulaire.</p><p>Était-ce donc cela les capacités défiant la logique de ces armes humaines, de ces assassins sanguinaires ? Pouvaient-ils réellement se téléporter, lire dans les pensées ?</p><p>La porte vola en éclat et se fracassa contre le mur porteur auquel le dernier gond la maintenait accrochée, ce qui l’aveugla si violemment qu'elle perdit le fil de ses pensées, de la réalité.</p><p>Une réalité qui s’engouffra en nombre jusqu'à se retrouver à huit paires de lunettes opaques à moins de trois mètres de son être cloué au plancher. Neuf. Elle n'avait pas vu le petit bonhomme au costume blanc se cachant derrière les armoires de muscles.</p><p>Avec prudence, comme si le diable en personne pouvait être dissimulé dans l’ombre, quatre des gardes se déplacèrent dans les moindres pièces de la suite, allant de la penderie à la salle de bain dans son dos. Rapidement, toutes les ampoules furent allumées, la forçant à plisser des yeux afin de ne pas complètement les fermer.</p><p>Échangeant plusieurs signes de tête, celui à la tête de l’unité appuya sur le bouton de l’oreillette qu’il portait.</p><p>- La cible n’est pas visible, mademoiselle Okada est retrouvée, la situation est sous contrôle, continuez les recherches.</p><p>À peine sa consigne fut achevée qu’il se retourna vers l’homme entouré par les derniers costumes noirs attendant dans le couloir.</p><p>- Vous pouvez entrer, Monsieur, il n’y a aucun risque.</p><p>S’écartant à la suite de ses mots, il laissa passer l’homme de petite taille qui, presque immédiatement et sans prêter attention au décor qui l’entourait, la toisa.</p><p>- Toi… grogna-t-il en s’arrêtant à mi-chemin sur le tapis. « Dis-moi où il se trouve. »</p><p>Elle surmonta son visage boursouflé sans ciller, et ce malgré le ton intimidant qu’il aimait lui adresser. Ce même visage vira au rouge avant même que l’envie de répondre ne lui traverse l’esprit. « Réponds petite salope ou je te jure que tu vas regretter d’être venue au monde. »</p><p>Elle voulut rire à l’ironie de la menace, mais parvint à ne pas y céder. Elle n’avait pas forcément l’envie de recevoir un coup dans la foulée.</p><p>- Il est parti.</p><p>Les sourcils gris se froncèrent. Il la croyait, pour autant sa réponse ne lui plut guère.</p><p>Alors qu’il allait de nouveau exprimer sa rage, sa fierté bafouée, il fit descendre son regard sur son accoutrement avant d’observer la robe et les escarpins sur le tabouret. Un souffle incrédule se manifesta simultanément au retour de son attention sur ses cheveux mouillés.</p><p>- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps.</p><p>Les quatre gardes ayant fouillé la suite s’agglutinèrent dans un périmètre de deux mètres autour d’elle, et ne firent qu’accroître l’incommodité ambiante. « Laisse-moi deviner, tu t’es fait sauter et il s’est barré ? N’as-tu donc aucun amour propre ? »</p><p>Retenir de l’hilarité c’était facile. Retenir de la colère en revanche, c’était une autre paire de manches.</p><p>Le sourire narquois qu’il extériorisa fit irrémédiablement déborder sa salive.</p><p>- Ferme ta gueule.</p><p>À l’aide de ses gencives, elle se pinça les lèvres, trop tard. Elle ne pouvait qu’avouer qu’elle regrettait d’ores et déjà d’avoir prononcé ces trois mots mais, étrangement, cela lui avait fait du bien. Plus que n’importe quel stupéfiant.</p><p>Un long silence s’en suivit, durant lequel elle pouvait jurer avoir entendu un des gardes déglutir. Ou était-ce elle ?</p><p>- Tu peux répéter ?</p><p>Tendant l’oreille dans sa direction de manière caricaturée, elle ne fit rien d’autre que le fusiller du regard et, comme elle lui avait si aimablement demandé, elle ferma sa gueule.</p><p>- Même pour assumer tu n’es pas douée ? À quoi tu sers je me le demande. Je devrais peut-être coudre tes belles lèvres histoire de ne plus avoir à t’entendre.</p><p>Serrant de toutes ses forces ses poings à l’intérieur du coton noir, elle abaissa son visage et contracta sa mâchoire. La situation allait dégénérer, elle le savait. Pour autant, ce ne fut pas sa principale préoccupation. Tout ce à quoi elle réfléchissait en cet instant se résumait à une seule question.</p><p>L’observait-il en ce moment ?</p><p>Encore maintenant elle n’y croyait pas, c’était impossible et on ne voyait cela que dans les films. Mais la petite voix dans sa tête ne fut pas de cet avis.</p><p>
  <em>Aide-moi, s’il te plait, aide-moi.</em>
</p><p>Une seconde passa. Puis une autre. Absolument rien ne changea. Il n’était donc plus là.</p><p>- C'est quoi cette expression ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Est-ce de la déception ?</p><p>Un second rire moqueur ajouta une couche morbide à la scène aux nombreux spectateurs. « Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est ton cul qui l’intéressait, petite garce ingrate. Tu pensais vraiment que ta personnalité l’a poussé à humilier mes hommes ? »</p><p>Elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien, et se contenta de contempler le tapis beige.</p><p>Comme quoi, les mots faisaient parfois plus mal que les poings. Il n’avait même pas commencé qu’elle était déjà brisée.</p><p>- Étant donné que tu l’as laissé filer, tu vas te souvenir de cette nuit.</p><p>Relevant sa terreur dissimulée derrière un air impassible, elle se prépara mentalement à la douleur qui allait l'atteindre sous peu.</p><p>- Sache que si tu touches encore à mon visage, je ne maquillerai plus rien.</p><p>Sa menace ne fut pas aussi efficace que celle l'ayant précédée. En fait, elle ne fut que l’instigatrice de son sourire pernicieux.</p><p>- Ne t'en fais pas, cette fois-ci si ça ne sera pas visible.</p><p>Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, cette simple phrase lui arracha un frisson. Peut-être à cause du regard vicieux et immoral qu'il posa sur elle, peut-être à cause de son ton dépravé. Elle ne savait pas, mais le sourire qu'il continuait d'afficher ne lui donna que plus envie de dégobiller l’excès d’alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.</p><p>- Attachez-la au lit.</p><p>Elle mit plus d’une seconde à comprendre la signification de la demande. Et une seconde supplémentaire à se rendre à l’évidence qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une mauvaise blague.</p><p>Si elle devait donner une approximation de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti une peur viscérale, celle qui paralysait sur place, elle aurait dit que cela remontait à ses quinze ans. La première fois qu'il avait levé la main sur son visage. Un souvenir vague qui s’était dilué dans les centaines le suivant et auquel elle avait fini par s'habituer. Une dizaine de bleus tous les quinze du mois et la vie continuait.</p><p>Aujourd’hui, le trente-et-un décembre, à moins d’une heure d’une nouvelle année, le chronomètre venait tout juste de se réinitialiser.</p><p>Elle avait peur, plus que jamais.</p><p>- T-tu qu-quoi ?</p><p>Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait.</p><p>Ses regards pernicieux qui lui donnaient envie de vomir, ses sous-entendus malsains qui ne faisaient qu’accroître la haine qu'elle lui portait, ses caresses insupportables et ses douces demandes comme celles que l'on faisait à un chiot, alors même qu'elle gisait au sol, ensanglantée. Elle avait toujours su. Et le timing n'aurait pas pu être pire.</p><p>Pourquoi était-elle remontée ? Elle aurait dû avaler un litre entier.</p><p>Malgré l'ordre, les quatre hommes qui ne regardaient pas l'entrée et qui l’entouraient n'orchestrèrent aucun mouvement. À la place, ils échangèrent un regard incertain, tout aussi pétrifiés qu’elle l’était.</p><p>À croire que la maintenir alors qu'elle se faisait marteler de coups était plus éthique que de participer de près ou de loin à son viol.</p><p>- Ne me faites pas répéter.</p><p>Ces simples mots sous-entendant ce qui allait se passer s'ils n’obéissaient pas furent suffisants pour amorcer le mouvement de celui à sa gauche qui, sans le vouloir, éteignit la conscience des trois autres.</p><p>Elle allait se réveiller. Ce n'était qu’un morbide cauchemar, rien d'autre. La main qui agrippa subitement son épaule la réveilla bel et bien.</p><p> - Ne me touche pas !</p><p>Sa voix fut si aigüe et empreinte de terreur qu'elle engendra un écho tonitruant dans le couloir. Elle n’eut pas le temps de l’entendre se propager dans les étages alentour que le déchirement de ses vêtements sur son lit lui fit immédiatement perdre tout espoir.</p><p>Elle savait maintenant ce qu'ils allaient utiliser pour l’attacher, ce qui rendait la scène encore plus inéluctable, et cette simple pensée fit naître en elle en sentiment qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais exprimé.</p><p>Aussi vite que lui permit son expression suppliante, apeurée, elle rapporta son regard à l’encontre de l’exécrable personnage.</p><p>- N-ne fais pas ça, pitié, tout, mais pas ça.</p><p>Pathétique et humiliante avait été sa supplication, amusée et satisfait était l’expression qu'il arborait.</p><p>- Te voilà bien aimable. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier.</p><p>Le multimilliardaire dégrafa sa veste blanche qui l'habillait, et le sourire sadique qui se dessina sur l’air vicieux qu’il lui adressa ralluma instantanément sa rage.</p><p>D'un geste brusque, elle se jeta en arrière dans le but de libérer son épaule, mais la poigne qui attrapa l'arrière de son cou mit brusquement un terme à son recul. Grimaçant, elle releva son visage dans les hauteurs de la pièce afin d’atténuer la douleur et envoya aléatoirement son coude dans son dos.</p><p>Une fois de plus, la veste l’empêcha d’achever son mouvement. Ce qui ne fit que décupler sa frustration.</p><p>- J’ai dit ne me touchez pas !</p><p>Ses jambes, pas du tout habituées à se débattre de la sorte, flanchèrent après une énième tentative désespérée de se libérer et lui firent perdre l'équilibre. Les fesses dénudées sur le parquet, un hurlement de colère et d'impuissance s'extirpa du plus profond de son être continuant de se débattre. Mais, même après s'être emplie d'adrénaline, sa force n’en resta pas moins dérisoire.</p><p>Alors que l’un d’entre eux était toujours occupé à façonner le cordage et que les deux autres s’affairaient à maintenir le haut de son corps, le dernier et quatrième attrapa ses chevilles et, l’instant d'après, elle fût portée comme un vulgaire objet.</p><p>Dans son tumulte, ses grognements et ses injures, son regard exorbité croisa celui de l'homme à la tête du groupe de gardes rapprochés. Celui qui, n'ayant pas quitté d'un centimètre l'enfoiré venant d'enlever sa veste, détourna son air impassible à l’opposer de ses débattements.</p><p>- Aie au moins la décence de regarder !</p><p>Droit comme un piquet et regardant la baie vitrée sans broncher, l’homme rabattit sa mâchoire contractée dans sa direction. « Tu vas le laisser faire ?! N’as-tu donc aucune fierté après tout ce que ma mère a fait pour toi ?! Comment peux-tu te regarder dans une gl… ! »</p><p>Son champ de vision passa de mouvementer à impossible à discerner. La seconde qui suivit son dos rencontra lourdement le matelas et lui arracha une expiration saccadée.</p><p>Elle n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il venait de lui arriver que des tissus doux et soyeux attachés aux pieds du lit s’enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles avant de brutalement lui écarter les jambes.</p><p>Avec haine elle essaya d'asséner un coup de pied à l’immondice qui dégrafait les boutons du manteau noir qu’elle portait, mais la robe quelque peu élastique attachée à son pied ne lui permit que de lever sa jambe sur une dizaine de centimètres avant de se resserrer davantage.</p><p>Ne lui laissant aucune chance de riposter, ils attrapèrent ses avant-bras au travers de la soie noire avant de l’ouvrir et d’exposer sa poitrine. Étrangement, cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. En fait, tout ce qu’elle désirait à ce moment précis était de voir mourir à petit feu toutes les ordures qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.</p><p>De les voir souffrir, agoniser, pleurer, jusqu’à ce qu’ils la supplient d’arrêter.</p><p>Ce fut pourtant de sa bouche qu’une lamentation s’extériorisa.</p><p>Les poignets écartés et attachés, elle se débâtit une ultime fois afin de confirmer ses craintes. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Un léger couinement d’injustice et de dégoût s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres. C’était terminé.</p><p>Sentant la veste se faire tirer afin de lui faire épouser le matelas, elle la vit valdinguer de l'autre côté de la chambre en direction du bar.</p><p>Dans un grognement larmoyant, elle scruta le plafond blanc et serra sa mâchoire à s'en briser les dents.</p><p>- Il… il va te tuer. S-si tu fais ça t'es un homme mort.</p><p>Sous sa dernière et désespérée tentative, elle n'osa le regarder. Si jamais elle le faisait, elle était sûre qu’elle ne pourrait retenir ses larmes de tomber.</p><p>Elle se devait au moins ne pas lui offrir cette satisfaction-là.</p><p>- Ton imagination est vraiment débordante. Après tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il se moque de ton existence. Pourquoi se préoccuperait-il d'une bâtarde dans ton genre. Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu ? Quatre ans ? Cinq ans ?</p><p>Ses mots la blessèrent plus que la fois précédente car, d'une certaine manière, ceux-ci reflétaient la triste réalité à laquelle elle avait trouvé une infinité d’excuses à mesure que les années s’étaient écoulées.</p><p>Elle ferma ses yeux humides et se laissa aller sur le lit avec une seule envie.</p><p>Qu'il en termine, vite.</p><p>- Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qui t'arrive, blâme ta catin de mère.</p><p>Ses bras ainsi que ses jambes tirèrent brutalement sur ses attaches qui craquèrent, mais ne cédèrent pas. Dans ses mouvements haineux, elle releva son visage, faisant inévitablement chuter ses larmes.</p><p>- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle espèce de sale merde opportuniste !</p><p>Debout devant le lit, il orchestra un mouvement de main aux hommes éparpillés dans la chambre qui, sans un mot, se dirigèrent vers la sortie.</p><p>- Penses-tu vraiment être en position de m’interdire quoi que ce soit ?</p><p>Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité d'appréhension, il desserra lentement son pantalon en la reluquant sous toutes ses formes. « Telle mère telle fille. »</p><p>- Va te faire foutre sale porc.</p><p>Il ne sourit que plus grandement.</p><p>- Je te conseille de garder des forces, la nuit va être longue.</p><p>Tirant sur sa ceinture alors que le dernier de ses gardes s'apprêtait à sortir, il ne la quitta pas des yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre que, cette nuit, elle lui appartenait.</p><p>- Personne n'entre, c'est bien compris ?</p><p>Dos à elle et immobile devant l'entrée afin de ne pas croiser son expression apeurée, l'homme à la tête de l'unité ne dénia se retourner dans sa direction.</p><p>- Je t’en prie…</p><p>Elle fut certaine qu’il avait entendu son murmure implorant, pour autant, la porte se referma avec lâcheté.</p><p>- J’espère pour toi que tu t'es préparée.</p><p>Résignée, elle relâcha les muscles de sa nuque qui rencontra une nouvelle fois le matelas. Qu’avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ?</p><p>- Aucun son ne sortira de ma bouche. Tu peux me faire aussi mal que tu veux, il faudra aller te faire foutre pour que je t’offre ce plaisir.</p><p>Elle ne pouvait plus voir son visage qui la dégoûtait. Malgré cela, elle put aisément deviner le sourire impatient qu’il devait extérioriser, et celui-ci se fit ressentir dans sa voix.</p><p>- Oh, crois-moi, tu vas hurler.</p><p>Sa prédiction aurait pu la terrifier plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer suffisamment dessus pour qu’elle fasse son effet. Le flash, silencieux, qui éclaira brièvement le plafond blanc, attira une grande partie de sa concentration.</p><p>Elle aurait pu ne pas le remarquer, elle aurait pu penser qu’il s’agissait d’un feu d’artifice fêtant les prémices d’une nouvelle année, mais l’exacte couleur que manifesta le sursaut de lumière fit repartir au galop son rythme cardiaque. Alors et avec hésitation, elle dirigea son regard vers le bar et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de chasser ses larmes.</p><p>L’espoir ne fit pas que renaître en elle, elle se noya dedans et, cette fois-ci, elle ne remonta pas à la surface.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>- … Il faut que tu voies à quel point il a grossi. Un vrai patapouf. Je demanderai d’ailleurs à Hana si je peux l’amener avec moi la prochaine fois. Après tout il faut que je me fasse pardonner, je lui avais promis que je l’emmènerais se promener, mais, comme à mon habitude, je n’ai pas su tenir ma promesse.</p><p>Elle essuya une dernière fois le galet tiède entre ses doigts moites et le déposa aux côtés de ceux agencés sur la pierre tombale et le bouquet de fleurs.</p><p>Accroupie, ses iris émeraude se perdirent sur les milliers de sépultures qui entouraient le sentier pavé, où, au-delà du trottoir qui séparait la marche des vivants et le repos des damnés, les pétales fanés luisaient sous le soleil et la rosée.</p><p>- J’ai oublié d’apporter des fleurs aujourd’hui, j’espère que tu ne m’en veux pas. Tu ne les aimes pas de toute manière, c’est un truc de fille, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Elle rapporta sa mine maussade sur le nom avec qui elle était venue discuter et un rictus à la fois attristé et enjoué déforma ses traits.</p><p>- Désolée de ne pas venir plus souvent. Je t’expliquerai une fois que tout sera terminé.</p><p>Elle se releva sous la continuité de son sourire.</p><p>- Tu dois en avoir marre de m’entendre m’excuser, je vais te laisser tranquille. On se verra bientôt, j'en suis persuadée. En attendant, passe-leur le bonjour de ma part.</p><p>La buée chaude qui s’extirpa de ses lèvres entrouvertes lui camoufla quelque peu la vue de la pierre tombale et lui offrit l’opportunité de détourner son regard. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau noir, un vent glacial l'obligea à recroqueviller son menton à l’intérieur de l'écharpe blanche qu'elle portait et, doucement, elle arpenta le sentier pavé.</p><p>Accompagnée de ses oreilles rosées que sa chevelure tout aussi colorée peinait à protéger, elle passa sous un des nombreux arbres dégarnis avant d’observer les stèles qui se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins et qui partageait une même date, une même fin. Son expression attristée n'en fit que plus atteinte, surtout lorsqu’elle prit conscience de l'âge moyen.</p><p>Que ce soit le cimetière de l'autre côté du village où ses grands-parents étaient enterrés ou celui-ci, elle s'attardait rarement lorsqu'elle y pénétrait. Bien qu’elle savait que l'endurance émotionnelle avait ses limites, la sienne ne semblait pas être pressée de se terminer. À chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'ici ses pensées se voulaient d'un chagrin et d'un pessimisme jamais atteint. Et, bien évidemment et avec le temps, elle était devenue maître du dernier point.</p><p>À une vingtaine de mètres de sa position sur le chemin de gravier, son regard se déposa sur la seconde raison qui l'avait poussée à sortir de son appartement en ce jour de congé : une immense stèle vert foncé qui longeait la forêt Yasou, la plus grande que la Feuille portait à l'intérieur de ses frontières.</p><p>Parcourant la distance qui la séparait de l'imposante pierre rectangulaire d'un mètre de hauteur pour une trentaine de longueurs, elle déposa avec douceur le bout de ses phalanges sur les pores et autres cicatrices dont celle-ci était parsemée. Les oubliés. Ceux dont le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Ceux n'ayant laissé derrière eux qu'un nom gravé à même la pierre que leurs proches lisaient pour se remémorer.</p><p>Triés en colonne et de manière alphabétique, les milliers de prénoms, de noms, défilèrent sous ses iris émeraude et lui firent se souvenir que celui qu'elle recherchait était l’un des derniers. Elle longea alors la stèle et, esquivant une parure de livre verte aux reflets argentés au U, elle s’arrêta devant le Y. Elle observa alors les trois lettres qui suivaient le nom et qui représentaient une vie, une amie, une famille, et renfonça sa main gauche gelée dans la poche de son manteau.</p><p>Tout s'était enchaîné tellement abruptement ces deux dernières semaines qu'elle n’avait toujours pas réussi à démêler le vrai du faux, mais Itachi n’était pas du genre à mentir. Et il y avait surtout un point qui allait en la faveur des dires de l’Uchiha.</p><p>Bien que le cataclysme qui s’était abattu sur Doroppu avait rendu la tâche difficile et que certains cadavres s’étaient retrouvés enfouis à plus de dix mètres de profondeur, tous les corps, en un morceau ou plusieurs, de l’unité médicale à laquelle Ino et elle avaient appartenu avaient été retrouvés. Tous sauf celui de la Yamanaka. Elle avait bêtement cru qu’elle avait été enterrée plus profondément, ou simplement écrasée par un rocher de plusieurs tonnes. Mais il semblerait que, encore une fois, elle se soit trompée. Ino était en vie, quelque part. Au fond d'elle elle l'avait toujours su, espéré, mais ne l'avait jamais affirmé. Aujourd'hui le pouvait-elle ?</p><p>Elle n'avait pas parlé au Nara de cette histoire et avait décidé qu’elle ne le ferait pas. Il était certain qu'à la minute où il apprendrait qu’elle le lui avait caché, elle pourrait tirer un trait sur le lien qui les unissait, mais, en contrepartie, si tout était vrai, alors y faire ne serait-ce qu’allusion le mettrait en danger lui et ses proches. Et, entre ne plus pouvoir lui adresser la parole et ne plus pouvoir le voir, son choix avait été facile à prévoir.</p><p>- Comment vas-tu ?</p><p>Immobile devant la stèle, elle ne prit pas la peine ne se tourner à l'encontre de l'homme à sa gauche. Celui qui, semblait-il, avait d'ores et déjà entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient et qui la concernaient : la police de Konoha avait rendu visite à Haruno Sakura. Pourquoi ? Cela en revanche les commérages ne le savaient pas.</p><p>- Les nouvelles vont vite.</p><p>À cet instant, elle douta.</p><p>Était-ce deux ans plus tôt lors de leur dernière mission ensemble au pays du Gel ? Celle qui avait achevé son dégoût à l'encontre de son travail, de ce système. Ou bien était-ce lors de la dernière réunion de la section Anbu la semaine qui avait suivi ? Celle à laquelle elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa carrière de kunoichi ? Elle ne savait plus.</p><p>Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’elle avait discuté avec Kakashi Hatake.</p><p>- Shino est passé hier matin.</p><p>Elle tourna son attention sur le ninja copieur qui lui, bien trop occupé par le livre qu’il maintenait entre ses doigts, ne l’observait pas du tout.</p><p>Elle savait maintenant comment il avait appris ses récentes mésaventures. Pour autant, venant de l'Aburame, cela la surprenait. Lui qui d'habitude ne parlait jamais était venu discuter d'elle avec l'Hatake, ou, autrement dit, le représentant de la faction Jonin.</p><p>La place qu'avait occupée le père de Shikamaru avant qu'il ne soit déclaré mort était restée vacante durant plus d’une décennie… en fait, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée. Soit quatorze ans. Puis, à la fin de celle-ci et sans même demander l'accord de leur Hokage, les Jōnins avaient voté.</p><p>Elle avait reçu dix pourcents des votes alors même que tout le village parlait de ses exploits. Et elle savait que si elle avait été présente au village le jour du vote au lieu de mener des recherches dans la forêt Shikkotsu, et si elle n’avait pas été âgée de dix-sept années à ce moment-là, elle en aurait reçu bien plus. Mais qu'importe le nombre, cela n’aurait rien changé.</p><p>L'homme qui lisait un livre érotique à sa gauche avait reçu plus de quatre-vingts pourcents et, elle devait l'avouer, avec ce qu'elle avait entendu sur ce qu'avait fait l'unité sous ses ordres à la bataille de Yamakaji, celle qui avait opposé Konoha et Shimo à Kumo, au pays du Gel, elle se demandait comment il n'avait pas remporté l’unanimité.</p><p>Son unité de dix nuits ninjas, où trois Uchiha qu'elle connaissait s’étaient retrouvés dedans, avait littéralement renversé le cours de la bataille.</p><p>- Lui aussi est venu lire ce nom.</p><p>Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire face à la perspicacité de Kakashi. Il était vrai qu'elle avait tout raconté à Shino. Il avait dû lui aussi venir réfléchir ici.</p><p>Contrairement au Nara, Shino était un solitaire invétéré et, hormis son clan bien trop indépendant et nombreux pour être menacé, il ne partageait la vie de personne. Fils unique, son père était mort trois ans après le début de la guerre alors qu’il n’avait que sept ans. Et, comme ce fut le cas pour les pères de Shikamaru, Ino et Choji, le corps Shibi Aburame ne fut jamais retrouvé.</p><p>- Sacrée coïncidence, murmura-t-elle à l’encontre du sous-entendu de l’Hatake tout en rapportant son attention sur la stèle.</p><p>La mère de Shino était morte d’une maladie infectieuse alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. D’après ses dires, le système immunitaire de celle-ci avait rejeté une nouvelle race d'insectes venimeux venue des confins du pays du Démon. Il ne l’avait pas connu.</p><p>Elle avait mis plus de dix ans et des milliers de conversations pour connaître ces informations. Lorsqu'elle disait que son ancien coéquipier était un être renfermé et solitaire, c’était un euphémisme. Elle était certaine d'être sa seule amie. D'où le fait qu'elle soit surprise qu'il ait discuté avec Kakashi.</p><p>Du coin de l'œil elle observa le masque noir.</p><p>En y réfléchissant bien, ces deux-là se ressemblaient énormément, ce n'était, finalement, que très peu étonnant.</p><p>- Oui, en effet.</p><p>Il était clair qu’il se doutait de quelque chose. Shino ne venait que très rarement ici, et la dernière fois qu’elle y avait mis les pieds, cela datait du mois dernier. La coïncidence n’était donc pas facile à digérer.</p><p>Une page du livre se tourna et elle resta recroquevillée dans son silence et son écharpe, attendant que le Jonin s'exprime.</p><p>- Il m'a dit qu'il partait pour l'Eau, que l’unité envoyée là-bas avait besoin d’un traqueur.</p><p>Alors qu’elle l’observait toujours du coin de l’œil, son regard s’écarquilla.</p><p>Shino était l'un des meilleurs traqueurs du village, si ne n’était le meilleur, c'était un fait. Ses insectes pouvaient retrouver des pistes datant de plus d'un mois, mais il n’était pas le seul. Bien que moins doués, énormément d’Aburame étaient capables d'une telle prouesse du moment où il disposait des bons insectes. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? C’était il, tout comme l'avait fait Sasuke, portait volontaire ? Que se passait-il dans ce pays pour que tout le monde décide de s’y rendre ?</p><p>Ce fut après tout ce questionnement intérieur qu'elle réalisa.</p><p>Le voyage jusqu’à Mizu durait deux semaines, dont trois jours de bateau, et Sasuke était parti depuis deux semaines. Il y avait donc rencontré un problème arrivé sur place.</p><p>- Il ne t'a r…</p><p>- Il m'a demandé un service plutôt étrange juste avant de partir, la coupa son interlocuteur masqué en avant de tourner une autre page. « Il voulait absolument qu'un Jonin en particulier l'accompagne. Un certain Sadao Uchiha. Tu le connais peut-être, il est à la tête d’une unité de la police de Konoha. »</p><p>Elle… ne parvint pas à réfléchir davantage. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire se rejoua dans ses pensées et, malgré le fait que la réponse lui sauta à la figure, elle ne voulut pas y croire. Cet homme, ce Sadao Uchiha… était-ce celui qui avait été à la tête des hommes qui étaient entrés dans son appartement ?</p><p>Dans l’incapacité d’exprimer le moindre mot, elle rapporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur les milliers gravés sur la stèle. Pouvait-on faire plus stupide que l’état de pensée dans lequel elle se trouvait en cet instant ?</p><p>Comment… comment ne l’avait-elle pas compris avant ?</p><p>Voilà ce qui expliquait comment il avait su qu’Itachi était venu la voir et pourquoi elle avait fini par lui parler de ce que l’Uchiha avait raconté. Shino avait traqué et retrouvé absolument toutes les odeurs présentes dans son appartement, et ce, sans lui demandait sa permission.</p><p>Elle ramena son regard sur le représentant des forces Jōnins avec au moins une certitude : il était clairement au courant de ce que s’apprêter à faire l'Aburame et n’avait en aucun cas pu accepter sa demande, les retombées seraient bien trop grandes.</p><p>- À l'heure qu'il est, les deux ont déjà dû atteindre le village de Geshasuru.</p><p>Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau noir, son incrédulité se manifesta dans un souffle et une éparse buée blanche. Elle voulut vociférer sa colère, mais le respectueux silence des alentours l'en dissuada. Au lieu de cela, elle plongea pour la seconde fois son nez dans son écharpe, amer.</p><p>Shino continuait encore et toujours de la surprotéger de manière maladive, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger.</p><p>Cela avait commencé à la mort de Kiba, six ans plus tôt. C’était très étrange à dire, mais elle ne connaissait pas les circonstances de la mort de l’Inuzuka. Shino, qui partageait la même mission que celui-ci à ce moment-là, avait refusé de les lui raconter et lui avait même fait jurer de ne pas les chercher. Non pas parce qu’il avait fauté ou bien parce qu’il lui demandait de respecter leur ancien coéquipier afin qu'il repose en paix. Très terre à terre, l'Aburame ne croyait pas en ce genre de choses. S'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse des recherches c’était une fois plus pour la protéger, et cela elle l’avait compris à son timbre de voix lorsqu’il lui avait demandé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ne serait-ce que s’imaginer ce qu'il avait vu de prêt.</p><p>Huit mois et une semaine plus tôt, elle affirmait haut et fort qu’en tant que médecin de guerre elle avait tout vu et que plus rien ne pouvait la choquer. Pourtant, le soir du premier mai de l’année dernière, une simple pensée à l’imaginaire morbide l’avait traumatisé et, depuis ce jour, elle avait arrêté de boire.</p><p>Lorsque Hana, entre son vingt-troisième et vingt quatrièmes verres, lui avait raconté ce que le médecin ayant ausculté le corps, ou ce qu'il en restait, de son petit frère lui avait dit, elle avait dans un premier temps vomi le litre d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, avant de pleurer.</p><p>Elle avait oublié jusqu’à ce jour-là à quel point les techniques Doton des ninjas d’Iwa pouvaient déchiqueter la peau, la chair et broyer les os.</p><p>Shino avait assisté à la scène. Shino avait porté son corps désarticulé durant trois jours. Shino avait entendu les sanglots d'Akamaru jusqu’à son retour.</p><p>Encore aujourd’hui alors qu’elle ne les avait entendus qu’une dizaine de minutes à l’hôpital avant qu’Hana ne le récupère, elle se souvenait encore des pleures d’Akamaru. Ils étaient ancrés dans son esprit, indélébile, et lui faisaient revivre à chaque fois qu’elle y pensait le déchirement d’un chien venant de perdre son maître, sa raison de vivre. Pour la première ainsi que la dernière fois, elle avait essuyé les larmes de l’Aburame sur son lit d’hôpital.</p><p>Un chuchotement s’extirpa d’entre ses dents serrées.</p><p>- Comment as-tu pu accepter de l'aider ?</p><p>Le représentant des Jōnins ne dit rien, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que de rehausser sa voix qui reprit un timbre normal.</p><p>- Je n'ai pas cinq ans. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour résoudre mes problèmes. Je gérai la situation.</p><p>Une page de plus se tourna et, cette fois-ci, son timbre refléta sa légère perte de sang-froid.</p><p>- Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte qu’en acceptant sa demande tu l'as condamné à mort ? Penses-tu vraiment que cela va passer inaperçu ? Il était mon coéquipier, même un enfant fera le rapprochement.</p><p>Le silence. Voilà tout ce que lui offrait l’Hatake.</p><p>- Réponds-moi, tu me dois bien cela.</p><p>Il lui devait <em>bien</em> plus que cela.</p><p>Le livre se referma et le seul œil visible de l’énigmatique ninja copieur croisa l'émeraude des siens. Une pupille noir encre qui en dit long sur ses pensées : la conversation était arrivée exactement là où il l’avait désiré.</p><p>- Tu poses des questions dont tu connais les réponses, Sakura. Si je l’ai aidé, c’est parce qu’il s'agissait de la solution la plus efficace. Lorsque l’opportunité se présente, tu ne cherches pas à raisonner avec ce genre de personnes, tu ne cherches pas à négocier avec ce genre de personnes. Tu élimines ce genre de personnes. C’est la première chose que tu as apprise dans les forces spéciales, l’aurais-tu oublié ?</p><p>Encore une fois, elle voulut l'interrompre à l’aide du ton acerbe venant de se présenter à l’embrasure de ses lèvres, mais se retint.</p><p>- Je ne remets en aucun cas en doute tes capacités à te défendre seule. Et c'est pourquoi Shino a agi avant que tu ne le fasses. Il avait peur que tu te défendes. Ne vois-tu pas le paradoxe auquel tu fais face ? Si tu ne te défends pas, ils te briseront de l’intérieur et feront de toi un pantin, une coquille vide. Et toi comme moi savons que tu n’es pas du genre à courber l’échine. À contrario, si tu te défends, tu auras ta revanche le temps d'une heure, peut-être deux. Puis tu regretteras amèrement tes actes.</p><p>Bien que l’Hatake ne faisait que répéter ce qu’elle savait déjà, l’entendre de vive voix était autre chose. Cela lui fit remonter le sentiment d’impuissance qu’elle avait essayé d’enterrer.</p><p>- Tu penses avoir le choix, mais tu n’en as pas. Dans les deux cas, le résultat est le même : tu cesses d’exister. La seule différence est de savoir si tu souhaites emporter tes proches avec toi. Alors pour te rassurer tu continues de te répéter le même mensonge, encore et encore. <em>Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide.</em> Mais au fond de toi tu le sais, tu as plus que jamais besoin d’aide.</p><p>Voilà donc où il avait voulu en venir depuis le début.</p><p>Malheureusement, sa fierté était bien trop grande pour accepter ce genre de sermon et son ton ironique l’était tout autant.</p><p>- Merci pour cette leçon de morale <em>Senpai, </em>mais dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire lorsque la nouvelle va atteindre les oreilles de Danzō ?</p><p>Le livre se rouvrit et elle perdit le contact avec le regard de l’Hatake.</p><p>- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Il aura bientôt plus important à gérer que ce genre de futilité.</p><p>… Futilité ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire passer une trahison et un assassinat pour de la <em>futilité</em> ?</p><p>- De quoi tu pa…</p><p>En un instant, toute question s'envola et sa voix s’arrête net. Une ombre qu'elle avait attendue se réceptionna au même moment sur la branche d'arbre à une trentaine de mètres dans la forêt.</p><p>Le jour qui avait suivi la visite des Uchiha dans son appartement, des ombres similaires avaient examiné ses moindres faits et gestes, se préoccupant même de son sommeil. Mais depuis deux jours, les Anbu avaient disparu, comme si un événement extérieur les avait déstabilisés. Et voilà que l’un d’entre eux venait de faire son retour. Appartenait-il à son Hokage ou à l’Hatake, elle ne pouvait le dire, mais une chose était certaine.</p><p>- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Sakura.</p><p>La conversation venait d'arriver à son terme</p><p>Elle observa une dernière fois le prénom gravé sur la stèle avant de se retourner vers le sentier dans un soupir.</p><p>- J’aurais aimé te dire la même chose.</p><p>Laissant le Jōnin se replonger dans son étrange lecture, elle arpenta l'inverse chemin qui l'avait amené ici et, afin de lui confirmer à qui elle obéissait, l’ombre sans masque se réceptionna, alors qu'elle quitta le cimetière, aux côtés de l'Hatake.</p><p>S'aventurant sur la rue principale et bondée des quartiers Est de la Feuille, un regard se déposa sur son visage, puis un second. Dans un réflexe, elle balança sa main droite sur sa nuque, mais ne rencontra aucune capuche.</p><p>- Fait chier.</p><p>Déjà que tout le monde la reconnaissait en temps normal, les rumeurs qui la concernait et dont tout le village parlait n'avait fait qu’accroître la morbide curiosité sur sa chevelure rose bonbon. Les rumeurs qui faisaient comprendre que personne n’était à l'abri du Shimura, pas même Haruno Sakura.</p><p>Qu’avait-elle bien pu faire pour que la police lui rende visite ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas osé la toucher ?</p><p>Elle recroquevilla la moitié de son visage derrière son écharpe afin de camoufler un minimum ses cheveux et accéléra le pas.</p><p>Les bruits qui couraient ne cessaient de se surpasser à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Le dernier qu'elle avait entendu aujourd’hui faisait d'elle une espionne de Tsuchi. Ce qui expliquait son absence de plusieurs mois avant et après la fin de la guerre. Elle avait été retournée.</p><p>L’influence de son Hokage n'était pas à refaire. Une seule visite et la moitié du village lui inventait une vie. Avec l'ampleur que cela prenait, elle ne serait même pas étonnée que demain les rumeurs la considèrent comme une voyageuse transdimensionnelle venue de la lune.</p><p>Elle ne put retenir un pouffement moqueur qui s’étouffa dans la soie de l’écharpe. La voilà qu’elle recommençait à rire de ses propres blagues. Elle était vraiment irrécupérable.</p><p>Elle quitta le chemin de terre afin de s'engager sur le bétonné. Passant ensuite sous les nombreuses arches en fer forgé, ce qu'elle avait pensé plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.</p><p>Pourquoi les ombres qui l’avaient suivi jusqu'alors avaient disparu depuis deux jours ?</p><p>Montant les trois marches qui donnaient sur le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble où son appartement se trouvait, elle poussa le portes qui se referma dans son dos et sur le froid glacial.</p><p>Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que son comportement ne soit plus une priorité ? Quelque chose était forcément arrivé dans le pays le jour de la nouvelle année, soit deux jours plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.</p><p>Elle appuya sur le bouton de l’ascenseur.</p><p>Était-ce lié à ce que lui avait dit Kakashi sur la chose importante que Danzō aurait du mal à gérer ?</p><p>Les portes s'ouvrirent presque immédiatement et, dans un signal sonore, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la cage.</p><p>Que manigançait l'Hatake ? Était-ce lui qui avait demandé à Sasuke puis à Shino de se rendre au pays de l’Eau ?</p><p>Doucement, elle tira sur son écharpe afin de réduire la chaleur que celle-ci exerçait sur son cou.</p><p>Non. Sasuke y était allé avec les forces spéciales. Même Kakashi n'avait aucune influence sur eux. Mais alors, pourquoi Shino le rejoignait-il ? Tout cela n'avait décidément aucun sens.</p><p>Les portes se rouvrirent et elle s’extirpa rapidement de l'ascenseur afin de suivre les filaments de lumière que les vitraux au bout du couloir filtraient. Parcourant une dizaine de mètres, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement et l'ouvrit. La fraîcheur de celui-ci lui fit regretter le geste qu'elle avait eu quelques instants plus tôt sur son écharpe.</p><p>Cela ne servait définitivement plus à rien de fermer son appartement à clé.</p><p>Elle ferma la porte et ses iris émeraude se déposèrent comme un rituel sur le verre brisé à même le sol et les deux chaises renversaient dans la cuisine qu'elle parvenait à distinguer.</p><p>À quoi bon. Si on venait la voler, cela lui ferait moins à nettoyer.</p><p>Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et elle n'avait toujours pas rangé. Ce n'était pas pour laisser des preuves ou quoi que ce soit, après tout, qui s'en préoccuperait ? La police ?</p><p>Si elle n'avait rien touché s'était tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas l'envie. À croire que la visite de Shikamaru le lendemain même de son entrevue avec les Uchiha l'avait contaminé d’une certaine flémingite aigüe. Elle aurait peut-être dû accepter son invitation à se loger chez lui. Cela aurait évité le mal de dos que lui procurait le matelas troué de sa chambre.</p><p>Un éternuement la prit de court alors qu'elle atteignit la cuisine faiblement éclairée par les volets entrouverts. Elle observa à sa gauche son salon ainsi que le store fermé sur une baie vitrée, sans vitre, qui donnait sur l'hiver extérieur.</p><p>Et aussi d'avoir à dormir par deux degrés toute la nuit.</p><p>Machinalement et passant par-dessus le tiroir de chiffon à même le sol, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, ou plus précisément vers la cafetière. Mais celle-ci, renversée et le fil coupé, lui rappela qu'elle n’avait pas le droit au bonheur.</p><p>Dans un soupir, elle retira alors son manteau et le déposa sur le marbre. Réajustant son pull en laine vert clair et son jean noir, elle s'empara de l'élastique présent sur son poignet droit et attacha ses cheveux avec.</p><p>Ce n'était pas qu'elle en avait l'envie, mais elle n'avait littéralement rien d'autre à faire pour la prochaine heure. </p><p>En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, toutes les lumières de l'appartement furent allumées.</p><p>Les dix premières minutes, elle releva le seul meuble de sa chambre qui, miraculeusement, avait été l'un des rares mobiliers à sortir indemne de la rencontre, et y réarrangea ses vêtements à l’intérieur. Elle récupéra ensuite le balai dans le placard incrusté dont disposait la chambre et commença à balayer les débris de bois, verre et plastiques dans la pièce.</p><p>Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle en avait terminé avec sa chambre et son salon, ou du moins, elle avait sauvé ce qu'elle avait pu, soit absolument rien. Même l'écran plat d'habitude fixé au mur était suspendu sur celui-ci, uniquement retenu par son câble d’alimentation.</p><p>Arrivée dans la cuisine, immobile et les deux mains appuyées sur le sommet du balaie, elle soupira en observant la table brisée en deux et les débris de verre devant l'entrée de la salle de bain.</p><p>Elle pouvait toujours continuer à manger dehors et se laver à l'hôpital, non ? Elle nettoierait le reste l'année prochaine. Un second soupir s'extirpa de son être flemmard. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de côtoyer le Nara, il l'influençait beaucoup trop.</p><p>Quelque chose qu’elle avait cherché ce matin sans la trouver attira son attention. Déposant le balai contre le canapé, elle se retourna alors et s’avança dans la cuisine afin d’attraper la veste beige dissimulée en dessous du comptoir.</p><p>- Comment tu es arrivée là toi ?</p><p>D'un geste sec, elle secoua le textile afin de faire tomber les morceaux de verre qui le recouvraient, mais, étrangement, un autre bruit que du verre brisé se fit entendre. Curieuse, elle observa l’étrange objet qui acheva son dernier rebond sur le carrelage à ses pieds.</p><p>Un shuriken en plastique. Celui même que l’enfant lui avait donné dans l'ascenseur et qu'elle avait mis dans la poche de sa veste deux semaines plus tôt. Elle avait littéralement oublié son existence.</p><p>S’accroupissant, elle le ramassa et, sans vraiment qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la dernière tirade de Koharu Utatane dans son bureau lui revint en mémoire. Cette fameuse phrase dont, encore aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas compris la signification.</p><p>
  <em>Parfois la réponse se trouve à l’intérieur de quelque chose que l’on n’attendait pas.</em>
</p><p>Un frisson la parcourut, et cela n'eut rien avoir avec le froid qui s’engouffrait au travers des stores fermés.</p><p>Était-il possible que… ?</p><p>Doucement, elle secoua le jouet et, instantanément, l'émeraude de ses yeux s'écarquilla.</p><p>Impossible.</p><p>Plaçant le shuriken entre ses dix doigts, elle le brisa en deux avec une facilité déconcertante. Le morceau de papier enroulé et emprisonné à l'intérieur glissa sur sa main et elle le déroula sans hésiter. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son expression jusqu’alors éreintée se referma pour ne rien laisser transparaitre hormis un profond désarroi.</p><p>Le message écrit dessus était simple et parfaitement compréhensible. Pourtant, le souffle coupé, elle resta figée sur place comme si elle ne parvenait pas à le déchiffrer.</p><p><em>Méfie-toi des yeux rouges</em>.</p><p>Ce message… avait été dans sa poche des heures avant sa rencontre avec les deux frères. Étaient-ils les personnes visées ? Comment l'Utatane avait su qu'elle les rencontrerait et pourquoi une telle mise en garde ?</p><p>Deux coups sur le store de son salon lui firent instinctivement fermer son poing sur le bout de papier. Une couleur orangée éclaira la pénombre de la cuisine et du salon tandis que de brèves flammes s’échappèrent d'entre ses doigts. Rouvrant ses phalanges, elle laissa tomber la cendre sur le sol et observa l’ombre au bas du rideau métallique, stoïque, tout comme elle.</p><p>Elle se concentra sur la présence debout sur son balcon et le rythme cardiaque qui s’en détacha la surprit quelque peu, cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas entendu. Que venait-il faire ici ? Il n’était pas du genre à se préoccuper d’elle.</p><p>- Je sais que tu es là, Sakura.</p><p>Le timbre de voix qui résonna dans son salon amorça inévitablement son avancée vers l’interrupteur des rideaux. Bien sûr qu’il savait. Il avait dû l’apercevoir avant même de grimper l’immeuble. Avant même d’entrer dans le quartier.</p><p>Elle appuya sur l’interrupteur et le store remonta doucement. Sous le léger vrombissement du moteur électrique, elle observa la paire de chaussures noires, puis le pantalon de même couleur, avant que la tunique blanche ne fasse son apparition. Retournant au milieu de son salon, elle croisa ses avant-bras sous sa poitrine et examina l’homme à la longue chevelure noire et au regard opalin qui, en retour, l’observa des pieds à la tête comme pour s’assurer de sa bonne santé.</p><p>- Je peux entrer ?</p><p>Se pinçant les lèvres à l’aide de ses dents afin de s’empêcher de dire que c’était déjà fait, elle se contenta d’inviter son incongru visiteur d’un simple mouvement horizontal de la main. Contrairement à certains, il avait au moins la décence de demander. En revanche, elle se demandait vraiment comment il savait qu’elle habitait ici. Bien qu’ils s’étaient vus à de nombreuses reprises huit mois auparavant, et pas souvent sobres, elle ne l’avait jamais invité dans son appartement… si ses souvenirs étaient bons.</p><p>Elle continua de le dévisager alors que, comme pour poser un visuel sur les rumeurs qu’il avait entendu, il se mit à observer la cuisine derrière elle ainsi que le tas de débris dans le coin du salon qu’elle venait tout juste de rassembler.</p><p>- Tu as besoin d’aide ?</p><p>Un sourire se dessina sous ses cheveux rose bonbon. Décidément, elle ne se ferait jamais à la politesse des Hyūga.</p><p>- Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu es venir faire ici, Neji ?</p><p>À peine sa question fut posée, que des veines bleuies firent leur apparition autour des yeux opalins du jeune homme et, malgré le danger que ce regard pouvait représenter, elle resta de marbre.</p><p>Elle se souvenait encore de la frayeur qu’elle avait ressentie la première fois qu’elle avait aperçu ce regard semblant pouvoir lire dans l’âme. Mais maintenant et après l’avoir vu à l’œuvre plus d’une centaine de fois, le Byakugan ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.</p><p>Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent sans que son interlocuteur de face le moindre mouvement, aussi bien musculaire qu’oculaire. Elle savait pourtant exactement ce qu’il était en train de faire.</p><p>- Sais-tu qu’il y a trois sceaux actifs dans ton appartement ?</p><p>Oui, elle le savait, il s’agissait des sceaux qu’avait mis Itachi afin de mettre sous silence le lieu. Elle était d’ailleurs étonnée que, même deux semaines après, ils fonctionnent toujours. Les techniques de Fūinjutsu de la section Anbu n’étaient vraiment pas à sous-estimer.</p><p>- Oui.</p><p>Sa réponse fut courte et fit comprendre à l’Hyūga qu’il pouvait maintenant répondre à sa question. Le visage de nouveau pâle, ce fut ce qu'il fit après une légère inspiration.</p><p>- Je suis venu te prévenir que nous partons en mission demain matin.</p><p>Elle le dévisagea. Il l’observa sans ciller. Elle plissa ses paupières. Il resta impassible. Elle sourit quelque peu. Il fit perdurer son silence.</p><p>- C’est une blague ?</p><p>Sans comprendre pourquoi, au lieu de lui répéter ce qu’il venait de lui dire afin qu'elle puisse rire franchement, il se dirigea vers son canapé éventré et récupéra la télécommande posée dessus. Ses sourcils rose bonbon se froncèrent inlassablement tandis qu'elle tourna son attention vers l'écran plat lorsque celui-ci s’alluma.</p><p>Suspendue dans un angle qui força le mouvement de sa nuque pour lire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus, la télé monta progressivement en volume jusqu’à inonder la pièce. La tension sur son visage se relâcha alors que les images sur la chaîne d'infos lui firent instantanément comprendre pourquoi elle n’était plus sous surveillance rapprochée.</p><p>Sur l'écran de télévision, une journaliste, micro en main, faisait face à la caméra. Derrière elle, une montagne de gravats montait à plus de quarante mètres de hauteur.</p><p>« <em>Deux jours après, nous ne savons toujours pas comment ce drame a pu se produire. La fierté de la nation du Feu, la tour Buranketto, située à Natoma, s'est effondrée sur elle-même dans la nuit du trente et un décembre au premier janvier. Une centaine d'explosions s'étaient fait entendre dans le bâtiment avant qu'un incendie ne ravage le soixantième étage et ne précipite son effondrement. D'après les informations que nous avons récoltées, mille deux cents personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur lorsque l’incendie s’est déclaré. Heureusement, une demi-heure s'est écoulée entre la première détonation et la catastrophe, ce qui a permis à une grande partie des personnes présentes à l'intérieur d’évacuer l'immeuble en proie aux flammes. Mais, malheureusement et pour l'instant, cent quatre-vingts morts sont à déplorer, et plus de deux cents restent toujours portés disparus. »</em></p><p>La télévision se remit sous silence et le plateau télé continua ses débats tandis que l'Hyūga reprit sa place initiale devant elle. Elle tourna son regard écarquillé à son encontre au moment même où un frisson la prit de court.</p><p>Comment n’avait-elle pas été mise au courant ? Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de cette information ?</p><p>Elle comprenait maintenant ce qui avait poussé un grand nombre des membres des forces spéciales à quitter le village et à arrêter de la suivre où qu’elle aille. Mais ce qu’elle comprenait par dessus tout, c'était que ce genre d’événement était plus qu’un prétexte pour prendre les armes. Il s'agissait d'un déclencheur de guerre.</p><p>Cette simple pensée lui fit bien plus peur que l’épée de Damoclès qui régnait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle espérait, au plus profond d'elle, qu’il ne s'agisse pas de la Terre ou la Foudre. Que ce soit seulement un cas isolé, car, en aucun cas, elle ne souhaitait vivre une cinquième guerre.</p><p>- Dans moins de deux heures, lors du prochain conseil, tu te porteras volontaire pour la quatrième proposition qui sera énoncée et qui concernera l’envoi de soutien médical sur place. Demain matin nous partirons pour Natoma.</p><p>Sa vision trouble reprit en netteté et elle rejoua ce qu’elle venait d’entendre dans ses pensées.</p><p>Le conseil. Elle avait oublié. Étant donné qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée aux deux derniers, celui d'aujourd'hui lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Pour autant, elle n'était pas encore assez bouleversée pour ne pas se rendre à l'évidence que ce que venait de lui raconter Neji n'avait absolument aucun sens.</p><p>- Ça fait déjà deux jours, le temps de s'y rendre, trois de plus se seront écoulés. Il sera déjà trop tard pour les blessés graves. Pour les autres je ne vois pas en quoi je serai plus utile qu'un médecin lambda. Alors si ce n'est pour ça, pourquoi aurait-on besoin de mon aide là-bas au juste ?</p><p>Une fois de plus, il n'exprima rien d'autre que le calme et lui fit ainsi comprendre qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne répondit pas pour autant.</p><p>- Qui t'a donné l'ordre de mission ?</p><p>Elle se doutait de qui cela pouvait être, mais préférait attendre la confirmation avant de s'avancer.</p><p>Immobile au milieu de son salon, l'Hyuga resta silencieux et elle comprit que la réponse ne viendrait jamais. Son timbre agacé résonna inéluctablement dans le salon.</p><p>- Très bien. Tu diras à cette personne que je refuse. Je ne fais plus de missions pour ce village et j'ai des responsabilités à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas partir comme bon me semble.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas une mission officielle et plusieurs médecins te remplaceront à l’hôpital.</p><p>La réponse immédiate de Neji, qui semblait lui répondre uniquement quand cela l'arrangeait, ne fit que confirmer ses pensées. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes qui pouvaient organiser une mission non officielle et modifier les plannings de l’hôpital afin de pallier son absence. En fait, elle n'en connaissait que six. Et l'une d'entre elles lui avait montré un certain intérêt ces deux dernières semaines.</p><p>- Dans ce cas, tu diras à Koharu Utatane que je refuse et que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle.</p><p>Ses iris émeraude se déposèrent sur la main de Neji tandis qu'il la plongea à l'intérieur de sa tunique. La seconde qui suivit, il sortit un papier blanc afin de le lui tendre.</p><p>Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et se contenta de dévisager son invité. Qu'est-ce que manigançait l'Utatane ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour que l’Hyuga se range à ses côtés ?</p><p>Elle n'avait connu Neji à ses quinze ans, lors d'une banale mission de reconnaissance aux Marécages, quelques mois avant qu'elle ne soit promue Jonin. Et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que si sa coéquipière avec qui elle avait sympathisé depuis ce jour n'était pas été là pour lui parler de l’Hyūga, elle ne connaîtrait absolument rien de sa vie. Même ivre et accompagné de son comportement séducteur, il ne divulguait rien.</p><p>Heureusement, ou malheureusement, elle ne savait pas trop, à chaque fois qu'elle discutait avec Tenten, le sujet Neji venait sur la table. La jeune femme portait beaucoup d’intérêt à la santé mental de son ami et, la sachant docteur, elle n'hésitait pas à lui demander conseil.</p><p>Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'elle n'était pas très douée dans le comportement social. Pas du tout même.</p><p>Si Neji était si froid, si distant avec les gens, c'était à cause de ce qu’il avait vécu durant son enfance, un événement en particulier : l’enlèvement de l'héritière Hyuga.</p><p>Bien que n'ayant que cinq ans lors du drame, il s'en était profondément voulu. Étant supposé la protéger, comme les mœurs de son clan lui avaient inculqué, il avait vécu cela comme sa propre faute et s'en voulait depuis ce jour.</p><p>Même après que tous avaient perdu espoir, lui avait continuait de la rechercher sur le territoire de la Foudre lors de la Grande Guerre. Il profita de chaque occasion qui lui était offerte pour poser des questions aux prisonniers, pour scruter la totalité des complexes pénitenciers du sud du pays, celui que la Feuille avait annexé. Mais même s'il avait entraîné son Byakugan à voir beaucoup plus loin que n'importe quel membre de son clan, il ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Et lorsque, à la fin de la guerre, Konoha demanda le corps de l'héritière en guise d'armistice, Kumo confirma que celle-ci était bel et bien morte durant sa captivité et que le corps avait été brûlé. Chose que, bien entendu, personne ne crut. Mais, après quatorze ans de guerre et la menace d’une entente entre la Foudre et la Terre, le pays du Feu accepta de signer le traité de paix.</p><p>- Je devais te donner ce papier après que tu aies refusé.</p><p>Une expression quelque peu étonnée se répandit sous sa chevelure rose bonbon. Sa réaction avait donc été prévisible. Que pouvait bien être ce message pour être persuadé qu'il la ferait changer d'avis ?</p><p>Curieuse, elle décroisa ses bras afin d'attraper le papier plié et, sans pour autant arrêter de fixer les pupilles opalines, l’ouvrit. La texture lisse et intérieure lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une photo.</p><p>Que pensait réussir Koharu avec un cliché ? Rien ne la ferait changer d'av…</p><p>Ayant rabaissé son attention sur le papier, elle perdit de manière successive le contrôle de sa respiration, de son cœur, de ses pensées, mais surtout de sa certitude.</p><p>- Cette photo a été prise au centième étage du Buranketto, une heure trente avant que la tour ne s’effondre.</p><p>Machinalement et malgré le froid, elle passa à côté de l'Hyūga et, le frôlant sans l'écouter, s'aventura sur son balcon. La lumière de l'astre solaire lui permit d'y voir plus clair. Ou plutôt d'être encore plus sous le choc. La chaleur qui prit possession de son corps l’empêcha tout bonnement de ressentir le froid extérieur.</p><p>Elle avait d'abord cru voir son propre reflet, mais en regardant de plus près les cheveux rose bonbon, le regard argenté, et le bras tendu de la jeune femme où une coupe de champagne était dirigée à l'encontre du photographe, elle comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Seulement un sosie qui lui ressemblait fortement.</p><p>Ensuite... ensuite… elle…</p><p>
  <em>Encore dix secondes.</em>
</p><p>Elle releva son attention sur l'Hyūga toujours au milieu de son salon qui attendait sa réaction. Et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.</p><p>
  <em>Sept secondes.</em>
</p><p>- On ne part pas demain matin. On part dans deux heures, dans la minute qui suit le conseil.</p><p>
  <em>Six.</em>
</p><p>- Très bien. Je t'attendrai à la sortie Nord.</p><p>Sans se faire attendre, il la rejoignit sur le balcon et, la frôlant à son tour, grimpa sur le rebord de celui-ci.</p><p>
  <em>Trois.</em>
</p><p>Accroupi, il voulut se retourner vers elle afin de lui poser une question. Mais se résigna à l'idée. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait vu l'envers de son visage impassible, partir le plus rapidement possible était la meilleure solution.</p><p>
  <em>Deux.</em>
</p><p>Il sauta dans le vide, la laissant seule avec pour seule accroche la photographie sur ses phalanges rigides.</p><p>
  <em>Un.</em>
</p><p>La friction de l'air de la chute libre de l'Hyūga atteignit son ouïe sensible tandis qu'elle plaqua sa seule main libre contre sa bouche.</p><p>Encore trop proche.</p><p>Ses Iris émeraude s'humidifièrent et elle les plissa afin d'empêcher une larme de s'échapper.</p><p>
  <em>Zéro.</em>
</p><p>Dans le silence de son appartement et de son balcon, un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche ainsi qu’une profonde inspiration saccadée. Ne parvenant plus à tenir sur ses jambes, elle posa ses genoux sur le carrelage glacé et plaça une nouvelle fois la photo dans son champ de vision. La chaleur atteignit son visage et elle crut brûler de l’intérieur.</p><p>C'était lui. Il n'avait pas la même couleur de cheveux, ce qui d'ailleurs lui avait fait croire qu'il s'agissait du quatrième visage gravé dans la roche qui la surplombait, mais elle en était sûre. C’était lui. Son visage, son regard, ses trois caractéristiques moustaches sur ses joues. C’était lui. Il était en vie. Après tout ce temps, la question la plus existentielle de sa vie venait de trouver réponse. Celle qui l'avait poussé à attendre durant plus de trois mois dans une forêt. Celle qui lui revenait en mémoire tous les jours depuis les trois dernières années. Celle qui lui ruinait le moral quand elle mangeait, pensait, dormait.</p><p>Doucement et de son index, elle effleura la chevelure dorée sur le papier.</p><p>- Naruto… ?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>« </p><p>Bruyant.</p><p>Voilà ce qui caractérisait le plus les êtres humains. Il commençait vraiment à regretter la tranquillité du Mont Myōboku.</p><p>- Naruto c'est ça ?  Tu as quel âge ? Treize ans ?</p><p>Son jeune regard se balada sur la multitude de faciès dans la taverne, aussi surprenant les uns que les autres, avant de se rebattre sur celui de l'homme lui faisant face de l'autre côté de la table en bois.</p><p>- Ça se passe comment avec les filles ? Je me souviens qu'à ton âge j’en avais déjà pas mal au compteur.</p><p>Comment Jiraiya avait appelé <em>l’informateur important que je dois aller voir de toute urgence </em>déjà ? Ah oui.  Sakutoru. Non, Sakutata… Sakutipo ?</p><p>- Écoute, Sakubidule, on ne se connaît pas et tu m’as l’air aussi pervers que mon maître, alors ce genre de questions tu les gardes pour lui.</p><p>D'un air ennuyé, il jeta un coup d'œil aux toilettes de la taverne de l'autre côté de la pièce.</p><p>
  <em>Urgence, hein.</em>
</p><p>Cela faisait cinq minutes que l'ancien Sannin était entré avec cette fille et son argent. Et cela commençait à faire long, surtout pour lui. Un esclaffement de l’autre côté de la table secoua les épaules du dénommé Saku… quelque chose.</p><p>- Hahaha, je t'adore déjà gamin. On va être de grands amis toi et moi j'en suis certain.</p><p>À la suite d'un murmure désapprobateur, Naruto soupira longuement avant de se lever.</p><p>- Dis-lui que je suis parti faire un tour.</p><p>Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement vers les portes de l’établissement que la voix de Sakutarō l'interpella dans son dos.</p><p>Ah oui, c'était cela, Sakutarō.</p><p>- Tu as besoin d'argent ? Si c'est pour ta première fois, je suis prêt à te donner tout ce que j'ai. C'est la base qui fera que tu ne pourras plus t’en passer.</p><p>D'un geste désespéré il se pinça l’arête de son nez et renferma un court instant ses paupières sur ses iris azur.</p><p>Il ne sut pas vraiment le regard qu’il envoya à l’informateur en se retournant, mais le dégluti de celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il devait être tout sauf amical. Du haut de son mètre cinquante-cinq, il fit alors signe de main à la serveuse de même taille qui revenait des cuisines et qui se dirigea aussitôt à sa rencontre.</p><p>- Que suis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ?</p><p>Il n'aimait pas pointer du doigt, mais cette fois-ci il prit un malin à désigner la table qu'il venait de quitter où un homme, devant avoir vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans, le regardait, tout sourire. Mais ce même sourire se fana aussitôt qu'il comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.</p><p>- Ça fait quinze fois que ce pervers regarde vos fesses à chaque fois que vous passez à côté de sa table.</p><p>L’air surpris, le regard écarquillé, la tavernière, devant avoir la quarantaine, se retourna brutalement vers Sakutarō, livide. Les deux mains levées, celui-ci s’enfonça dans le dossier dur et intangible de sa chaise alors qu'il croisa le regard de la femme.</p><p>- A-allons vous n'allez quand même p-pas croire ce gamin ? Je ne le c-connais même pas, il s-s'est invité tout seul à ma t-table.</p><p>Dans le dos de la tavernière, Naruto croisa une dernière fois le regard de Sakutarō et, après un clin d’œil et un sourire, il se retourna afin de quitter l'établissement. À mi-chemin, il jeta un coup d’œil à la porte des toilettes et voulut dans un réflexe écoutait les sons qui en émanait, mais se rétracta au dernier moment à l’idée.</p><p>Il n'y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre.</p><p>La chaleur d’été et le soleil cuisant le frappèrent à peine posa-t-il un pied sur la terre sèche et tassée de la rue.</p><p>D'après les dires des habitants du village dans lequel il se trouvait et dont il ne connaissait là aussi pas le nom, cela faisait longtemps que le pays de la Foudre n'avait pas connu une canicule pareille. Et cela était un mauvais présage concernant la légère accalmie de deux mois que connaissait la Grande Guerre. Une attaque de Konoha était à prévoir dans les jours à venir, c'était certain. La fonte des glaces de Shimo, nation frontalière à Kumo, permettrait une avancée plus rapide des ninjas de la Feuille.</p><p>Ce qui l'avait encore plus étonné que le fait qu’énormément de simples villageois s’y connaissaient en stratégie militaire, c’était la confiance aveugle que ceux-ci offraient à leur pays. Malgré qu'une attaque était éminente, personne ne semblait avoir peur, ou du moins personne ne le montrait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kumo était considéré comme la plus grande puissance militaire de la péninsule. Si les ninjas qui y vivaient étaient tout aussi déterminés, il en allait sans dire que sans la nation du Gel pour alliée, la Feuille aurait eu du mal à lutter.</p><p>Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'ils avaient pénétré les frontières de la Foudre. Et cela faisait trois semaines que Jiraiya visitait tous les bordels du sud du pays. Heureusement que tout le monde n'était pas comme lui.</p><p>Avec une pointe de dépit sur le visage et accompagné par un nuage de fumée qui se matérialisa à peine effleura-t-il son poignet, il attrapa au vol son porte-monnaie grenouille. Celui-ci, vide, tout comme l'étaient ses espoirs envers son maître, avait connu le récent passage du Sannin n'ayant plus assez d'argent pour se payer ses ludismes.</p><p>Si Shima apprenait comment l'argent qu'elle lui envoyait au travers de Gamasashi, le crapaud messager et personnel de Jiraiya, était dépensée, il était clair qu'ils passeraient tous deux un sale quart d'heure et il pourrait alors dire adieu à son revenu hebdomadaire.</p><p>Comment allait-il vivre sans pouvoir manger de ramens ?... Tout cela à cause de ce pervers.</p><p>Ayant quitté le petit village, Naruto longea la route de terre afin d'arriver devant une rivière de galets et de roches.</p><p>Dans les vingt mètres de large, celle-ci descendait à plus de quatre mètres de profondeur par endroit et le courant qui l'animait lui rappela qu'elle descendait tout droit de Akaishi, la plus grande montagne de la Foudre en son sud, allant elle jusqu'à trois mille mètres de hauteur.</p><p>Il s'avança sur les galets et, arrivé à moins d'un mètre de l'eau, retira ses chaussures ouvertes sur leurs extrémités ainsi que son t-shirt blanc. Habillé seulement d'un short rouge, il entra alors dans l'eau froide qui, à cause de l'incroyable chaleur ambiante, lui parut glacée. S'accroupissant dont l'eau qui lui arracha un frisson, il y plongea entièrement avant de se remettre debout.</p><p>Chaque hiver se voulait de plus en plus froid, chaque été de plus en plus chaud. Et même après huit années à essayer de s'habituer, il n'avait toujours pas réussi. Le temps calme et tempéré du Mont le manquait un peu plus à chaque jour qui s'écoulait.</p><p>Un pied accroché à une roche d'une centaine de kilos par son chakra, il se laissa aller à la surface de l'eau qui tenta de l’entraîner dans son courant.</p><p>Cela faisait déjà une année qu'il n'y était pas retourné et il devait avouer qu’il lui tardait de revoir Shima et Fuka afin de leur raconter ses dernières périphéries, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils leur rendaient visite.</p><p>Les bras écartés comme une étoile de mer, il esquissa un sourire.</p><p>Cette fois-ci il leur parlerait des immenses plaines sauvages du pays de la Terre et des champs de culture du pays des Rizières. Ou plutôt du Son. Il oubliait souvent que celui-ci avait changé de nom depuis presque trois ans. Il n'y était d'ailleurs jamais retourné depuis, chose étrange. Les villageois de Tsumago et leur bienveillance lui manquaient énormément. Tout autant que la famille du village voisin, les Taketomi comme ils aimaient se faire appeler. Et il ne doutait aucunement que ce sentiment était réciproque. Après tout, la centaine de clones qu'il avait matérialisés pour les aider dans leur récolte fut un franc succès.</p><p>Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il avait été enfermé dans un espace restreint à son plus jeune âge qu'il pensait cela, mais vivre sur les routes était vraiment incroyable. Oui, voilà. S'il devait attribuer un mot à cette manière de vivre, ce serait celui-ci.</p><p>Un monde incroyable. Des paysages incroyables. Des habitants incroyables.</p><p>Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il était certain qu'il n'y renoncerait jamais. La sensation de ne pas connaître la personne avec qui il allait sympathiser demain ou le mois prochain était vraiment ce qui lui donnait envie de se réveiller le matin. Bien qu'apprendre de nouvelle technique était tout aussi satisfaisant. La liberté de faire ce qui lui plaisait, quand il le voulait.</p><p>En plus de cela, cette manière de vivre lui offrait un cadeau inestimable : il pouvait goûter à toutes les recettes de ramens de cette péninsule. Et Kami seul savait combien il y en avait. Pour autant, celle de l'échoppe Yoshinocho que le chef Takenaka lui avait servie au pays des Cascades était la meilleure qu'il avait mangée jusqu'ici. Que Jiraiya le veuille ou non, il y retournerait dans l'année, cela était certain. Après tout, il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'ils ne changent de village ou ville et trois pour un pays. Donc avec un peu de chance s'il parvenait à lui suggérer, les Cascades serait la destination après qu'ils aient visité le Fer. Car oui, la nation du Fer était le prochain endroit où ils se rendraient. Il avait réussi à substituer l'information au Sannin alors qu'il était ivre, chose qui se produisait à peu près une fois par semaine.</p><p>En l'espace de huit ans, ils avaient fait toutes les nations du nord sauf une, le Fer. Il avait hâte d'y être. Il avait lu de nombreux livres qui concernaient les mœurs et les coutumes de ce pays, et de qu'il avait compris, ils allaient lui plaire, il en était convaincu.</p><p>Ce qu'il voyait de son avenir pouvait se résumer à un long voyage d'apprentissage et de rencontre, entrecoupé de dégustation de ramens et d’entraînements récalcitrants, dont il espérait ne jamais voir le bout. À l’opposée complète de la démarche éreintée de la silhouette qui traversait le pont à une centaine de mètres et dont le voyage semblait être arrivé à son terme.</p><p>Le champ de vision à l'envers, il arrêta d’éjecter du chakra sur la plante de son pied droit et le courant l'emporta aussitôt. Concentrant son chakra, mais cette fois-ci dans ses mains, il s’accrocha de ses doigts à la surface de l'eau et se hissa dessus.</p><p>La silhouette tituba davantage.</p><p>- Oi.</p><p>Une main positionnée vers l'astre brûlant dans le ciel sans nuages, elle continua sa suffocante traversée. À chaque nouveau pas qui la rapprochait de la forêt de l'autre côté de la structure en pierre, un pas maladroit et involontaire la rapprocher tout autant du bord du pont.</p><p>- Oi !</p><p>Il fit un pas sur l'eau, incertain de ce qu'il voyait, de ce qu’il pressentait. La silhouette fit un pas supplémentaire sur la pierre et l'inévitable se produisit à l'instant même où il entama une course effrénée à la surface de la rivière.</p><p>- Bordel.</p><p>À quatre-vingt mètres du pont, la silhouette passa par-dessus le rebord. À quarante, la femme débuta sa vacillante descente. À vingt, la jeune femme atteignit la moitié de sa chute. Et à dix, l’adolescente rencontra la surface de l'eau.</p><p>Une grimace d’inquiétude imprégnée sur le visage à l'entente du son engendré par la collision, il ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et plongea à son tour tête la première dans la rivière. Une impulsion aqueuse le torpilla en direction du corps inanimé qui coulait doucement vers les profondeurs vaseuses. Attrapant le pull à capuche gris, il le tira à son encontre et passa aussitôt ses avant-bras sous les aisselles de la jeune fille. En trois mouvements de jambe, il remonta à la surface dans une bouffée d’air.</p><p>Uniquement la sienne.</p><p>Malgré le courant tumultueux, il parvint à maintenir le visage inconscient en dehors de l’eau, contrairement au sien qui resta immergé et, manquant de boire la tasse à plusieurs reprises, il nagea sur une dizaine de mètres avant de finalement avoir pied. Alors seulement il insuffla de son chakra dans les articulations de ses coudes et hissa ses jambes au-dessus de l’eau. D’un bond arrière, il se réceptionna sur le rivage et la déposa immédiatement sur les galets trempés.</p><p>S’accroupissant devant la jeune fille, il lui entrouvrit la bouche et déplaça son oreille juste devant celle-ci.</p><p>- Fait chier.</p><p>Comprenant que le temps était compté, il attrapa le pull-over gris au niveau du thorax et le déchira sans sommation. Il joignit ensuite ses deux mains l’une à l’autre et les déposa au milieu de la cage thoracique anormalement calme. Les bras tendus, il entama la première pression du massage cardiaque, puis la seconde. Arrivé à la trentième, il retira ses mains et se précipita sur le visage de la chevelure obsidienne. Lui pinçant le nez et lui soulevant le menton, il plaqua ensuite sa bouche contre la sienne et expira avec force.</p><p>La poitrine qu’il essayait de faire repartir se souleva avant de redevenir calme. Il reprit une bouffée d’air et réitéra son geste. La poitrine fit de même.</p><p>À sa troisième tentative, un débattement et une ruée d’eau tiède à l'encontre ses lèvres le firent immédiatement reculer tandis qu’il tomba à la renverse. Il écouta, à la fois heureux et satisfait, l’étouffement de la jeune fille qui se retourna subitement afin de recracher l’eau qui entravait ses poumons. Elle rampa sur quelques centimètres à l’aide de ses avant-bras avant que, avec soulagement, il entende sa profonde inspiration. Se laissant retomber sur le dos, à bout de force, elle le dévisagea alors, à la fois effrayée et perdue.</p><p>Assis, les coudes déposés sur ses genoux recroquevillés, il céda un large sourire ainsi qu’un signe de main au regard opalin.</p><p>- Salut, moi c’est Naruto. </p><p>»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>